


Another Love

by TheTruffalo



Category: True Blood, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 143,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruffalo/pseuds/TheTruffalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan moves to Bon Temps, Louisiana to try pull herself out of her depression after she was abandoned by Edward. Living with her talented cousin Sookie Stackhouse, Bella discovers more about herself than she ever thought possible. Always feeling the outcast, Bella will finally find a place where she belongs. But will she be able to survive in the dangerous supernatural world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bella looked up at her fathers face. He couldn't look her in the eye unfortunately as was his custom when expressing emotions. The noise of the airport hung heavy in the background; babies wailing, people chatting and an overhead voice notifying her that her she better board her plane.

"Well bells, I hope you have a good time in Louisiana with your gran. You know I'll miss you being around kid. Be sure to call everyday and let me know your safe" Charlie spoke, still not looking her the eye. He looked determinedly ahead intently focusing on something above her head, his brow furrowed and lips pinched as if holding in emotion. She couldn't help but feel her eyes prickle with unshed tears and her throat catch.

"Aw dad, I'll miss you too. I love you so much. You know that?" She grabbed him and hugged him to hide from her emotions. She felt so bad for Charlie, he has had a tough year dealing with an abnormally depressed teenage daughter. So much so he's been forced to send her away to try get better, hoping the warmer climate and family will bring life back into her eyes again.  
He backed away clearing his throat and looked down at his beloved daughter.

"Course I do bells. Now get going before you miss your flight and call when you get to your grans". He gave her a kiss on the forehead. He desperately hoped that her kind, loving grandmother will pull her out of the deep depression she's been in. His daughter has always been too sweet and fragile and having her heart broken was too much for her to bare. It was his fault for not protecting her properly. She needed to move on and be surrounded by love and care, which he was no good at.

"Bye dad" She lifted her carry on and walked away. She turned around giving him one last wave and attempted a smile though it was more of a grimace.

As she boarded the plane her thoughts were filled with melancholy. She would miss Forks, she would be forever haunted, missing the life she had lost. She was not destined to be loved. Its a sad fact of life that some of us aren't although we can never admit it. She needed to stop living in a fantasy world. Just because vampires were real doesn't mean everyone gets a happily ever after. Vampires had 'come out the coffin' last year to the shock of the human population. Well night-walking vampires anyway. Charlie took the news surprisingly well, accepted it as a fact but seemed to almost ignore it as if he didn't think about it then it would go away. Bella didn't notice anyone else's reactions much, she stayed in too much. She graduated high school a year early; doing school work was the only thing in her life to stop her thinking about the Cullen's. By taking it to the extreme she was able to graduate a year early. Her father had insisted that she take a year out and spend time with family to help deal with her issues.  
Looking out the little plane window Bella watched the typical Washington rain prattle along the glass. It was time to move on. She may never be happy or be loved but she could make an effort if nothing for her family. Although she had drastically improved from the utter zombie-like being she had been before she was still empty and lifeless. She worried her family too much. She would live a meaningless life forever if it meant never causing her loved ones an ounce of pain. They didn't deserve that. So she needed to make an effort; for them.

She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Here I come Louisiana" she whispered into the window as the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella arrived at the airport to see her southern-sweet cousin Sookie and a medium built dark haired man with a pale complexion hovering beside her. His eyes darted around the crowd suspiciously.

"Bella! Oh honey, I missed you so much! Hows my baby cus been doin'?" Sookie grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. She was always very protective of her little cousin. Sookie was so motherly, kind, caring and sweet until someone hurt what was hers then god help that poor SOB. She could be vicious when it came to those she cared about.

"Sook, I'm fine, now let me go I need to breathe" Bella cried.

Sookie released her youngest cousin with an impish expression.

"Oh, now where are my manners. Bella I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Bill. Bill this is my baby cus Bella" Sookie stepped aside and put her arm around the dark haired man's waist. He looked rather... creepy. Looking upon his plain face she studied his expression. He seemed rather sly and Bella supposed he was handsome enough but the way he held himself seemed arrogant and practiced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella" He spoke with an exaggerated southern accent that really gritted on her nerves. 'God, Sookie and her idea of a southern gentlemen' Bella thought wryly.

"Likewise" Bella grabbed his outstretched hand for a handshake when she felt his cold palm touch hers he seemed to freeze. Bill held onto her hand and looked in the brunettes eyes very intensely. His dark eyes started into Bella's in awe.  
Still holding onto her hand Bella coughed awkwardly. 'Why won't he let go of my hand? I knew he was a creep' Bella thought awkwardly.

Sookie, thankfully, seemed to notice Bella's predicament. Grabbing onto his shoulder Sookie said, "Bill, d'ya mind going to get Bella's suitcase while we catch up?" She asked politely with a big grin on her face.

Bill thankfully seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in and let go of Bella's hand.

"Of course darling" Bill replied in his drawl and pecked Sookie on the cheek. He then walked away and Bella watched as Sookie stared at his retreating form disappearing into the crowd at the airport. She then sighed dreamily. Girls got it bad, Bella observed.

"So tell me everything" Sookie turned to Bella and leveled her with a no nonsense stare. She looked so much like gran at that moment.

"Can we talk about it later? It's kind of... personal" Bella whispered to her big cousin. Sookie observed her for a moment before placing her arms around her shoulders and squeezing her shoulder affectionately.

"Of course bells, just tell me when your ready to talk" Sookie told Bella. Bella had always been too shy, too sweet and too sensitive. She always seemed to take on too much responsibility, Sookie knew and never let anyone take care of her. Well that's going to change! Sookie thought. Her and her gran knew that is was Bella's time to be cared for now she was away from her immediate family. From what she had heard over the phone and from seeing her now Sookie could tell Bella had been through something traumatic. 'god help who ever hurt my baby cousin' she seethed. She would wouldn't let anybody get away with hurting her cousin in any way shape or form.

Sookie and Bella caught up while Sookie led her through the airport. When they reached a dull yellow run down little car Bill suddenly appeared again.

"Oh here let me take that for you Bella" Bill spoke in his annoying southern accent. He took Bella's carry on bag before stashing it in the trunk. He then opened the back seat of the car and looked at Bella expectantly.

Dear god, not another over protective asshole. Bella sighed. How is she going to deal with this Bill?

Sookie slipped into the passenger seat with an approving look on her face. I'm glad that Bill will treat Bella right. He's such a gentleman.

The drive to Bon temps was mostly silent with the exception of pleasant chatter between the two cousins.  
Sookie braced herself for what she was going to tell Bella.

"Uh Bella, how do you feel about vampires?" Sookie asked uncertainly.

Bella stiffened but when she noticed Sookie watching her intently with a worried look on her face forced herself to relax. Bella shrugged.

"I don't really have an opinion to be honest. I suppose it depends on the individual vampire. Don't worry I'm not some extremist vampire hater Sookie. You know me better than that" She replied diplomatically.

Sookie expelled a big gust of air and smiled, feeling very relieved.

"-and I'm guessing you think the same as me considering your dating one" Bella added cheekily hoping ease off some of the serious atmosphere in the car.

Both Sookie and Bill were stunned,  
"Bella, how did you know I am vampire?" Bill asked cautiously. He wondered if she was gifted like her cousin. It would explain her enchanting scent Bill mused.

"Its pretty obvious. Why is it some big secret?" Bella asked curiously. Did they expect Bella to be an idiot? She was 18 years old and graduated high school early. She may not be the most worldly person but she could tell the difference between and alive person and a dead one.

The car ride was silent after that. Sookie sat pondering Bella. She wondered if she was a bit different like Sookie. Sookie could tell the difference between vampires and humans because of their glow but she assumed that was because of her telepathy. Then again, Sookie has never been able to hear Bella's thoughts. Sookie assumed she has just never heard her but she never actively tried. Sookie concentrated on Bella focusing in on her mind... and couldn't hear anything. Her brain patterns seemed completely different. It wasn't like a vampire but it was like running water; fluid and changing. She couldn't hear her thoughts, she was there but wasn't a void. Sookie was amazed.

By the time they arrived at grans house it was past midnight.

Bella went to open her door but before she could reach the handle the door was open and Bill was standing there with an outstretched arm. Bella sighed mentally. She took his hand hesitantly feeling the cool texture of his palm. She let go immediately and left him walking up to the old farm house with Sookie on her heels.

Bella's gran dashed outside and embraced her youngest gran baby when Bella reached the porch.

"come on, lets get you inside. You must be hungry. I made you a late dinner, honey" came the loving voice of Bella's grandmother. She was lead to the kitchen and placed down at the table.

After a delicious home cooked meal, Bella was stuffed. She hadn't been this full in years. She decided all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed and pass out.

"Well I'm off to bed now, I'm so exhausted" She announced to everyone in the room. Bill and Sookie sat at the table with her with Sookie munching on some fruit and Bill sipping his true blood politely.

"Of course dear, ill tidy up those plates and you get to bed" Her gran said from the kitchen sink. She was getting older her gran, Bella felt a wave of guilt for being so selfish. Her gran had just cooked her a wonderful meal, welcomed her into her home and now she had to clean it all up.

"Gran ill do that before I go to bed, don't worry about it" Bella said and walked over to the sink and tried to take over. Sookie was less than pleased.

"Oh no you don't missy. You march straight to your room and get some rest. I'll help gran out. Just you get to bed, okay?" Sookie proclaimed dramatically, hand on her hip.

Bella sighed and opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by Bill.

"She is right of course. Would you like for me to run you a bath before you retire?" Bill stared at Bella kindly. Geez what is with this guy?

"Oh uh, no thanks Bill. Ill just go get my suitcase..."

"-no need. I took the liberty of retrieving your belongings and placed them on your bed. Its getting quite late Bella you should go to sleep soon". Bill heavily suggested or more like told Bella. She was wondering if he always ordered people around like this.

Bella really was too tired to argue or deal with Bill so she simply gave Sookie and gran a hug and kiss on the cheek before telling them goodnight. She then said goodnight to Bill and walked away.

She thought she saw a brief flash of disappointment in Bills eyes just as she left. No, she must just be imagining things. Its too late and Bella is simply fatigued from her plane ride.

She entered her temporary bedroom closing the door softly behind her. Then changed into her comfortable sweats and drifted off to sleep thinking about how different her life will be.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Bella Swan relocated to Louisiana to live with her grandmother and cousin. She was no longer a zombie but she still wasn't happy. She spent most of her time with her grandmother helping around the house. However, she was only allowed to do so much. Her gran and Sookie spent so much time doting on her, wanting her to cheer up. She read a lot and spent time sunbathing. God, she had missed the sun. She maintained her fair skin but it altered a little to not look so ghostly or sickly any longer. Her hair also lightened a little thanks to her prolonged sun exposure. Bella still looked nothing like a Stackhouse, she had too much of Charlie in her. Sookie could tan like a pro.

She was sitting on her bed contently reading  __ Emma _ _ _ _ when suddenly a blond bubble of enthusiasm bounced on her bed.

"C'mon Bella. We're goin' out" Sookie said firmly.

"and where exactly are we going?" Bella asked skeptically. She didn't like going out much. She much preferred the indoors.

"Shopping. We're going to get you a killer outfit and doll you up and then your coming to Merlotte's for a night. You need to get out" She told her while locating some shoes in Bella's wardrobe and throwing them at her to put on.

"Sook..." She tried to explain.

"No. No sook. Y'all coming with me whether you like it or not" Her cousin halted and looked at her with a grim expression marring her lovely features with her hand on her hip. No one could stop Sookie Stackhouse once she was determined. Man, she had forgotten how bossy her cousin could be.

Bella nodded and rose reluctantly. Sookie looked on with approval.

"Besides" Sookie added lightly, "Bill will be there. He's wanting to get to know you better" She finished with enthusiasm. Bella groaned internally, she didn't get good vibes from Bill. He seemed too interested in her. Not in a romantic way, almost in an assessing way. He tried too hard to get her to like him. He didn't seem very genuine.

Bella got dressed and was literally dragged out the house by the telepath. Her own grandmother did not even stop Sookie from practically kidnapping her. She just replied with a 'have fun dears'.  _ Family, honestly. _

The next hours were spent being dragged around Shreveport mall. Nothing was bought yet however. Fortunately for Bella, Sookie asked what she liked instead of dressing her up like Barbie. She shuddered remembering Alice Cullen. That was the one thing she was thankful for. Unfortunately, Bella's tastes were more casual and Sookie wanted Bella to wear something 'killer' that would show off her 'hot bod'. Whatever that meant. Sookie could be so strange sometimes.

"Okay, this is the last shop. You need to find something here Bella. Just have a look around. Please?" Sookie practically begged, looking at her cousin with big doe eyes. Bella sighed and smiled hesitantly. She knew Sookie was just trying to help so Bella just went along with it.

"Sure thing Sook" She smiled, attempting to make an effort. Sookie grinned hugely back at her before walking away leaving Bella all alone in the store.

Bella halfheartedly looked around until she saw it. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. It was an off the shoulder lace dress that came in at the waist and then flared out slightly. It was an enchanting silver colour with almost a blue undertone. It seemed to shimmer almost. She sat staring at the dress in awe.

Sookie noticed her fascination. She grabbed it in her size and took Bella's hand and led her to the dressing room.

"Its perfect! try it on and see how it looks!" Sookie said excitedly. She was practically vibrating with delight.

"Uhh.. I don't think that dress is really me Sookie..." She tried to explain.

"Nonsense. You like it don't you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah but..." She began

"Then nothing. Try it on" She was practically shoved her into the dressing room and Sookie closed the curtain behind her.

"Your not coming out till you've tried it on" Her cousin said. Bella thought that they seriously needed to have a discussion about boundary issues.

She slowly tried the dress on keeping her eyes closed. She managed to zip it up from the back, rather awkwardly. Bracing herself, she opened her eyes.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She froze.

"Bella, you alright in there?" Sookie asked worriedly. Bella had been in there an awful long time.

"F-fine Sook. The uh dress doesn't fit. I-i'm just going to change back" She whimpered pathetically. She was stupid to think she could pull this dress off.

"Bella? I'm coming in"

Bella tried in vain to cover herself. She didn't want Sookie to see her humiliation. She looked idiotic.

Sookie pulled the curtain open and looked at her cousin. She gaped. Her little cousin didn't look so little any more. She... looked like a woman. The dress fully covered her bosom but emphasized her pert little breasts, not as big as Sookie's but firmer. The dress came in at her waist, accentuating her curves. It made her look very curvy and yet still innocent. If innocently sexy was a thing then it would be Bella. Sookie always thought the curvaceous form the Stackhouse woman were given skipped a generation with Bella but clearly she had just been holding out.

"i know, I know, I look ridiculous. Help me get this off. Please" Bella said tearing up. In the last year she lost weight to an unhealthy level, then when she gained it back she didn't go back to the gangly teen she had been, no she gained big hips, rounded breasts and a rounder bottom. She was ashamed. No matter how hard she tried to loose the weight it didn't go away. Her curves and ass just seems to get more pronounced. It wouldn't go away.

"No Bella, don't, you look beautiful. Keep the dress. Its on me. You _  have _  to wear this tonight!"

Bella looked at her cousin for a moment considering for the first time if the towns folk were right and she might be crazy.

"No, I look fat and ugly. Look at me? How can I ever be considered beautiful" She whispered with her head hanging in shame.

Sookie was shocked. Bella thought herself ugly? How could she believe that? She looked different from Sookie but no less beautiful. Her beauty was almost ethereal. Her long wavy gorgeous brown locks, her beautiful big brown eyes and sweet pouty lips. Sookie was not biased. All the boys in town adored her but were too nervous to approach her.

"Oh honey, why do you think that? I think your beautiful" Sookie gently told her cousin bringing her in for a hug.

Bella sniffled, "Its the truth. I don't want to wear this. I'll just look silly"

"no, Bells, I promise you don't look silly. You look gorgeous. All the boys will be falling over each other to get to you! D'ya trust me?"

"of course" Bella mumbled into her cousins shoulder.

"Wear this tonight. I promise you look amazing. Go out with me tonight and let me show you how fabulous you really look". Sookie hoped she could help her cousin with her self esteem issues.

Bella really didn't want to but she had to make an effort. For her family.

"Okay, Sook. I'll get it but only if I'm paying" Bella explained. At least she was only going to be at Merlottes, only the towns people will be there to see her looking so ridiculous. At best they will feel pity for the plain girl trying to look pretty. At worst they will laugh and scorn her and she will be humiliated; luckily she was used to it.

They arrived home to gran setting out lunch for the girls.

"Hello dears, how did the shopping trip go?" She inquired politely while setting out plates on the table.

Bella and Sookie obediently walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. After serving Adele sat down and watched her two gran-babies eat with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh great gran. We got Bella this beautiful dress and for the rest of the day we can primp and help Bella beauty up for going out tonight" Sookie explained enthusiastically, all while grinning like a loon.

"Oh that's wonderful Bella. I'm glad your getting out more, you know. Its good every now and then to clean yourself up and be treated like a lady, such as yourself" She smiled at her youngest granddaughter.

Bella carefully observed both gran and Sookie and realized how much she must have worried them. They both seemed hopeful and happy for her but also tense as if bracing for her to refuse. Bella couldn't she knew. She could deny her family nothing. She had a problem in general telling people 'no'.

"Yeah, I can't wait" She smiled at her gran trying to seem exited. She doesn't think she fooled them as she saw Sookie and Adele exchange looks from the corner of her eye.

Quickly finishing off her delicious lunch, Bella grabbed her plates and walked over to the sink to start washing the dishes.

"Oh no you don't! That's my job. Now you march your sweet little tush to your bedroom and have yourself a nice hot bath" Adele walked over with a stern yet loving look crossing her features. Bella sighed,  _ why am I never allowed to do any work around here? I'm going to go crazy _ _ if I don't find something to do soon'  _ Bella thought wearily.

She slowly trudged to her bedroom and into the on suite bathroom where she poured a generous amount of bubble bath before starting the tab. She sat on the edge of the tub lost in thought until she heard someone speak behind her.

"You know we are just trying to help, right bells?" Sookie said nervously.

"Yeah I know but I don't know if I can be helped" She whispered.

"Oh Bella" Sookie grabbed her and shoved her into her chest to try and comfort her little cousin. Sookie and Bella had always been like sisters or even closer than that. Best friends, since Bella was always too shy and Sookie couldn't read her mind they were almost joined at the hip growing up. Until Bella moved away when she was eight with her mother and even then Sookie and Bella constantly talked on the phone. They always felt a strange comfort being near one another that no one else could ease. It felt like home and family.

Bella began sobbing quietly into Sookie's chest while being gently rocked back and forth. She couldn't think or move, she made the mistake or thinking about her past and now she couldn't forget.

Sookie saw the bath was getting rather full and gently untangled herself from Bella to turn the hot tap off and turn on the cold. She stood Bella up and delicately began stripping her of clothes.

Bella didn't even noticed being undressed and only realized what was happening when she felt herself being lead to stand in the tub of warm soothing water. She was guided to lean back and closed her eyes trying to relax.

Sookie looked at Bella's face and had never seen such pain before. What had happened to her?

"Bella, sweetie, if its too much to ask then don't answer but are you ready to talk about whatever happened? I can tell your in pain and trying to hide it. I know it was a lot worse before you came here, what is so bad that its hurt you this much?" Sookie asked quietly, not trying to spook Bella.

Bella remained quiet for a couple moments. Sookie grabbed a shampoo bottle and began lathering Bella's hair. Just when Sookie thought she wasn't going to get an answer Bella replied,

"I was young and foolish. I fell in love and he... he left me" Bella whispered with her eyes closed.

"Who?" Sookie nudged soothingly.

"His-his name was Edward Cullen and he was a vampire" Continued Bella.

Sookie was shocked. Bella dated a vampire?

"Wha-"

"Shhh, don't, I don't know if I can get through this, just please wait. If you want to ask me anything wait till I'm finished, deal?" Bella asked hesitantly, not sure if even then she could get through this.

Sookie pushed Bella back to gently rinse the suds from her hair. When she rose again she took a deep breath and began.

"First you should know that although Edward's a Vampire he is a different type. He is called a Cold one. They are different from night-walking vampires in that they can be out during the day but not exposed to sunlight or their skin will sparkle. They don't need to sleep at all. Also Edward and his family drank animal blood instead of human blood. I don't know if they could of drank that synthetic blood stuff, I never got a chance to ask. I fell in love with Edward and quickly became part of his family. He was amazing, so smart, beautiful, charming, absolutely perfect and his family were so sweet to me. They made me feel like you gran and Jason do, like I belonged somewhere. Just after my eighteenth birthday party Edward and his family decided to leave Forks"

Bella paused bracing herself for the next part of her story. It was going to be hard.

"he-he told me to go a walk with him in the woods. I did... I didn't think there was anything wrong. Then he told me how he never loved me, how he never wanted me and I was just a sweet smelling distraction to him" Bella started to cry once again.

"i-i was all alone. Alone, he left me Sook, just like that. I meant nothing to him! He was my whole world and he never wanted me" Despair gripped Bella and she hunched over.

"I knew he was too good for me but I didn't listen to common sense! It's all my fault, I was s-s-stupid and f-foolish. I-I-I c-ca-can't bel-belie-" Bella began sobbing uncontrollably.

Sookie rose from her crouched position on the bathroom floor and left the room only to return with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, strawberry's and melted chocolate. She then stripped off her clothes and pushed Bella forward and slipped in behind her.

Sookie couldn't believe this. Her baby cousin was left in the woods abandoned by a boy that claimed to love her? Vampire or no, she would kill him if she ever met him. Sookie would laugh and laugh as she watched him suffer, she would rip his head off herself if she could. She had never been violent or blood-thirsty but for her cousin there was nothing she wouldn't do.

"No no no! Bella, he was a dick. An asshole, he was NOT perfect. No man is perfect, if he was fool enough to leave an amazing girl like you that's his lost not yours honey" Sookie explained while wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

Sookie and Bella were always close, abnormally close, even as children. Cuddling, sleeping in the same bed, holding hands, brushing each others hair, lying on each other watching TV. They did it absent mindedly, it just came naturally to them. They drew comfort being close and now was no exception. None of the girls thought twice about being naked in a bath tub with their cousin, it was natural to them.

Bella smiled at her cousins attempt to cheer her up.

"Well... he wasn't perfect. He was a bit controlling" Bella admitted impishly, trying to appease her cousin.

Sookie was delighted!  _ Yes, man bashing, something I can work with! _

Bella turned around and sat at the opposite side of the bath facing Sookie only to look at the strange grin on the blondes face.

"Now we're talking!" Sookie poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to Bella. "you are going to sit here and bitch and moan about your Eddie and you'll see what an asshole he really was"

Bella laughed, taking a sip from her glass.  _ This will be an interesting night  _ Bella knew.

Four hours later and Bella sat giggling on her bed with Sookie behind her fixing her hair.

"NO, he was not a virgin! Your kidding, a hundred year old virgin vampire, dam. There is something wrong with that boy!" Sookie exclaimed.

"There! Finished! Go look, go look!" Sookie jumped up from the bed and pulled Bella along with her to the full length mirror. Bella looked at herself hesitantly. She had on the silver-blue lace dress she bought today and wore small black heals. Her hair was long and fell in soft waves down her back and framing her face. Her make-up was light with only a little eye-shadow, pink blush and pink lip gloss. She looked... nice. She wasn't pretty, no Bella would never consider herself pretty but at least she didn't look awful next to her cousin Sookie who was dressed in a yellow sun dress and had her hair up in a high pony also with light make-up on. ' _ Sookie would look amazing even in a sack'  _ Bella thought.

Sookie bounced about her room picking up her purse, keys and other necessities.

"c'mon Bells, lets get this party started!" Sookie cheerfully said and made her way through the front of the house.

Bella only shook her head and with a small smile followed Sookie.  _ This will be an interesting night. _

 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been dark for about half an hour now and they knew Bill would arrive at any minute to  __ escort _ _ _ the _ m to Merlottes.  __ Fucking ridiculous, why do we even need an escort? He acts more overprotective than Charlie for Christ-sake _ _ _ !  _ Bella thought angrily. She had no idea but Bill seemed to treat her like a china doll and it annoyed the hell out of her. She had enough of that with Edward. He had already phoned Sookie and 'inquired into her health' before stopping by. Who does that? He is going to be here in about a minute!

Bella was interrupted from her musings by the doorbell.  _ Think of the devil... _

Sookie rushed over to swing the door open and greeted her 'southern-gentleman'. They exchanged kisses and pleasantries. Bella walked over to the door.

"Hello Bella, how are you this evening?" Bill asked politely. He looked Bella up and down taking in her appearance and smiled.  _ Weird. _

"Fine Bill, now lets get this over with" Bella stomped out the house and walked over to Sookie's car before placing herself firmly in the back seat.

Bella sat for five minutes then wondered what was keeping them.

Sookie watched her cousin stomp off until Bill got her attention again.

"Sookie, I am afraid we have been summoned to Fangtasia" Bill said cautiously. He didn't want to be on the end of her temper.

"Well, you can tell that high-handed jerk  _ Eric  _ that I am too busy tonight and I will just have to go tomorrow" Sookie stated firmly. She could not just ditch her sweet cousin for the arrogant SOB.

"I'm afraid I can't do this Sookie. I am his underling and while in his area I must do as he commands" Bill tried to explain to a now fuming Sookie.

"Well, gimme your phone and ill call him" Sookie demanded.

Bill sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. Bill took out his phone and dialed Eric's personal number before handing it to Sookie. She pressed it up to her ear as it started ringing.

"This is Eric" The Vikings voice came through phone.

"Eric, this is Sookie. I can't make it to Fangtasia tonight, I'm busy" Sookie explained curtly.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse it is a  _ pleasure _  to hear from you again. What exactly has you so busy that you are unable to grace us with your presence?" Eric asked condescendingly.

Sookie scowled, "It's none of your god-dammed business that's what. I'm busy tonight but ill come tomorrow, alright?"

"No. I require your presence tonight. You can re-arrange whatever is so important to you for another night. This cannot wait" Eric voice was firm.

"Eric, look, I have my cousin with me and I need to spend time with her tonight. I can't just ditch her!" Sookie exclaimed hoping that for once Eric would be somewhat reasonable.

"Then bring her. I expect you both here shortly" The line went dead.

Sookie was furious.

Bella sat calmly and watched as Sookie marched over to the car.  _ Uh-oh I've seen that look before. Sookie has gone off the deep end. _

Bella sat quietly in the back, ignoring her cousin when she angrily entered the car. Bill entered the car silently and they began driving down hummingbird lane.

"Change of plans. We need to go to Fangtasia tonight.  _ His majesty  _ has summoned us" Sookie huffed out angrily.

Bella already knew about Sookie's arrangement with this so called Eric. She was worried. Considering everything Sookie has said about him, he seems like a freaking psycho.

"Uh, is it safe? Like, um, for me?" Bella asked hesitantly. Her night just got worse, instead of being subjected to a unwanted social situation now she had to meet the dangerous Eric that her usually kind cousin disliked so fiercely. I mean Sookie put up daily with a town full of small minded bigots and racists, how bad must this Eric be that she can't even tolerate him?

"Don't worry Bella. I promise I will allow no harm to come to you tonight" Bill swore to Bella.

The drive took a little over an hour in Sookie's crappy car, the time spent trying to re-assure Bella about her safety.

As they pulled into the parking lot at Fangtasia Bella got a good look at all the people lining up.  _ The only thing that could make this night worse was if Edward were to show up  _ Bella thought despairingly silently praying that that would indeed not happen.

As they walked towards the front of the line Bella tried to calm her nerves.  _ You can do this Bella!  _ They approached a beautiful blond women carding the patrons.

"Who's this? A treat for me?" Pam purred staring at the enchanting brunette on the other side of Compton's arm.

"Oh, I'm Bella, Sookie's cousin. You must be Pam right?" Bella said nervously.

"Yes, that's me sugar. Your cousin said only good things about me, I hope?" The blond looked at Bella in amusement.

"Oh uh yeah of course. Your not what I expected but" Bella explained.

The beautiful blonde arched one eyebrow.

"OH, uh that's not what I mean. Your a lot more beautiful and different from what I expected. Not that I didn't think you would be but I expected someone a little more creepy and scary looking. Not that I don't think your scary, is it an insult to vampires-" Bless her, Pam cut her off smiling.

"Oh dear, you are entertaining. I think you and I will get along just fine" Pam looked at the brunette and felt a strange urge. She looked so nervous and unsure of herself, Pam wanted to re-assure her oddly. She never felt anything for breathers expect contempt, lust or occasionally amusement but not this. The brunette, this Bella was just too sweet, she felt like she wanted to help her in some way. Pam admitted entrance to the trio while pondering these thoughts.

Bella looked in awe at the inside of the club. It screamed vampires. It was not what she was used to when it came to vampires, the usual white open spaces was filled with black, red and scantily clad humans trying to impress the vampires.

Bella felt extremely uncomfortable here. Everyone here wore black leather if they were wearing anything at all and Bella stuck out.

Sookie grabbed Bella's hand and lead her down a darkened hallway. They reached a door and Sookie stormed through the door without thinking.

What Bella saw scarred her for life.

There was a brunette laying sideways across a desk on her back, completely nude making high pitched keening noises. In between her legs there was a huge naked blond slamming into her roughly at inhuman speeds. He thrust so forcefully that the whole desk moved and a large slapping noise filled the air.

Bella took one look at felt horrified. She made a squeaky noise and threw her hands over her eyes completely mortified at what she just saw.

The thrusting noise stopped but Bella couldn't move. She felt frozen, she couldn't hear anything, just the pounding of her own heart in her ears.

Sookie watched Bella and saw how she threw her hands in front of her eyes. She looked towards Eric scowling at him,  _ How dare he! He knew we were coming, he has just traumatized my baby cousin! That sicko! _

She saw that Eric was not looking at her but Bella curiously. He tiled his head to the side and removed himself from the sweaty human lying across his desk, observing the strange brunette. The women on his desk tried to get his attention again.

"C'mon, ignore her, that mousy little thing can't give you what you want. She wouldn't know what to do with a man like you. Forget her" Yvette muttered out while gently caressing the Vikings arm trying to seduce him again.

Eric barely heard what the whore on his desk said but he did note an insult and for some reason was annoyed. He addressed to the blood bag on his desk with a hard voice.

"Get out. We are done here" He said firmly, still not even looking in her direction. His eyes still fixed on the frozen form of a girl in his office, he didn't even notice Miss Stackhouse enter behind her.

Yvette stormed out of his office grabbing her clothes, completely furious.  _ That little bitch ruined everything  _ she fumed while storming past the little whore.

"Look what you've done to my cousin you big A-hole! You've traumatized her!" Sookie screeched loudly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Eric reluctantly moved his eyes away from the brunette to the delicious Miss Stackhouse and then laughed as her words registered.

"So dramatic as always. She is merely be shocked by what she saw. I could always enlighten her" Eric purred to Sookie, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Don't you go anywhere near my baby cousin!" She exclaimed loudly and grabbed Bella and gently led her to the black leather couch.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. Calm down, its alright. Your safe" She muttered into Bella's ear trying to coax her out of her panicked state.

Eric continued to watch the small human curiously, she seemed to be in shock.

Bella wasn't aware of what was going on around her, just the beating of her heat. She began to hear a muffled noise and feel someone gently stroking her back. Bella slowly began lifting her head only to look straight into two piecing blue orbs fixed on her face.

She stared into his eyes not sure what else to do.

"Bella, is it? I am Eric. How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly, he was strangely getting worried about her, he didn't want to break the tiny human.

"Uh I uh oh, um" Bella tried, still staring into this strange man eyes.

Eric chuckled and then stood up. Only then did Bella notice his nude state.

"EEP. YOUR NAKED!" Bella cried out in shock. She covered her eyes again in total mortification.

"Put some dam clothes on Eric and stop scaring her!" Sookie demanded, furious that Eric was doing this.

Pam blurred in the room taking in the scene. She smiled sardonically.

"Well, isn't this cosy" She drawled. Observing the embarrassed Bella, she seemed too adorable. Pam imagined this is what humans felt when they saw little kittens. Hm, Pam might just have to keep this little kitten. She could use a new pet.

"Pam, I need some clothing. Sookie's cousin here feels uncomfortable with nudity, I gather" He smirked, looking at embarrassed human.

Bella kept her eyes firmly closed until she was certain that blondie was clothed.

"I am dressed now. Come out, come out to play, tiny human" Eric coaxed Bella.

Bella peered hesitantly upwards and saw that he was indeed dressed. She then saw Sookie on her left on Bill on her right supporting her. She looked and saw that Pam was also in the room, when she saw Bella looking she winked.

"my, my aren't you adorable. One would think you had never seen a naked man before, Bella" Eric teased the little girl, feeling amused.

"Wha- Of course I haven't!" Bella spluttered. Eric took a deep inhalation then.

"Hm. Yes, another innocent. Bill where do you find these delicious smelling virgins?" Eric smirked at the confederate vampire. Bill puffed up quite angry,

"Bella is off limits Eric" Bill said firmly. He looked positively murderous. Eric waltzed over to his desk and sat down kicking his feet up on the desk. He was about to open his mouth with a scathing remark when Bella suddenly jumped up.

"Can we all stop talking about this? The status of my virginity is none of your business, you... Sasquach!" Bella stated staring at Eric with a stern expression. She was trying her best to emulate Sookie.

Sookie smiled at her brave cousin standing up that a-hole and sat back ready to help if she needed it.  _ You go girl, show him what your made of! _

Eric sat looking at Bella was a shocked expression, while Pam was grinning in the corner very much amused.

"Sasquach?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Bella attempting to hold on to her indignation said, "Yes, your freakishly tall you know. How you manage to find clothes that fit you ill never know" Bella muttered.

Eric looked blankly then burst out laughing.

"It is not my fault you are so tiny, little girl. I do in fact find clothes to fit me. I can take them off again to show you, if you'd like, bitesize." Eric asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Bella tried not to show the amusement on her face, "Bitesize? Hey, I'm funsize thank you very much! Your too tall to have any fun" Bella stated crossing her arms and smiling at Eric.

"I don't believe I am. You saw earlier how much fun someone my  _ size  _ can have" Eric smirked. He really liked this breather. He needed to keep her around. She smelled phenomenal. Just as good as her cousin but not as inciting and alluring the way Sookie was; Sookies blood begged to be drank. It practically called to Eric's fangs. Bella smelled so amazing, Eric was considering offering her a job at Fangtasia just so he could have his own personal air freshener to counteract the stench of the vermin.

Bella scoffed, "ppft, you call that fun? You looked like you were hurting that poor girl. How anyone can call  _ that  _ making love is crazy. Seeing that makes me glad I decided to stay a virgin, who would ever want to do that?! No wonder there's supposed to be blood first time we do it, your ripping us open!" Bella exclaimed with her arms flailing around.

Eric burst and bellowed out a huge laugh. Pam chuckled amused by the girls innocence. While Bill and Sookie were unhappy about the subject. Eric was thinking that educating the little girl on the matters of sex would be very very entertaining. Bill shot Sookie a pointed, displeased look.

Sookie decided to interject before her cousins innocence could be spoiled. She cleared her throat, "Eric, why are we here? What do you want?"

Eric's expression suddenly turned very serious, "The sheriff of Area 9 in Dallas is missing. I require you to go to Dallas and read the humans at his nest and find the missing sheriff" Eric stated, looking very solemn.

Sookie looked at Eric with her mouth agape.  _ Is he serious? _

"What? No way I'm just up and leaving to go to Dallas for you. I have a life you know!" Sookie exclaimed.

Bella looked hesitantly between Sookie and Eric and considered the stony look on Erics face. They both seemed far too stubborn for their own good. Bella figured that since Sookie agreed to work for Eric the request wasn't so unreasonable and she just made a habit of being difficult.  _ Why does she seem to dislike Eric so much. He's not that bad. She usually doesn't just hate people.  _ Eric seemed like a reasonable enough person until he got angry, then she thought he would be pretty scary. He was funny,  _ almost brotherly in a way  _ Bella pondered. He reminded her of Emmett and Jasper, he was almost both of them rolled into one. Bella had a strange feeling almost a pull or a yearning to go to Dallas also.  _ Curious.  _ Looking between the two blonds she knew she had to do something before all hell broke lose.

"Dallas? Wow, Sook I've always wanted to go there! Can I come? After you've done your work we can have a mini holiday?"

Bill answered Bella immediately, "No Bella, you cannot. It is far to dangerous for someone such as yourself. I forbid it" He finished firmly. Everyone ignored his statement.

Sookie looked hesitantly at Bella, she didn't want to deny her cousin anything but she was reluctant to let her get involved with vampires.

"C'mon Sook! It will be so much fun, we can go shopping, go to the zoo, see the big city. I have been stuck in small towns too long I need to go to a  _ real  _ city, its been driving me mad" Bella looked pleadingly at Sookie, hoping she will reconsider. Bella desperately wanted to go to Dallas, she wasn't sure why but she yearned for it and had a odd feeling it was where she was meant to be.

"Bella, even if I was going to go, I don't want you there with me. This world isn't for you. I won't let you get any more involved with vampires! I don't want to have to spend my time babysitting you and worrying about your safety" Sookie attempted to explain to her cousin, turning to face her on the couch.

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry" Bella bowed her head defeated.  _ Stop being stupid, who would want to spend time with you. Just because she's family doesn't mean she will want to spend time with me. Who would want to anyways... i'm nothing... _

Everyone looked at the haunted look cross Bella's face.

"Bells, I didn't mean-" Sookie began only to be cut off by Eric.

"Of course you can come, tiny. I will pay for your flight and accommodation and personally show you around Dallas if you wish" Eric added graciously. Bill growled.

When Eric saw her face and felt a strange protectiveness come over him. He liked the breather and didn't want to see her in any pain. If this small thing he can do to make her happy, he would gladly do it. Which was extremely curious. He wondered what it was about Sookie and this Bella that made him act so... human. He frowned displeased by this thought.

Sookie was fuming, Eric was using her cousin to get to her. That was too far!

"How dare you! You stay away from my cousin you creep!" Sookie screaming at the Viking then twirled round to Bella. "Bella you stay away from him. Your too young and too innocent. What is with you Bella? Do you want to become some worthless fangbanger? Is that it? Your not allowed to be around vampires, except from Bill. That's final." Sookie commanded Bella, standing and waving a finger in her face.

Bill looked on with an approving look on his face.

Pam growled lowly, glaring at Sookie. ' _ How dare she be so cruel to our kitten?'  _ Her level of anger at the telepath was surprising. Pam was irritated on kittens behalf. Bella could fuck every vampire in here and  _ still  _ be better than the vermin who graced this establishment. Even then, if anyone dared call her a 'fangbanger' Pam would gladly break their jaw for such blatant disrespect.

Eric merely frowned.

The worst reaction in the room was Bella however, she was appalled and her patience snapped. She jumped up, "No! Your such a hypocrite! You can't just tell me what to do, I'm not a child. If I want to go to Dallas with Eric then I will go to Dallas with Eric. If I wanted to become a fangbanger then I will! Its none of you god dammed business!" Sookie was in shock, she had never seen Bella like this.

"Just because  _ you _  don't want to go to Dallas and spend time with me, doesn't mean you can forbid me to do so with with someone else! I'm done being controlled. Its not fair. Its my life. I need to stop letting other people dictate it and just live it myself" Bella added, suddenly exhausted.

Sookie was horrified Bella reached this conclusion.

"Bella, c'mon you know I didn't mean it like that" Sookie added, trying to back track. Sookie held out her arms to embrace her but Bella stepped back and shook her head.

"Just leave me alone Sookie, I have arrangements to make with Eric since your too immature to go on a business trip with him without throwing a tantrum like a child. You agreed to work for him Sookie, stop acting like your a slave. I'll try help find the missing sheriff because you obviously are too busy,  _ you have a life  _ but I obviously don't" Bella stated with her eyes planted firmly on the ground.

Eric was shocked. This little girl was going to help him? Why could she possibly want to help him, she just met him. She must see some obligation because her cousin is refusing. He didn't really want her to be involved with finding Godric but he could still pay for her to go to Dallas and spend some time sight seeing with her after Godric was found, it was the least he could do.

Sookie was upset, she didn't mean to upset her cousin like this. What could she do?

Bill could see the situation getting out of hand and realized he had to step in. He needed to keep Bella away from Eric at all costs. It was troublesome enough that he was involved with Sookie. He stood and gently went to grab Bella's arm when Eric flashed up. He gripped Compton's arm before he could touch Bella. The thought of someone touching her made him furious for some reason. He felt no jealously but only protectiveness for her, he could not understand why.

"That's quite enough. If Sookie is unwilling to go I will take Bella in her stead. I think you have both done enough here, your dismissed Compton, take Sookie home. I will see to it Bella arrives home safely" Eric commanded his underling. He wanted to get them both away from Bella, they were clearly upsetting her.

Sookie clearly wasn't happy with this arrangement and sucked in a deep breath to tell off Eric and demand Bella come home with her and Bill until she saw Bella. When she looked at Bella she saw fear and worry, Bella angled her body slightly as if trying to hide behind Eric and almost cringed as if she was getting ready to be attacked. Sookie heart broke.  _ I made Bella feel like that? What happened to me? _  Sookie thought, devastated that her cousin could ever fear her. They were sisters. Why had Sookie been acting so ridiculous and unreasonable lately. She didn't know but her temper wasn't usually this bad. Sookie needed time to reflect and think of a way to make it up to Bella.

Eric braced for Sookie's reaction, he knew she was a hell cat when pissed. He only hoped that she would take it out on him and not Bella; she didn't deserve it.

"Okay, Ill see you at home okay Bells? Just be safe, I love you" Sookie said gently to Bella, hoping to start helping. Unfortunately Bill was furious at this.

"What! Sookie you cannot be serious in leaving Bella here! She will not be safe. No, she must come home with us. Come Bella, we are leaving" Bill stated firmly, frustrated with the way things have gone. This was becoming very dangerous and he would not tolerate it. Just as he stepped forward to retrieve Bella, Eric stepped in front of her and raised his eyebrows in challenge. Bill released his fangs with a  _ snick  _ and snarled loudly at Eric, crouching as he did so. Eric only smirked in amusement not the least bit threatened by his little display.

"Pam, please show Compton and Miss Stackhouse out. If you feel the need to teach him a little manners in the process, feel free" Eric grinned at the younger vampire. Pam vamped over and dragged a snarling Bill out of the office with a nervous looking Sookie trailing behind them. She paused at the exit,

"I'll see you at home later, yeah?" Sookie asked Bella, praying she would be safe.

"Yeah Sooks, ill see you later" Bella smiled. Sookie behavior tonight worried Bella. She acted so strangely and irrationally, she was worried about her cousin and felt a little afraid. Sookie did not act like that.  _ Whats happened to her? Why does she act like this, is it because of Bill?'  _ Bella wondered.

As the door closed behind them Eric straightened at slicked his hair back before waltzing over to his desk and sat looking at Bella.

Bella realized that she was alone with Eric and felt slightly nervous. As much as she was starting to like him she had just met him earlier tonight.  _ I wonder what will happen. _

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bella looked warily at the Viking waiting for something to happen, then he spoke,

"Well, your cousin certainly has a temper. You seemed to have inherited her feistyness also" Eric smirked. He thought it would be interesting to have them both around and even better when he makes Sookie his.

Bella sighed, "She doesn't usually act like that. Sooks always had a temper but has never acted so irrationally or just plain mean like that. I don't know what's wrong" Bella bit her lip worried for her cousin she considered a sister.

Eric leaned back in his chair and watched the worried expression come across the beautiful girls face. She was rather stunning, in her innocent little dress, tight curves and perky breasts. Her hair was long and sat in soft waves framing her rosy heart shaped face. She looked so fragile and sweet. Not the obvious beauty with large assets he preferred but he could still admire her allure.

After observing the girl, he sat pondering Sookie's behavioural change.

"In what way has she seemed different to you?" Eric asked, forming an idea in his mind.

Bella was confused but decided to confide in her new friend, "Well, she seemed to get really angry there for no reason. She was acting completely unreasonable and then said some hurtful things. As I said she's had a temper but when it comes to you she seems to act out of character" Bella thought curiously, "I hope it's not to do with Bill, I have a strange feeling about him. I don't like their relationship something about it seems... off" Bella added.

Eric was intrigued, anything that was going wrong in Bill and Sookie's relationship was an advantage to him.

"What do you mean by off? Doesn't Sookie seem happy with Compton?" Eric thought he could get information on Sookie from her cousin, it would help him get her away from Compton's arms and into his.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Except its like unusually happy. Deliriously happy and then sometimes she's really tense, or really unhappy or snapping and tonight, well, you saw how she was, when it came to you she went crazy. Her emotions are too erratic. Honestly, I had expected you to be some crazy sicko psycho by the way she describes you; she really hates you" Bella admitted. She saw Eric's eyes show disappointment and a little pain but he hid it extremely well. His face didn't change expressions but seemed a little too stiff to be natural. He seemed far too interested in Sookie's and Bills relationship for it not to be personal.

"Well, you would think that with her being pleasured so often she wouldn't be in such a disagreeable mood" Eric smirked trying to get his mind off unpleasant thoughts but failed when he pictured Sookie being pleasured by Compton. She shouldn't be touched by anybody but  _him._

Bella sat with her mouth agape, "Well, uh, that's none of your business Eric. I'm sure its nothing to do with that..." she drifted off, feeling uncomfortable thinking about Sookie's sex life and even more uncomfortable imagining Bill having sex; she shuddered.

Eric saw her shudder and smiled, "Oh, but it could be my business, tiny human. If it were me pleasuring your delectable cousin we wouldn't be in this situation" Eric's mood improved phenomenally imaging just that.

Bella was confused,  _Eric liked Sookie? Why was she so harsh on him then. That's pretty mean. Poor guy,_

"Please, sasquach. I don't care about Sookie's sex life. What I care about is her happiness. Bill doesn't make her happy. Your supposed to be with someone who brings out the best in you, not making you act like your constantly PMSing" Bella said, she looked at the Viking and he seemed to be considering something pretty hard.

"You like Sookie, don't you?" Bella blurted out, deciding to be upfront with him.

Eric raised an eyebrow, shocked that Bella would be so bold.

"I would very much like to bed your cousin, tiny. Her telepathy is useful to me. I would like to be her lover and I find her amusing, I do not  _like_ her" Eric replied, being honest and hoping that he could still get Bella on his side to help get Sookie in his bed.

Bella smiled. Eric was such man, he couldn't admit even to himself he liked Sookie. Bella liked him, Eric just needed a little push and help expressing emotions.

"Well, I want Sookie to he happy. I'll help you woo her if you promise me that you will do everything can to make her happy" Bella told Eric, intently watching his face to make sure he is being truthful.

"I swear I will do everything in my power to ensure your cousins happiness" Eric solemnly but inside he was ecstatic, he had gained a very powerful ally in helping him seduce Sookie.  _It won't be long now_ he thought giddy.

"Aren't you concerned it will cause Sookie pain to end her her relationship with Bill?" Eric asked, tilting his head to the side.

Bella shook her head sadly, "Sookie might not like it at first but in the long run she'll be much happier. I've seen truly happy couples in love and its not like them. It's like complete contentment, respect and care. Like your with your other half, your elated, light and free. Whereas Sookie's and Bill relationship seemed based on too many unstable emotions. Bill pretends to be human, its annoying. I hate it when vampires pretend to be human. They're not and they need to accept that." Bella thought back to the Cullens and how hurt she had been because Edward wanted to play 'human' with her. They acted human but they weren't, they didn't care and it ripped her apart.

Eric was becoming more and more intrigued by her. Not accepting ones loss of humanity is indeed a problem for some vampires; one that leads to a true death. She seemed a lot wiser than her years.

"You know other vampires who act human?" He asked. Eric could sit watching her all night. Her face was so expressive and he wanted to know everything about this little human. She seemed so strange, so fragile, yet strong, so wise but naive, so independent but needed caring for. It was an unusual but fascinating combination. It was odd being so expressive in her facial expressions, she seemed too genuine.

"Unfortunately, yes. I used to date one. He was a cold one but eventually got fed up pretending to be human with me and left me after claiming I was his mate" She said glumly. She hated thinking about her past but somehow trusted the vampire in front of her.

She peeked up at Eric but couldn't decipher the expression on his face. It was completely blank and that scared Bella,  _maybe he didn't like me trashing other vampires?'_ she thought nervously.

Eric needed to calm down. He hated cold ones and hated that this girl had been hurt in such a cruel way. She was too good. He may be a monster and broke women's hearts daily but he was always upfront and honest when it came to his intentions. Although he could be as manipulative as the next vampire he didn't mess around with matters of the heart. That was too personal. As Eric was thinking of this suddenly something occurred to him.

"Wait, you  _'dated'_ this Vampire? What does that mean exactly and for how long?" Eric asked.

Bella looked and couldn't understand this question but answered it anyway.

"Uh, about a year. Dated means that we were together as in a couple. Like Bill and Sookie" Bella explained.  _What does that have to do with anything?_

"You were with a vampire for a year and you never once had sex?" Eric continued disbelievingly.

Bella bristled, "Well, it wasn't like that. He was a virgin..." Bella tried to explain, hoping to placate Eric.

Suddenly, Eric roared out laughter. He hunched over and gripped his sides in an exaggerated gesture.

"A virgin Vampire?" Eric continued his full bodied laughing.

Bella felt embarrassed, "Well, he uh wanted to wait till marriage so-"

"MARRIAGE" Eric shouted laughing even harder. Bloody tears dripped down from his eyes.

Bella sat in a huff, armed crossed scowling at Eric who looked like he had never found something so hilarious before.

After, ten long minutes Eric's laughs began to subside. It took another five to cool down completely with him letting out the occasional chuckle and mutter whilst shaking his head.

"Thank you, tiny. I have not laughed like that in many decades" Eric told Bella. Bella was less than pleased. She looked at him skeptically thinking he was perhaps a little unhinged and maybe Sookie was a bit right in her estimation of Eric.

Bella sat silent watching Eric warily. He caught her look and smiled charmingly at her while wiping up the blood trails from his face.

"I will make arrangements for our trip to Dallas, tiny. Go out to the bar and Pam will keep you company. I have a little mindless work to do also but I shouldn't be long. Then I will take you home"

"Okay dokey" Bella got up and promptly left his office but not without giving him a big smile. She remembered her trip to Dallas and was grateful to Eric, even if he was a bit strange. She began walking into the bar area of Fangtasia.

 


	6. Chapter 6

As Bella entered the bar Pam suddenly appeared in front of her.

"So, I hear we are to have some girl time" Pam purred at Bella. She was eager to spend time with the girl, it was better than entertaining the bloodbags, that's for sure.

Bella was happy she had someone to spend time with, she had never been in a bar before and wasn't exactly sure what the fuss was about.

"Oh good. I was worried about being alone. I didn't really feel like talking to the rest of the humans here. They are a bit uh-" Bella tried to explain in the politest way possible, Fangtasia patrons.

"Pathetic" Pam replied helpfully, linking her arm through Bella's a leading her through the mass of people. Everyone moved out of the way of the blond vampire and her brunette companion.

"I wasn't going to say that" Bella frowned. She would never think that ill of someone.

"No, you are too kind. But they are pathetic. Look at them, desperately trying to get bitten and fucked by us. They are vermin, plain and simple. You are too good to associate with the likes of them, Kitten" Pam continued to explain. She lead Bella to an empty booth and lead her to sit before sliding in smoothly across from her.

Bella was confused but wisely kept quiet.

"Now, would you like a beverage?" Pam asked, observing the girl in front of her.

"Oh uh, I don't want to be any trouble" Bella replied hesitantly.

"Nonsense. Now what would you like?" Pam was having none of it.  _ Why does she seem so uncomfortable. It is only a simple human beverage I'm offering _

"Oh, um a coke then?" Bella replied, still very unsure.

There was a small gust of wind and an Asian vampire appeared before the table placing Bella's coke and a true blood before Pam.

The vampire froze and flared his nostrils, he eyed Bella hungrily before Pam growled very quietly and then he flashed away.

Pam decided to change the subject before Bella picked up on the little exchange.

"You seem uncomfortable with me buying you a drink. Why is that?" Pam asked, hoping to find out more about the girl in front of her.

Bella looked down, "Well I guess I'm not used to people doing nice things for me. I've always just taken care of myself really. The only people to really do things for me is my gran and Sookie. I don't mean to be rude, I am very thankful" Bella answered, hoping she didn't offend her new vampire friend. She seemed rough around the edges but nice enough.

Pam simply stared at Bella unblinking. Bella was unsure what to make of this.

"I do not understand. You are a human female. Shouldn't the male members of your family care for you? You are also quite young still, do those of your blood not care for you? Dear abby says that it is a human custom to care for those younger, teach and protect them" Pam explained, rather confused. Humans were awfully complicated, she decided.

Bella sighed. She guessed she had to explain these 'human customs' to Pam, or at least with her family. Bella was confused, judging by her description of the people in Fangtasia and the distasteful looks she shot them, she would think Pam wouldn't be interested in her human life.

"Normally, yes. My family I suppose is a bit different. I was raised by my grandmother living in her house with my mother until I was about eight. My grandmother cared for me, not my mother, she was too busy and ditzy to really take care of a kid. After Sookie's parents died, she and her brother, Jason, had to live with gran so my mom and I moved out and I followed her travelling around the southern states of the US. My mom is what humans call a 'free-spirit'. She didn't keep down jobs, always hopping from one to another so we didn't have a stable income, nor could she cook or bother cleaning; so I took over that. After the first year I took over everything, it was much easier, I got odd jobs where we lived cleaning peoples houses, walking dogs and babysitting when I was old enough. My mother just wasn't capable of looking after someone else, she is barely able to look after herself, mind you. She always needs someone there to keep her from her more dangerous hair-brained schemes" She smiled fondly, remembering her mother.

Pam remained emotionless, listening to Bella raptly, very confused.  _ This does not seem a suitable way to care for a child. Even the worst makers care for their child in the most basic sense; seeing to their needs,  _ "and what of your father?" Pam asked.

"Oh well Charlie and my mom split up when I was a baby. She was travelling around the world when she landed in Forks, met my Dad and had a world-wind romance and ended up with a divorce and me. She really hated the cold and rain and needed more help with me so she moved back in with my gran. Charlie has always been really protective of me even though I only saw him every summer. I did move back with him before I came here but I only had to the housework for him. It was a lot easier really, Charlie can't cook and was not much for cleaning so I helped with that in return for him letting me live with him"

Seeing the appalled look on Pam's face Bella sought to explain,

"I mean, Charlie is the chief of police so he has the money, I just had to go shopping, do the cooking and the cleaning. He was very fair. I needed to earn my keep, you know" Bella smiled slightly, hoping the ease the look on the vampires face.

From his office Eric could feel Pam's horror, disgust, anger and pity? His Pam was not one to pity another. Curious and knowing she was with Bella he decided to summon her.

Pam felt Eric's call and was glad, she has no idea what to say. For once, Pam was speechless.

"I will return shortly, Eric needs me" Pam rose gracefully from the table and walked to the back of Fangtasia, her heals clicking as she went.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of coke. She decided to spend her time observing Fangtasia,  _ everyone is wearing too much black  _ she mused taking another sip.

Eric looked up as he felt Pam enter his office. Her face betrayed nothing of the emotions she felt earlier.

"Pam, I felt your horror through the bond. What is this? You are not one to feel so strongly no matter what the situation" Eric asked his progeny, waving at her to take a seat across from his desk.

Pam approached the chair warily, wondering how to explain her reaction. She despised human children, they were disgusting, loud and smelly but knowing Bella had been raised in such a deplorable way made Pam feel... strange.

"It's nothing. Bella was merely telling me of her family and the circumstances in which she was raised" Pam explained to her expectant maker, keeping her face impassive.

Eric frowned, Pam wasn't usually this vague. She was usually crass and bold and told too much information for his liking. He knew it must be bad. He gave her an expectant look that clearly said, 'explain'

Pam sighed, in a very human gesture, "She was raised fine by her and Sookie's grandmother but by the age of nine she moved. She traveled around the US with her mother not providing a stable home, with no money and not even food to properly care for her child. She has had to work and take care of her entire household by herself whilst taking care of her mother. She was essentially a slave for her mother. Her father was not much better, at least he paid for her food and provided a stable home but she was still required to keep the house. She appears to suffer from extreme low worth also, which could be a result of this"

Pam looked down, having finished her explanation. She knew Eric would not take it well. Although he cared naught for humans, Vikings were notoriously protective of their children and cared from them exceptionally well. Eric did not tolerate feeding from children and was very harsh in punishments for those who did.

She looked up trying to gauge his reaction when suddenly he let out a full, ear crushing roar. Eric moved quickly grabbing his desk before forcefully throwing it at the wall in a rage. It shattered into pieces and Pam raised her hand to protect herself from the debris. Eric stood panting and Pam recognized the look on his face.  _ The Viking is going on a rampage  _ She thought warily. She only hoped Fangtasia and its patrons survived his temper, if not there would be a hell of a clean up afterwards.

Meanwhile, Bella sat happily watching everyone in Fangtasia. The humans did not seem to have much self respect simply throwing themselves at the vampires, wanting to be used. Bella shook her head wondering how anyone could want to be treated that way. One man was crawling on his hands and knee's, he was wearing a leather collar, tight black t-shirt and leather pants. He also had too much eye make-up on, making him look panda-eyed and not in an attractive way. A small, extremely thin woman, swayed on the dance floor trying to look seductive while running her hands over her neck and across her veins, perhaps trying to entice vampires. She did not look particularly clean.

While Bella was lost on her thoughts she did not notice someone slip in the booth beside her until she heard them.

"Hello, would you like another one of those?"

Bella heard a male voice and jumped slightly in her seat. She looked across the booth seeing a vampire. He was not very young looking perhaps in his early forties, he had dark hair which was cropped short. He had a strong jaw and very intense grey eyes framed by sculpted brows. He was not unattractive but stared too intensely for Bella to truly feel comfortable.

"Oh, hi. I didn't notice you there. No thanks, I'm fine. Still got plenty left" She raised her glass to show the man and then took a sip. She wondered why he was sitting there.

He smiled slightly, showing he acknowledged her but It seemed strained.

"What are you doing, sitting here all alone?" He asked. He smiled in what Bella supposed was meant to be a charming manner.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash coming from the back of Fangtasia. Bella was startled, she knew Pam and Eric were back there. Worrying for their safety she shot up. The vampire looked extremely irritated with his tense jaw and fisted hands.

"Stay" He commanded her whilst looking deep into her eyes. Briefly feeling a sharp pinching sensation in her brain, she shook it off before shaking her head and looking at him disbelievingly.

"No, I gotta go. See you around" She waved politely and walked briskly away. Bella did not realize that only the complete shock the vampire felt which kept him immobilized, had saved her life.

Bella reached and promptly entered Eric's office, worried about what happened. Bella saw the destruction in the office and became worried, she looked around her for a threat but saw none aside from a wary Pam and a panting Eric. She wondered what happened.

"Uh, guys? Everything okay in here? I heard the crash and was worried encase something happened" Bella began carefully, still wary of the situation.

Eric observed the breather who was concerned by his safety after only knowing him for a couple hours. That she would willingly risk her safely and that of her ridiculously short life seemed unbelievably foolish but also strangely sweet.  _ Yes, she is used to caring and protecting others, no one has never been concerned for her safety. She must not have any survival instincts at all  _ Eric fumed.

"Nothing to worry about, tiny. Come on, it's getting late and I had better get you home safely. No point in worrying your cousin now is there" Eric told the girl while rising and walking out of his office.

Bella looked questionably at Pam who simply shrugged in response and smiled slightly. Bella was very confused but decided to follow Eric. He lead out out of the back entrance of the club to the cooler night air. Eric stopped just when they exited.

"Stay here for a moment. I need a word with Pam" Eric said and suddenly disappeared.

Eric entered his office quickly again and saw Pam attempting to clean up his office.

"Pam, order a new desk and have it here by the time I return from Dallas. Also go shopping for Bella, a whole wardrobe. The works: jewelry, shoes, everything. Get a huge variety as we do not know her taste in clothing. Buy suitable things for a young female to wear in Dallas as well as swimwear and every accessory you can think of. Have it packed and ready before you go to rest" Eric said to Pam.

Pam simply stood with her mouth gaping open, "But, that's not enough time to buy an entire wardrobe Eric! It will take at  _ least  _ a week to buy all that and only if I did not come into work" Pam was aghast. She could buy a lot of things at once but a whole wardrobe and a generous one at that would take too long. She wanted to buy the best and needed time to locate it.

Eric considered this, "Then simply buy a variety of different clothing for a weeks work in Dallas. Buy the works and then from seeing what she decides to wear there I will be able to see her tastes thus limiting you and your options. I will text you the details of her clothes whilst I'm away. Buy them whilst I am gone. You are in charge of Fangtasia for the duration of my visit. I'm trusting you, Pamela" Eric stated.

"I will not fail you, master" Pam bowed her head in a submissive gesture. The human must have gotten under Eric's skin more than she realized.

Eric left his office in a distracted state thinking about the tiny human. He was not as drawn and enticed by her as Sookie but there was a connection. Hearing that she had to go without her whole life and be treated as a slave by her own blood infuriated him. He knew how important family was. Not all families could care for their children as they wished but her blood simply used her and treated her like dirt. He would change this. He would make her want for nothing.

Eric wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and when he walked outside and therefore did not notice the threat until it was too late.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bella stood leaning against the wall of Fangtasia waiting for Eric to return. Bella sighed, it was quite a chilly night and she wish Eric would hurry up. She felt a vampire approach and turned to look assuming it was Eric.

It wasn't.

It was the strange vampire from before. She looked and saw him emerge from the shadows with a serious and deadly look on his face. His fangs were fully emerged and Bella stared. She had never seen fangs before. They looked... fascinating. She wanted to touch them but knew it would be way to forward to ask it of this vampire. She didn't even know his name!

"Oh hey, I didn't catch your name before. I'm Bella" She smiled, starting to feel dread coiling in her stomach. He was just staring at her in the moonlight. She couldn't make out all of him, he was shrouded somewhat in darkness.

A slight breeze from behind her had Bella shivering slightly, she did not like the cold. As her scent reached the vampire he growled. Bella warily decided to inch away but the vampire simply flared his nostrils and flashed forward.

He gripped Bella by the throat and pressed his face into her throat. He pushed her against the wall; trapping her with his body. He smelled her deeply trying to discern her scent, "What are you?" He snarled.

Bella was terrified. What was he doing? She was very confused and hoped Eric would return soon but then he would have to deal with this crazy guy. Bella wanted to calm him before Eric came back.  _ I can do this! _

"Oh, I'm Uh-just human. That's all" She squeaked out. She began shaking. He was gripping her really tightly. She could breathe but barely, it didn't help that her breathe was coming out in pants either.

He growled, clearly unsatisfied with her answer, "Answer, you succubus. You smell human but are far too enticing and seductive to be so and are immune to glamour. Answer me, or I will bite to taste you and see what you are for myself" He threatened inhaling deeply in the neck and gently scrapping his fangs back and forth in warning.

Just then his head flashed out of her neck and he disappeared.

Bella was glad but when she looked up she was horrified.

There was Eric, held up by the throat with one of the strange vampires hands. His other hand was holding a stake, pointing directly at Eric's heart. Bella's heart raced and she was furious,  _ NO I cant let this happen. I need to help Eric! _

Bella didn't think and institutionally put her arms out, "Let go of him, you creep!" She screamed. A piecing blue light shot out from her fingers and flashed over to the vampire. It hit him and he flew backwards smashing against a tree in the distance. Eric looked over at Bella in shock and awe.

The vampire quickly recovered and she saw Eric crouch and his fangs extend and heard a deep growl rumbling from within him. She wouldn't let him get involved. This was her fight!

She willed out the blue light from her hands. Her hands began glowing and she stretched the light very quickly until it shot forward like a shake and grabbed the vampire in the distance. She dragged him over with it until he was in front of her on his knees. The light was used like a thick rope, curling around him, trapping him in her will. It moved, like a living being, curling tighter and tighter around him, the thin strands crawling up his torso.

Bella was come over by something not entirely her. It was instinctual what she was doing, she didn't register what was happening. What she was doing simply felt natural.

"Stay away from him. Hear me? This is between you and me" She growled out in a rage.

Eric was motionless, completely shocked. What was she?

He snarled in response, "You are nothing but an abomination! The sheriff will pay for his crimes against his own kind by consorting with the likes of you. I will ensure it, I will not stop until he is destroyed" He was thrashing back and forth attempting to release himself from her magical binding. Foam was collecting in the sides of his mouth, he looked completely feral.

Bella's eyes darkened. She felt protective of Eric for some unexplainable reason and she couldn't let him die all because of her. He was just dragged into her unlucky situation, it wasn't fair on him. He had done nothing wrong.

Bella set her mouth in a grim line. She took a deep breath and called on the strange place inside herself which flowed along her arms and out into the blue light. She called upon it very very strongly and suddenly. So much so that it came out in a huge burst of blinding white light.

Eric had to look away from the light and closed his eyes. His eyes were signed painfully but they healed quickly. When he opened them he was beyond words. There was Bella standing before a pile of ashes that previously stood a vampire.

Bella was panting and staring at the ashes.  _ What have I done? I killed someone! I'm a murderer!  _ Bella's thoughts were filled with shame and guilt. She couldn't believe she just killed someone and how? She had no idea what she had done. It seemed so natural, so right, but what was it? How could she do that? She was completely baffled. Then she remembered Eric. She looked up and saw his astounded expression. Clearly Eric was surprised by what she had did also.

Then she watched as a serious and stern expression crossed his features.  _ Oh no, Sookie mentioned he was a vampire sheriff that means he will punish me for killing one of his vampires! He is going to kill me!  _ Bella panicked, her thoughts spiraling out of control.

Eric noted that Bella had seen the look on his face. She looked terrified and he could smell the fear coming off her in waves. This brave girl stood against a 1,500 year old vampire without fear and was afraid of Eric's expression, he shook his head in disbelief,  _ humans  _ he thought. But Bella wasn't human. At least not fully, not by the little demonstration he just saw. Her fear was increasing and knew he needed to reassure her.

"Relax, tiny. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, I need to get you home safely or I will have to deal with your cousins wrath" Eric stated, walking away casually heading towards the car park. Bella followed soundlessly.

"Not that I mind much, but I would rather her temper be used in more...  _ pleasurable  _ ways" He winked at Bella.

Bella was relieved he seemed to not be mad and was acting like himself, she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth and muttered, "I'm sure you wouldn't".

Eric lead her to a cherry red corvette with the licence plate, bldscker. Bella laughed once she saw this and shook her head.

Eric entered the driving seat and waited until Bella entered and was buckled up.

"What is so amusing, tiny human?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, sasquach. Just your car. I was just thinking about what they say about men with flashy sports cars" She smiled, she enjoyed Eric's humour, even if it was a bit dirty. She could be dirty too!

"I do not know. Who is 'they'? And what exactly do 'they' say?" Eric asked curious. He continued speeding down the road barely paying attention. Humans had very strange sayings, he thought.  _ Especially in the south. _

Bella smirked, oh she would enjoy this, "Oh nothing. Just that men who drive overly ostentatious cars – typically flashy sports cars - tend to have very small penises to over compensate for their lack of manliness" Bella said casually. Looking out the window to hide her amused expression.

Eric stopped the car so suddenly that Bella flew forward in her seat. She was thankful she buckled up. She turned to look at Eric and had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop her from laughing hysterically. Eric looked so affronted it seemed fake, almost ridiculously exaggerated; only she knew it wasn't.

Before Eric had a chance to answer she spoke trying to rile him up more, "Don't worry Eric. I promise I won't tell anyone but I think you should buy a new car; something more mundane. Perhaps a BMW. Get something that doesn't scream, 'I have a tiny penis'" Bella said with a straight face.

Eric looked at the girl in astonishment. No one, NO ONE had ever questioned his manhood before. His cock hardened immediately and he desperately wanted to show her how much of a man he really was. It pressed uncomfortably against his leather pants. He would fuck her into oblivion until she lost her voice from screaming his name in pleasure. That would teach her.

He then noticed her face. Her face was stoic but her eyes danced with unrestrained laughter.  _ That minx was teasing him!  _ He thought incredulously. He barked out a laugh then began the car again.

"Oh, I do not suffer from that problem, I assure you. But you already know this from seeing me fucking that bloodbag's brains out earlier. She did not seemed to mind the size of my cock. I am sure you would not either" He smirked reminding her of earlier. He saw a faint blush on her cheeks and chuckled.

"Oh so you do remember. Did you like what you saw?" He asked smiling brightly at the blushing human.

Bella pretended to offended but failed, "no of course not! You must of crushed her, I'm surprised she could walk afterwards! Your a beast!" she said.

Eric was deeply amused, "Oh, I'm a beast? What part of me exactly? I did not notice you admiring me"

Bella's face went completely red. There was no winning with him! He had no shame and had centuries of experience.

"I-I did not admire you! I just happened to see... I just meant that no, I didn't like what I saw. I prefer my men normal sized and ones that don't make me feel like a doll" She told Eric. She looked out her window to the dark night and thought she saw a flash of light but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Besides, I thought you were into Sookie. Flirting with me isn't the best way to get into her good graces you know" She looked at him firmly.

Eric simply shrugged his shoulders, "we could have lots of fun together, the three of us"

Bella shuddered, "She's my cousin!" She practically shouted.

"It was not long ago that this was not unacceptable. Only recently has it has become a taboo. In fact, many countries all over the world-" Eric spoke.

Bella interrupted him, "NO, do not finish that sentence. Uh god, Sookie was right your a big perv" She muttered,

"So what's happening with Dallas, when we going?" She asked changing the subject.

"We leave tomorrow night. Have your things packed by sun down. I will be there to collect you. I received a phone call whilst you were sitting at the bar. Sookie has decided to come after all but only with her William, of course" Eric was displeased by this stipulation but he could always work around this.

"So soon? Oh... alright. I'll be packed and ready to go tomorrow!" She said excitedly. She was looking forward to going to Dallas, she had an urge or a sudden itch that screamed that this was the right thing to do.

They sat in comfortable silence with the occasional banter back and forth until he turned onto hummingbird road. Eric winced at the rough treatment to his car. He decided he would get it fixed, once Sookie was his he would easily be able to lavish her with gifts. The most urgent was her driveway. He maneuvered it carefully and eventually they reached the house. Eric turned to look at Bella and she seemed extremely nervous.

Bella turned to Eric. She knew she had to address the elephant in the car before she left. She was just dreading it.

"Eric... about before. I just killed a vampire. Aren't you mad?" She began.

Eric simply looked at her and then said, "No" He then got out of the car.

Bella was shocked and confused. Why did he not care? He was sheriff wasn't he?

Bella followed after him and got out the car. He walked around the other side of the car and as he approached Bella exclaimed,

"I killed him Eric! I just murdered someone in front of you! I burned him to ashes! How can you not care? I didn't even touch him. I-I'm a monster. Shouldn't you lock me up somewhere or kill me or-or do something to punish me?"

He looked down on her with a soft expression, "No Bella, I am not mad. You saved my life. That vampire was 500 years my senior. An ancient and a deadly one at that. He was visiting my area briefly and had a stake to my heart before you intervened. You went up against something so much more dangerous for you than it is for me to try and save me. It was very foolish but brave. I had a chance of surviving but you most certainly did not. If anything you deserve my thanks. So thank you for saving my undead life" He paused and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing,

"So no. You will not be punished. I will say that I ended him and deal with the consequences. No one needs to know what really happened. But I would like for you to explain your impressive light show. That was magnificent. I have not seen such a impressive power display in a while. You are quite powerful, tiny" He smiled softly at her.

Bella's tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe he was being so kind and accepting about this. She had killed his own in front of him and he was thanking her? She sobbed and grabbed him for a hug.

Eric froze at the action.  _ Was she trying to seduce him?  _ Eric thought curiously, she did not seem interested in his attentions before. He heard her quiet sob and realized that she was simply seeking comfort. He hesitantly lifted his arms and wrapped around her. He did not know how to comfort anyone. He never had to comfort his maker in such a way, it was never needed and Pam would never have accepted such as it would have been perceived as a weakness. He had not given such contact in his undead life and was confused. He noted that it felt good, he rubbed her back and noticed that her sobs quieted down a little. He liked the girl, he admitted. She was quickly becoming dear to him but in a completely new way. He did not know how to describe it. It was like he wanted to protect her and care for her and have her around. He enjoyed her company, which was rare. She was clearly not human. He wondered what she was. There were a few options, some more likely than others. Clearly her family was not fully human. Sookie's telepathy and Bella's light showed that clearly. Yet, Jason Stackhouse was completely human.  _ Perhaps he is adopted. Or disabled. He is painfully stupid, even for a human. _  He pondered this, considering different possibilities when Bella backed away from him.

Bella sniffed and looked up, "Thanks, I needed that. It's been a pretty tough night"

Eric nodded.

"Not a problem. Now, get inside and go to bed. You need your energy, we are leaving for Dallas tomorrow" Eric said softly. Bella smiled at him and walked away from him heading towards the dark house.

Eric watched her walk away, making sure she got inside safely. At the last moment before she entered she turned around and whispered, "Night, sasquach"

Eric smiled and replied, "goodnight, tiny". She entered the dark house and closed the door.

Eric made his way back to his corvette and picked up his phone. He sent Pam a quick text message asking her about young human female preferences when it came to cars and which she thought Bella would like.

It would be a nice way to surprise her in the morning, he thought. Also an appropriate way to thank her for saving him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Bella woke to the sound of a voice shouting her name. She groaned and buried her head in the pillow.  _ Too early...  _ she sleepily thought, but the voice kept screeching,

"Bella! You get down here this instant and explain yourself!" Sookie hollered. Bella groaned again before sitting up her in bed. As she rubbed her eyes she heard muffles voices talking, one louder than the other. It must be gran trying to calm Sookie down, she thought.

Bella stretched her arms and tiredly walked into the kitchen where Sookie stood with her arms crossed and gran sat at the kitchen table with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Want to explain this, missy?" Sookie said, pointing to a piece of card that sat on the kitchen table. Bella curious walked over and looked at it. It appeared to be a note.

_ Dear Bella, _

_ I have bought you a gift as a small token of my appreciation for last night. Please accept it without argument as it has already been paid for and cannot be returned. Do not fret, I have plenty of money to waste and I assure you this was no inconvenience. _

_ It was truly a pleasure meeting you last night, tiny. I look forward to seeing you again tonight. My contact details including my cell is listed below. Until then, _

_ ~ Sexy beast Eric. _

Bella read the card slowly and wondered what Sookie had to be angry about. She looked up at Sookie's expectant face, rather clueless.

"Well, where's the gift? What did he get me?" Bella asked curiously. She wondered what he could of possibly sent. Flowers would have been acceptable but considering what he said about cost and that gran hadn't displayed them proudly in a vase it seemed unlikely.

"That's what you have to say? What  _ exactly  _ did he mean? What happened last night? I trusted you. Bill was right, I shouldn't of left you there alone" Sookie shouted right next to Bella's ear. She was acting very melodramatic.

"Now, Sookie. Don't ruin this for Bella. Your not the only one allowed to have a vampire admirer, you know. Just because Bella's seems more generous than Bill doesn't mean you should get your panties in a twist. That's not very lady like. Just be happy for your cousin" gran stated, sending Sookie a stern expression.

Sookie's jaw dropped and she paled,  _ admirer? Eric admired Bella? But-but he is only interested in fucking and feeding. But he did buy her a car... _

Bella looked upon Sookie's stricken face. She looked like she'd been hit in the gut. Bella smiled internally,  _ seems like Sookie doesn't hate Eric as much as I thought, hm. I could use this. _

Bella dramatically held the note to her heart and smiled, "you think he likes me? Really gran?" She asked in a childishly exited voice. She sighed dreamily.

Adele rose and gave her grandbaby a hug and then a kiss on the forehead,

"He would be a fool not to, dear. Now, let me show you what your vampire bought you" gran stated leading Bella out the kitchen. Sookie scowled when gran said 'your vampire'.

Gran led Bella outside and she saw a beautiful light blue convertible. It had a huge red bow on the hood. Bella stared in disbelief.  _ He bought me a freaking CAR?  _ Bella couldn't grasp the situation clearly. She did save his life but this seemed far too much.

"Well hun, do you like it? Such a generous man he must be" gran said proudly. He was just the man she would approve of. One to take care of her Bella like she deserved.

Bella stood frozen and considered how to give it back then realized she couldn't,  _ dam he is two steps ahead of me.  _ Sookie came out and was observing Bella carefully.  _ Well, time to play this up _  she thought.

Bella squealed and jumped up and down. She threw her arms around her gran and laughed. Her gran laughed back indulgently and patted her on the back.

"Its for me?! Really. Wow, I can't believe he did this" She shouted and ran down to car. She stroked it lovingly and let out a huge grin. When she peaked back at Sookie, she looked conflicted.

Sookie didn't know what to make of the situation. When she discovered the car and note and assumed it was from Eric to her; only he would do something like this. She was very shocked when it had been for Bella. Reading the note she became slowly furious thinking that Bella had slept with Eric after she left. She thought that she was angry that her cousin was used like that but oddly she felt angry at Bella, almost betrayed. She couldn't comprehend these emotions and wasn't sure what to do. Bella seemed to happy, so full of life right now. Happier than she had seen her since she arrived in Louisiana. Sookie decided to be quiet but wary of the situation. She wanted Bella to be happy but  _ with Eric Northman?  _ She thought incredulously. He couldn't possibly have feelings for her. Eric Northman did not  _ have _  feelings. He would only break her heart she decided. She would tell Eric to back off or else, she wouldn't mention it to Bella. She was hesitant to do anything to hurt her baby cousin again.

Bella was satisfied with the expression on Sookie's face and although she wasn't as happy as she appeared by the car it was still a very pleasant surprise. She had a small amount of savings and was planning on buying a car soon – since her crappy truck died a few months ago - but now she didn't have to and had a small sum saved up.

"Hey gran, Sookie how's about we test this out? we can call Jason and drive up to Monroe for breakfast? My treat!" She sang towards the porch to her family.

Adele smiled happily and called back, "That sounds wonderful dear, I'll give Jason a call right now" Adele shuffled inside.

Bella bounced back up to the porch, Sookie eyeing her warily the whole time. She turned around to Sookie.

"So you coming Sook?" She grinned at her older cousin bouncing on the soles of her feet.

Sookie gave her 'crazy' grin back and replied, "Of course, Bells. Let me just get ready"

Bella noticing her own attire which consisted of small pyjama shorts and a baggy top agreed that that would be a good idea.

She skipped to her bedroom and changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a grey vest top. She put of a cardigan for the slight breeze and wore white trainers. She went to the toilet quickly, brushed her teeth and hair before throwing it up in a high pony tail.

She left her bedroom and saw Sookie ready in a white sundress and her gran putting on a big sun hat.

"Jason's getting ready, honey. We just need to pick him up" Gran told Bella. She nodded and headed outside to her car. Bella removed the big red ribbon but ran up and stashed it inside as a remembrance. She was silly and sentimental like that. When she came back outside her gran was smiling at her while Sookie looked uncomfortable. She grinned at them and inserted herself into the drivers seat. Her gran sat in the passengers side while Sookie sat in the back. She rolled down all the windows and sped off down hummingbird lane.

Later, Bella took the last bite of her pancake and sat back stuffed. Her family had decided to go to iHop and were just finishing off their meal. Jason sat across from her, gran sat to Bella's right and Sookie across from Adele. Jason was busy eating the leftovers in Sookie's plate; stuffing his mouth.

"Wow, Bells. Thanks for this. I can't believe your vamper bought you a car" Jason said. He was oddly more accepting of Eric than Bill. He didn't  _ approve _  of the relationship but rather the free car  _ and _ _ that I am still a virgin probably _ . He quickly decided that his family dating a vampire wasn't so bad if they got lots of expensive gifts.  _ Typical Jase _ , Bella thought.

"Hey Sook, why don't your vamper ever get you any gifts? I heard that all them vamps were filthy rich. Why don't he get you a new car like Bella? You need one, your cars a piece of shit" Jason said, his mouth full of half chewed pancakes.

Adele added, "Jason, language!" sending him a reprimanding look. Meanwhile Sookie fumed,

"Just because Bills a vampire doesn't mean he just has money to waste buying me something I don't even need. Besides I  _ can't  _ be bought. I am not some hussy that will depend on some man for every little thing. I'm not some gold-digging tramp!" Sookie exclaimed to the table. Trying to get her point across.

The table fell silent. Tears filled in Bella's eyes,

"That's what you think of me Sook? I'm just a gold-digging tramp?" Bella whispered looking at Sookie, shocked she would say such a thing. She didn't call Bella it directly but it was certainly implied. Accepting expensive gifts from vampires makes you a gold-digging tramp in Sookie's opinion.

"No, Bella. Of course not. That is not at all what I meant" Sookie backtracked, hoping to not further upset her cousin.

Bella excused herself from the table and walked to the bathroom to clear her head and wash her face. She wondered when Sookie became so bitter and hateful.

"Dam Sook. That's harsh. Y'know Bells ain't like that. Just cos she got a car from a vamper don't mean she's just gonna hop into bed with him" Jason said looking warily at his sister. She was never usually like this with Bella. Usually it was Sookie sticking up for Bella with Jason.

Her gran gave Sookie a disappointed look, "Sookie, that was totally unacceptable. Bella is a good girl, you know this. I don't know what is wrong with your attitude young lady but you need to fix it this instant. Bella's your family and family sticks together; not being jealous of their good fortunes. I thought you were better than that. Apologize to your Bella when she comes back. After all the grief she's gone through she needs support from her family more than ever" Adele finished with her speech hoping she got through to Sookie. She had been behaving different lately, she was unintentionally pushing away those that loved her. Adele knew something must be wrong but everything appeared fine in Sookie's life; she couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

Sookie hung her head, properly chastised. She knew she had to apologize. Sookie wondered why she seemed so annoyed. Truthfully, she had implied that about Bella and although she would  _ never  _ think of Bella that way, she was angry. She was annoyed and wanted to hurt Bella somehow, even if it was in a silly petty way. Sookie frowned and wondered when she had became like this? Why was Sookie so angry at Bella? Because Eric bought her a car? Sookie couldn't understand this. She refused to think that she was jealous of the attention Eric gave Bella and his apparent liking of her. That was ridiculous, she hated him.

Bella returned to the table warily, sitting down and deciding now was the time to leave.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm being so stupid. I don't know what's wrong with me its like I have no filter any more. Please forgive me" Sookie pleaded at her younger cousin. Bella observed Sookie for a moment before sighing.

"Sure Sook, you know I can't stay mad at you. I know your just jealous that my vampire is older, better looking and buys me cars" She winked at Sookie trying to rile her up with a little light hearted revenge. She forgave Sookie but still wanted to mess with her a little. Sookie seemed less than pleased by what Bella said but wisely kept her mouth shut and smiled a somewhat strained smile at her cousin.

Bella stood, "now I need to pick some things up before we head back home. That okay with everyone?" Bella asked the table politely.

Jason just groaned, "I knew there was a catch. Shoulda brought my truck". Adele smacked him on the back of the head,

"Don't be rude. Of course we don't mind Bella. Lead the way." Adele announced. They left iHop and jumped into Bella's car.

Later, Bella sat in grans comfy chair in the living room waiting to leave for the trip to Dallas. Bill had arrived about five minutes ago. Him and Sookie sat on the couch chatting very quietly.

Bella pulled her new cell phone out of her small handbag and went to fiddle around with it to kill time. She saw that she had a message from Sasquach. It read,

_ Aren't you a demanding little thing. Of course I will bring you flowers. I can't wait to see what scheme you have come up with you little minx. See you soon tiny, E _

_ Good! _  Bella thought,  _ Everything is going as planned.  _ Bella wanted Eric and Sookie to get together, she didn't know why but she felt like they belonged with each other. She usually had strange gut feelings about things and they were always right. The one time she ignored this feeling was with Edward. Deep down she knew he couldn't love her but she deluded herself. Not any more, she needs to trust herself. She had a plan to get Sookie to realize her feelings for Eric. She hoped to get Eric in on her little plan. So she sent the following text message to Eric when she set up her phone earlier,

_ Hey Sasquach, this is Bella. Thx for the car, its amazing! I think I found a way to help you out with Sookie. Bring me flowers when you come pick us up. Ill explain later, B _

She hoped that this would go well. She had been playing it up all day. She bought a new cell phone and a new outfit to wear, she wanted to seem like she was trying to impress Eric. What she wore was a little nicer than her usual clothes but still casual, just a high waisted black skirt which flowed outwards and a beautiful purple shirt. She also bought a small purse to stow her things. She had spend extra time on her hair and even asked for Sookie's helped and tried to seem exited.  _ This better be worth it  _ she thought.

Still waiting, she decided to text Eric back,

_ I do not scheme and I am not a minx, thank you very much. I prefer to think of myself as cupid. Bill is here and is trying to order me around. May I tell him to shut the fuck up courtesy of his sheriff? B _

"Did you hear me Bella? I said go change. You are dressed inappropriately. We will be going to a nest in Dallas and you look too much like vampire bait" Bill said in a superior voice attempting to order Bella around like a dog. Bella found this annoying but what was worse was that Sookie just sat there and let him talk to Bella like that. She heard a ding and looked down seeing that she received another message,

_ Oh yes, please do. I would love to see the look on his face. How is my Sookie? E _

She attempted to keep a straight face and looked up squarely at Bill. She muted her phone then put on the camera. She pointed it discreetly in Bill direction and then said,

"Bill, Eric told me to tell you to shut the fuck up. You can't order me around" Bella said seriously looking him straight in the eye. The look on Bills face was priceless, she quickly shot a photo. He looked outraged and disgusted like he was terribly affronted. It was the look you saw on a priest or a teacher, not a vampire. One that was highly disappointed and superior.

Bill opened his mouth to retort but Sookie spoke first,

"Eric is texting you now? Show me, what's he saying?" Sookie said standing up and walking over holding her hand out expectantly with a stern expression.

Bella was appalled, "Sookie! It is none of you business that I'm texting Eric! What is wrong with you, I will not show you my phone! That's an invasion of my privacy" She shouted.

Gran heard the commotion and poked her head in, "Everything alright in here?" She asked, looking back and forth between Sookie and Bella. Bella looked at Sookie and raised her eyebrows, Sookie simply scowled at Bella and turned to her gran to reply,

"No gran, everything's fine" She said sweetly She returned to her seat shortly after, gripping onto Bills hand. Bella snickered and decided to reply to Eric,

_ Sookie is not happy that your texting me. I'm sure she's wanting to make sure your not sending me things which are 'inappropriate'. This is how Bill looked btw. B [Photo attached] _

Bella smiled as she looked at the photo of Bill she took when she attached it to the message. She was given Bills number earlier. Sookie made her take it 'in case of an emergency' so she attached it to his number so his stupid face would show up every time he called her, she smirked. She then saw Eric replied. She opened the message,

_ Excellent, I think I will have it framed and displayed in Fangtastia. Oh did she? Well, show her this. E [Photo attatched] _

Bella wondered at the photo attached and clicked it. When she opened it she burst out laughing. Sookie and Bill looked at her in curiosity but she didn't notice she was too busy doubling over laughing. She clutched her phone staring at the photo.

"Bella, what is it?" Sookie asked, annoyed.

Bella just shook her head and chuckled. She 'accidentally' dropped her phone and it tumbled in front of the fire place. Sookie dashed over to look at it, just as Bella predicted.

"BELLA! WHAT IS THIS!" Sookie screamed in poor Bella's face. Sookie looked at the phone and saw a picture of Eric with his shirt off, it show cased his beautiful body and amazing muscles. His arm trailed down teasingly low and the photo just cut off from where Sookie wanted to look a little lower. His other arm was rested comfortably behind his head displaying the bulging muscles in his arms. His eyebrow was arched almost in challenge and he had his usual smirk adorning his handsome face. When Sookie saw it she felt a massive wave of arousal and her heart sped up. She had never seen anything quite so delicious before. Then it registered that Eric sent this to Bella and she snapped.

Just after Sookie shouted there was a knock on the doorbell announcing the arrival of Eric.

Sookie stormed over to the door and threw it open revealing Eric's gorgeous face.  _ No, not gorgeous, he is ugly. A horrible despicable person,  _ Sookie tried to convince herself.

Eric simply smirked at Sookie then said,

"Good evening Sookie, I trust you are well?" He asked innocently, ignoring the furious look on her face. Sookie walked outside and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Sookie spoke with her voice in more hushed tones. She held up Bella's phone to show the photo of Eric topless. Eric raised a brow,

"Well that appears to be me. May I ask why you are snooping at half naked photos of me? If you wanted to see you only had to ask" He winked then continued, "However, this particular photo was for Bella's eyes only" He explained with a shrug. He took the phone from Sookie's grasp. Sookie ire just kept rising. At that moment fortunately, Bill exited the house and put an arm around Sookie.

"Come on, darling. We will miss our flight if we do not hurry" Bill drawled. He shot Eric a look that said 'back off' but Eric simply smiled at Bill.

Bella then came out the house and looked at everyone. She grabbed her phone from Eric and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Eric hugged her back confused and then looked at Sookie eyeing her jealous expression.  _ So this is the plan. Very devious tiny, very devious  _ he thought, proud of Bella for coming up with this. Eric nuzzled the top of her head, Bella stepped back and looked at Bill and Sookie's frozen faces,

"Well, are we going or what?"

Eric flashed away and appeared suddenly with a large bouquet of red roses.

"For you, my beauty" Eric bowed and kissed the back of Bella's knuckles. He inhaled deeply as he did so, enjoying her scent.

Bella blushed and played along, "Thank you Eric. That's very sweet of you. Sook, you mind putting these in water while I grab the bags?" She asked Sookie with a big grin on her face. Bill shot Bella a disapproving look but she pretended not to notice.

"sure thing" Sookie gritted out, grabbing the flowers and stomping inside. Bella laughed and winked at Eric then she disappeared and Eric grinned back at her.

Bella helped carry Sookie's and Bills luggage to the back of the limo. Yes a freaking limo. Only the best for Eric Northman. As she packed them away in the boot she turned to Eric,

"I just need to get my bag then we can go" She said. Eric frowned and looked at the luggage.

"None of these are yours?" He asked curiously. She had said bag as in singular he wondered if that would be enough considering that no other of the luggage was hers.

Bella smiled and said, "Na its not. Don't worry I don't have much"

Eric watched and she ran inside and ran out almost immediately with a backpack. One backpack. Eric was appalled.

"That is your only bag? Should you not have packed more?" He asked incredulously.

Bella noticing his look she tried to wave it off.

"Yep this is all. I don't have much clothes and this is all I've got to take" She answered with a shrug. Eric's eyes hardened and was extremely relieved about his gifting of clothes to Bella. He would present them to her at the hotel. She desperately needed them.

The door to the limo then opened,

"You coming? or are y'all just going to stand around all night?" Sookie remarked rudely, calling out from the limbo. Bella simply smiled, kissed Eric on the cheek and walked to the limo only to slide into next to a thunder faced Sookie. Eric slid in next to Bella and held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  _ Its off to Dallas we go then  _ Bella thought as the limo started driving away.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Bella and Eric spent the flight sitting next to each other swapping stories and bantering back and forth. They realized that they shared the same immature sense of humour, except Eric's was much filthier and darker. He enjoyed teasing Bella immensely. It was rare to come across someone so innocent in this day and age, Eric knew. They noticed Sookie discreetly trying to watch them from the corner of her eye and when she looked Eric made sure to show Bella an affectionate gesture such as pushing hair back behind her ear or stroking her hand. Because of this Sookie spend the entire flight in a rage and was battling with her emotions. Part of her wanted to burst out in tears and the other slap Eric in the face. It was not long ago that  _ she  _ was the center of his attention.

They arrived at Dallas in reasonable time. They exited the plane and entered a waiting car at the airport then promptly sped over to Hotel Carmilla. In the car Eric sat texting on his phone at incredible speeds and Bella tried to speak to Sookie. Sookie acted off with Bella She answered her but would do so in a curt manner. Bella only hoped that Sookie could forgive her when all of this was over with. It wasn't worth risking her relationship with her cousin. The car stopped at the hotel. They all exited the car. Bella shot Eric a look a held up two fingers to indicate 'two minutes', Eric nodded and strutted in the hotel. Bella grabbed Sookie's arm to stop her walking away. Sookie looked blankly at Bella,

"Sook, can I talk to you a minute?" She asked nervously. She hoped she could repair things with her cousin. Bills eyebrows furrowed but Sookie shot him a look that said 'don't' then Bill simply followed into the hotel after Eric.

"What's up?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, look I know your not happy with what's going on with Eric and me. I just wanted to clear it up. I get that you don't like Eric but I do. He's a lot of fun. Please don't let this get between us. I love you Sook, your my family. Nothing can come between that. You need to get over it. I have a friendship with Eric Northman, please accept that" By the end of her speech Bella was trying to hold back tears, she looked down and sniffled. She just hoped she got through to her cousin.

Sookie looked upon her cousin and sighed,

"I get that Bella, I do, I don't want him to come between us neither. I don't trust him. He's sneaky, manipulative, high-handed and an asshole. I don't like you getting close to him. You've been through so much lately with Edward, you shouldn't get into another relationship right away. Especially with someone like Eric." Sookie said sadly.

Bella nodded. Her plan was certainly working, however it was seriously impacting her relationship with her cousin.

"I need you to trust me, Sook. I won't let myself get hurt like that. Me and Eric are just teasing, I'm not getting into any relationship! This might backfire, who knows. I may end up more fucked up but don't be mad at me for that. I'm gonna make mistakes like I did with Edward... just support my choices, please? Like family would. I don't get why your so mad at me. I'm sorry for whatever it is I've done. Please don't be angry any longer" Bella pleaded looking at up Sookie's face.

Sookie seemed hesitant, like the was having in inner debate. She scrunched up her face and shook her head back and forth. Bella looked at her confusedly. Finally Sookie sighed and covered her face in her hands.

"Ugh, I just don't know Bella. I don't understand this! Your right, completely right. Just cos I don't like Eric doesn't mean I should take it out on you. But I can't forgive you. No, I'm still angry but I don't know why" Sookie groaned, frustrated.

Bella observed her carefully. Sookie seemed genuinely baffled as to why she was so bothered with Bella and Eric's interactions. Sookie may be a little country bumkin' from time to time but she wasn't  _ this  _ stupid. She obviously was jealous. She must like Eric and be attracted to him on some level but why then is she so sure she hates him? None of this made sense. It was like she was fighting against any possible amiable feelings towards him. Why would she do that? Because she's in a relationship already? That wouldn't explain why she can't at least be civil with him. The idea to flirt was just a silly, immature way to get Sookie to open her eyes and see how much she liked Eric. She had no idea it would effect Sookie this much. Bella began re-thinking what she had done.

"Look Sookie I have no romantic interest in Eric. We are just friends and that is all we are ever going to be, okay?" She hesitantly reassured her cousin. Bella was beginning to become worried, Sookie was acting strange.

Sookie exhaled loudly and smiled brilliantly at Bella. She was the picture of pure relief.  _ How does Sookie not realize her feelings for Eric?!  _ Bella thought, baffled.

"Thank god. I'll try be more acceptin' of you and Eric. That doesn't mean I'm going anywhere near him" Sookie winked at Bella and drew her in for a hug.

They entered the hotel with arms linked and huge smiles on their faces. When Eric saw them he raised his eyebrows and smirked but Bill frowned deeply and seemed to be deep in thought.

Sookie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and skipped over to Bill. He took Sookie's hand and led her swiftly to the elevators at the far end of the lobby, muttering to her quietly.

Bella approached Eric and saw him pout,

"You ruined all the fun, tiny. I was enjoying watching Sookie squirm. She looks and smells delicious with her face flushed in rage and her heart pounding" Eric looked off with a dreamy look on his face. Bella shook her head and sighed,

"Yeah well, I wasn't risking the relationship with my cousin just so you could get her. I'll help you with her but not that much. Plus, it was getting a bit weird. Next you would have been sending me nude photos and I'm already traumatized from seeing you in your office, you know!" Bella teased with a mock outraged face.

They began walking towards the elevators,

"Hm, fair enough. You should consider it an honor to have seen me naked, tiny. I have a great body, better than most and I know what to do with it" He told Bella, he pressed the call button and waited at the doors.

"oh yes, an honor. Just like how you 'honor' the people at Fangtasia?" Bella snorted sarcastically.

The doors opened and they entered. Eric pressed a button and the doors closed again.

"You seem to be awfully confused. Yes, I honor them with countless hours of mind blowing pleasure the likes of which their small human brains cannot comprehend" He explained patiently.

Bella sighed, "calm down there Eric. The elevator isn't big enough for you and your massive ego."

Eric chuckled and then the doors opened. Bella exited only now realizing she had no idea where she was going,

"Oh, Eric. Where's my room exactly?" She asked hesitantly, cursing herself for forgetting. Eric looked back, smirking at her then he grabbed her hand and started leading her down the hallway.

Bella was confused but allowed herself to be led by Eric.

Eric reached a door on the right hand side of the hall. He paused and used a key card to open the door,

"After you, tiny" Eric said to Bella. She walked into the dark coloured and expensively furnished hotel room. She heard the door shut behind her and she looked back to see Eric had entered the room,

"Eric..." She began, confused.

"Welcome to our room. I trust it is to your liking?" He asked politely with an innocent look on his face. Eric Northman could  _ not  _ pull off innocent.

"our room? Wha- wh- how- I- I don't understand" Bella stuttered out. Surely he didn't think all the flirting and was real? She prayed that she didn't give him the wrong impression.

Eric chuckled at the flustered look on her face. He strode over the the couch and flopped down on it gracefully, stretching his body,

"Relax, tiny. I only booked two rooms. I had originally booked this for me and Sookie and the other for you. However, thanks to William the arrangements had to be altered slightly. There are two bedrooms, tiny. No need to worry about your virtue" Eric explained smiling cheekily at Bella.

Bella walked over and sat across from him,

"Oh, alright. So what we up to tonight?" She asked excitedly. She was looking forward to exploring Dallas.

"We? Nothing. You are to stay here at the hotel whilst Sookie, Bill and I visit the Sheriffs nest to find out more about the situation. You are to stay here and under no circumstances are you to leave this room. Are we clear?" Eric leveled Bella with a serious look. She scowled back,

"Yes,  _ master"  _ She replied sarcastically.

Eric smirked, Bella resembled an angry kitten when angered, in his opinion,

"Calm down, tiny. I bought you a gift and I am sure you can occupy your night with going through said gifts" He smiled, hoping Bella would like the clothes. He had hidden them in the bedroom he chose as hers and was disappointed that he couldn't see her reaction.

Bella was stunned, another present?  _ Why does this guy keep getting me gifts? Geez, I know he's generous but c'mon. _

Bella was just about to question Eric when there was a knock on the door. Eric flashed over to the door and opened it,

"Hello Miss Stackhouse. Can I help you? Are you here for business or pleasure" He purred at Sookie. He leaned casually but seductively against the door frame and Sookie couldn't help but blush and gulp at his pose.

"Cut the crap Eric. We need to get going" She promptly stormed away. Eric watched her retreating figure and sighed,  _ Soon, my Sookie, soon. _

Eric turned around to Bella,

"Your gifts are in that bedroom" He pointed in the direction of a closed door. "It is yours for as long as we are here. Feel free to order room service and not one complaint about the gifts. It was very expensive and time consuming for Pam to get all that in such short notice; be grateful. I shall be back before sundown" and with that Eric flashed away closing the door behind him.

Bella sat in the living room of her hotel room bored. She had spent the last few hours going through the massive amount of clothes that Eric bought for her. She couldn't understand why Eric was buying her these things. It seemed too generous. She only met the guy yesterday and yet she traveled to Dallas with him and is sharing a hotel room with him.  _ Maybe I am a danger magnet. No I just don't have any common sense.  _ Bella thought. Then she mentally scolded herself. She had a gut feeling that she could trust Eric, she had a strange connection with him and needed to trust her instincts. She could of saved herself a lot of grief with the Cullen's if she just followed her instincts.

She heard her phone start to ring and looked at the caller ID. It was Billy Blacks house,  _ Must be Jake  _ she thought

"Hello" She answered politely leaning backwards on the couch and turning to volume on the TV to mute.

"Hey Bells! I've not heard from you in ages. What's up?" The voice of her best friend came through the phone. Jake had helped her immensely after her break up and although he always hoped for more, Bella could only ever see him as a brother. His insistence that they belonged together was another reason why she decided it would be best to move in with her gran. She hated leading him on.

"Sorry Jake, Its slipped my mind, lots has happened" she explained. She shared everything with Jake. Bella thought she heard a slight click of the door opening but when she turned around didn't see anything. She ignored it.

"like what? Did you go to the book store?" He teased, knowing Bella didn't go out much.

"Haha Jake. No, well first of all, Sookie and her boyfriend Bill took me to a vampire bar" She said casually hoping Jake wouldn't flip out.

"Is that the jackass you were telling me about? Why did he want to offer you to his other bloodsucker pals?" Bella heard his angry reply through the phone. She sighed, she knew Jake wouldn't take it well, what with him being a werewolf.

"No Jake. Sookie works for the vampire sheriff remember I told you that? She had to go to see him and I went along with. Turns out she was needed in Dallas so I decided to come along and now I'm in Dallas" She got out quickly.

The phone was silent, "Wait. Is that the vampire you said Sookie said was a psycho?! Why did you go see him? Bella you need to stop hanging around with them leeches! Remember what happened last time?" He exclaimed.

Bella was frustrated being reminded about the Cullens, "Yes of course I remember. How could I not? This is different. It's not like I'm dating any of them. I made a few friends. That's all. No he isn't a psycho Jake! I made friends with the Sheriff, he's pretty fun but inappropriate at times. You'd get along with him, I bet" She heard a snort come through the phone and chose to ignore it, "oh and there's this other vampire named Pam, She was absolutely gorgeous, probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Prettier than Rosalie. Oh and has a really dry sense of humour she seems like lots of fun! I can't wait to get to know her better" Bella grinned.

"Bella! This guy probably only wants to fuck you and drink your blood. Don't be naive, please. He's a vampire not a person. He will just use you! He's a monst-"

"Now you stop right there Jacob Black! How dare you, you don't know the first thing about Eric and certainly not enough to judge him. I get it, your a werewolf and you don't like vampires but your being completely unfair. He's a good man, he's smart, funny, generous and a good friend of mine. I won't hear you say another bad thing about him. Am I clear?" Bella replied in a stern voice. She wasn't having anyone bad mouth her friend.

Jake didn't insult Eric directly again but simply started droning on about how vampires weren't good company and weren't friends and such. Bella listened half-heartedly for about five minutes only muttering here and there. She loudly heard the door slam shut and looked up to see Eric had returned. He looked at Bella with an impassive expression.

"Uh- Jake. I've got to go now. I'll call you back tomorrow. Love you" She hastily said and hung up quickly. She knew about vampire hearing and didn't want Eric over hearing Jake bad mouthing his kind.

Eric slowly walked over to the seating area sat down across from Bella; looking at her attentively. She felt uncomfortable,

"So, how did it go? Do you have any idea where the missing Sheriff is? Thank you for the clothes by the way. It was too much but thanks." She asked hoping to divert his attention. He studied her for a moment before replying,

"Yes, we believe him to be taken by the fellowship of the sun. Sookie and another human will infiltrate it tomorrow to see if he is located there. It seems unlikely, a vampire of Godric's age should not have been able to be taken by mere humans" Eric explained leaning back on his seat but still keeping a close eye on Bella.

"Godric? Is that the sheriff?" She asked curiously. He sounded old, Bella thought. Eric nodded his head. He kept staring a Bella with an usually serious expression and Bella simply tried to ignore it but it became too much,

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face" She asked worriedly touching her face for signs of half eaten food or something equally embarrassing. There was nothing there. Bella yawned and Eric stood up,

"No. I am going for a feeding. You should get some rest. You are getting tired" Eric stated before flashing out of the room. Bella was worried, Eric didn't usually seem in such a serious mood. She hoped everything was alright with him. Bella wanted to do something nice for him but wasn't sure what she could do for a vampire except offer blood and she wasn't doing that.

She thought back to Edward and wondered what he liked. She considered it for a moment then had an idea. She knew Edward always enjoyed the warmth of Bella so she thought Eric must be somewhat similar even if he wasn't as cold as the other type of vampire. Satisfied she skipped over to the phone in the hotel room and called downstairs and asked for some supplies. The person on the phone seemed confused by her request but said it would be up shortly. In such a luxurious hotel you could order just about anything and they would get it. She wondered if she could even order a big mac and they would go get one for her. Giggling she looked around the suite for a pen and paper. She found some hotel stationary and sat on the couch leaning forward on the small coffee table to write Eric a note. As Bella finished, she entered his private bedroom and set up her little surprise for Eric.

Eric rolled over on the bed removing his fangs and cock from the bloodbag below him. She was gasping for air and her naked body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat,

"Wow baby, that was amazin'" She panted looking at Eric through her dark brown messed up sex hair. Eric frowned at the word 'baby', that was a completely inappropriate name to call a vampire. He heard her speak again and simply ignored it. He dressed quickly and left the room, starting to walk slowly back to his suite.

His typical fuck and feed didn't leave him with the usual satisfied feeling he usually got. No, his mind was too full.

Firstly, there was Godric. His maker was missing and it scared him to the bone. Godric was one of the most powerful vampires existing today, how could he of been taken by  _ humans? _  It didn't add up and dread was starting to coil in his stomach. He probed the bond between them and felt nothing, he only felt his presence enough to know he hadn't met the true death. Eric was deeply concerned, his fader was missing and he would stop at nothing to get him back again.

Next, there was Miss Stackhouse. The beautiful blond was appearing in his thoughts more and more frequently. Originally, he simply wanted to fuck, feed and take her from Compton as a trophy but it was becoming more than that. He felt something for her. He did not like having feelings. She was filled with spirit and a fire that could challenge his own. She was the most stunning creature he had ever met. She was not perfect but it was a little unique parts of her that made her distinctly  _ Sookie  _ that made him so enthralled. She smelled like temptation, sunlight, honey, everything Eric missed. She smelled like  _ home.  _ Eric was becoming more and more desperate. He needed her to be his and soon or he would not be held accountable for his actions.

Lastly, there was the little brunette that seemed to be embedding herself under his skin. He was feeling increasingly protective of her and couldn't figure out why. He just met her but felt an odd connection to her, like he'd known her all his life. He enjoyed her company which was extremely odd as he only enjoyed the company of his maker, his child and most recently Sookie. He didn't have the usual urge to fuck her as he did with every beautiful female. He  _ would _  fuck her as she was beautiful, it was simply the lack of longing to do so which confused him. He did not dislike her physical touch as he did usually when it came to humans that he was not fucking or feeding on. He couldn't figure it out. Earlier he overheard her conversation with some werewolf named 'Jake'. He was concerned as she said she loved him and hoped she wasn't involved with a werewolf. If she was, he would put a stop to it. Hearing her defending him and praising him in such a way made his chest feel strangely warm and he was pleased by this. She seemed to hold him in high regard, she even said he was her 'friend'. Eric hadn't had a friend before. He wasn't sure what constituted as one. He had texted Pam and told her about Bella's comment that she thought Pam was the most beautiful person she'd ever met. Eric smirked, Pam was extremely pleased by this and even inquired about her health. It seems Bella was getting under his progeny's skin also.

Eric reached his hotel room and opened the door. Bella was no longer in the sitting room but he could hear deep breathing coming from her bedroom and a relaxed human heart beat,  _ must be asleep  _ he concluded.

Eric walked to his bedroom, opened the door and stopped in shock. The lock to the private bedroom clicked in place behind him.

His room was filled was various candles at strategically placed points in the room; letting off a pleasant musky aroma. He noticed a note on his pillow and sped over and picked it up.

_ Dear Eric, _

_ You seemed pretty tense earlier and I wanted to do something to help. I don't know much about vampires but I figured you would enjoy the warmth. I hope it helps, _

_ Your friend, Bella _

Eric read the note twice. A small fond smile entered his face. He could smell Bella's scent in his room and he figured she must have been in here earlier to set this up. She had done something so thoughtful to try and cheer him.

He flashed to the ensuite bathroom and showered quickly. Eric enjoyed Bella's scent and didn't want the stench of his quick fuck to ruin the fragrance in the room.

When he returned to the bedroom he dropped his towel and blew each of the candles out. The firelight had left the room a little warmer he noted with satisfaction. As he climbed under the blankets he felt an incredible warmth. Their seemed to be heat coming from the blankets. He wrapped himself around in it enjoying the temperature. There was some sort of bottle filled with hot liquid on his pillow. He wondered why Bella did that. As he removed it and lay his head down he realized why. It had left the pillow feeling nice and cosy. With the strangely warm blankets and the warmer air of the room, it felt heavenly. Eric started purring, nuzzling his head into the pillow. Vampires were not very warm creatures. They could survive and adapt to any temperature but they only had a little body heat to warm themselves. They very much enjoyed the heat. Eric wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon and drifted into his day rest with a contented look on his face and a small smile on his lips.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bella woke up panting and saturated with sweat. It clung uncomfortably to her hair as she tried to catch her breath. She had a horrible dream, it had felt so real. Her cousin was in danger. Her gut screamed at her strongly to go help Sookie. She could only remember flashes from her dream...

_ Sookie being punched in the face by a huge bald man, he was lifting up her dress and she was screaming for help... a bunch of vampires rushing in a huge church hall, the leader, a man with a hat saying to 'kill them all'... Eric lying on a table covered in silver, it searing into his flesh and small wisps of smoke was rising from the wounds, she heard him let out a small hiss... an explosion and Eric jumping on top of Sookie to shield her... Sookie crying watching a blue flame on a roof looking over a city at sunrise. _

That was all Bella could remember, but it was enough. She knew her dream couldn't be  _ real  _ but she felt a strange sense of panic and urgency to go see her cousin. Pushing this feeling down, she focused. Bella jumped out of bed and headed for her ensuite bathroom. As Bella turned the shower on and waited for it to heat up, she formulated a plan in her head.

Later, Bella left her hotel suite with a determined expression on her face. She had left Eric a note,

_ Gone to the fellowship to find Sookie. Don't worry ill stay away from her but I need to go. I don't think she's safe. You should come at sundown, something's not right. Trust me, Bella _

Bella walked to the elevator, her dress gently flowing around her. She wore a white sundress with various multicoloured flowers on it. It was not something she would typically wear but figured it looked 'churchy' enough. It was a dress from the huge selection of clothes Eric had bought her. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back and around her face, she had clipped some of it up at the back to make it look like she made an effort. She also wore tiny dangling gold earrings in the shape of a miniature leaf that again, was gifted by Eric.

She left the hotel and flagged down a cab. She asked to go to the fellowship of the sun church. The driver gave her a funny look. Seeing her exiting a vampire hotel then going there, she supposed. She sat in the car and watched the streets of Dallas. It was a typical sunny southern day. Bella rolled down the window a little, it was getting quite stuffy in the cab.

Bella went over her plan. She would just go to the church, look around for Sookie, watch her to make sure she was safe. That's all. Its simple really.  _ Just stay out of sight and keep an eye on her Bella, that's all,  _ she thought.

The car stopped in front of a beautiful church. She handed the driver money and got out of the car. She observed the building as she went in.  _ Such a beautiful building, too bad its used to spread hate,  _ she thought glumly.

She entered the church without being noticed. She looked around searching for Sookie. Bella found her. She was with a tall man with light brown hair and a goofy face. They were holding hands for some reason and talking to a man she recognised as Steve Newlin,  _ oh great, that dick.  _ Bella was not a hateful person but Steve Newlin was a dick, plain and simple. Since she had successfully found Sookie and she seemed to be safe, Bella walked over and grabbed a couple ani-vampire leaflets and sat down on the pews pretending to read them whilst keeping an eye on Sookie.

Bella saw Steve wave over a tall bald man. Sookie was now being lead out of the main hall to a more secluded area of the church. When the bald man turned she recognised him from her dream and alarm bells started ringing in her head.  _ God-dammit, Sook can you hear me? Get out of here!  _ She called out internally but Sookie didn't so much as blink in her direction. Bella stood and followed casually, pretending to be checking out the church. She followed them deeper and deeper into the building,  _ where the hell are they going?!  _ She thought, panicking.

She fell back a little so she wouldn't be noticed, but when she started to follow again, a voice called out,

"Oh hey there sweetie, ya'll not allowed in this part of the church. It's being redecorated" A blond women with a sickly sweet voice spoke to Bella. She had on a yellow sun dress and looked like a typical church go-er.

"Oh sorry, I just got lost trying to find the toilets. My names Isabella Swan" She spoke in her youngest voice and held her hand out timidly.

The women's green eyes softened and she shook her hand gently.

"Well, hi there Isabella. I'm Sarah" She replied good-naturedly. Bella observed the women in front of her, she seemed sweet and kind. Just then a man rounded corner. It was Steve Newlin. Bella screamed internally,  _ Where is Sookie?! What the hell have they done to her, _  she started panicking and hoped it didn't show on her face.

"Sarah, honey. What you doin' back here and who's your friend?" Steve asked in a extremely condescending sweet voice. He seemed to be giving Sarah a look telling her off.  _ Honey? Oh no that must be Sarah Newlin, his wife! Oh shit!  _ Steve Newlin looked at Bella suspiciously and she started to sweat.

Sarah Newlin wrapped her arm around Bella in a comforting gesture,

"Steve dear, I was just helping out Isabella here. She seemed to have gotten lost. Don't worry honey, your not in any trouble. Steve, don't scare the sweet girl. Your looking at her like she's committed a crime!" Sarah exclaimed, gently scolding her husband.

Steve Newlin seemed to accept this answer well enough and smiled brightly at Bella,

"I apologize, little lady. You can't be too careful now can you? What with spies coming in and trying to take down our church" Steve said and held out his hand for her to shake. She took it and and gave a shocked and disturbed expression.  _ They must know about Sookie! _

Steve, mistaking the horror on her face smiled and puffed up, "Oh yes. Some people would betray their own kind for a deal with the devil. It's despicable"

Bella calmed down a little but still looked pretty disgusted,

"That's horrible Reverend Newlin. I can't believe anyone would do that" She answered blankly.

Steve looked delighted and Bella internally rolled her eyes. She was led away by the perpetually happy couple while Steve droned on and on.

Almost an hour later Bella  _ finally _  escaped them. She couldn't believe Steve blabbered on so much! He mainly just repeated himself and spoke the biggest load of crap she had ever heard.

Bella crept back to the hall where she saw Sookie being led down and walked deeper and deeper into the church. She saw a flight of stairs leading downwards towards a basement and decided to check it out.

Bella walked down the stairs slowly trying not to make a sound, her heart was racing in her chest and her palms were sweating. She tested the door and it appeared to be open. She slowly opened it and peaked her head around to see if anyone was there. Just as she was scanning the room carefully, she heard someone scream,

"Bella! What in the hell are you doin' here!" It was Sookie's voice. Bella jumped in fright and fell on the floor. She banged her head.

"Geez Sook, no need to be so loud" Bella muttered, her head pounding.

Bella got up, held her head and turned to see Sookie in a cage with the man she was with earlier. Sookie had her hands pressed against the cage and was glaring at Bella.

"Bella, get out ah here this instant. How did you even know where I was? Its too dangerous. Get back to the hotel" Sookie ordered her cousin.

"Calm down Sook, I'm here to help. It doesn't matter. Let me help you get out" Bella answered.

Bella walked up to the cage and started fiddling with the lock, hoping to rescue her cousin.

Sookie scoffed, "What are you, a spy now? Can'ya pick locks? Just get out of here Bella. Bill will be here a sundown to get us" Sookie sat over on the far side of the cage leaning on the wall, observing her cousin.

But Bella was too determined to help her cousin. She tried everything, even using her hair clip to try and open to lock like they did in movies. It didn't work. The man started laughing at her mockingly and she scowled back. Bella started to get frustrated and the man was just plain pissing her off. She stomped over to a chair sitting in the corner and started banging it against the cage. She heard Sookie shouting but couldn't make out what she was saying through the clashing noise the chair made as it hit against the cage repeatedly.

Suddenly, Bella was picked up from behind. She squealed and dropped the chair, it clattered to the floor loudly. She saw Sookie banging against the cage, screaming at the person holding her. Bella tried trashing around but her head was banged against the cage door and she promptly passed out.

Bella woke up slowly, groggily, her head pulsing in pain. She noticed she was lying down on the floor, on her back but her head was propped up on something. He head was in a lot of pain and she just wanted to fall back asleep. She groaned and rolled onto her side, nuzzling into whatever her head was on.

Then she heard a quiet chuckle and her head started to vibrate. Bella's eyes shot open in shock she sat up quickly and looked to the see the amused face of young man. He looked about the same age as Bella – perhaps a little older - he had very youthful looking features but a strong masculine jaw. His eyes were grey with swirls of green and blue in the mix; they looked ancient, like bottomless pits of wisdom. They were framed with thick dark lashes. His hair was cut short and was a beautiful brown colour. It looked very soft. Her eyes moved down to his shoulders. He had a broad set of shoulders and held himself strongly, much like someone with a military background. He was well defined even through his shirt, Bella could tell. He seemed better built than all boys Bella's age; he looked in peak physical condition. Just then Bella realised she had been gaping at the gorgeous stranger for quite a while.

Bella's faced burned in humiliation, she had never felt so embarrassed before. She sat up and looked around her as a distraction and saw she was in a cell of some sort. Concrete walls, huge steal door with a little barred window. She figured she must have been shoved in here with him. She spoke to him, hoping to ease the tension in the air.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Bella" She muttered quietly, not able to look him in the eye. Bella sat with her legs crossed and stared at the concrete floor, fiddling with the fingers on her lap.

She felt a finger under her chin and lifted her head to look in the eyes of the stunning boy. Bella stared at him transfixed.

"It is quite alright, min skjønnhet (my beauty). I am Godric" He replied with an undefinable but completely sexy accent. His voice was smooth and husky it sounded too captivating to be real. Bella was completely beguiled by him. He seemed far too perfect. She felt strange around him, different. She felt a warmth and comforting feeling in her chest being in his presence. It hummed in satisfaction and joy by being so near him. She also started feeling a slight tingling sensation in her lower stomach. She couldn't understand her reaction to him; she had never felt like this before. No one had ever affected her so much, not even Edward.

Then the name registered in Bella's hazy mind.

"Godric? Your the sheriff? Eric sent me to get you out of here" Bella explained. She looked upon him again and studied his carefully blank but pleasant enough expression. She felt power radiating from him. He seemed like a leader, Bella thought.

Godric's expression didn't change except for a slight raise of his eyebrow, "Eric sent you?" He asked dubiously, his voice holding a little amusement. Bella blushed prettily and looked down, Godric's eyes followed her blush making Bella redden further.

"Well, uh no. He sent others and I just kind of ended up here. I'm just here in Dallas with Eric as a vacation. He's going to show me around after we found you" Bella smiled. Godric frowned ever so slightly.

"You belong to Eric?" Godric asked, seemingly displeased. She wasn't sure however, he outwardly showed no signs of it but Bella felt like he was.

"What? No way! Do you mean like am I with him as a couple?" She asked slightly confused furrowing her brow, scrunching up her nose and tilting her head to the side. She saw Godric nod his head. She continued,

"Well no then. I am not Eric's. Not at all. We are just friends, that's it. He has a thing for my cousin Sookie and I've been helping him woo her" She explained with enthusiasm, Godric seemed satisfied with this explanation.

"Besides" Bella added lightly, "Eric's not my type" She said casually, hoping that Godric would drop it. It annoyed her people automatically assumed she liked him, why couldn't she just have attractive male friends; people thought the same about Jake.

However, Godric looked entirely too interested for Bella's liking. He smiled at her revealing dimples and Bella's heart started racing and her eyes widened a little. If she thought he was gorgeous before now he looked like a god. Godric noticed Bella's reaction and his smile widened showing off rows of perfectly white teeth. Bella started breathing a little heavier, unable to control her reaction.

"Why not? is Eric not your to preferences? Most women find him extremely attractive and the ones that do not usually favour other women" Godric added. Bella was thankful for the distraction. A slight smile still remained on Godric's lips and his eyes held a beautiful lightness in them, making them almost sparkle in delight.

"Well yeah, he's good looking, but for one, he's way too tall. He's huge! I prefer my men human sized not sasquach. He would simultaneously dwarf me and crush me, you know" She send Godric a 'duh' look and he simply smirked slightly back,

"Also he is way to old for me!" She exclaimed. Godric nodded and gently replied,

"Yes, he is. He is over a thousand years old, age in vampires make them more powerful. This puts you off?" He tilted his head to the side adorably making Bella's heart flutter. She gasped a finding out Eric's true age.

"I didn't mean it like that - vampire age. I meant like physically, he is a lot older than me. He looks his thirties, I'm only 18. That doesn't appeal to me, also I prefer dark to fair hair" She shrugged airily. When she looked at Godric, he seemed entirely too pleased.

"Ah, so you preferences seem to lie with more me?" Godric asked lightly.

"Yeah, definitely" She said immediately but then realised what she revealed,

"Wait, NO! That's not what I meant, I-" She struggled looking in horror to see the grin on Godric's face. She reddened yet again, cursing herself.

Godric smoothly cut in, "You do not find me attractive?" He pouted with a hurt expression crossing his features.

Bella was horrified, she had no idea how to make this right. She didn't want to reveal the extent of which she found him attractive.  _ If there was a male representation of beauty it would be Godric _ , Bella believed. However, she didn't want to offend or upset him either. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Bella made a strangled noise of pain, she heard Godric erupt into laughter.

She looked up at him in surprise, then it clicked in her brain,

"Your messing with me!" She gasped.

"Well, that's just cruel." Bella donned an exaggerated hurt expression.

Godric simply snorted, "You are entirely too easy to embarrass, little one. My childe must enjoy that" He added.

"Your child? You mean Eric? He's your childe?" She asked, once again completely surprised.

Godric inclined his head sightly in acknowledgement. Bella replied with a simple 'huh'. She was wondering how old Godric was if Eric was a thousand. She was sitting next to an ancient and didn't even know it! He even teased her a little!  _ No wonder, he probably thinks your a complete idiot,  _ She thought glumly. If she thought she was out of his league before, now it sky-rocketed to the sun obliterating whatever slim hope she had of being with him. Bella shook her head trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She promised herself no more vampires. She had nothing against them but decided to wait at least another ten years until she let her self get out there again. Only then and she would stick to plain, boring, predictable humans who wouldn't crush her heart and leave her devastated. Or die a spinster. Either way was fine with her.

Bella looked up at Godric again and saw him staring at her. She blushed and wondered,  _ has he been looking at me this whole time?,  _ She felt that strange warmth hum in pleasure, sending a tingling sensitisation through her chest. Being around Godric felt like  _ home.  _ It was a little how she felt around Sookie but much stronger. She shyly looked up at him through her lashes and saw his eyes darken considerably. He looked rather tempting the way he was looking at her.

She then noticed how pale Godric looked. Bella's brows wrinkled in concern.

"How long have you been here Godric? When was the last time you fed?" She asked worriedly. Now that she noticed him, he looked far too pale, paler than usual for vampires. She scolded herself for being so besotted with his looks and not noticing his sickly complexion.

Godric replied in a calm voice "I require very little blood any more, min söta (my sweet)"

Bella observed him again. He avoided her question and seemed entirely too pale. She hadn't once worried about her safety however. She felt safe in Godric's presence, almost soothed. She couldn't explain it but it felt like her entire being sighed with relief around him; she felt complete.

Bella felt extremely worried for Godric, she didn't want him to starve himself. It is difficult to tell in this other breed of vampire if they were thirsty, their eyes didn't change to black. Bella narrowed her eyes, her face taking on a deep concentrated expression. She stared into his beautiful eyes trying to detect any hint of thirst; he seemed calm enough. Edward always seemed extremely constipated when he was thirsty but Godric looked completely at ease. She was roused out of her examination when she heard Godric's voice.

"Can I help you, little one? You seem to be staring at me most intensely" Godric's voice was pleasant enough but she could detect amusement. She flushed again and cursed herself for doing so. It surely wasn't helping with his thirst.

"Oh, uh no, thanks. I was just checking to see if you were thirsty" She kept her head down, embarrassed to be caught.

"I am very old. I have perfect control and will not hurt you" Godric spoke in a tranquil, soothing tone to help reassure her.

Bella blinked rapidly, surprised, "Oh, I'm not worried about that. Its just... aren't you uncomfortable with me sitting here? I don't want to cause you any pain if your thirsty" She bit her lip and searched Godric's face for any sign of pain.

Surprise fluttered across Godric's features, "You are concerned for my well-being?" He asked in a surprised tone. Bella looked at him, worry still marring her features,

"Well, yeah. Are you sure your alright? I... I don't mind if you want to take some of my blood. It's the least I can do, for using you as my pillow" Bella looked down in embarrassment. She had no clue what possessed her to offer her blood except that she felt an almost uncontrollable urge to protect, comfort and help Godric. It was unexplainable just automatic like how you feel protective of a child or love to a parent. It was just there but felt completely natural; like breathing. Although her head was spinning as to why she would offer her blood to a vampire she just met, she did not regret her decision.

She heard a strange rumbling noise and looked up, it was apparently coming from Godric but she couldn't decipher the strange sound. She looked in his face and he looked very satisfied with a happy gleam in his eye.

"I would be honoured if you gave me your blood, little one" Godric replied checking Bella's face for any hints of doubt. Bella simply smiled hugely back, relieved that she could help him.

"It would be my pleasure Godric" She grinned and nudged slightly closer to him unsure of the protocol for feeding was. She had never been fed on before, except when Edward sucked venom out of her blood which she decided not to count.

Godric's eyed darkened slightly and he spoke in a voice deeper voice, "Come here" He held his hand out and Bella inched over more and took his outstretched hand. She held it for two seconds then became flustered.  _ Is he expecting me to do something? _

Bella looked up at him shyly, "Um, I've never done this before... I mean, I've never had anyone take my blood.. I mean, feed on me, you know, with fangs so I'm not really sure-" Bella rambled nervously. Godric simply lifted Bella and placed her gently on his lap, straddling him. Bella blushed at the position but hoped Godric wouldn't notice as her head was down.

Godric tipped her head up to look in his eyes. His eyes held endless pools of patience. They were such a unique colour, completely mesmerising. Godric began stroking a hand down Bella's black gently and soothingly. She relaxed a little, enjoying the gesture.

"Relax, little one. I will not hurt you" Godric mumbled reassuringly.

Bella continued to stare into Godric's eyes until she felt herself relax a little, she sighed as he began stroking her hair. Her eyes fell closed and she smiled a small smile. She simply let her feel Godric's hand petting her. She had never felt anything as relaxing before. It felt like he was giving her a full body massage, rather than a gentle pat.

Godric's hands started weaving softly through Bella's long brown locks. Over and over he ran his hands over every inch of her hair, pushing it gently off her shoulders and down her back; baring her neck. He used his blunt nails to scrape her scalp lightly on his downward stroke. Bella shivered in pleasure.

His other hand fell to her hip rubbing slight circles, relaxing he further. Bella felt like she was going to melt into Godric. He leaned forward and she felt him brush his nose gently against her temple, breathing in as he did so. That strange rumbling noise started again in Godric's chest and vibrated her ever so slightly. Bella's chest filled with warmth and recognition at the sound. She suddenly felt like she was  _ home. _

She moaned very quietly at the sound and tilted her neck to the side in an automatic submissive gesture; baring her throat to him.

She heard him groan slightly and trail his face down to her neck. He began nuzzling her affectionately and Bella's heart rate started to pick up. He kept taking deep breaths and Bella heard that strange noise get louder. She realised what it was, Godric was _  purring.  _ For some reason this pleased Bella immensely and she bared her throat more to Godric's attentions. He placed a gentle kiss to where her neck met her shoulder and started peppering soft kisses along her neck. His lips were cool but achingly soft. Godric stopped kissing and started licking her jugular with long strokes with his tongue.

Electricity shot through Bella and the bottom half of her body clenched. She couldn't understand her reaction but ignored it, she was going purely on instincts at this point and  _ it felt so good. _

Godric kissed her chastely once more before she felt his fangs pierce her skin.

She felt a slightly pressure on her throat then long draws from the wound. For some reason this felt incredible to Bella. She let out a high pitched moan and began panting. She arched her back and pressed herself into Godric more. She heard a rumbling noise of appreciation and Godric's hands held her firmly around the waist. She felt a strange... aching sensation in her lower stomach. It felt good but also painful, she felt like she needed something, anything. Breathy whimpers were released from her lips on almost every breath. She had never felt anything as good as that before. It felt  _ amazing. No wonder people became fangbangers if this is what it feels like,  _ she thought dazedly. She pushed her hips forward automatically, seeking friction. Her hips began rocking a little.

Godric sank his fangs deeper and she gasped.  _ Oh god, oh god, that feels so good.  _ Bella scrunched her eyes and balled her fists up... needing more... needing something... something that Godric could give to her. It felt like liquid fire was pumping through her veins and she wanted more.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Godric was roused from his daytime rest to the sound of the door to his 'cell' being opened. It was less of a cell and more of a small, empty, concrete room. If he wished he could simply bang on one of the walls and walk merrily out, but he was here for a reason; to atone for his many crimes against the human race. He was eager to make amends and relieved to end the eternal emptiness which had become his existence.

He felt an odd tugging sensation in his chest when he saw the human, Gabe throw an unconscious human girl into his cell. He could not see much of her aside from her petite body and creamy skin on display. He observed her crumbled form on the floor. She was lying face down on her stomach, her brown locks disarray. She had a slender but luscious figure, showcased by the charming dress she wore. He wondered why such an innocent creature was placed in a cage with a monster such as him.

He looked up at Gabe and kept his face emotionless as he saw a devious grin and the sick gleam in his eye.

"I brought you a snack. I figured since you've been so good you deserved a treat" Gabe said mockingly. Godric stared back at him emotionless. Gabe's gaze was expectant, waiting for him to attack the girl or reply, he wasn't sure, but he simply looked back. Gabe soon grew impatient and locked the cell door again, mumbling profanities under his breath and stormed off.

Godric observed the girl once more and wondered at her unconscious state. He hadn't needed to breathe since he was human and only inhaled regularly to detect other scents and possible dangers around him. He took a deep breath trying to determine any injuries in the girl. As her scent hit his nostrils he groaned and closed his eyes - she smelled incredible. The warm tugging sensation in his chest grew and seemed to be trying to compel him towards the girl.

_ MINE. _

Godric was startled. He had internally claimed this human by just scenting her? No, he could not do this. He tried hard not to look at the girl and held his breath. It was no use. He was too curious. He wondered what she was like? What did she look like? He was desperate for a sniff of her perfect scent again. Unable to resist, he took a deep breath.

_ Gods,  _ He groaned internally. Godric had never smelled anything so amazing before. After two thousand years he had sampled every possible taste in blood there was, from royalty to fae. But never in his existence had he encountered something so perfect. He kept taking deep breaths in and out, savouring the smell. His eyes closed and his fangs elongated with a snick. He hadn't dropped his fangs unintentionally in over a thousand years; he believed his self control as perfect but now he could not resist as he breathed in the most tempting scent in two thousand years. It was unlike fae but more appealing, if it were. The scent didn't send him into a frenzy of uncontrollable bloodlust but rather made him want to feed, fuck and roll around in the delicious aroma. He wanted to bottle it and hide it away so no one else could sample its delights; only him.

He opened his eyes and walked over to the girl, fangs throbbing and with hooded lids, feeling the tugging on his chest throb and pulse in delight. He needed to see what creature could smell so comforting but oh so enticing at the same time. He turned her gently around cupping her face softly and saw her face for the first time.

She was beautiful. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever come across. She was perfect, sweet. Enchanting. Godric's eye's roamed greedily across her face. She looked so innocent.

Godric felt a warmth began seeping from this heart, creeping through his body. He shivered, it felt incredible. It tickled down his harm and he noticed it his palm and touching the girl. When it reached her, Godric looked in awe, seeing a green light softly emitting from his palm. A light blue light emitted from Bella's cheek and it felt like it shot straight e. He was to atone for his sins, this could not happen. Godric's resolve firmed and decided to stick to his plan meeting the sun.

It felt like time had frozen. He sat staring at her innocent features relaxed in slumber and affection squeeze in his chest. She was the physical embodiment of sleeping beauty. The strange warmth in his chest caressed his insides, soothing him from the guilt and pain he had been carrying for a millennia. This angel was meant for  _ him.  _ Part of Godric didn't believe it but he  _ had  _ to. If he was such a monster then the gods wouldn't have sent her to him. They would have allowed him to burn. Blood pooled in his eyes. He did not need to burn, after all. He had found his redemption by seeking forgiveness.

Godric sighed and smiled peacefully. This girl was proof of his atonement. Reward for changing his ways. She was his saviour. His mate. With her at his side he would spread two thousand years worth of goodness on the earth.

He picked her up gently and returned to the far end of the cell. He sat down with his legs crossed and lowered her head carefully onto his lap, lying her on the floor.

He stared at her face enraptured by her beauty. He had seen many great beauties in his life, some more obvious than others, but this girls gentle, innocent beauty floored him completely. She was a goddess, in his time people would have travelled all over the world to glimpse at such a delicate creature, they would weep at her beauty and beg for her favour. She didn't seem real, too perfect, too sweet and alluring.

Godric raised his hand and trailed a finger down her soft cheek. He admired the creamy complexion of her skin, the soft pink of her delicate looking lips. Her dark hair contrasted perfectly with her skin and made her look phenomenal.

_ She must be an angel,  _ Godric thought.  _ For such beauty is surely divine. _

He watched her for hours, comforting himself in her soothing scent. Eventually he was able to retract his fangs. It was uncomfortable having them sheathed but was necessary. He couldn't frighten his mate. For the first time in his undead life Godric felt... content, whole. He felt like everything was finally alright in the universe thanks to this angel. He let out a sigh and basked in the feelings she stirred within him.

Slowly she began to rouse. She regained consciousness and Godric was displeased that this meant she was most likely going to rise from his lap. However, she did not. She simply groaned, turned over and nuzzled into him seeking comfort. Godric felt a huge burst of happiness, he hadn't felt such in centuries, he felt so light and carefree. Inexplicably pleased to be giving her comfort of some sort. In his joy he released a small chuckle. Unfortunately, this seemed to make her want to move. Her heart started racing and he smelled the distinct scent of a blush.  _ She must be shy,  _ he concluded _  it is very hard to come across a modest woman in this day and age. _

He watched her as she looked upon his face with a wary expression. He saw her eyes for the first time and saw the rich brown colour, they suited her perfectly, he thought. They looked warm and inviting, just like the rest of her. He noticed her simply staring at his face, taking him in. Godric sat up straighter and felt nervous under her scrutiny. He wanted his appearance to please her. Seeing her expression, Godric was relieved to see she seemed to be admiring his looks, her eyes taking him in carefully. He slowly started to feel aroused. He tried to control himself but could not. This angels attention was solely focused on him; it was impossible not to be aroused. When he saw her eyes drop to his shoulders he had to bite back a groan.

Suddenly she stopped watching him and he noticed the tempting blush overtake her features. This did not help with his building arousal. She seemed to finally notice her surroundings.

The angel revealed her name was Bella.  _ Perfect name for her. _

Godric considered telling her that she was his mate. Observing her shy nature he decided it was too soon. Part of him demanded he claim her and tell her she was his for eternity but another part wanted her to pick him, he needed her to chose him. He wanted to be worthy of her, not just because the fates deemed it to be so.

They spoke a little and Godric tried to pay attention and keep his eyes focused on her face. As a vampire he could sit extremely still, he did not need to move to help the circulation of his blood, he did not need to scratch and certainly not fidget. But Bella seemed to be moving a lot and Godric tried hard not to look at her luscious body. Every time he sneaked a glance he felt a large jolt of arousal. He scolded himself, he was acting like a newborn not an ancient with years of controlling his lusts. He hoped she wouldn't notice his straining erection.

She mentioned his son Eric and he saw the fondness she had in her eyes for his progeny. Godric was unhappy. Perhaps she was Eric's. This infuriated Godric. He loved his son but no one  _ but him  _ deserved this perfect specimen of a women in front of him. If she knew his son then surely she must belong to him, his son always had excellent taste when it came to women; he taught him well. Eric shared Godric's blood as his progeny, Bella would have somewhat of a familial bond with him because of this. This was typical for all mates. After all, the fates deemed them to be kin. He frowned, Eric most likely will have recognised the draw in some way or another and immediately and mistakenly claimed her for his own.

Godric's rage kept building as he thought of  _ anyone  _ touching, caring for and feeding on Bella. Anyone but him.  _ MINE,  _ his brained screamed at him. Yes, he wanted her. He needed her. He wanted every part of her, her luscious body, her kind personality, her intoxicating blood, everything that was hers he wanted to possess, he wanted to own her heart, body and soul. He had never felt so possessive of another being before. He knew that nothing, not even his beloved son would stand in his way.

"You belong to Eric?" He inquired lightly hoping to find out more about the situation.

Bella, thankfully looked horrified, "What? No way! Do you mean like am I with him as a couple?" She asked. Godric nodded

"Well no then. I am not Eric's. Not at all. We are just friends, that's it. He has a thing for my cousin Sookie and I've been helping him woo her" she told him proudly. He was extremely relieved. It would make it a lot simpler that his son had not claimed her yet. He knew his son Eric and figured that he is hoping to claim her soon, no matter what her beliefs are on their relationship. Eric, hell any man, would be a complete and utter fool not to want this goddess. She would not remain unclaimed for long, he knew. He had never claimed a human before but he knew how to seduce. He would need every shred of knowledge he gained in the past two thousand years to make this beauty want to submit to him. He groaned very quietly thinking about her submission.

To his complete and utter astonishment she offered to feed him. She seemed genuinely worried about him. His inner beast purred in pleasure. She wanted to take care of him, nourish him with her life force. His mate offered to see to his needs. He could not wait to sample her blood. Blood that was made specifically for him, he shivered in pleasure.

This was a perfect opportunity for him to seduce her, he would make sure she burned for him as much as he burned for her. He would make her mad with want and lust. He would bring her to highs she knew nothing of. When she was begging for him, and only then, would Godric make his move to give her a glimpse of what it be like to be his. He would worship her like the goddess she is. through him. Up his arm and settled into his chest. The warm feeling doubled, making him purr out loud and close his eyes. It was complete and utter ecstasy. He could not let her go. Godric felt like something within him clicked in place. It felt like his entire body had sighed in relief, he felt whole, complete. He had found his mate.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bella was so absorbed in Godric and the wonderful feelings he was invoking within her, she didn't hear any of the disruption outside. It wasn't until she heard Sookie begin to scream and call out for help that it registered in her hazy mind. She groaned and pulled back from Godric reluctantly. His fangs slid out of her flesh and he let out a growl of disappointment. Panting, she looked into his dark eyes and felt her core clench.

He looked about ready to devour her, his eyes dark, fangs out with her blood dripping from them. Bella's mind went blank, staring at this hungry predator when she heard Sookie scream again.

She put her hand on Godric's chest just above his heart, to try and get a hold of the situation.

"Godric" She panted, "That's my cousin, she's in trouble. I need to go help her" She looked into his eyes and he shook his head slightly. Bella's brows furrowed, did he expect her not to do anything? She opened her mouth to retort when Godric gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Sh, min gudinna (my goddess). Allow me" He murmured gently. She was soothed by this and suddenly he was gone. Bella looked around the cage completely baffled as to where he was was. She saw the cage door was hanging open so she jumped up and ran out.

She ran around the basement looking for Sookie, Godric or anyone. She reached the cages where Sookie was being held and saw Godric at the entrance. The cage was open and there was a dead person lying at his feet, with his head angled awkwardly.

Bella, ran past Godric and hugged Sookie who was lying on the floor. She noticed her dress was torn was she was beaten up a little, her insides clenched uncomfortably at someone hurting her cousin.

"What happened Sookie? Who did this to you?" She demanded looking into her cousins tear stained eyes. Sookie simply pointed at the dead guy and grabbed onto Bella again. She held her cousin tightly making soothing noises trying to calm her down.

There was a whoosh of a vampire approaching and Sookie lifted her head hopefully, "Bill" She sighed.

Godric shook his head and said, "down here, my child"

Bella watched Eric zoom down to the basement and kneel in front of Godric, his head bowed in respect for his maker.

"Master" Eric breathed, relieved to see his fader unharmed.

Bella walked over to them and smirked, "You missed all the fun sasquach" She spoke with an amused tone, hoping to lighten the very serious atmosphere of the room. Godric looked at her fondly and Eric looked up at her incredulously, a little fond irritation marring his features but his eyes burned in exasperation.  _ Oops, he must not be happy that I came here _ .

Godric continued to look at Bella but spoke to Eric, "Rise, my child. No need for that"

Bella sighed exaggeratedly, "Apparently I missed the fun too" She nudged Gabe's dead body with her foot. "I didn't get to chop of his hands and balls for daring to touch my family" She sighed wistfully. Bella was joking, mostly, she don't know what she would have done. Something not very Christian, that's for sure. Bella wondered when she became so violent.  _ Must be the vampire influence. _

Eric smirked at Bella but looked at Sookie worriedly, he noticed she looked shaken up but thankfully fine.

Godric's eyes blazed in lust as he looked at Bella in a whole new light. He let out a small growl.

"Bella!" Sookie screeched, horrified at what her cousin was saying. Bella simply shrugged and winked at her.

"Sookie, if your family won't mutilate and castrate assholes for touching you, who will? What's family for?" She grinned, hoping to lighten the mood. Sookie shook her head disapprovingly but a small smile danced on her lips.

Just then an alarm sounded throughout the basement. Godric looked at Eric,

"Take the girls and get them out safely. Spill no blood" He commanded then zoomed away.

Eric gripped Bella's upper arm and placed a hand on Sookie's lower back to lead them out of the basement.

"Ouch, Sasquach, too tight" Bella bit out, being dragged along harshly by Eric.

"Quiet. You should not be here. We will talk about this later" Eric said seriously, his mouth set in a grim line. Bella was surprised, she had never seen Eric so serious before.

They walked briskly through the halls of the church twisting and turning around corridors, looking for an exit.

Eric led them to the main hall of the church for some unexplainable reason. It seemed like an extremely stupid place to go, Bella thought. There was a huge gathering of fellowship supporters wielding various weapons. Steve Newlin stood at the podium screaming his usual hate and calling Bella a traitor whore.  _ Religious nutjob. The vigrin whore. That's smart. _

Next thing Bella knew Eric was sacrificing himself for her and Sookie, she was enraged. She wouldn't allow him to do that! As she saw him flesh burning from the silver like in her dream; Bella snapped. She started trashing furiously against the two men that held her, she managed to elbow one in the nose and heard a satisfying crunch. However, the next one was prepared and whacked Bella on the head so hard she started seeing black spots on her vision. The last thought Bella had before passing out was wondering if she would have permanent brain damage from all the blows to the head she seemed to be getting.

A couple hours later, Eric stood at the end of a bed looking at Bella's unconscious figure. He was furious with her but concerned also. She had knowingly put herself into danger. She completely disregarded her own safety. It was not necessary she was there, he rescued Sookie effectively. She had  _ no  _ sense of self preservation. He wanted to punish her, badly. But he couldn't. Bella was not his so he had no rights to do so. He considered claiming her to ensure her safety but quickly disregarded it. It would in no way help his situation with Sookie. Bella needed guidance, she had no concept of survival or common sense. This was something her family should have taught her. His rage started burning inside him as he thought of this and wondered how he could fix this.

He heard Sookie sniffle from the bedside and looked at her, admiring her beauty. They had returned to Godric's nest after leaving the fellowship of the sun church. There was a welcome home party for Godric going on downstairs but Sookie refused to leave Bella's side and he couldn't shake the worry he felt for her also; not that he'd ever admit it.

Sookie looked up at Eric and spoke,

"You don't need to be here. I can take care of her" She told him, hoping he would leave her alone with her cousin. Sookie felt uncomfortable with Eric in the room. Earlier when he sacrificed himself for her and Bella she saw a side to him. He almost seemed like a decent person, this made Sookie uneasy. She was quite comfortable thinking of him as a monster but didn't know she could any more.

Eric simply nodded his head and left the room swiftly. As he exited the room and walked at human pace to the downstairs section of Godric's nest, his mind raced. He was thinking about Bella's condition, She had had a very powerful blow to the head and wasn't sure what else she had been subjected to at the church. He knew humans were very fragile and a simple hit to the head could cause internal bleeding and death. He was considering offering her his blood or forcing it down her throat if she didn't rise soon.

Eric saw his maker sitting on a single chair facing his guests with a blank look on his face. He radiated power and authority like he usually did. He approached him and bowed his head,

"Master" He said respectfully.

"Eric, my son. How is Bella?" He asked calmly.

Eric observed his maker curiously. He didn't know how he knew her name or why he seemed to care for her condition. Godric had been apathetic about everything besides himself for the past two centuries. Although he tried to hide it, Eric could see the interest and concern in his eyes.

"She is still unconscious, I'm afraid. Sookie is certain that it is nothing serious; just a blow to the head. She believes that Bella will wake soon" Eric reported, looking at his makers expression for any hints as why he was interested in her health.

Godric's facial expression did not change it all. It stayed the carefully blank expression he used in public but Eric noticed the strong emotion blazing behind his eyes. Godric blinked away the emotions and turned towards his nest again, seemingly indifferent, but Eric knew better. He had not seen such emotion in his makers eyes since 1532 when he was captured by weres and tortured. Godric slaughtered the entire pack and village they were residing in as revenge.

Eric stood behind Godric's chair obediently and wondered about the odd display of emotion coming from him. Besides from great rage in his earlier years, Godric never showed much emotion with anything not to do with Eric. He and Godric had a special connection that Eric did not have with Pam. They were each others father, brother and son. They were eternal companions. As Eric's thoughts led him down this way he felt a huge jolt of shock as a realisation hit him.  _ He must want Bella as his child. _

Although his face was empty Godric felt the strong emotions within him and gave him a curious look. Eric simply shook his head back to indicate nothing was wrong.

He could not believe it. Godric had never wanted to change another but him in two thousand years. However, there could be no other explanation. Coule there? He knew his maker well and could tell the emotions he felt for Bella must run extremely deep.

He was considering this and was suddenly very pleased. He would enjoy Bella as a little sister. He could could claim her as such whilst still human to teach and protect her effectively. It was perfect. He already felt a strong connection to her and was pleased that she would soon be vampire. He did not enjoy having feelings for a human. However, Bella was not human was she? Eric wondered about this. Since she was part supernatural she would make an even stronger vampire.

As he was pondering these thoughts he saw as Sookie and Bella entered the room. Sookie was wearing the blue sundress she was given by Isabell and Bella had on a white sundress with multicoloured flowers splashed all over. He figured she must have been given it, she didn't seem the type to wear such a dress; it was more Sookie's style. Eric shook his head and wondered how he even knew this, he barely knew Bella! But know her he did.

Bella walked into the room and her gaze immediately zeroed in on Godric. He was sitting on a simple chair observing the room. He looked powerful and sexy, she thought. Bella shook herself for thinking such things and saw Eric standing behind him. He was staring very intensely at Sookie. How Sookie believed he only wanted her for sex was beyond Bella.  _ Denial and self delusion is a powerful thing,  _ Bella mused,  _ but not as powerful as a sexy vampire wanting you,  _ she smirked.

Bella turned to Sookie and started fussing and checking over the fabric of the sundress she had on.

Sookie was concerned looking at her dress, "What's wrong? Is it wrinkled or summit?" She asked worriedly, not wanting to look foolish in a room of elegant vampires.

Bella shook her head and smirked, "Na, just checking to see if Eric had accidentally burned holes through your clothes. With the looks he's giving you he could have burned the entire nest down. Lets be thankful that's not one of his vampire gifts eh?" She said lightly, looking around the room casually as if she said something perfectly polite.

Sookie wasn't buying it though. She looked at Eric and saw him smirk and give her a heated look. Her face flushed bright red and she choked. She smacked Bella of the arm reproachingly,

"Bella! Stop it. Ya'll just encouragin' him. C'mon, I need a drink" Sookie grabbed Bella's arm and started dragging her through the great room. Bella looked back at Eric and winked conspiratorially.

Godric watched and his angel winked at his son and felt a burst of jealousy and sorrow. He wished that she would wink at him in such a way. He had been carefully monitoring the bond with his son, keeping a close eye on his emotions. When he was with Bella upstairs he felt nothing but worry and concern.

Godric was conflicted. He could sense that his child cared greatly for Bella. More so that he thought possible, Eric wasn't fond of humans. However, even when she winked at him he had not felt lust from him. Certainly Godric felt it when he looked at Miss Stackhouse but not his Bella. He wondered at their relationship. They had clearly felt the connection as she was Godric's mate and he was a part of his bloodline but he hoped Eric had not mistaken it for more. He knew he had to discuss this with his son. He didn't want to hurt his son so he intended to discuss his future claim on Bella. It was the best way and he prayed it didn't cause any discord between them.

Godric subtly watched Bella move around the room with her cousin. He was glad his Bella was not mingling too much with his nest mates. Godric could see his fang marks, marring the beautiful skin of her neck. At the time he had not had an opportunity to heal her marks as he would have done out of respect but now that she was in his nest he was pleased he had left them. Godric had no claim on Bella yet. He did not want any other vampires becoming interested in her and his mark on her would steer them away from her unless they were suicidal. In fact, he did not even want them to scent her or look upon her beauty. He watched his nest mates carefully and made sure that no one would look twice at what was his.

He watched as Miss Stackhouse walked away from Bella to talk to a young dark haired vampire. He was annoyed that she left her alone. She wasn't alone for long however. Just then, a handsome blond man approached her. He gritted his teeth to keep a snarl at bay. He watched as he  _ dared _  to  _ embrace _  her. To touch what was  _ his. _  She had a shocked look on her face but it quickly morphed into delight and happiness. It felt like he was hit in the stomach with a boulder. She should never look at anyone that way, anyone but  _ him.  _ He needed to know who this man was and his connection to Bella. He was a mere human and not a problem. He would tare him apart later. He was watching them so intently he did not notice the amusement streaming through the bond from Eric.

Eric watched as his maker went all caveman on Bella. He saw the enraged look in his eyes and knew he was displeased with anyone touching his future child. Godric was an extremely possessive fucker. He did not care much at all but when he did, he took it to extremes even vampires were shocked at. He could see the promise of revenge in his eyes and knew he had to diffuse the situation.

"That is Jason Stackhouse, Bella's cousin. He is a dimwitted redneck, although popular with the ladies" He said very quietly so no one would hear. It would not do to let out Godrics intentions with Bella. It could make her a possible target.

Godric seemed a little relieved but still eyed them suspiciously. Eric sighed, his maker really was too possessive for his own good. He decided to help him out.

"I will summon her. I am certain you want to convey your thanks for her aid in your rescue, yes?" He inquired politely. Godric nodded his head stiffly, too intent with his human.

Eric left Godric's side and wondered at his behaviour. He was not as possessive of Eric but perhaps it is because Bella is human and female. He had not really considered this fact before. Eric and Godric's relationship had never been particularly sexual. They had fucked from time to time but not been lovers exactly. They preferences both lied with women. Eric wondered if Godric felt a sexual pull towards Bella. He wondered how their maker/child relationship will be. He must be interested in her sexually, he decided. This situation was different than it seemed. Eric pondered this as he neared Bella and her idiot cousin.

A feeling of dread settled over him. He knew better than anyone how protective Godric was of him. If he had a child which he had strong sexual feelings for, then may the gods have mercy. He knew that death would be making an appearance, sooner rather than later.

Bella stood happily chatting to Jason. She was relieved she knew someone here other than Sookie as she was currently occupied with her douche-bag boyfriend Bill. Bella did  _ not  _ want to talk to Bill. Bella noticed Eric's arrival and turned towards him with a polite smile.

"Bella, my maker has summoned you" He spoke. She noticed that Jason shrank back in fear of Eric for some reason and wondered why. She could see Jason start to sweat and the amused look on Eric's face and wanted away from the awkward situation.

"Okay" she started walking away but noticed Eric didn't follow her, "Aren't you coming?" She asked, confused.

Eric waltzed over and flashed her a grin, "Of course, tiny. Lead the way"

Bella rolled her eyes and walked towards Godric, Eric hot on her heels.

She kept her head down nervously as she approached him. She did not know how to act.

"Hi, Godric" She spoke shyly and looked up through her lashes. Godric smiled charmingly back and her heart rate picked up.

"Hello, little one. I wish to express my gratitude in your involvement with helping me escape from the church" He spoke gently, in that gorgeous accent of his.

Bella looked at him quizzically. She had done absolutely nothing besides get herself caught and became a damsel in distress.

"Uh thanks, I guess. I didn't really do anything except get caught" She spoke unsure.

Godric looked so beautiful, sitting on the chair. His whole aura emitted power, which made Bella's heart pound. She stared into his beautiful eyes and tried hard not to swoon.

"You were very brave coming to the church alone and unarmed" Godric said calmly. Bella heard Eric growl next to her. Oh yeah, he was mad.

She looked back at Eric sheepishly. He glared at her fiercely. She turned back around quickly in fear. It was not a good thing to anger Eric Northman. She looked at Godric and wanted to change to subject,

"What are-" She began.

She noticed annoyance flash across his features before he interrupted,

"Excuse me a moment, ma petit" Godric said before disappearing. Bella looked at Eric curiously.

"Just your cousin getting herself into trouble as usual. Come on, tiny" He spoke casually, leading her away.

Bella was very nervous as they walked, "Your mad at me for going to the fellowship aren't you?" Bella asked slowly.

"Yes. I am furious you would put yourself in such obvious danger. It was foolish and reckless" Eric scolded. Bella hung her head.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nothing" He said simply.

Bella looked at him in shock, stopping as she did so.

"Nothing?" she questioned incredulously.

Eric nodded, "Yes, nothing. I have no claim over you and it is not my place to punish you for your behaviour, yet" He then started walking briskly ahead. Bella frowned,  _ yet? What the hell does that mean?  _ She thought. She didn't get the chance to ask him as they had reached where Sookie was, it seemed everyone had gathered here.

She saw Bill and a brunette vampire walking away from Sookie and Godric, out the nest.  _ Good riddance,  _ she thought.

Sookie looked a little shaken but Godric's eyes lit up a tiny bit when he looked at her, she blushed and walked next to him. Before she couldn't get a word out someone spoke up.

"Attention everyone, I have a message from reverend Steve Newlin"

Everything went black.

As Bella came to she felt like every inch of her body was covered in bruises. There was a ringing in her ears and dust in her mouth. She groaned and opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. There was something on top of her. Now that she noticed, she did indeed feel a weight pressing her down. Bella lifted her arms shakily to try and move whatever was on top of her.

When her fingers touched it, it moved. Bella was shocked. It was a person. This person shifted and Bella saw Godric's face.  _ Godric?! What is he doing?  _ She thought baffled. He was still lying on top of her but had shifted down so they were face to face.

Even now, he looked gorgeous. Bella looked and saw his hair slightly ruffled. He also had dust and dirt smeared on his face with splatters of blood.

"älskling, are you injured?" Godric's panic stricken voice reached her ears. Bella then noticed how  _ worried  _ Godric looked. His eye's were rapidly scanning her face and body for any injuries. He looked like he was freaking out.

Bella made a shushing, comforting noise and slowly reached her hand up and cupped his face. She felt a pleasant tingling sensation shoot from her hand, settling in her chest.

Looking him straight in the eye she said, "I am fine Godric. Thanks to you" Her voice came out a little husky.

Godric leaned his face into her palm and his eyes drifted closed. His face looked peaceful and she felt, rather than heard his responding purr. She stared at his face, transfixed. He looked so perfect, even covered in dirt and splashed with blood. She could feel every inch of his hard, warn body pressing into hers. She revelled in the closeness and oddly wanted to press closer. Her thumb began caressing his cheek absent-mindedly. Then his purr increased and she could hear it. The noise made her insides feel like they had melted.

"Master, we need to get going. They may return" Eric's voice broke through their little bubble. Godric flashed up and held his hand out to Bella. She took it shyly, allowing herself to be helped up.

Godric kept a hold onto her hand once she was upright and it was just then Bella noticed the destruction room. There was debris and broken objects strewn across the floor. It looked like... well like bomb had went off. There was blood and insides strewn everywhere. The worst part was the smell. Most potentially was the blood. It was the usual metallic stench with hints of dust, burnt hair and crap from where the humans must have spoiled themselves. She thanked god for that not happening to her. She would have died of embarrassment.

Bella tucked herself into Godric's side, filled with sorrow at such a display. It was painful to look at. She began feeling woozy with the smell of blood in the air and needed a little support.

She barely listened as Godric told everyone to go to hotel Carmilla as her head started to spin uncomfortably. Bella was led out of the destroyed house carefully by Godric with Eric to her left side. When she reached outside caught off guard as someone threw themselves at her for a hug. She was startled but saw the mop of blond hair and relaxed. It was Sookie.

"Oh, Bella. I was so worried! Thank god your alright" Sookie sobbed into Bella's shoulder. She embraced her cousin trying to calm her down. Bella was disappointed with herself for not worrying about her cousin. Thankfully, Sookie was fine. She was in shock, all common sense in her brain had immediately switched off as soon as she regained consciousness.

Sookie eventually drew back and looked at Bella with relief flooding her face. Bella smiled, trying to reassure her cousin.

"You riding back to the hotel with us?" Bella asked hopefully. Realising she nearly lost her cousin and wanted her to stay close. Plus, it was comforting to be near her family after such a near death experience, she was a little shook up.

Sookie stepped back from Bella completely. She looked on confused. Sookie turned her head to Eric and glared fiercely,  _ if looks could kill... Well Eric's already dead, I suppose. _

"No. Am goin' back with Bill. See you later" She gave Bella one last hug then stomped off angrily. Bella looked at Eric, he was smirking at Sookie's retreating figure.

Bella felt Godric tug her arm lightly. She looked at him, his face was calm and blank but his eye's held warmth.

"Come, little one. We must be going" He said softly. Bella nodded and walked with him to a large black SUV. Eric slid in the drivers seat and began driving through the streets of Dallas. Bella and Godric sat in the back and unfortunately, he had to release her hand. She blushed remembering the slightly warmth of his hand, his large fingers intertwining with hers and the roughness of his palms as though he lived a live of labour.

"So, Eric. Why was Sookie trying to use her telepathy to make you spontaneously combust? She seemed pissed at you. Well, more so than she usually is" Bella asked, hoping to distract herself. Being in a car with vampires they could surely tell she was blushing from thinking about the perfect specimen of man sitting beside her.

Eric chuckled darkly, "Because, dear Bella, I tricked your delicious cousin into drinking my blood by claiming I was dying and needed her to suck silver bullets out of my body" Eric declared proudly.

Bella was confused. These vampires had blood? And why on  _ earth  _ would he want her to drink it? EW! Blood smelled  _ disgusting,  _ to say the least. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and she heard Eric chuckle at her facial expression. She looked at Godric and he was smiling at her warmly. She blushed. Dam! She needed to stop doing that around him. Be cool.

"Why would you do that? That's disgusting!" Bella gasped, horrified. She had asked the question to Eric, looking at him expectantly but it was Godric who replied.

"Our blood is special, little one. It is sacred. It has many magical properties, one of which is when consumed, it creates a magical tie, as you will. Eric will have a unique connection with Miss Stackhouse now. He most likely did this as he will be able to sense her emotions from now on and she will experience very explicit sex dreams involving Eric" Godric explained patiently.

Bella was startled. That vampire blood could do this to a human was pretty surprising. On the other hand she was not surprised at all Eric did this. It screamed Eric.

"What else does vampire blood do?" She asked curiously. She was shocked and wondered if Sookie had any of Bills blood. She couldn't of, why would she drink his blood?

"Vampire blood also has incredible healing properties to the human who drinks it. It can be useful if someone is gravely injured. The older the vampire, the more potent the blood. It increases the senses and strength of the consumer. The vampire also has the ability to -" Godric was cut up from his explanation by Eric, who had pulled up in front of the hotel.

"We are here" he announced and left the car. Bella followed suit and followed Eric and Godric into the hotel.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Bella woke up gasping. She had a nightmare about the bombing at Godric's nest. She shivered, remembering the destruction. She thanked god everyone was alright. As soon as she returned to her room, she had a shower then collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Bella rose from the bed and started pondering the consequences of Eric giving Sookie his blood, wondering if it will help their relationship in the long run. It didn't bother Bella much, oddly. Unless Sookie felt like sharing her Eric dreams. Then she would have to put her foot down.

Bella stumbled out of her room in a pair of pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt. As she entered the front room,she regretted her chosen attire as Godric and Eric both stared. She blushed.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?" She inquired politely, remembering they mentioned having to go to a meeting with an AVL representative.

"It went fine", min skönhet (my beauty). I have been removed from my position as sheriff effective immediately. I shall be returning to Louisiana with you and Eric" He spoke calmly, in his usual manner.

Bella plopped down across from him with a grin on her face,

"Well that's great!" She enthused, happy that he was returning with them. Although he was drop dead gorgeous  __ literally  _ _ and knew she had no chance in hell with him, she could still see them being good friends. He seemed really interesting. Godric smiled back at her but Eric smirked.

"It is great that Godric lost his position?" He raised an eyebrow. Bella flushed.

"Well, no, that's uh.. not what I meant" She muttered, embarrassed.

Eric smirked back, "Ah, so it is great that he is returning with us? Why is that great?" Both of his eyebrows raised in question.  __ Oh great, not the both of them. Double annoyance. _ _

Bella scowled at him and threw a couch cushion at him. She stood up and yawned,

"Well, if that's all, I'm going back to sleep, I'm beat. Ill see you tomorrow guys, night" She waved cheerily as she walked back into her separate room. It had been a long day, too long with too many blows to the head. Bella briefly worried about brain damage until she fell asleep.

They sat in silence until they heard her fall asleep. Godric turned to face Eric.

"What is your relationship with her, my child?" He asked, expectantly.

Eric replied immediately, "I do not have one, master. We met only a few days ago. She is cousin to a human I hope to make mine and nothing more"

Godric threw a reproachful look at his son.

"Do not lie to me, my son. I can sense your feelings for her through our bond. I will not ask again. What is your relationship with her?" He repeated in a stern voice.

Eric sighed and really considered his question. He had no idea how to class her. As his mind was swirling up possibilities he then remembered her note. She signed it,  __ your friend. Ah a friend,  _ _ he thought. That was the closest thing he could think of.

"She and I are... friends" He replied unsure.

Godric raised a brow skeptically,

"i do not believe you, my son" He replied.

Eric stood up and zoomed into his room and returned. He showed the note where she signed, 'your friend' as proof of their relationship.

Godric read the note and raised his gaze to his child,

"This reveals what her relationship is in regards to you, not what yours is in regards to her" He spoke.

"You do not have friends Eric, you never have" He continued.

Eric frowned and started considering this. He wouldn't immediately think of her as his friend. He wasn't sure what the notion of a friend was, that was a human concept. His feelings for Bella ran deeper. He felt affection, worry and protectiveness for her. He realized he thought of her as more of a little sister. When he guessed at Godric's intentions he had been thinking of her as his little sister since and it seemed appropriate to his feelings towards her. Even if he was wrong about this he was still planning on claiming her as his sister.

Godric sat patiently, waiting for Eric to reply.

"I see her as more of a little sister. I had not considered this until I noticed your interest in her and realized that I would very much like her as a sister. I already see her as one" He replied.

Godric was pleased with this answer, it was better than he could have imagined. It seemed Eric had not confused the natural pull he felt towards her for something different. Eric was destined to be her sister as Godric was her mate. He felt a brief flicker of pride at his son for recognizing this. If he had mistaken the bond it could have been problematic.

"You do not desire her? She is very beautiful" He added, wanting to find out more about Eric's feelings.

Eric's brows furrowed and he looked lost, "Yes, she is extremely beautiful, but no I do not... desire her. I would enjoy pleasuring her and vice versa but I do not feel a need to, I would enjoy the closeness but I do not feel any inclination to fuck her" He looked so baffled by this it was comical. It was like he was just realizing it himself.

A small chuckle escaped Godric's lips, "Just because you find a women attractive does not mean you need to bed her" Godric told his son. Eric shot him an 'are you crazy' look and Godric laughed even harder.

"What about you, fader? Are you sexually attracted to Bella? Do you want to fuck her?" He asked curiously. Godric hadn't fucked in what seemed like centuries. If Eric's suspicions were correct, It was no surprise if he offered himself up to the fellowship and was so depressed if he had not been laid in so long, Eric thought.  __ I would be too. _ _

"Yes, I do" He replied.

Eric hesitated. He loved his maker above all others and could deny him nothing but didn't want Bella to be hurt. She was an innocent. As a human, she most likely couldn't separate fucking from romantic feelings. If his makers libido had magically returned there would be plenty of fangbangers at home for him. He did not need to break her heart.

"Forgive me, it is not my place to say. However, if you are interested in fucking again may I advice you do so with the bloodbags in my club? Bella is much like Sookie in that she does not take kindly to quick fucks" Eric explained to his maker.

"You are right. It is not your place to say" He responded harshly. Eric bowed his head in difference to his maker. Godric continued,

"However, I do understand your concern. Rest assured it is not an issue. I am interested in her more than just sexually. There is something I must tell you, my son" Godric spoke seriously. Eric furrowed his brows but nodded.

Godric took a deep breath, "Bella is my mate, Eric" he declared proudly.

Eric sat there stunned.  __ Mate? Bu-wha-how-MATE?  _ _ Eric's thoughts were racing a mile a minute. Godric had found his mate. It was extremely rare for a vampire to find their mate, almost impossible despite their long lifespans. A mate was your other half, your chosen one and every living creature had one. Only supernatural's have the ability to identify their mate.

"How do you know this, fader? Are you completely certain?" Eric asked confused. He wanted to make sure his maker was right, he had been suicidal recently, perhaps his mind was slipping a little.

Godric threw Eric a reproachful look.

"Of course she is" He said, exasperated.

"But how do you know this?" Eric asked, genuinely baffled.

Godric sighed, "It is just something I know, my son. Deep, deep down, I felt it when I was in her presence and our souls connected, they rejoined, basking in the presence of their other half. When we touched for the first time our souls came together" Godric sighed dreamily. He remembered the remarkable feeling of seeing and smelling her for the first time. He felt it. It was his very soul that reached out to her and when he touched her, they intertwined for eternity, glad to be home.

"Congratulations, master. I am extremely happy for you. I am also unsurprised the gods have blessed you in such a way. You deserve this" Eric bowed his head and spoke seriously for a change.

Godric sent him a small smile.

"Does she know that she is now yours for eternity?" Eric asked curiously. He wondered why he hadn't claimed of fucked Bella yet. Bella needed to be claimed soon if she were to remain safe. He had seen bite marks on her neck but that was all.

Godric shook his head, "No, I will not tell her" He said firmly. Eric gaped.

"You... you are not going to make a claim on her? A soul mating is so rare it is not recognized by some vampires. You must claim her properly!" Eric seemed appalled.

Godric was getting irritated at his sons tendency to jump to conclusions, "Of course I will. I wish to make her mine then turn her at an appropriate time. But only if it is her choice. I will give her that option." He calmly explained his intentions to his son hoping he would be supportive.

Eric thought this was incredibly stupid. She was his whether she accepted it or not. Nevertheless, he grinned back, "I am relieved. I will help in any way that I can. However, I must warn you, Bella is innocent" He sent Godric a significant look.

"yes, yes. I noticed she-" Godric said dismissively, missing Eric's point.

"No, fader. I mean she is  __ innocent.  _ _ Completely untouched, in every way I believe" He said, waiting for the bomb to hit.

As soon as this registered with Godric, his fangs dropped and his cock hardened straining against his linen trousers. He let out a low growl. He was extremely pleased that no one would had ever touched what was his. He would be the only one to touch her, to pleasure her perfect body, to sample her divine blood.

Eric watched as his maker went off the deep end in his possessiveness. He saw him staring hungrily at Bella's door and decided to intervene for his own good.

"Master, stop. I know what you are thinking. You are wanting to rush in there and fuck, bite and claim her, but you cannot. Remember what you said? Her choice. She is too innocent. You must tread carefully. She seems to know very little about sex and I do not think she would appreciate you going in and trying to claim her in the state your in" He said.

Godric reluctantly and with difficulty, retraced his fangs and sent one last longing gaze at Bella's door before turning back to his child.

"Your right. I may need help. I have never seduced one so innocent before. I don't believe I have ever even fucked a virgin" He admitted. He never had patience to deal with them but he knew his son was very fond of virgins and had had many over the centuries.

"I would be honored to aid you in such a way, fader" He smirked at him.

Suddenly they heard Bella speak very quietly from her room, "Godric..." She whispered.

Both Eric and Godric looked at one another before rushing to her room. They scanned her room for any threat, thinking that is why she called Godric's name. They only saw her lying peacefully in her bed, fast asleep. Godric and Eric looked quizzically at each other before they heard her again.

"Godric..." She muttered again, turning over in her sleep. Both vampires shot quizzical looks at one another until they realized.

"She talks in her sleep" Eric whispered so quietly a human could not hear.

Godric grinned hugely, "It appears so" He answered back. Godric felt so much joy, his Bella was dreaming on him,  __ him.  _ _ He started purring in pleasure.

Eric chuckled quietly, observing the look of pure delight on his makers face. He watched as he moved silently over to her bed and lay down next to Bella, facing her, staring at her intently.

"uh... mm... Godric... so perfect" She murmured in her sleep. Godric's purring increased and he started nuzzling into the bed spread, taking in Bella's scent. Eric shook his head.

"I am off to find a donor before sunrise. I will leave you two love birds alone" Eric announced before zooming out to locate his meal.

Eric left the hotel suite and found a decent smelling ginger to sedate his hunger. She did not appeal to him particularly and there was not much time till sunrise so he did not fuck her and refused her offer for a handjob.

When he returned to the room, he found his maker in the exact same position as before. He was gazing at Bella in total rapture, even though she was deep in slumber. Eric spoke from the doorway,

"You cannot go to rest here, Godric. She would not take too kindly to waking to your dead body next to her come sunrise" He whispered to Godric. He was not acknowledged, but knew he was heard from the displeased growl he heard from his maker. At that sound Bella sighed and moaned very slightly in her sleep. His maker was instantly enthralled again, staring at her in awe. Eric sighed. He walked over to his maker and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You will see her at sundown. Come, master, let us to go rest" He said quietly. Godric sighed very quietly and placed a gentle kiss on Bella's forehead as he whispered to her,

"Goodnight, min ängel. I shall see you soon"

Eric walked to the door, pleased his maker was leaving the girl in peace when suddenly he saw Godric flash away, quickly and sneakily stealing Bella's pillow from under her. He replaced another gently under her head before zooming out of her room. Eric shut the door behind him and walked to his own room.

What he saw made him laugh and groan simultaneously.

There was Godric, cuddling Bella's pillow taking deep breathes from it; purring with a look of sheer happiness on his face.  __ How on earth am I supposed to deal with this?  _ _ Eric thought dejectedly as he crawled in beside his maker, letting the sun pull him under.

Bella woke to the sound of someone pounding at her hotel room door. Who would wake her at this ungodly hour? She groaned and rolled over, praying whoever it was would go away. Or have a heart attack. Either way she could go back to sleep.

"Bells, you in there?" Called Sookie's shrill voice. Bella groaned and knew she had to get up. Bella sat up in her bed grumpily and made her way over to the door before Sookie could wake up the entire hotel, vampires included.

She opened the door and looked at Sookie, bleary eyed.

"Mornin' Bella. You not up already? It's a beautiful day out. I went and picked us up some breakfast" Sookie said cheerily. Bella scowled. How on earth was Sookie always so chirpy. Bella grunted and held the door open wider for her to enter. Sookie giggled, making her way over to the couch.

"Still not a mornin' person huh?" Sookie said cheekily. Bella shook her head and yawned.

"Na, just give me couple minutes to wake up" Bella said and sat on the chair next to the sofa and picked up a cup of coffee that was sitting on the table. She took a sip and sighed happily. She needed coffee after a day like yesterday.

Sookie dug into her bacon and egg roll while giving Bella hers. They ate in silence for several minutes, savoring the greasy deliciousness.

"You heading back to Bon Temps tonight?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Bill needs to get back to Jessica and I've got to get back to work. Sam's been real great 'bout all the missed time but I wouldn't feel right just leaving him hanging like that" Sookie said between bites. Bella nodded.

"You sure you can't stay for a little while? Please? Eric's going to show me around Dallas and it be nice to have someone to spend the day with" Bella asked hopefully. She wanted to spend some time with Sookie, their relationship had been somewhat strained recently and they needed to fix that. Sookie shook her head and shot Bella a glare.

"Thanks for the offer Bells, but no. I don't wanna be anywhere near where Eric Northman is" She spat out bitterly. Bella sighed. Eric really wasn't helping himself when it came to Sookie. Sure he had tricked her into taking his blood and would make her have dreams and she'd be more attracted to him. What Eric didn't realize is  __ attraction  _ _ was not the problem here. It was trust. Bella supposed Eric wouldn't realise this as he didn't have much empathy and would never consider trust a deciding factor in a relationship. Bella groaned internally. He really was making things difficult for himself here.

"Oh, I get it. Fair enough. I'm sorry about what he did to you, by the way. It's a really stupid thing to do" Bella said.

Sookie eyed Bella cautiously and then sighed, "Its more than stupid Bella, its sick and wrong! Its an invasion of my privacy. Only Eric would do something like this" She said scathingly. Bella did agree with her there, it seemed only Eric was stupid enough to do. She nodded absent-mindedly, hoping not to get into any argument with her. Eric was a sore spot between them.

Bella was wondering what to do for the day until the vampires rose when Sookie's voice broke the silence.

"So, tell me about your fang marks"

__ Oh shit,  _ _ Bella thought.

Bella looked at the expectant face of her cousin and sighed.

"Its nothing, really" She muttered, hoping it would be dropped. Of course, knowing Sookie, she wouldn't relent,

"Oh no missy, you tell me what happened this instant. Did someone bite you without your permission at the nest? Was it Stan?" She asked slowly, becoming furious. Uh oh, Sookie had gone all mother hen on Bella and she knew she had to tread carefully.

"No, stop jumping to conclusions. I offered my blood to Godric in the church. He hadn't fed in god knows how long and I was worried about him" She blushed, hoping that Sookie wouldn't notice.

She did.

"Oh my gosh" She gasped, "you like Godric!" She exclaimed loudly.

Bella looked at Eric's bedroom door praying that they didn't hear.

"Shhh, be quiet! they might hear you" She whispered desperately.

Sookie giggled, "Aw Bella I've never seen you with a crush before! You and Godric would make such a cute couple" She grinned at her blushing cousin.

"Don't, just don't. Yes, he's stunning and yes I like him but don't go there. He's two thousand years old Sook! There's no way he would be interested in me" She finished glumly.

"Oh honey" She went over to embrace her cousin, "He's a fool if he doesn't see what an amazing girl you are. Its his loss, not yours" She said soothingly. Bella felt better being in the arms of her cousin.

"Just promise you won't say anything? Please don't tell anyone. I don't mind being his friend but it would be way too embarrassing if you said anything" She said quietly at her cousin, pleading with her.

"of course, hun. Your secrets safe with me" Sookie murmured into Bella's hair as she cuddled her cousin.

They spent the day lounging around Bella's hotel room. They went for a bath and fixed each others hair and painted each others nails; bonding as cousins.

Her phone rang and Bella hobbled over to it trying to keep her nail polish for smudging.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hey Bells! What you up to?" Jacobs voice said cheerily. Bella smiled, she liked hearing from Jake. It reminded her of a simpler time.

"Not much, just sitting with Sookie. What about you? Anything happen back in Forks?" She asked as she walked back to the couch.

"Na, nothing really. Oh, Seth just shifted for his first time. Been helping him through the transition and that. Other than that, just the usual" Jake said. Bella nodded and listened to him tell stories about the pack. She inquired about Charlie and thankfully, he had been spending more time on the reservation and was fine.

They hung up after about half an hour of friendly chatter. Bella turned to see Sookie eyeing her in a critical manner.

"Jake?" She questioned. Bella hummed in acknowledgement and picked up the nail polish, to do Sookie's feet.

"Boys got it bad for you, Bells. He's not just goin' to give up on you" Sookie said seriously.

Bella sighed, "I know. I hope that he'll realize soon that I'm gone and won't be coming back. We are just friends but I don't think he has fully grasped that yet" She said sadly. She hated hurting her friend but didn't know what else to do.

Sookie nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Later, Sookie decided to leave as she needed to pack her and Bill's things before sundown. They would need to leave as soon as the sun set to make their plane.

Bella and Sookie hugged fiercely, saying goodbyes and making promises to call each other.

Bella shut the door behind Sookie and plopped down in front of the television. She decided some mind numbing reality tv was in order until the vampires rose for the night.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

As she sat watching Jerry Springer, she saw Eric's bedroom door open. Confused, she glanced at the clock, it was still two hours until sundown.

Godric walked into the main room casually, in cotton pants and a grey t-shirt. He looked edible.

"how?" Bella gaped in shock at how Godric was awake during daylight hours.

"I am very old, little one. I rise earlier than most vampires" He spoke calmly. Bella nodded, amazed.

She stared at Godric, admiring his features – his beautiful grey eyes, his soft, kissable lips, his soft brown hair that called for her to run her hands through, when she was interrupted out of her musings,

"Is everything alright, min kära? (my dear)" He asked casually but was carefully scrutinizing her facial expression and checking her thoroughly.

Bella's face heated up slowly in embarrassment. She shook her head and smiled at him,

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you? Thirsty? Should I get you a True blood? There's some in the mini fridge" She asked politely, pointing to the mini fridge in the corner. Godric shook his head and walked slowly over to her, eyes focused on hers intensely.

She watched as he sat gracefully on the other end of the couch she was on. She tried hard not to stare at him.

"So, what are the plans for tonight then?" She asked, hoping to distract herself.

Godric continued staring at her, "Unfortunately I have some business to take care of in the transfer of area 9. I have, however, managed to procure tickets to a popular ballet in Dallas for you and Eric" He said, eye's searching hers, for what, she wasn't sure.

Bella gasped. A ballet? He got her tickets to a ballet? She had never been to one before! She had done a little when she was younger as she loved it but was absolutely terrible. She couldn't believe he got her ballet tickets! She grinned hugely at him. She moved forward to hug him around the shoulders, in gratitude and happiness. She nuzzled her head into his neck. Godric put his arms around her and put his nose in her hair. Bella took a big breath, inhaling his scent. He smelled divine, better than anything. She figured all vampires must smell nice because the Cullen's always smelled great to her. Godric was completely different, he smelled not intoxicating and dizzying like Edward that made her faint but simply perfect. Godric smelled musty and masculine with a faint undertone of something that made Bella shudder. He smelled absolutely incredible to her, she felt so safe in his arms. A warmth and joy spread throughout her chest, in affection for him.

Just then Bella realized what she had done and blushed, pulling back.

"Oh sorry about that" She spoke apologetically, hoping Godric would understand. When she looked at his face he was frowning slightly and she was concerned she had upset him.

Godric shook his head and took Bella's hand.

"Do not apologize, little one. Never apologize for touching me with affection. I am yours to do as you wish" He stated seriously.

Bella was confused by the wording but happy he didn't seem mad. She smiled at him gratefully and he smiled back at her, looking like a male model.

"You look very beautiful tonight" Godric told her, staring deeply into her eyes. Bella blushed and her heart started pounding in her chest. How was she going to remain just friends with him when he acted like this? Bella thought.

"uh, thanks Godric. You look nice too" she said shyly looking at him in embarrassment. Was she  __ ever  _ _ going to be around him and feel anything but embarrassment? She thought, frustrated. He took Bella's hands and started stroking them with his thumbs, craving physical contact.

Godric and Bella sat chatting for an hour steadily, getting to know one another. He seemed interested in her thoughts, opinions and beliefs, not just silly things like her favorite color or other inconsequential things.  __ Stupid Edward. _ _  Bella berated herself internally, she needed to stop comparing Godric to Edward in her mind.

Although... she had thought Edward was the best looking person on the planet but Godric was just divine. Looking at Godric did things to Bella that Edward never did. She had a hard time concentrating on his questions when she was looking intently at his soft lips; so kissable, remembering how they felt against her throat and he drank from her. She found it hard not staring at his beautiful body, Bella was itching to touch it; run her fingers over his chest and feel the hard panes of his body. Edward was lanky; he looked like a true seventeen year old boy but there wasn't much boyish about Godric despite his youthful looking features. He was all man. But most of all, she was trying to keep her distance at a polite level. She wanted more than anything, to crawl on his lap and rub herself on him, taking in his amazing scent. He made her feel strangely... nervous, exited but calm and complete. This feeling was unfamiliar with Bella but she wanted it, she wanted way more of it. That's Godric 1, Edward 0

__ Dam, I'm doing it again. _ _

"Bella? Did you hear me? I asked if you were feeling alright, you look a little flushed." Godric said politely. She was interrupted out of her musings by Godric's question. She blushed remembering why she hadn't heard him, too busy admiring him.  __ Stop blushing Bella!  _ _ She shouted at herself.

"oh yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it" She said sheepishly.

Godric's head tilted to the side and a small smirk appeared on his face, "Something distracting you, vacker en? (beautiful one)" He murmured edging closer to her, smoothly. His eye's had darkened into something more predatory like and Bella stared at him wide eyed. Something about his countenance made Bella's heart race in her chest and her feel a strange dose of anticipation, of what she wasn't sure; but she wanted it.

Godric raised his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear gently. Bella closed her eyes at the touch and move her head a little into his hand which stayed on her head. He began slowly stroking her. The odd movement made Bella's muscles southward clench, for some reason. She felt his lips touch her ear very gently,

"Ah yes, min fresterska (my temptress). I know exactly what distracts you. I believe I have the same problem" He murmured gently into her ear, Bella shuddered in delight. She felt a tingling sensation low down. Yes. Whatever Godric was doing, she prayed he would never stop. She felt strangely on fire but relaxed.

"Interrupting something, am I?" Eric's teasing voice rang throughout the room. Bella jumped up at the sudden unexpected sound. She was in her own little world, floating on a cloud and was extremely embarrassed all of a sudden. She looked at Eric desperately,

"No, no. Of course not. Come on in, Eric. I'm just going to get ready for tonight" Bella announced loudly, then practically ran off to her room.

Godric heard Bella hyperventilating in her room, trying to calm down. He sent a glare to his son who looked back innocently.

"Innocence does not become you, Eric" He spoke in an annoyed tone with irritation flashing across his face. Eric smirked back at his maker.

"I suppose not. You, however, should be thanking me. You desperately need my help." Eric stated then flopped down onto a chair next to him.

"Pardon? If I remember correctly, I was doing fine until you interrupted. Now Bella is panicking because of you" He said, irritated.

The scent of Bella hung heavy in the air and Godric was getting desperate. His cock strained angrily against his pants, creating a pleasant but slightly uncomfortable friction. He was so close, she was responding beautifully. He wanted to kiss her, claim her and never let her leave his side again. He was making excellent progress in seducing her until his child intervened.

Eric sighed, "Master, Bella is extremely innocent, as you know; in more ways than one. You can be untouched but knowledgeable in the pleasures of the flesh. Bella most definitely is not. It is obvious this is all completely new to her. Most people start their sexual awakening at puberty but for some reason Bella's is just starting now. She is confused and does not understand her feelings towards you. I could smell her arousal but practically feel her confusion and wonder. You need to go slowly, show her and teach her. If you want her for more than a fuck and feed you must make her feel comfortable, cherished and cared for; do not simply jump in to seduce-"

"Are you saying I will not treat her with respect? Tread very carefully my child, you are on thin ice" He growled in anger. For anyone to suggest he would not cherish his goddess was sacrilege to him.

Eric bowed his head, "No of course not, Master. What I mean is you need to make her  __ feel  _ _ cherished __. _ _  Bella has extreme self esteem problems and poor confidence. Feeling cared for and appreciated is important in female humans. The more innocent, the more they need reassurance or it may prove difficult to keep Bella at your side. She is panicking now because she is confused at her bodies reaction and embarrassed. She does not know it is natural and to be expected; she probably feels betrayed by her own body." Eric spoke wisely. In a thousand years Eric had learned a lot, but his knowledge on women was by far the most vast. He knew what he was talking about, having a female progeny was just the icing on the cake. Which was what made his attempts to gain the telepaths favor so frustrating to him. He did everything to try to entice her to him, tempt her, seduce her to his side but she was having none of it. Sookie was no innocent like Bella, she was a vixen, a telepath for goodness sake! She was the least innocent person you could come across, being inside the mind of filthy human's.

Godric considered his childs advice. He knew how knowledgeable Eric was on women and especially on seducing them. Godric wanted Bella to want him. Wanted her to  __ crave  _ _ him as he craved her with every fiber of his being. He would follow Eric's advice for now. He felt uncomfortable sitting whilst listening to Bella in so much distress, it made him feel guilty for making her feel in such a way. It made no sense. She was enjoying herself until his son had interrupted, so he must be right in that she felt confused. He would take this slowly, treating her like a queen, making her believe she is the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and then when she was reassured he would strike. His mate deserved to be courted and romanced properly. It should not take too long. Godric nodded his head in agreement to his silent musings.

His mind drifted as he began thinking about watching her experience a sexual awakening. The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. He cherished her innocence. It exited him. His cock throbbed and he bit his lip. He could teach her everything. He would like this. Yes. He could  __ show  _ _ her. He would whisper into her ear every delicious thing he would do with her body, he could tell her how to pleasure him, show her-

"calm down, master. Bella is returning" Eric's interrupted his thoughts. Godric blinked and re-arranged his trousers so they obvious bulge was not quite so obvious. He had no hope of getting rid of it with Bella's scent in the air.

He heard as Bella started walking slowly over to her bedroom door, to return to the main room. When she entered, Eric turned to Bella,

"So, what did you do today, tiny? I can smell that Sookie was here earlier" Eric asked curiously. He was savouring the smell, feeling comforted by it. Bella shrugged as she walked over,

"Not much, me and Sookie hung out here during the day, catching up. We haven't spent much time together lately. I had a phone call from my friend Jake but other than that nothing" Bella shrugged. Just as she finished, her phone began to ring. Bella checked the ID before answering.

"Its my Dad. Ill be right back" Bella announced then made her way back to the bedroom, for privacy.

Godric sat still, holding onto his rage by a thread. Who was this  __ Jake _ _ ? This  __ boy _ _  was surely interested in his mate.  __ His mate. _ _ __ My mate. Mine. _ _ This  __ Jake _ _  must be trying to worm his way into Bella's heart and this infuriated him and worried him. What male wouldn't? Her heart belonged to  __ him.  _ _ He needed to find out everything about Bella and soon or else he could potentially lose her to him.

Eric spoke up, "Relax, master. I am aware of her relationship with this Jake. He is a were, unfortunately" Eric paused as Godric growled darkly, "I will have a report prepared on Bella after we return to Louisiana and ill give you every shred of information I can uncover about her. Fortunately, I already know much about her personal life. I will tell you later, some if it will displease you and we need you to have a level head" Godric frowned, wondering what in Bella's life would bother him. She was being courted by a smelly mutt, what could be worse?

Just then, Bella returned to the room, smiling as she did so.

"Come, tiny. We must get going if we are to make our reservations" Eric said, standing and running his hand down his chest, smoothing out his clothes. Bella nodded and looked at Godric.

"I guess I will see you later then Godric?" She asked shyly. Godric looked sorely disappointed and nodded sadly. He walked over to her.

"Yes, I will see you later tonight min kompis (my mate). Be safe" He whispered and kissed her gently on her forehead. She tried not to blush but failed spectacularly. Bella noticed Eric's serious expression as he nodded when Godric said 'be safe'. That was odd.

Eric and Bella left, saying their goodbye's to Godric. Bella, oddly enough, missed him already. She never wanted to leave his side which was unhealthy and weird, she scolded herself. She was determined to have a wonderful time tonight and not feel glum that Godric wasn't joining them. She could have just as much fun as usual.

Later, Bella returned to the hotel room in a huff. She threw open the door and attempted to slam it shut when it was caught by a Vikings large hand.

Bella looked back and saw Eric's  __ stupid  _ _ amused face. She glared at him.

"How was your evening, little one?" Godric's voice came from behind her. He was sitting calmly of the couch in the main area of the hotel. She hadn't noticed he was there, in her rage.

"Terrible. Eric is a  __ terrible  _ _ companion. He is so embarrassing! He should not be allowed out in public!" She exclaimed loudly. Eric flashed beside her and smirked down at her.

"Don't be like that, tiny. I made the night more amusing, that's all" He told her. Bella glared at him again.

"What happened?" Godric asked curiously. Bella looked at him, frustrated and sat next to him to tell him of the horrors she had to experience this night.

Godric sat and listened to Bella tell her story of her outing with Eric. She seemed to be very angry and he tried hard not to laugh as it would most likely upset her. Or enrage her. She looked beautiful when she was angry. Face flushed and chest heaving. She was passionate, she will be an excellent lover. He sighed, feeling the familiar erection he constantly had in her presence. If he didn't bed her soon, he would need to do something about this.

"Well, first of all he would flirt with every single women that walked by, no exception. The women would glare at me or insult me. One women even 'dropped' her drink on me! Then there was how rude he was to the waiter, he complimented me and he flashed his fangs and scared the living daylights out him! Oh and he insulted an old lady by calling her a blood bag! But worst of all, was that he pretended to be my boyfriend and would flirt with me and completely humiliate me in front of everyone! He even groped me as I sat down and the whole restaurant saw!" Bella spat out, completely furious.

Godric looked at Eric questioningly, unhappy that he had touched his mate and secretlyjealous but he would address the issue later.

Eric sat across from them with a satisfied expression on his face. He loved every minute of her pain! She narrowed her eyes at him.  __ This meant war,  _ _ she thought darkly.

"I was only making our evening a little more interesting" Eric smirked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. Bella looked back, her mouth in a firm line.

Eric practically radiated satisfaction with himself. It would be funny how much he was preening if it was not because of her misfortune. She had never been so embarrassed in her life!

Eric then stood, "Well, I need to do a little mindless sheriff work then I am off to find a bloodbag for the night. Don't wait up" He winked at them and then flashed away. Bella scowled at where he had been previously.

She sighed then turned to Godric, "Has he always been like this?" She asked wearily. Godric grinned back and her breath caught.  __ Dam,  _ _ she thought dazedly.

"I am afraid so, little one" Godric said with amusement. Bella huffed. She needed to do something to get back at him. She started blinking furiously as she came up with an idea in her mind.

She turned to Godric and grinned deviously. Godric's eyes widened and his lips parted but she didn't notice his reaction, too exited about her idea.

"Godric, do you want to help me get a little pay back on Eric?" She asked in an innocent tone, but her eyes were anything but.

Later, Eric made his way down to the bar area of the hotel. He had been on the phone with Pam, keeping up to date with his area and responding to some urgent emails. Now was the time to pick up his fuck and feed for the night. It shouldn't be too difficult, it never is.

Eric approached the restaurant area and sat at the bar gracefully. He saw several women eyeing him already.  __ This will be easy,  _ _ he smirked. He asked the vampire bartender for a true blood. As the bartender handed it to him, he noticed a women sliding up next to him.

"Hey there sugar, lookin' for some company?" She spoke in a sultry tone. Eric turned his head eyeing the human. She was a blond in a tight black dress, displaying too much cleavage. Her tits looked fake. He could also smell the horrible odor from the excessive makeup she wore. She looked more like a clown than an attractive women. She would not do.

"No, go away" He said simply then turned back around, ignoring her. Apparently she didn't listen to him.

"Hey buddy, you don't know what your missin'" She spat out. Eric sighed, he hated dealing with these type of humans. He didn't bother looking at her as he replied.

"Yes, yes I do. I am most likely missing a round of sloppy, mediocre sex, where you will make clumsy attempts at pleasing me and fail. I am also missing seeing your poorly done surgically enhanced body and if vampires breathed then I would most surely choke on the stench of perfume you have drowned yourself in. Yes, I definitely do know what I am missing. There are millions of desperate humans like you. You are far too pathetic for my attentions. Now, leave, before I make you" He finished, in a bored tone. He hoped she would leave and he did not have to glamour her. She wasn't worth the effort.

He heard her stomp off, her heals clicking loudly on the floor as she left.

"Good for you, see the stereotypes aren't right, are they? Vampires ain't interested in girls like that, figured that your so old you would have some taste when it came to women" Eric heard a women snort. He looked and saw a brunette sitting near him on the bar. He was sat near the corner and she was on the other side but still quite near him. He scanned her discretely, she had sort hair which was styled nicely, a clean face, clear of makeup and a good athletic build. She was quite attractive and her blood smelled remarkably clean and healthy. She was also wearing something more casual to the usual ball gowns and diamonds the humans were wearing around them. Yes, she would do.

"Oh yes of course, I have centuries of experience and like only the best" He purred and looked at her suggestively. She bit out a laugh and took a drink of beer.

"Your barkin' up the wrong tree pal. I bat for the same team" She said amusedly. Eric grinned.  __ Excellent,  _ _ it was a favorite past time of his: seducing women who preferred other women.

It was Erics lucky night. An hour later, he was ridding up to his hotel room with two attractive women to bed. The human from before had refused his attentions until her girlfriend had come along... whom liked both genders. It was easy from there. A blonde and a brunette, nice combination. He hadn't had two women at once in about a year. He was looking forward to it.

He exited the elevator and walked towards the hotel room door. He heard the girls giggling and sharing small kisses between them. He unlocked the door and held it open for both girls. As he walked in he froze, what he saw shocked him to the bone.

Bella was lying on the floor bound by rope and covered in... true blood? She looked badly beaten and her clothes were torn, the hotel room was a mess and filled with various weapons and torture devices.

"RUN! THIS GUYS CRAZY! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" Bella screamed. Eric was shocked. What was going on here? He heard the humans he brought in scream. He turned around in shock to see the blonde sprinting out the door and the other moved swiftly and kicked him in the groin.  __ FUCK.  _ _ Eric dropped to his knee's in blinding pain. He was kicked in the balls! Fuck! Eric was in agony, the human was wearing steal toed boots.

Eric was brought out of his daze of pain to the sound of hysterical laughing coming from behind him. He turned round and saw Bella rolling around the floor laughing.

"You... should... have seen... YOUR FACE" She got out, between giggles. Eric narrowed his eyes. She had planned this?

"Oh my god. I can't  __ believe  _ _ she kicked you in the balls. That's better than I could have imagined" She continued laughing. Eventually she stopped at looked at Eric in glee.

"That's for embarrassing me earlier! You deserved that" She grinned at him. Eric torn between amusement and frustration. He let out a laugh and a groan.

"Well now that you've had your fun, I'm off to go find my meal for the night" Eric shook his head and flashed away. He would get Bella back later. It was dinner time. He would simply not bring his meal back, he would go to another room.

Eric waltzed back into the bar area and saw his maker surrounded by beautiful women. He was sitting at the bar with a true blood and about five women were around him, attempting to gain his favour. He smirked, this was a perfect opportunity for him. He walked up to his maker and when the humans caught sight of him, they leered and moved out his way.

"Good evening master. Who is your friend?" Eric asked Godric, but kept his eyes on a stunning women in a red dress, to Gorics right. She was eye-fucking him back.

"Good evening Eric, This is Christine, I believe" Godric said calmly. He didn't look at his son or the women in question, he just looked on in the distance.

She held her hand out to him and he took it, kissing her knuckles seductively.

"It is a  __ pleasure  _ _ to meet you, Christine. I am Eric" He murmured, his eyes blazing into hers. He noticed her eyes darken and breathing increase.

Eric moved to sit on the stool next to Godric. As he sat down there was a loud noise of flatulence being released from his chair. He was startled, that was an odd sound for a seat to make.

"Eric! What have I told you. You are a vampire, you cannot eat Brussels sprouts anymore, no matter how much you loved them. They give you gas" Godric scolded. Eric looked at him in shock. What? Vampires couldn't ingest human food.

Eric noticed the human women making disgusted sounds and walking away.  __ NO! Whats happening? Surely they know vampires do not pass gas. That's disgusting! _ _

Eric looked up and saw Christine glare at him, "You're a disgrace" She bit out, then stomped away.

Eric sat frozen in complete shock, what had happened?

Just then Godric burst into laughter, he also heard a familiar laughter that he heard earlier. It was Bella. She appeared next to Godric and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wide smile.

"Thanks for your help, that was so funny. HA! Eric the farting vampire. Whoope cousions are a classic" Bella giggled, looking proudly at Godric. He was basking in her attention and beamed back at her. As much as he wanted to, Eric couldn't blame Godric. He would most likely do anything for his mates approval and affection. He scowled at Bella.

"Okay, you've made your point, tiny. Now leave me alone to get my dinner for the night, it will be sunrise soon" Eric told Bella. She smiled back at him.

"Of course, farty pants" She blinked.

Eric growled lowly and walked off quickly to find a meal, he needed to locate one quickly. He saw a women sitting alone at a table drinking a cocktail. She was fairy attractive and would do. He did not have time for anything better.

"Hello there" He spoke and sat down next to her. He would need to seduce quickly if he wanted to get a fuck in before sunrise.

He was working his magic when someone threw a glass of water on him from behind. It dripped down his neck uncomfortably. He could hear it dripping onto the carpet. For the third time that night he was surprised. It took a lot to surprise a thousand year old vampire, which only meant one thing... Bella.

He flashed up and surely enough, she was standing there with an enraged face, her hand on her hip.

"Your jerk! You gave me genital warts" She shouted loudly, then stomped off. Eric saw and heard the humans snort in disgust and eyed him like he was dirt.  __ Humans  _ _ eyed  __ him  _ _ like he was dirt! He thought incredulously. Eric watched as his companion swiftly stormed off.

It was only half an hour to sunrise and did not have time to find another human. He scowled as he made his way up to his hotel room.  __ This means war,  _ _ he thought darkly.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Godric sat on the plane ride to Shreveport, lost in his thoughts. It had certainly been an eventful week. It had progressed in a similar fashion to the first night, to Godric's dismay. Bella and Eric had begun what Bella called a 'prank war'. It was simply each of them trying to humiliate and annoy the other person. Bella was more easily embarrassed to Erics advantage but Eric was more easily annoyed to Bella's advantage. He hadn't been able to have sex since that first night. Godric had to reign Eric in from time to time. It was most likely the longest he had gone without sex in a while and Godric could tell he was frustrated. Eric would sometimes take teasing too far and begin to flirt and seduce Bella, much to her confusion. Godric had to hold him back. No. Bella was  __ his  _ _ mate. He was furious at first with Eric then calmed down. Godric understood, Eric was becoming desperate. Bella was after all a beautiful women and he trusted his son. Eric simply got carried away.

Thankfully, now it was time to head back to Louisiana. Godric had been feeling increasingly left out, not that he'd ever admit it. He had tried very hard not to feel jealous but failed incredibly. Bella was  __ his  _ _ mate. Her attention should be focused on him. He was included on some 'pranks' towards Eric, but still, the amount of time and energy she put into Eric... saddened him. Godric knew logically that he was her mate and although he was not worried about Bella falling for Eric in a romantic way... he just... wanted her to spend time with him like that, tease him, joke around with him. He longed for it so much it burned. He would take  __ any  _ _ amount of annoyance or embarrassment she bestowed on him as long as it was  __ her.  _ _ It would prove she was comfortable around him and that she had been thinking about him.

Right now, Bella and Eric were arguing about one of his pranks, behind him. He sighed. Their voices were becoming increasingly loud in the small cabin. He stared out the window, to the beautiful night sky, whilst listening to their argument.

"You took it too far Eric! All week people were coming up to me and trying to give me money... for... you know!" She huffed. Godric could scent her delicious blush in the air. He sighed again, he remembered when it was  __ him  _ _ that made her delicious blood rush to the skin, as if calling to be drank by him.

He heard Eric chuckle. Bella appeared to stand up and stomp off towards the back of the plane, presumably to the toilet. Godric listened carefully to her heartbeat and breathing to detect if she was in any danger. He done this automatically now, to ensure his mates safety.

"No need to pout, master" Eric's amused voice came from next to him. He must have moved beside him.

Godric frowned, "I am not pouting" He muttered, looking out the window.

Eric snorted, "Yes, you are. Stop being so childish. Bella is not ignoring you, she is simply busy with me. Do you know why her attention is on me and not you?" Eric stated and leaned back on his seat, his hands behind his head.

"I do not care" Godric said quietly. The seconds ticked by and eventually Godric relented, turning to Eric.

"Ok, why is her attention on you and not me?" Godric asked. He saw Eric's face split out with a shit-eating grin. His eyes twinkled.

"Because master, I  __ make  _ _ her attention be solely on me" Eric replied simply. Godrics brows furrowed, what did he mean?

"I do not understand" Godric said.

Eric looked at his maker and explained, "Simply put, I make sure she is thinking about me. I catch her attention by doing bold, interesting things which make her interested and curious. This draws women in, Godric"

Godric was confused, "You handed her a hundred dollar bill in a room filled with people and told her that was the best 'fuck' you had had in ages, making everybody assume she was a prostitute. She had people approaching her all night asking for her 'services'. She was furious and embarrassed, not interested and curious. This seems like an incredibly stupid thing to do" He said, exasperated.

Eric merely shrugged and began looking around the cabin lazily, "Same thing. Anger is a passionate emotion, master. I do like a passionate women" Eric winked at Godric, "If it is so stupid then why has Bella's attention been focused mostly on me this week and not you?" Eric inquired.

Godric frowned. Eric had a point there.

"Besides, why haven't you told her you are her mate yet? That surely would have her more interested in you than me" Eric asked curiously.

Godric looked away, "I will tell her, son. All in due time. It is not the time yet" Godric replied evasively.

He heard Eric blow out air and frustration, "Just tell her already, Godric. You said she should have a choice. Well, give her all the facts then. She has a right to know"

Godric nodded his head and looked at his son, "I will tell her. Just not at this moment"

Eric looked stunned for a brief second, then gaped incredulously at his maker.

"You are scared" Eric breathed.

Godric eyed him warily, "I am not scared, my son. Simply... concerned she may not take this information well. Perhaps she will take it better once I know her better"

Eric sighed and shook his head. Just then Bella entered the cabin again, halting their conversation. She came over and began a conversation with them about Dallas and how much she would miss them once she was back in Bon Temps and they were in Shreveport.

This put Godric in a terrible mood. He may not see Bella every night from now on.

Pondering this, he looked out his little window again and began thinking about how to ingrain himself into Bella's life more.

Godric had slipped into downtime in his pondering and was roused by Eric who said that they had landed. Godric turned and saw Bella fast asleep on the chair, nuzzling into the soft fabric.

"...Godric" She muttered in her sleep. Godric smiled softly. Her mind may be occupied by Eric when she was awake but he was the focus of her dreams. It warmed his heart.

Not wanting to rouse his angel, he lifted her gently and carried her down from the plane, trying not to jostle her. He made his way off the plane, with Eric on his heals, to see his grandchild filing her nails next to a minivan. She must be here to pick them up.

Godric walked slowly over to her, she opened the back door as he approached and helped gently slide Bella inside. Godric flashed to the other side and slipped in quickly, pulling Bella onto his lap.

After about five minutes – as Eric was collecting their luggage – Eric slipped in the passenger side and off they went.

Godric closed his eyes, breathing in Bella's scent. He didn't know when he would next see her and spent the entire ride savouring her enchanting smell.

All too soon, they reached an old little farm house. Godric frowned. This house was not very secure. He worried about her safety briefly. He sighed. It was time to rouse her and for them to part. A small part of Godric secretly wished she would declare that she did not want to be separated from him and he could whisk her away. Alas, this was unlikely.

"Bella, Bella, It is time to wake up. You are home" Godric said gently, pushing hair back from her face. She moaned slightly, sending a thrill through Godric. Well, now she was not going to be around him, he wouldn't be walking around permanently aroused anymore, he thought. __ Every cloud _ _ ...

She sat up and mumbled sleepily and stretched. As usual, his eyes were drawn to her curves. She is luscious.

"Thanks for the drive home" She yawned sleepily. She then turned to Eric,

"And thanks for the trip to Dallas, it was... Well I would say it was great but it wasn't. The only good thing was meeting Godric" She then grinned at him and if he had a heart, it would have stopped. He felt so much joy and relief at those words. He smiled back at her. Eric simply smirked then exited the car.

To Godric's disappointment, so did Bella then. He followed suit, obviously.

Godric watched as Eric helped Bella up the porch, carrying her bangs. His heart yearned to be the one caring for her. But it wasn't time and he didn't know if she would appreciate his attentions. Bella was his mate, yes. The gods had decided this, but a part of him was... nervous. Part of him didn't believe he was worthy of such a goddess, such a pure, innocent soul. He was a monster. He was slaughtered hundreds of humans out of boredom, how could she love him, mate or no? How would she react to find that the fates had cruelly mated her with death. He wasn't sure. This situation was new to him and he did was all predators do, observe to learn more about the situation before making a move. It would not do to make a mistake. He only had one shot at love. At Bella.

He saw as Bella entered the house and turned back to wave goodbye to him. His heart clenched. He never wanted to say goodbye to her, ever. It wasn't right. She disappeared into the dark house and Eric flashed back to the car. Godric entered the car at human pace. He could feel the absence of Bella's calming presence. He missed it. It was nearing sunrise, they only had enough time to get back to Shreveport then it would be time to die for the day.

The next night, Eric rose an hour before sunset. He turned and looked over to his maker, seeing him lying beside him, fully dressed, hands behind his head, gazing at the ceiling.

"Good evening, master. Will you be joining me at Fangtastia tonight?" He asked respectfully.

Godric nodded his head in agreement. He seemed distant. He most likely missed Bella.

Eric frowned and walked into his ensuite and into the shower, preparing for the night. He hoped his maker wouldn't be in a permanently bad mood when Bella was not around.

Two hours later, Eric and Godric were ready to depart to Fangtasia.

They made their way to Fangtastia in silence. His maker was in a foul mood and Eric wondered at a way to get him out of it. When they arrived, he offered him various humans he knew, that were very delicious but he was not interested in feeding. He insisted on drinking a foul true blood and wanted to merely sit quietly in his office.

Later on in the night, Godric sat in a booth alone, whilst Eric sat on his throne. His maker made an appearance on the floor for his benefit and he was grateful. He watched as many fangbangers attempted to gain his attention unsuccessfully.

Eric decided to let his mind turn to more pleasurable things as he scanned the bar for his meal for the evening. He could  __ finally  _ _ get laid. Bella was a cock-blocker. An amusing one, but still. He needed a fuck. Badly. He was looking around the usual vermin when something of interest caught his eye. There was a women leaning casually against the bar in a tight body-con black dress. It hugged her figure well, showcasing the very little curves her body had to offer. She wore high red heels and had long wavy brown hair that reached her buttocks. He spied her face as she looked around the bar and noticed that she was relatively attractive. She had very tanned skin; Hispanic of some sort. He had never seen her before and decided that she was suitable.

Eric used his glamour to encourage her to approach him. His glamour was so powerful he did not need to speak or look into a humans eyes to impress his will upon them.

As she walked towards him, he took a discreet sniff of her blood. She seemed rather appetizing, he thought darkly.

"Hello there" He purred at her, "don't you look delicious" His gaze trailed down her body.

And so began his usual seduction.

Sometime later, he was in his office with the bloodbag and had her spread legged on his desk. He was just about to bite into the juicy artery on her neck, when suddenly he was frozen,

"claudicatis (halt)" She spoke authoritatively. Eric started to panic,  __ WITCH,  _ _ his mind shouted at him. He tried desperately to call for his maker but with increasing worry, he realised that he couldn't sense his maker or his child for that matter. It was like he was numb, his bonds with them were frozen. Hands pulled at his face so she could look him in the eye. He saw the evil gleam in her eyes and he desperately tried to free himself from her grasp to no avail. She began chanting in latin, "exaudi me dea terrae. Mulieris bestia scelerum poenas . Ut auferatur potentia cupientibus essent. Quod facit hominem detrahere . Creare-" She was interrupted by his office door swinging open. Someone had come to his aid. Eric could not move due to the spell but saw the witch jump up begin to chant again but was silenced with a bang. He heard bashing against the wall and muffled grunts. He felt extremely nervous, never once had Eric had his back to a battle. Just a few seconds later, he was released from the spell and he gasped hugely. The bonds he had flooded with relief and fear. Both Godric and Pam zoomed in the next instant as Eric's erratic emotions hit them and saw a sight which stunned them all to the bone. There was Bella, slumped against the wall, panting, drenched in the witches blood. The dead body lay to her right, barely recognizable as her head was seemingly bashed in beyond repair. The office was eerily silent, then Bella began sobbing quietly and buried her head into her knee's.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Bella tumbled out of bed, panting and sweating. She hit the floor roughly and yelped in pain. She had had another nightmare, that seemed so realistic. Bella had a terrible feeling in her gut and worried for Eric's safety; just like she had for Sookie in the fellowship. Bella climbed back onto her bed and spied the clock on her night stand. It was just after one in the morning. Bella didn't stop to think of this rationally, she was just so worried about Eric's safety and decided to pop over to Fangtasia to check on him.  __ Just check, I'm sure he will be fine,  _ _ she tried to convince herself.

Bella shot up from her bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a hoodie. She crept out her house quietly, hoping to not wake anyone. She ran to her little convertible, hopped inside and sped off to Fangtasia.

As Bella drove – faster than normal – she begun thinking over her strange dream. It was... odd and lifelike.

__ Eric taking a beautiful women into his office... they kissed for a while and his fangs released... he was about to bite when he was frozen... The women began chanting and a sizzling sound filled the air... Later, Pam, Godric and a small women were crouched over Eric as he trashed in the floor, in agony. He was completely nude but most of his body was covered in horrible burns, his crotch was completely blackened... she watched as the burns travelled up his chest to his face, burning him, scarring him, as he screamed out, blood tears dripping down his face... _ _

That was when Bella woke up. It was a horrifying dream. As she drove, her heart raced uncomfortably in her chest and she began sweating. She had to make sure Eric was safe.

Finally, she reached Fangtasia, she parked quickly and exited the car.

She approached the front of the cue, eyeing the scantily dressed humans and and saw Pam on the door. She was greeted warmly, Bella contemplated warning her about the danger to Eric but did not want to startle her if it was just a silly dream. She entered the club, marching straight to his office.

She burst into his office and saw exactly what she had seen in her dream. There he was, frozen! And the women from her dream was there! Bella panicked, she ran towards the beautiful women. Surprise flittered across her face before Bella threw her on the ground; away from Eric. The women began chanting something in a language unknown to Bella, glaring at her as she did so. Bella grabbed a small heavy ornament on Eric's desk and threw it at her.

That shut her up for a moment but she had to act quickly, Bella picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She held a hand firmly over her mouth, preventing her from saying anything; Bella's instincts were screaming at her to not let her speak. She picked up the ornament at her feet and began furiously bashing the women's head in a panic. Bella was high on adrenaline and wasn't completely in aware of her actions. Her survival instincts kicked in and all she could think was,  __ protect! _ _

Bella kept smashing against her until she hit the wall behind her. She dropped the woman and stood, panting. As the adrenaline started to wear off she looked down at the wome- no. The dead body. That she had killed. Bella slumped down next to the body and put her head in her hands. She had killed someone, yet again.

Bella had no idea how much time had passed when an arm gently wound around her shoulders. She looked up in alarm, only to see Godric's face.

"Shh, little one. It is alright. I am here" He whispered to her. He was crouched down in front of her, looking at her with complete concern. Her heart constricted. She looked at Godric as tears streamed down her face. She was immensely grateful. Bella leaned forward and buried her head into his chest, taking in his incredible scent as she did so. It helped to calm her. She could feel the slight warmth of his body, the calming smell and felt his strong arms around her – protecting her – she had never felt so safe or comfortable in her life. Godric shifted a little to sit down and lifted her onto his lap. Bella grabbed onto him, wrapping herself tightly around him; needing to be closer. She cried some more whilst he stroked her hair and back, muttering words in an unknown language to sooth her. It worked. Eventually she stopped crying but stayed buried in his chest. It was comfortable, safe. Here she did not have to confront what she had done. She felt Godric move and held onto him tightly.  __ Don't move, please, don't push me away,  _ _ she pleaded silently. Luckily he brought her up with him, carrying her carefully to the other side of the room. Bella still clung to him with her head in his chest and her legs wrapped around him, afraid to let go. He was all that was keeping her grounded and sane. She felt as he sat down on Eric's couch and shifted her position slightly to be more comfortable. She began nuzzling into his chest in comfort, uncaring about the blood. Here in Godric's arms, she was safe. Everything was alright, the way it should be. It was  __ home. _ _

"Bella? Would you like to explain what happened?" Eric's gentle voice filled the silence. Bella turned her head away slightly from Godric's chest, still leaning on him, to look at Eric. He was sitting at his desk but leaning forward and eyeing Bella curiously. She heard and felt Godric's growl of disapproval towards his progeny but she stroked his chest lightly with the tips of her fingers to calm him; he stopped growling immediately.

Bella took a deep breath, "I knew you were in trouble Eric and I... I had to help... I-I am so s-sorry I didn't mean to kill her, I just-" Bella tried to explain as tears started falling from her eyes again.

Godric turned her head to look up at him, he held a very warm expression on his face, His eyes were so... comforting and inviting it made Bella feel like she was melting. She wanted to be closer to him and never leave his side.

"Relax, modig en (brave one). We are not mad at you, you were simply defending Eric. You saved his life. We are all very thankful for your bravery. Eric is simply wondering how you were able to tell he was in danger" He spoke calmly. It was helping. She was very much like a jittery animal at this point. She sat up a little straighter but remained on Godric for support. Before she answered, she looked at Eric for confirmation that he agreed with Godric's statement, he nodded his head.

Bella sighed in relief, "I had a dream. A strange dream, I can't explain it really. In my dream, you were in your office with a Spanish women and she began saying creepy things, then all of a sudden you were on the ground screaming in agony. Then it changed and Godric, Pam and a weird looking small women who were there trying to help you but nothing worked. You were naked but most of your flesh was... burning almost. Or disintegrating. It was spreading from your uh... crotch area quickly. The dream ended when the burning stopped and you were badly deformed. I woke up and knew you were in serious trouble. I... I didn't think my dream was  __ real  _ _ per say but I knew you were in danger. I didn't think, I just ran straight here to make sure you were ok" She finished warily. She knew how crazy she sounded but it did actually happen...

Bella noticed the stunned expression cross Eric's face and then Godric. They looked like they had been hit with a truck.

"Seer" Eric breathed, in complete shock. He seemed to be looking at Bella with a assessing gaze; like seeing her in a whole new light. His eyes sparkled in awe and wonder. It was a strange look on the Viking. Meanwhile, Godric's eyes were warm and inviting and sparkled in devotion. Bella snuggled up to him and placed a small kiss on his navel. He sighed and kissed the top of her head, his arms holding her tighter. This felt so right, so perfect to Bella.

"You are incredible, min kära (my dearest)" Godric spoke in admiration. She blushed happily and tried to hide her smile.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? Seer? What does that mean?" She asked confused, looking between them in hopes of finding an answer. She was ignored. "have you ever had dreams like this before, Bella?" Eric asked her. "uh yeah. I've had them as long as I can remember. I can't remember all of them though. I remember having one about the Cullens after I was told a legend about cold ones. I put two and two together in the dream. I saw Edward and my friend Jacob fighting when suddenly he turned into a huge russet wolf. Which is strange because Jacob didn't first shift till about a year after I had that dream. Then back in Dallas, I had a dream about Sookie being attacked and in danger. I saw her being beaten, Eric being silvered, a strange vampire in a cowboy hat yelling 'kill them all', an explosion and finally Sookie and Eric on a roof crying watching a blue flame in the distance. That's why I ran off to the fellowship." She said, explaining her weird dreams to them. She hoped they wouldn't think her mad.

Godric was displeased hearing that  __ boys _ _  name from her luscious lips. Eric had filled him in on this  __ Edward _ _  and her previous romantic attachment to him. He was planning a slow painful death for the daywalker.

Eric was amazed at Bella. She was a seer, a powerful one it seemed. Her powers were beginning to manifest. He wondered at his luck, a telepath and a seer in his area. He was the luckiest fucker alive- or dead.

"Are you going to tell me what you guys were saying before? Its just dreams, what did you mean seer?" She asked irritated, as she was ignored before and expected answers.

"My dear, a seer is one that can see the future, typically in visions. I believe your visions are beginning to manifest themselves in your dreams. You can look into the future, little one. This is a very special gift" Godric explained to her happily. He knew his Bella was special, he was finding out just how special each day. Eric had filled him in on the possibility she was not fully human after regaling the tale of how she had saved him previously. He was not sure what she was, and less so now. She was more than he could her ever imagined, or dreamed was possible. Perhaps she really was an angel. His angel.

Bella's brows furrowed, "They're just dreams, Godric. Don't be silly. I cant be a... seer is it?" She spoke with uncertainly in her voice. She knew something didn't add up with her dreams but avoided the issue in denial, it was crazy to believe she could dream the future. Eric zoomed over to her, kneeling in front of her. Bella's hair blew softly as a soft bout of wind hit her. Eric's blue eyes glued onto hers, seriously.

"No tiny, they are not just dreams. You are having visions of the future. Remember how you saved me from a vampire the night we met? You are clearly not human, you are something very special and powerful. That is twice you have saved me, I am forever in your debt" Eric spoke in a serious tone. He looked a Bella softly then leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Eric then returned to his desk like nothing had happened.

"If-if I'm not human then what am I?" She asked in a scared tone. She was always a freak, she knew. Now she wasn't even human! she just hoped she wasn't a freak in her own race.

"We are unsure, min kära (my dear). We believe that you and Sookie are more than simple humans but we haven't reached any conclusions yet" Godric spoke again, he started stroking her back again bringing her attention to him and not Eric. He did not like her occupied by other males, especially since Eric had just kissed her.

Bella was scared, worried, confused but most of all tired. It had been a long night. "Ok, this is too much to take in one night. I just want to crawl into bed, forget about all this and preferably not have any crazy dreams about the future" Bella announced wearily, leaning heavily on Godric and closing her eyes.

Godric smiled, "Of course, Bella. I will take you home now. We will pick up some food along the way and I can run a bath for you" He said, hoping to please her.

Bella moaned slightly, "That sounds amazing Godric, thank you. You are a lifesaver" She sighed gratefully. Godric could feel himself getting aroused by the sound she had made and decided to stand before it became noticeable. He stood and helped Bella stand up.

"Come on then, little one. Let's get going" He said with a smile on his face.

Godric had let go of Bella but she immediately grabbed his hand and tucked herself into his side. After all that she went through tonight she needed comfort and simply being near Godric helped Bella incredibly.

Godric tried to hide his glee at her proximity and led her out of Eric's office.

Eric sat back on his chair smirking at the pair. He could only hope that they would finally get somewhere. He did not want to deal with his makers pissy mood much longer.

Later, Bella rose from her bath with a sigh. She felt much better having cleaned off all of the witches blood and eaten properly. Godric had been wonderful, treating her like a princess. She felt well cared for, with a warm glow inside. She was glad things were improving with Godric. Although she really liked him, she felt shy and nervous around him. She didn't want to act like an idiot and was constantly flustered around him. Thankfully, after tonight she felt more comfortable with him. She smiled, remembering cuddling him. She wished she could do that again.

She dried herself off and padded into her room after hastily shoving on some pyjamas. As she walked out, she saw Godric sitting patiently on her bed, looking at her happily as she entered. She smiled. Bella had invited him in and sneaked him into her grandmothers house. She didn't want to be alone right now.

"Bella? Is everything alright? You were in there quite a while" Godric said worriedly. His eyes scanned her figure. She hid a smile, he was doting on her and she selfishly loved it. She loved being the centre of his universe, if only for a short while.

"I am fine, I must have just lost track of time in the bath. Sorry" She admitted sheepishly. Godric smiled warmly back.

"It is not a problem, little one. I am glad you can relax after your ordeal tonight" He said in his usual gentle tone and sexy accent. Bella looked down and shrugged. She went to grab the hairbrush on her night stand as a distraction when Godric zoomed up and snatched it before her.

"May I?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eye. Bella's insides felt all gooey, he was too good to be true. She smiled shyly and choked out a, "sure"

He smiled happily in return and zoomed onto the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and motioned for Bella to sit in front of him. She crawled onto the bed. When she neared him, he pulled her in front of his frame, her back to his front. She sat comfortably and felt Godric begin to brush her hair. Bella sighed in bliss.

"Thank you so much Godric. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight" She told him gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, little one. You did a very brave thing tonight. You saved my sons life, no thanks is needed" He said gently. The brush went rhythmically through Bella's hair, All the nots had been removed a while ago but the motions helped relax her.

"Brave? I don't feel very brave. I killed her. I also just found out I'm more of a freak than I first thought: I dream the future" She groaned in dismay.

"You are no  __ freak,  _ _ Bella. You are very special. It is a rare gift seeing into the future" He told her. Bella bit her lip. Godric made her feel so cherished and loved it was almost overwhelming.

"Why do you think of yourself as such?" He asked curiously, already making plans to those who told her so to suffer.

"Well... I have always been a little peculiar. I never had any friends besides Sookie and Jason. No one really liked me except the Cullens. Even then I was a freak, Edward was a telepath and he couldn't read my mind" She explained.

Godric hid his anger. He was still enraged that she had belonged to another vampire but managed to calm as she was still innocent. Especially __ a cold one.  _ _ Ugh, unnatural creatures. Eric had given him an extensive report on Bella and realised how much she needed him as a protector. If his heart was still beating he would have had a heart attack at seeing an x-ray of her skull. What had happened to his goddess? How could she of survived so many blows to the head? It was disgraceful. She needed to be cared for. Preferably by him. He would be here to ensure she was hurt no longer. And loved. And cherished. And worshipped. As Godric ran the brush through her silky locks her pondered this  __ Edward _ _  being a telepath,

"Can Sookie hear your thoughts?" He asked curiously.

Bella's brows furrowed, "I don't know. I've never asked, I just assumed she could like everybody else" She had never thought to ask Sookie. It was silent for a moment until she heard Godrics voice,

"Would you be willing to accompany me on an outing tomorrow night? We could go for a meal or go for a walk, anything you like" He sounded hesitant to Bella's ears. She smiled hugely, relieved her back was to him.

"Sure, Godric. I'd love to. We can go for something to eat and see where to go from there, yeah?" She suggested gleefully, happy to finally be spending some time with him. Bella couldn't believe that  __ he  _ _ wanted to spend his time with  __ her.  _ _ She heard Godric hum in reply, then a soft silence fell over the room only to be broken by Godric,

"Will you tell me about the Cullens?" He asked warily. Bella wondered why he wanted to know such a thing but obliged him, she trusted him.

"There was seven of them. Carlisle and his mate Esme. Rosalie and her mate Emmett. Alice and Jasper then... Edward" She ended up whispering. "And you... dated this Edward?" He said warily.

Bella sighed, "Yes, I did. He was everything to me for a while but unfortunately he didn't feel the same. He left me and said I was no more than a distraction" She started feeling badly remembering that fateful day. It didn't hurt as much as it did before, for which she was grateful. It still hurt but it was a manageable pain, not an all consuming agony.

"Ah I see" Although Godric was displeased by Bella being treated so poorly, he was exceedingly grateful the other vampire screwed up so royally giving Godric a chance. He was still going to get revenge on her behalf, however.

"And you loved him?" He asked cautiously. He did not want to know the extent of her feelings but needed to know how deep they ran. The thought of her loving another struck him like white hot pain through his chest. Bella was silent for a few moments and the suspense was killing him,

"No. I thought I did at the time. I am starting to realise that. What we had... it wasn't healthy. He was extremely controlling and I always felt inferior. I gave him everything of me but never got anything in return. It wasn't a great relationship, we only really kissed a handful of times and even then they were... weird" She said.

Godric was both grinning at this and furious at anyone kissing  __ his _ _  Bella. All of her kisses should be  __ his.  _ _ He turned her around gently looking at her face, "He kissed... 'weird'?" He smirked, looking very pleased. Bella blushed and noticing their proximity moved away from him. She crawled under the covers and watched as Godric did the same, facing her with an amused expression.

"I think so. He is the only other person I've kissed so I can't be sure but his kisses made me feel kind of sick. The second kiss he gave me, I fainted" She explained, Bella was feeling much more embarrassed talking about this now she was looking at his face. Godric's eyes sparkled in delight and he let out a loud laugh.

"Yes, that is strange. You should not feel sick during a kiss, little one. What about his technique made you feel so? Was there an excess in saliva?" He teased with a slight smirk on his face. Bella wondered why he seemed so overjoyed in her misfortune when it came to kissing.

"Saliva? Ew, no" She scrunched her nose up. "He didn't drool on himself, Godric. I just.. felt strange being so close to him, dizzying, light-headed, exited, it was an odd feeling" Godric wondered at her reply carefully until it hit him,

"He did not use his tongue on you?" He asked in shock. Bella's face went bright red in humiliation,

"hi-his tongue? Yuck, that disgusting. Did you mean did he lick my lips or something? Do people kiss like that?" She looked at him with a confused expression. Godric's face looked more serious now and his eyes had darkened. Bella's breath hitched at his expression.

"No, little one. When people kiss they do not lick each others lips. They stroke each others tongues gently, caressing each others in a sensual kiss" He explained, with a deeper voice than normal. Bella's face was burning imagining what Godric was saying,

"Really? I didn't know that. That sounds nice" She shyly answered. When he had mentioned Edwards saliva she thought about the venom but the way Godric described it sounded... enjoyable. Anything more than a chaste kiss Edward would object, it made her feel wrong to want anything else. She would very much like to taste Godric's tongue, he looked delicious. Godric edged slightly closer to her,

"Yes it is, little one. You have never kissed this way before?" He muttered quietly. Bella couldn't help but look at his perfect lips and wondered if he was as delicious and she imagined he would be. She heard a slight grumble and looked into his eyes, he looked slightly pained.

"No, I haven't. Can you kiss other ways?" She whispered innocently. Godric groaned quietly. She looked at him quizzically.

"That is enough for tonight, little one. It is getting late. You need to rest" Godric said with a slight strain in his voice. Bella frowned but agreed with him, just noticing how tired she was.

"Will I see you tomorrow night? We are doing something, aren't we?" Bella said quietly, hoping to not be rejected. Godric smiled at her. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Bella let out a sigh of contentment and closed her eyes.

She heard Godric reply, "Of course, min kära (my dear). I will see you tomorrow" He whispered. Bella smiled and breathed deeply, taking in his soothing scent. It wasn't long before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Godric watched as Bella had finally fell asleep. He watched her in agony, his cock was rock hard and straining against his linen trousers. He had never felt so aroused in his life. Her innocence was so disarming and more seductive than any experienced whore could ever be. He was fighting with his instincts to teach her everything he knew, to show her pleasure she knew nothing of, to worship her body thoroughly. He felt his cock throb when she had asked if there was any other way to kiss. Images of him licking out her divine pussy filled his head, her luscious lips around his cock and he knew he had to stop the conversation before his control snapped. Godric removed himself from the bed with a last longing glance towards Bella. He needed to get out of her room filled with her delectable aroma.

Godric sped from her room, out of the house and took to the air. He flew very quickly to Eric's primary residence and sped down to the sleeping quarters. Eric had not yet returned from Fangtasia but would do so soon. He decided to take a shower. He loathed washing off Bella's scent but did not want to share it with Eric. It was  __ his  _ _ scent to smell. Not Eric's. Godric removed his clothes and stepped into the warm spray of the shower. The drops hit his skin rhythmically, not helping to deflate his arousal. He groaned at the sensation. Without much thought he touched his cock gently stroking it absent-mindedly. He was painfully hard. He felt the soft skin of his cock in his palm, enjoying the sensation. He began conjuring images of Bella previously and imagined what it had been like if she had asked him to show her different ways of kissing. Godric groaned. He would start with exploring her mouth thoroughly and move down her beautiful neck, licking, nibbling and tasting her. He would suck her soft nipples tearing moans and gasps from her delectable lips. She would beg and look at him with her sweet brown eyes, __ pleading  _ _ with him to pleasure her. He groaned. He would do so gladly. He would taste her soaked womanhood. Licking up every precious drop of her essence. He imagined her taste, moaning. Godric's hand gripped himself more firmly and increased the pace of his stroking. It felt so good. He imagined Bella's soft cries and sweet smell overpowering his scenes. Before he knew it, Godric came all over his hand with a loud grunt echoing off the shower walls. Godric stood panting in the shower trying to compose himself. He had not had such a powerful release in his recent memory. He sighed and closed his eyes imagining how amazing it would be when he finally had Bella all the himself. With regret, he left the shower, feeling dawn approaching. He towelled himself off then walked nude into the bedroom.

He saw Eric laying on the bed casually with a smirk adorning his features. "Rough night?" He looked suggestively at his maker.

Godric groaned and fell on the bed, his arm covering his face. "I am going mad, my child. She inflames me like no other. I do not know how I will control myself" He muttered.

Eric turned towards his maker and shot him a pointed look, "Resist her you must. I have mentioned how innocent she was" Eric stated in a firm voice. Godric removed the hand covering his eyes and glared at his son.

"You did not mention  __ how _ _  innocent she was, my child. She did not know that kissing can involves tongues, I almost died the truth death when she asked if there were other ways to kiss" He shot his child a painted look.

Eric chuckled, "I was unaware. I knew she was extremely innocent but this is much more than I had anticipated. I would have thought her other vampire would have taught her the most basic skills" He said to his maker.

Godric growled in response, "I am glad he did not. However, I am unsure of how to proceed with one so innocent. I do not wish to scare her away with my powerful lust"

Eric pondered this for a moment until coming up with a solution, "I can have Pam go on a 'girls night' with her. Pamela says that it is a ritual with human females in which they go out and share embarrassing secrets with one another and discuss sex. They also dabble in harmless same sex experimen-" Eric was cut off to hear to loud displeased growl from his maker. "However, not always and not in this instance. They discuss sex and compare different techniques. I could arrange Pam to go on one with Bella tomorrow night and teach her of the very basics. I could also get her to reveal Bella's opinion on any potential attraction to you" Eric said, and knew he had won his maker over.

Godric looked exited by this prospect and determined, "She is busy tomorrow evening but the one after that shall suffice" He said. Eric smiled internally. He picked up his phone and sent his child a quick text dismissing her from her duties at Fangtasia and telling her to take Bella on a 'girls night'. He informed her to educate her on the fundamentals of sex and to inquire about her feelings towards Godric subtly. She replied instantly with a, "Excellent. Will need your credit cards"

Eric shook his head but smiled fondly at his child's antics. She had been pestering him all night for an opportunity to spend time with Bella, she was jealous of all the time he had spent with her in Dallas. He did not want to overwhelm Bella with vampire company but Pam was determined as ever to spend time with her. He spoiled her too much. Godric started compiling a list of questions he wanted answers from Bella much to Eric's amusement. When he had reached his fourth page, Eric started pitying his child. He went into his daytime rest leaving his maker still writing furiously long after dawn.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Bella woke at roughly nine am. She stretched herself lazily and yawned. She slept surprisingly well, considering she had killed someone the night before. Perhaps she should be more shaken up by the event... Bella was unsure. Shrugging this off she got out of bed and made her way to the shower. She could smell gran cooking up a mean breakfast and her stomach growled.

Later, Bella walked in the kitchen as her gran was setting out food onto the kitchen table. Bella asked,

"Gran, is Sookie around? I really need to talk to her" She said in a serious tone. Bella was thinking about Godric's question last night. Could Sookie read her mind? Godric and Eric didn't think they were human. They needed to talk and discuss this as a family. Perhaps her grandmother would know something.

Oh yes, Sookie came home very early this morning. She must still be in bed" Adele announced causally. Bella nodded and decided to mess with her cousin a little.

"Thanks gran. I'm going to wake her up, wouldn't want your delicious meal to go to waste" Bella grinned mischievously. Adele sighed but smiled at the same time.

Bella crept towards Sookie's bedroom quietly. She sneaked inside and saw Sookie's figure slumped on the bed, under the covers. She tip-toed over lightly and leaned down right next to her,

"WAKEY WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY" She shouted right in Sookie's ear. Sookie jumped up, screaming at the top of her lungs. Bella started laughing hysterically.

"Bella!" Sookie screamed. Bella dashed out the room to avoid Sookie's wrath, still laughing. She felt a pillow hit her back before she exited the room.

"Bella was still chuckling as she entered the kitchen. She looked up at Adeles amused face, "What? She needed to get up. Just being a good cousin is all" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"mhm" She replied and made her way to the fridge to get some sweet tea.

Ten minutes later, a disgruntled Sookie entered the kitchen as her and gran were digging into their meal. She shot Bella an annoyed look, stealing a slice of bacon off her plate. Bella glared at her only to receive Sookie's tongue sticking out of her mouth back in defiance.

Adele chuckled lightly at her grandchildren's antics, "Bella, dear. You said you needed to talk to Sookie?" She inquired lightly, between sips of her tea.

Bella became very serious and looked at her cousin, "Sookie, have you ever been able to read my mind?" She asked.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at Bella, the clang out cutlery hitting plates echoed throughout the room. They had never discussed Sookie's mind reading before. Sookie looked confused.

"No. Actually, I just realized it when you first came here that I can't hear you. I've never heard your thoughts before neither, I never thought anything of it. Why you askin'?" Sookie asked warily, wondering at Bella's gloomy face.

"Edward couldn't read my mind either. He could read both vampires and humans but not me, I was wondering why. Yesterday night, I had a dream about Eric being attacked. I rushed to Fangtasia and saw exactly what I did in my dream. I saved him for a mad women. Godric and Eric think I can see the future. They don't think me or you are human, Sookie" Bella explained grimly to her cousin. She pointedly missed out killing the women. Her Christian family might not take it very well.

Adele gasped, "My stars! Is he alright?" She asked worriedly.

Bella nodded, "Thanks to me yeah. According to my dream he would have been badly burned; deformed actually"

Sookie looked extremely confused, "But-but we are human. We know our family history goin' back generations, don't we gran?" She looked at Adele.

Adele looked at both of her grandbabies expectant faces and sighed. She knew the day would come.

Actually Sookie, Bella is right. Neither of you girls are fully human" She announced to the shock of the cousins. They sat frozen not knowing how to respond.

"Your grandaddy Mitchell was not your biological grandfather. That was a man named Fintan who wasn't human" She explained patiently. The kitchen was eerily silent. Bella was the first to recover herself.

What was he?" She whispered, afraid at the answer.

Adele closed her eyes, "A faery" She said.

Sookie suddenly began laughing, "A fairy? As in like tinkerbell? Be serious gran" She scoffed. Adele shot Sookie a hard look,

"Yes, a faery. No need to be so disrespectful, young lady" She scolded. Sookie looked down abashed.

"What can you tell us about faeries gran?" Bella asked curiously, wanting to know about her knew found identity. She wondered why she didn't have wings. Out of everything weird you could do, being able to fly would be the coolest. Instead she was some crap version of Alice Cullen. Life sucks.

"I don't know much. Faeries are very secretive. I do know they are extremely magical. Fintan could teleport anywhere and cast some spells. They live in their own world only faeries can get to. Fintan was half fairy-half human. He said that unless our kids had something called an essential spark then they would be normal humans. Obviously Corbett, Linda and Rene were fortunate and Fintan said they didn't have this spark. He told me that you both had the spark when you were born and your fae powers would manifest themselves in different ways. He said it all depended on how powerful your spark was how magical you were" Adele explained to them.

Sookie looked angry, "Can you contact this Fintan so we can talk to him?"

Adele shook her head, "I'm afraid not, dear. I have no way to contact him. The last time I saw him was when Bella was born. He said she had an extremely strong spark. I was worried that she would have problems like you Sookie but nothings happened, until now at least" She reached her hand out and took Bella's hand softly.

"You both have been blessed with wonderful gifts" She said with pride. Sookie was furious.

"A gift! Is that what you call this! This is a curse. I've had to deal with this my whole life thinking I was some kind of freak and you knew. You knew this whole time why I was the way I was and never said anything" Sookie stood up, shouting at her grandmother. Adele looked down in shame.

Bella stood to try and calm her cousin, "Sook, calm down".

"Don' tell me to calm down Bella. You've had no idea how hard it was. None! All you can do is see the future, emI /emhave had to deal with hearing thoughts my whole life and you tell emme/em to calm down. None of you understand. None of you!" She shouted dramatically, then stormed out of the house.

"Bella walked over and enveloped her grandmother in a hug. Adele didn't deserve this. As Bella tried to calm her mind down, her head was reeling from the information. She was part faery. How odd. She wanted to ask Godric and Eric about it, see what they had to say.

Bella spent the rest of the day with her grandmother, helping out with the gardening and such. Bella was angry at Sookie for upsetting Adele, it wasn't her fault Sookie was telepathic. When it was two hours till nightfall she decided to get ready. She would drive over to Fangtasia to get Godric, they most likely were going out somewhere in Shreveport. There was no point in him driving down to collect her, only to drive back.

"Anyways, gran, I need to start getting ready. I'm going out tonight" She smiled at her grandmother as she rose from the couch. Her gran smiled at her and gave her a knowing look from her chair.

"Oh, you got a date?" She inquired. Bella blushed. It wasn't a date, she was just spending some time with Godric. They were just friends, he didn't see her that way.

"No gran, just spending time with a friend" She replied. Her grandmother simply grinned back.

"I'd like to meet this 'friend' sometime" Adele's eyes glittered. Bella blushed and mumbled 'sure' before running off to her room.

Bella spent the entire time getting ready wondering if it was a date. She kept scolding herself for being so foolish but she had a tiny sliver of hope that it was. She wished it was a date, she would give her right arm for a date with Godric. He was dreamy, she sighed wistfully picturing Godric. She threw an outfit together and ran out the house. Hopping into her car she drove off as the sun was setting.

As she drove, her mind raced. She started to become seriously worried. Was this a date? It was stupid to think so but what if it was? Was she underdressed? Overdressed? How should she act. Godric was so perfect, she was always flustered in his presence. She pictured him, his soft hair, strong jaw, inviting lips...

"You should pay better attention to the road, young one" An authoritative male voice spoke from her passenger seat. Bella let out a scream and swerved off the road before turning off the ignition.

"What? Who are you? What the hell are you doing in my car?" She screeched at the stranger. He was sitting casually in her passenger seat, like he belonged there. He was stunning, he had shoulder length silver hair and strong features. He didn't appear a day over fifty but seemed much older and wiser. He sat with an extremely expensive suit on, one that probably cost more than the car he was currently sitting in. He held a cane casually to his side and was taking Bella in, as she did with him.

The most unusually thing about him however was the strange feelings of caring, reassurance, acceptance and home he emitted naturally. Bella wanted to give him a huge hug and somehow felt like she knew him. She knew that she should be afraid of a stranger appearing in her car, he could be a serial rapist for all she knew, but he made her feel so safe and warm inside it overwrought her basic survival instincts.

"I am Niall Brigant, your great-grandfather" The stranger, apparently named Niall announced. Bella simply gaped at him.

"My-my great-grandfather. No your not! Why the hell do you think your my great-grandfather." She said in shock. Who was he? Was he mentally unstable?! Perhaps a senile old man escaped a hospital and hidden in her car? Bella's mind swirled with possibilities, each one crazier than the last.

"I am your great-grandfather Bella, On the faery side of course. I have been discreetly watching you from birth, along with my other human kin. " He added patiently. Bella was stumped. She had went from being a human, to a future-seeing human, to a part faery to meeting her faery great-grandfather. Too much information in such little time.

"Oh, I-uh. Nice to meet you... so why haven't you... um... introduced yourself before?" She said politely, unsure of the correct way to greet a great-grandfather you just met who wasn't human. This situation was too weird.

He smiled back gently, "Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you also. I am here because I felt your spark activate a while ago. You began your maturation process a few weeks ago and your fae powers will start developing now at an increasing rate. I appeared to you shortly after it activated but you were with a vampire. I thought now would be an appropriate time as you have just found out about your heritage. As head of our bloodline, I could sense your spark being activated, I have waited until now to approach you as you have been in constant presence of vampires until today" He shot her a disapproving look for some reason.

"oh, uh yeah. I went on a trip to Dallas with Eric Northman for a while" she said sheepishly, admitting to her great-grandfather she went on a trip with a man was pretty embarrassing, even if she didn't know him.

"I see. You belong to the Northman I take it?" Niall looked extremely displeased by this prospect, so she decided to reassure him.

"Oh, oh no. Definitely not. We are friends but are definitely not a couple. He likes my cousin Sookie, well you would know Sookie wouldn't you..." She explained, rather awkwardly.

Niall looked pleased and faintly amused, "Hm, I would never have imagined the Northman being a 'friend' to a supposed human" then his brow creased, "He is interested in Sookie also. This is not good" He mused out loud.

"Why not? He seems to really like her. He would be much better for her than Bill. You know, she's dating a vampire named Bill? I can't stand him, he's a an a-hole" She said scowling.

Niall looked amused again, "I agree with the sentiment, child". He looked like he was pondering something. Then turned to her expectantly,

"are you happy with your association with the Northman? I can kill him if you like" Bella's eyed widened in shock, Niall looked completely serious and waited expectantly.  __ Who was her grandfather if he was offering to kill someone so casually? _ _ !

"No, no no no. Don't kill him! He's done nothing to me. In fact, he's treated me exceptionally well. He bought he a ton of clothes, paid for the trip to Dallas, Hell he even bought me this car" She said pleadingly, giving him her best doe eyes.

Niall looked around the car skeptically, "and he did this all out of the goodness of his dead heart?" his tone mildly sarcastic.

Bella blushed, "Well no, not exactly. The night I met him, I saved his life by accident, he was going to be staked by another vampire when a strange blue light came out of my hands - By the way do you know anything about that? - I accidentally fried the vampire, turning him to dust" She looked down in shame. It was a tough thing admitting murder to your kin. It was easier as she didn't really know him. But to her surprise, when she looked up at Niall he was grinning hugely.

"That must have been when you activated your spark. Tell me, how old was this vampire?" He asked eagerly. Bella was confused but answered,

Eric said he was about one thousand five hundred years old. Why?" She asked.

"The older the vampire, the more powerful. You, my dear, will be magnificent. I am proud you are of my bloodline" He was looking at her in delight. Bella blushed at the compliment oddly pleased to gain his approval but creeped out as it was for murder.

"As for the light that came out of your hands. That comes from your spark. It is a very powerful offensive weapon but can be used for healing purposes also. Usually one tends to wield their light on the offensive side or for healing. Your magic, my dear, may be more on the offensive side of things. Extremely powerful it seems" He seemed weirdly proud of Bella, like a parent proud their child had gotten into university, or more like won the lottery by the way he was looking at her.

As Bella was pondering this she heard Niall ask,

"Have you noticed any other of your powers manifesting? Basic fae abilities include teleportation, healing, conjuring and attraction. Being able to conjure fire is a power which typically goes with a strong offensive spark. But as you are of the sky fae it will most likely be lightning you will control." He said lightly. Bella gaped,  __ I might be able to conjure fire one day? Holy crap! _ _

"Oh uh no. No fire starting or lightning bolts. I have been having dreams about the future. Last night, I had a dream about Eric being attacked. Luckily I arrived in time to save him from a witch. It happened exactly like it did in my dream. I've had a few of these before but nothing as vivid" She told her great-grandfather.

"Niall looked momentarily stunned, just like Godric and Eric had, "Seer. That is an extremely rare gift indeed. There has not been a fae gifted with sight for three thousand years. You my dear, are much more powerful than any half-fae. In Fact, if your powers keep developing at this rate then you could be as powerful as a full fae with none of the weaknesses" He said with pride shinning in his eyes again.

"Bella sat in complete shock. It seemed like a big deal how powerful she was. She was worried about more powers coming, she wasn't sure how she would handle it.

"The Northman is in debt to you, this is good. You should keep association with him for the time being, it will protect you temporarily from other supes. Do not, however, tell him about your fae heritage or meeting me" He shot her a stern look.

"Bella bit her lip, why not? Did they know each other? She decided to concede, for now, "I wont. I'll try not to anyway's. I am a really bad liar. What about Sookie? can I talk to her about this? And Jason? Will you go to meet them too?" She asked curiously.

Niall's lips turned into a thin line, "No, you cannot tell them anything of me. Jason does not have the spark and therefore it will be irrelevant for him to know. As for Sookie, I will introduce myself to her when the time is right, my dear, and not a moment sooner. Until then, refrain from telling her anything about me" He said seriously. Bella was confused, why didn't he just want to meet her? Or Jason? Why did it matter if he didn't have the spark?

"Why? Why not just meet Sookie now, it makes no sense" Bella asked.

Niall looked Bella in the eye and told her, "Sookie is currently claimed by a vampire Bella and has had copious amounts of his blood. This is dangerous for her. She is currently under the influence of a vampire. Although we fae cannot be glamoured, we can still be manipulated through blood. Until I am certain she is no longer under his influence then I will contact her"

"Bella was left reeling. Vampire blood could  __ manipulate _ _  you?, "Oh, I see. I understand. I won't tell her just yet" she told him.

Niall smiled and nodded. He brought his hand forward and stroked her hair, in a simple but relaxing gesture. She sighed, enjoyed the contact.

"You must not drink any vampire blood Bella. It is imperative you do not allow any into your system. If you are ever in need of aid or healing, do not turn to vampire blood, no matter how appealing it may sound. Simply contact me. I do not need another of my bloodline to be influenced by vampires" He finished. Niall then handed her a card with his number of it. She eyed it then stuffed it into her pocket.

"Okay, no telling Sookie or Jason. Keep everything a secret from Eric. I don't get it but i won't say anything for now. I'll try my best, but I'm a terrible liar so it probably won't be long until he finds out. It is practically impossible for me to lie" She admitted to Niall. She knew how smart Eric could be, he would easily be able to trick the information of out her without much effort.

"When she looked at Niall he had pleased gleam in his eye, "swear you will not tell the Northman about your or Sookie's heritage as well as meeting me" He said in a very stern tone. He could be quite commanding when he wanted to be.

"I swear, do you not trust me or something?" She asked a little sadly. Niall shook his head.

"No, child. I trust you. Full fae cannot go back on their word, ever. I don't know how effective it will be to you but it was merely a precaution. It will hold some power over you and also explain your inability to lie. This is also a fae trait" He explained to her. She was surprised. He then smiled at her softly.

"You are more than I ever thought possible" He said gently, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead. Bella felt sparks and a warm sensation where he kissed her and couldn't help but smile hugely.

"Remember, child. You may not be able to lie but half truths and with-holding information works just as well" He winked at her then completely vanished. Into thin air. Gone, just like that.  __ WOW! That must be the So cool. _ _  Bella figured if faeries couldn't fly then teleporting was the next best thing. She noticed it had gotten pretty dark during her talk and drove towards Shreveport speedily

 

 


	18. Chapter 18


    Godric sat in Eric's office at Fangtasia quietly sipping a true blood. He had flown to Bella's home only to find that she was driving here to meet him. Curious but he obliged her and waited patiently. He smiled faintly, hoping she was looking forward to spending time with him tonight. He was giddy at the prospect and eager to begin treating her like a princess. During Dallas was tough, hearing her, being so close but unable to talk to her, touch her soft silky hair, kiss her sweet pouty lips. It was torture. 
    
    
    “So, what do you have planned for tonight?” Eric asked casually, typing on his laptop. He was sat behind his desk. Godric looked at him. Eric didn't look up from the screen but adorned a tiny smirk. Godric smiled.
    
    
    “I have arranged for a delicious meal, my child. Then a romantic moonlit walk in the park” Godric replied calmly. Eric snorted.
    
    
    “Is that all? If you recall, I told you to make her feel cherished. A cheap meal and some exercise will hardly make her feel special” Eric replied with amusement tainting his tone.
    
    
    Godric shot him a glare, “I have other plans also, my son. Do not doubt me, I have some tricks up my sleeve. I do not wish to overwhelm her. This is the first time we will be spending a significant amount of time alone together and I want it to be special” 
    
    
    Eric sighed. He sincerely hoped that this went well. His maker had never acted so... emotional before. Well, he did when it came to his progeny. Eric prayed that when she was turned he would calm down. He was like a ticking time bomb, or a hormonal teenager. Eric smirked. His maker was _indeed_ like a hormonal teenager. Going on his first date. He even looked the part too. 
    
    
    “What is it you find so amusing, my son?” Godric questioned curiously. Eric's smirk grew but he thankfully did not need to answer as there came a shy, hesitant knock on his office door. 
    
    
    Eric and Godric shot an amused glance at each other. They could hear Bella's steady heart beat, a little faster than usual, her breathing and slight fidgeting. 
    
    
    “Enter” Eric called out loudly.
    
    
    They watched as she slowly opened the door and walked hesitantly into the room. 
    
    
    Bella walked into Eric's office and saw Eric sitting behind a massive desk, adorned with a laptop and various sheets of paper. To his right there was the couch she sat last night, where Godric sat now, holding a true blood and looking at her warmly. She blushed.
    
    
    Bella noticed both vampires examining her attire for the night. She hoped that she picked wisely. Bella had chosen a little black and grey dress, which hugged her curves but not overly so. She also wore some pretty flats and a little jewellery. She even fixed her hair in a elegant, high pony tail. But she didn't wear any make-up, she couldn't figure it out. 
    
    
    She looked at Eric and he simply smirked at her, “My, you look beautiful, tiny. Is there a special occasion?” He questioned. Bella blushed lightly.
    
    
    “No, I am just going out tonight for a change. Me and Godric are going out... aren't we?” Bella shot Godric a wary look, like perhaps he had changed his mind about spending time with her. 
    
    
    Godric grinned beautifully and rose from the sofa, placing his true blood on Eric's desk. As he rose, Bella finally noticed his attire. Her mouth went dry. Godric wore a dark grey suit. He looked... so... _hot._ Her eye's roamed his figure hungrily. He had on a simple navy tie. For some reason, Bella _loved_ a man in a suit. Godric in a suit was sheer perfection. Although his frame was slightly smaller than some men, the suit fitted him perfectly, showing off his impressive physique. 
    
    
    He approached her slowly, giving her time to admire him more. He slunk forward almost lazily but carefully. It reminded Bella of a tiger, hunting. She felt a thrill go through her thinking that _she_ was his prey. Oh how she wanted to be.
    
    
    When he reached her he gave a sexy lopsided smile. He lifted her hand and bent over to placed a gentle kiss of her knuckles. _Fuck, his lips are soft_ was Bella's dazed thought. His lips were cool and oh so sweet. He kept his eye's locked with hers the whole time. She felt like she would explode any minute. His eye's looked so dark, so sensuous. His eye's were an intoxicating mix of green blue and grey, they were so fascinating, she could stare into them all night.
    
    
    He rose to his full height again and offered her his arm politely. 
    
    
    “Indeed we are, min kärlek (my love). Are you ready to go?” He asked politely with a small smile dancing on his lips. Bella smiled back, relieved. 
    
    
    “Yeah, I'm ready to go. I just need to talk to Pam, I'll be back in two minutes.” She shot him a grin then walked out of the office.
    
    
    Godric sighed wistfully as he watched her leave. Her hips swayed oh so enticingly and her visible neck 
    would surely be distracting tonight. 
    
    
    “I want her home for 3am sharp and no later. You are to keep her safe, no alcohol and no shenanigans, am I clear?” Eric said firmly. Godric looked back at him with a confused expression. Eric looked about to explode with mirth. Godric couldn't figure out why.
    
    
    Godric thought he was simply worried about her and decided to indulge him, although he did so sarcastically, “Yes, sir” He muttered then left the room, to find Bella.
    
    
    As Godric left the room he heard Eric's roaring laughter and wondered what had gotten into him. People had always said Godric was the peculiar of the two. He shrugged, ignoring his childes antics and zoomed out to the bar to fine his mate.
    
    
    Bella smiled happily as spoke to Pam, she asked to borrow a nice purse for the evening as Bella had no idea what would match what she was wearing. Pam, of course, had a purse handy she could use and gave it to her. It was a small leather black bag. She threw in her keys, purse and cell phone. Her purse was small and hung over her shoulder, she could never tolerate those clutches. Holding them all night was just plain awkward. She thanked Pam and felt someone tap her shoulder.
    
    
    She turned to see Godric standing there, looking at her expectantly.
    
    
    “Ready to go?” He asked politely. She nodded back, he led her out of the loud bar, the humans glaring at her as she left.
    
    
    Bella hummed happily as she walked through the car park. Godric was leading her to the employee parking so he must be driving tonight. She heard a _bing_ that alerted she had a text message. She checked her phone absent-mindedly as she walked. Her good mood dropped when she saw the message. 
    
    
    _Good evening Bella. Are you busy tonight? I was hoping you would come for dinner with me and Sookie later. She is still very upset and perhaps we should discuss this as a family. ~ Bill Compton._
    
    
    Bella frowned. Her good mood evaporating. _Bill is texting her? What is the world coming too._ Bella wondered when Bill was considered a part of her family and why was he sticking his nose in our business. Sookie shouldn't of said anything to him, not yet anyway. Bella began worrying, remembering what Niall had told her earlier that day. Was Sookie under his influence? The blood can manipulate apparently, is that why Sookie has been acting so irrational lately? She frowned considering this. She would to talk to Eric about it. 
    
    
    _Soz Bill, Busy 2night. Goin out with Godric. I'll give Sook a call after she's calmed down. B_
    
    
    Bella shot off a quick reply as she slid into the passenger side of a black SUV, Godric held open the door 
    for her kindly. Her phone beeped almost immediately. 
    
    
    _This is important Bella. Come to Bon Temps immediately, we must discuss this. ~ Bill Compton._
    
    
    Bella sighed in annoyance. Bill was trying to order her around again. Wonderful. Who signs their text messages with their full names anyways? 
    
    
    Godric began driving out of the parking lot. 
    
    
    “So, where we goin' tonight then?” She asked causally, looking out the window, watching Shreveport night life. 
    
    
    “It is a surprise” He said gently. He sounded so sweet right now, his voice was always so soft, gentle and hypnotising. Not to mention that accent! 
    
    
    “Oh ok” She replied. She heard her phone beep again and sighed. She pulled it out to reveal another message from Bill.
    
    
    _Bella? You will come to Bon Temps tonight. Do not make me come and collect you. ~ Bill Compton._
    
    
    Bella scoffed. Just then her phone beeped again showing Bill had text her _again_. 
    
    
    _Bella, it's Sookie. Come down here right now, missy! We have a lot to talk about. ~ SS_
    
    
    Bella was getting frustrated. Bill roped Sookie into getting her to come down? What on earth was so important? Why did they need to talk to her so badly. Sookie can't of been _that_ upset at her. She was mainly angry at gran. She decided to send one final text message. Why did Bill want to talk about them being part faery? 
    
    
    _No. I'm busy. I'll catch up with u later. Do nottry to order me around! ~ B_
    
    
    Bella sent her message then switched her phone on silent. 
    
    
    “All is well I hope?” Godric questioned worriedly, noticing her drop in mood. She smiled at him and shook her head.
    
    
    “Yeah, Bill and Sookie just wanted to see me tonight. Don't worry, I said I'm busy” She answered lightly, looking out the window again.
    
    
    Godric nodded. 
    
    
    Soon they pulled up to a sophisticated looking restaurant. It screamed high class and Bella watched the rich people socialising through the window warily. She felt terribly under dressed. 
    
    
    Godric left the car and zoomed around to open her door in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled. She exited the car and took his outstretched arm politely. The keys were given to a valet and she was led inside the restaurant.
    
    
    Bella looked around in awe. The people here were dressed _extremely_ elegantly. They were adorned with beautiful jewellery and ridiculously expensive looking clothes. No one here wore anything that wasn't designer, that's for sure. Bella saw one women dressed in something that could pass for a wedding gown! Another older gentleman had a monocle, _a freaking monocle?!_ Bella wondered if this was the type of place Godric usually went. She felt pretty intimidated, more so than she usually was. If this is the typical place he hung out then they had a lot less in common than she thought.
    
    
    “This way” A women soft voice reached her ears. Bella looked and saw a stunning blond wearing beautiful red gown. Her hair was curled to perfection and she looked like freakin' runway model. 
    
    
    They followed miss beauty queen to a small table, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. 
    
    
    The dinner was pleasant, if not a little awkward. Conversation flowed naturally between the two and Bella had to look down at the table or above Godric's head to focus on the conversation. Sitting next to a god, does that to you. She found it hard not to gape at his beauty. Although the company was great Bella felt uncomfortable throughout the meal, they were being watched by the entire restaurant it seemed. Their table seemed to be constantly busy also. A few 'business associates' of Godric's would stop by and ask questions and suck up to him. Fortunately, none of the women who sat and eye-fucked Godric approached. She was relieved. Bella had no idea what she would do if Godric ditched her for one of these women. 
    
    
    They left the restaurant and instead of getting back in the car, Godric led her down the street. She shrugged and followed him.
    
    
    Bella and Godric walked aimlessly through the dark streets of Shreveport. The roads were empty aside from an occasional car or party goers stumbling by. 
    
    
    Eventually they reached a cute little park. They walked until Bella saw a little bench and slumped down upon it. She needed a seat. The park was deserted at this hour. It was oddly peaceful and a little creepy. If she wasn't with an ancient vampire she would be a bit concerned about her safety. It was also extremely dark. The park didn't have street lights. 
    
    
    “I apologize for this evening” Godric finally spoke in a quiet murmur.  Bella looked across at Godric in shock. He had sat next to her on the bench and was looking down at the ground, his shoulders slumped. 
    
    
    “What? Why? Don't apologize, I enjoyed myself” She tried to cheer him up. He seemed so upset right now, it broke Bella's heart.
    
    
    Godric sat up and looked at her sceptically, he arched an eyebrow. 
    
    
    “Oh? Do not lie to me Bella. I am aware you did not enjoy yourself this evening. You felt uncomfortable all night. You did not enjoy the meal, the restaurant, the atmosphere, the people, everything you disliked” He sighed and looked away from her. 
    
    
    Bella furrowed her brow. She reached over her hand hesitantly. She laid hers over Godric's gently. When he felt her hand he looked back in shock. 
    
    
    “Yeah. Your right, I didn't enjoy those things. But I did enjoy tonight. I enjoyed spending some time with you Godric. The restaurant... it wasn't really me. I am more of a – stay in watch a movie kind of girl – instead of a high class socialite. It was nice getting to know you and learning about your past. Your a remarkable person Godric and I would have enjoyed tonight no matter what we done” She finished with a gentle smile. Godric smiled back beautifully. She couldn't see him fully in the poor lighting but she could definitely make out the happy grin on his face now. She wished she could see him better. 
    
    
    “I see. I did not know. I wanted to take you out somewhere special and most humans nowadays equate speciality with displays of wealth. I realise now you are more of a simple women. You enjoy the simple things in life” He smiled softly. His eye's were warm and sweet. Bella tried hard not to swoon at the look in his eye. She smiled back.
    
    
    “Next time, lets do something simple then? Go to the movies, go for a drive or maybe just stay in and chat” She suggested. Godric took her hand in his and squeezed gently.
    
    
    “Sounds perfect, min kära (my dear)” He answered softly. Bella sighed and relaxed. She really enjoyed Godric's company, she felt completely at ease with him. His presence made her relax and feel happy. She looked up to the stars and let her mind drift off. It was odd thing for Bella to feel happy but she was feeling it more and more these days. With her friendship with Eric, Pam and now Godric she started to feel like she belonged. Her relationship with Sookie wasn't great but, Bill was in the way. They were a package deal nowadays, you couldn't see one without the other. Which was weird considering that he couldn't even be out during daylight hours.
    
    
    “Do you like the stars?” Godric's voice interrupted her thoughts. 
    
    
    “Hm?” She questioned distractedly. Godric let out a soft chuckle. 
    
    
    “The stars? Do you enjoy watching them?” He repeated. Bella smiled and looked away from the sky to Godric's face. He was looking at her intently. 
    
    
    “Well, yeah. Of course I do. Doesn't everybody? They are so beautiful. Looking up at the sky makes you seem so small. It makes all your problems seem so insignificant compared to the whole universe. Looking up, I forget how it feels to be an outcast. I feel a part of something, a part of the universe. I don't feel so alone” Bella murmured. 
    
    
    Seeing how intensely Godric was looking at her she blushed. Bella hoped he wouldn't notice in the low light but he was vampire and knowing Bella's luck, he probably did notice. 
    
    
    “That is a beautiful way of looking at life. Do you star gaze often?” He spoke quietly, not breaking the peaceful atmosphere that had developed around them.
    
    
    “Not really. I used to a lot but not so much recently. I do miss it. When life gets tough sometimes, I wish I could be a star and look down at all my problems. Have a different perspective on things. If I was as star and could look down on all the hardships, all the pain, and see it in a new light. I could overcome my fears. Up there in the sky, nobody could get to me” Bella reflected.
    
    
    Godric stood up from the bench and held his hands out to Bella. She looked up at him quizzically. 
    
    
    “Come here. Trust me” He said. Bella nodded and rose to her feet slowly and took his hands. 
    
    
    “Stand on my feet” He ordered. Bella was confused but did as he said. She enjoyed the cool feel of his palms, the little heat radiating off of him and his amazing natural scent. She stood on his feet carefully and looked up into his eyes. Being so close to Godric she could read the expression in his eyes more. They looked... peaceful. Happy. Godric's eyes were warm and welcoming, he was looking at her like he had never seen anything so unique before. She felt her heart clench looking into his eyes. His eye's looked grey, green in this light but no less beautiful than they usually looked. 
    
    
    “Bella?” Godric whispered, breaking the silence. She was so transfixed on his eye's she hadn't said anything in quite a while.
    
    
    “Godric?” She answered breathlessly. Godric's eye's darkened a little. 
    
    
    “Look down” He muttered, his voice gravelly. Bella's eye's flickered to his lips. She had to use every ounce of her willpower to take her eye's off his gorgeous lips. 
    
    
    Bella looked down at her feet and gasped. They were flying! She gripped onto Godric's hands tighter. Being too afraid, she simply wrapped her arms around his waist instead. They were hovering about one hundred feet in the air! 
    
    
    She inched her body as close to his as possible, as they floated high above the park. Her breathes were coming out a little faster and her heart was racing. _This is incredible!_ She thought, dazed.
    
    
    “You can _fly”_ She questioned incredulously. Godric nodded softly and lifted his hand up slowly to place a small tendril of hair that had escaped her pony-trail behind her ear. She couldn't believe this. It was a dream come true. Godric could fly!
    
    
    “Godric, this is amazing” She breathed looking back to his handsome face. Godric looked very peaceful, a small smile playing around his lips. He kept his eyes transfixed on her instead of taking in the beautiful view around them.
    
    
    “ _You_ are amazing Godric I can't believe you can do this” She whispered, her eyes sparkling. 
    
    
    “Anything for you, min kärlek (my love). Absolutely anything” He voice filled with loving devotion. There came a rumbling from his chest. She remembered this from the church. He was _purring._ Bella's heart felt like it was about to burst. How incredible could one person be? Her eye's moved across his face slowly, taking in his perfect face. His perfect, clear skin. His dark eyebrows, beautiful eyes, his soft lips... that looked so pink and kissable... she wondered what they tasted like...
    
    
    _So tell me what you want what you really really want. I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want. I want uh-_
    
    
    Godric growled and snatched his phone from his back pocket.
    
    
    “Vad? (what)” Godric spoke angrily into the phone. Bella couldn't hear the other side properly, she heard a little, as she was so close but it was in another language. 
    
    
    “Vi är upptagna . Tala om för dem att återvända i morgon (We are busy. Tell them to return tomorrow)” Godric tone of voice was quiet but sounded deadly. A shiver of fear ran up Bella's spine. Godric eyed her warily. 
    
    
    “mycket bra (very well)” Godric said curtly then hung up the phone. Bella looked around and realised that they had been lowered to the ground during the phone call. 
    
    
    “I am sorry, Bella. It appears Mr Compton and Miss Stackhouse have arrived at Fangtasia and refuse to leave until they speak with you. They say the matter is most urgent” Godric spoke, his tone filled with exasperation. 
    
    
    Bella gritted her teeth in annoyance. _Why couldn't they leave her alone for just one night?!_ She thought angrily. Bella looked at Godric with determination shinning in her eyes.
    
    
    “No, let me handle this Godric” She spoke harshly. Godric nodded. 
    
    
    Bella took out her cell phone from her purse and went to dial Bill's number. She noticed that she had _thirty-five_ unread text messages and _fourteen_ missed calls. _Jesus Christ!_ Bella called him back, tapping her foot impatiently.
    
    
    “Bella!” Bill's annoyingly exaggerated southern drawl came through the phone. Bella growled a little.
    
    
    “Bill. What the _fuck_ are you doing at Fangtasia?” She said angrily.
    
    
    “Bella! That is no way for a youn-” Bill began in a haughty, superior tone. 
    
    
    “ _Shut the fuck up!”_ Bella spat out. Bella continued,
    
    
    “Bill, leave me the hell alone. What do you think your doing stalking me around Shreveport, _demanding_ to see me and speak to me? Who do you think you are. I do not need to speak to you. I do not need to see you. You are Sookie's boyfriend, you are _nothing_ to do with me. So leave me the hell alone. In fact, leave everyone the hell alone. Stop hassling people to get to me. It's creepy and stalkerish. What the wrong with you? I will only say this once. Goodbye Bill. Oh and tell Sookie ill talk to her when I get home” She finished and hung up. 
    
    
    She finished her little rant fuming. Why is Bill Compton so desperate to talk to her?! It's fucking ridiculous. Bella ranted in her head angrily for a while and realised how rude she was being. 
    
    
    She sighed loudly, “Sorry about that Godric. Bill just drives me insane. I told him I was busy tonight” She huffed. Godric didn't reply.
    
    
    Bella looked up to him curiously and stared at his expression. Godric looked... dark. His eye's were hooded, he looked dangerous. Bella gulped. She hoped she hadn't pissed him off. 
    
    
    “Uh, Godric? Everything alright?” She asked quietly, a little fear seeping into her voice. 
    
    
    He seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. He smiled at her gently. 
    
    
    “Yes, min skönhet (my beauty). Everything is fine. Come, let us return you home, it is getting early” His voice seemingly completely calm. Bella eyed him warily for a moment then took his arm and they began their way back to the car. 
    
    
    The drive back was filled with an animated conversation. Bella had finally gotten over her shyness of Godric and was happily chatting away with him. She felt comfortable around him now that she had gotten used to his divine looks. Godric really was a fascinating person. She loved talking to him and getting his opinion on things. He, like her, viewed things differently from most other people. She grinned and he shared some of her opinions on things and felt less like a freak than ever.
    
    
    They arrived back at Fangtasia in record time, Bella demanded on picking up her car and driving herself home, much to Godrics annoyance. 
    
    
    Fangtasia was shut at this hour and very few cars were left in the lot. Her car had been moved to the 
    employee section oddly. She walked over with Godric slowly, savouring her last moments with him. 
      
    
    “Fun night?” Eric's voice said through the darkness of the night. 
    
    
    Bella looked and saw leaning against her car door with an amused expression on his face. She was too happy to let him bring her down. 
    
    
    “Yeah, we did! Did you know Godric could _fly”_ She gasped out in amazement. Eric smirked. Faeries couldn't fly but vampires could. Who would have thought? Before he could reply Bella spoke again,
    
    
    “We had _so_ much fun. It was absolutely perfect” She turned around and grinned at Godric. He smiled back. Bella reached forward and gave him a brief hug. She could feel every hard pane of his body press against hers... maybe a hug wasn't such a good idea. 
    
    
    She stepped back a little embarrassed and looked up at his face impishly with rosy cheeks. He looked back at her, his eyes shinning in triumph.  
    
    
    “Well, I'm off now, its really late, or early. Thanks for the great night, Godric. We should do this again sometime” She smiled at him. He smirked and nodded back. Bella turned to Eric and saw the shit eating grin on his face, “Night Eric. Night Godric” She called out casually as she made her way into her car and drove off back to Bon Temps. 
    
    
    Godric looked at Eric and breamed brightly, obviously proud of himself. Eric chuckled ruefully and shook his head back and forth. Godric eyed where Bella had drove off worriedly, Eric sighed,
    
    
    “Go, fader follow her home to ensure her saftey then tell me all about your outing with the lovely Bella” Eric said. Godric grinned and flashed up the sky, after his mate.
    
    
    An hour later, Eric lay in his bed in downtime when Godric returned. Godric zoomed over to his bed with a happy smile on his face and begun his tale of his night.  After a while, Eric regretted asking Godric about his night with Bella. Godric went into ridiculously excessive detail. He went over the whole night with such a fine point, Eric probably knew more than Bella herself. The worse was when Godric would explain Bella's facial expressions and possible reasons for this. Eric groaned internally. Godric was _indeed_ like a teenager with their first crush. A teenage girl.

 


	19. Chapter 19


    Bella woke the next day gasping for air. She had another one of her weird dreams. This one was _very_ peculiar. Bill was in it. There was only flashes that weren't very telling. 
    
    _Sookie with fangs... Bella lying, bloodied and broken... Godric drenched head to toe in blood, a heart in his hands... Bella licking blood from a wrist... Bill standing and blankly watching Eric being dragged away, chained in silver..._
    
     She frowned. This dream didn't tell her anything except that she was in deep shit. Something bad was coming and she had no idea what.
    
    Bella had gotten home just after dawn last night. She timed it perfectly as she did not want to have to deal with Bill and Sookie. Thankfully, Sookie was no where to be seen and Bella concluded that either she had fell asleep or slept over at Bills. Unfortunately, she would have to deal with her today. Hopefully they could smooth out the rough patches of their relationship. Things have been rocky between them since she arrived. She missed how close her and Sookie used to be. She would need to warn Sookie about her dream. If it was right she would be a vampire soon! God, how was she going to tell her that?
    
    With that thought, Bella sighed and hopped out of bed, deciding it was best if she wrote down her 'vision' so she could remember it. She would need to go to Fangtasia tonight and talk to the vampires about this. It was bad. 
    
    Fifteen minutes later, Bella had written every single detail she could remember, down to the clothes that everyone was wearing. 
    
    
    Bella decided it was high time to get ready, so she went for a quick shower. After getting dressed and fixing her hair, she sighed. She knew that she had to bite the bullet of Sookie Stackhouse. She couldn't be _that_ mad at Bella, could she? Bella should be mad at her and Bill for behaving like that! Bella sighed, knowing it was no use. She just hoped that she could smooth things over with her cousin. 
    
    Bella hesitantly stepped out of her room and walked into the kitchen. No Sookie. Good. No Gran either. Bella shrugged and made herself some cereal for breakfast. As she ate her breakfast, she began pondering the difficult conversation she was to have with Sookie. 
    
    Bella heard a car come up the drive. She peeked out the kitchen window. It was Sookie's little yellow death trap. She saw gran exit the car, making her way towards the door with a bag, whilst Sookie started lifting more grocery bags out of her car. 
    
    “Hey gran! How are you this morning?” She grinned at the grandmother as she entered the kitchen. Adele smiled at her grandchild lovingly and replied as she began putting items away in the cupboards.
    
    “I am fine, How are you my dear?” She asked lightly. Bella replied with a 'fine' but became quiet as she heard Sookie enter the house. 
    
    Bella watched her cousin enter the kitchen, not looking at her once and putting all the shopping away. Bella sat sweating, is Sookie about to scream at her? What is she doing? Perhaps she's not mad anymore? Of course she's mad! It's Sookie! Bella watched Sookie nervously, waiting for the bomb to go off. Eventually, Sookie finished and turned to Adele, 
    
    “Well, gran, I'm off to do some sunbathing. Holler, if you need anythin'” Sookie announced casually then exited the room. Bella sat in shock. What was Sookie playing at? Bella eyed her grandmother warily, she looked confused also. Sookie was not the passive aggressive type. 
    
    Bella decided to just get it over with. She ran to her room and changed into some sunbathing appropriate clothes and headed out to talk to Sookie. She saw her laying on a lawn chair in a yellow bikini. 
    
    
    She sat down on the chair next to her and began.
    
    “Hey Sook...” She said awkwardly. She waited nervously for Sookie to answer, biting her lip. The sun was beating down hard today. She would need to put some lotion on. 
    
    “What d'ya want Bella?” Sookie's exasperated voice said abruptly. Bella took a deep breathe, she had to err on the side of caution.
    
    “Uh, just to talk. Mainly about last night” She began. She heard Sookie huff but she still wouldn't look at her.
    
    “Oh so _now_ you wanna talk? Well its too late for that, Bella. Me and Bill needed to speak to you last night and you ditched us! Family does _not_ do that to each other. I don't even know who you are anymore, Bella. Bill was right about you” Sookie spat. 
    
    Bella gaped at her cousin. _What!_ Sookie was furious with her? She didn't understand. What is this about Bill? She was busy last night? She didn't ditch her! What was going on here?
    
    “Sookie, I didn't ditch you, I was busy! I didn't realize it was this important, I just thought it was Bill trying to boss me around agai-”
    
    Sookie finally turned around, removed her sunglasses and glared at her, “Stop right there missy! All Bill's been doing since you arrived is try to help you, you ungrateful brat. I should have known after the way you were acting with Eric. Your just like him. I don't want nothin' to do with you, Bella. Your not the person I grew up with, so just stay the hell away from me” Sookie ended her rant calmly and lay back down, put her sunglasses on and ignored her. 
    
    Bella was shocked to say the least. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, 'the way I am with Eric?' I thought they had cleared that up in Dallas. Sookie was washing her hands of Bella?
    
    “Sookie?” Bella said in a broken voice. She got no reply.
    
    “Sook... I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just busy. I don't understand why your so mad at me. Your family Sookie, please don't do this” Again with silence.
    
    Tears began streaming down Bella's cheeks. Sookie had been her best friend, accepted her not matter what and now... well now she was all alone. Except for gran. Thankfully she had her gran. She had no idea what she would do without her.
    
    “Okay Sookie. Ill leave you alone for now and we can talk about this once you've calmed down” Bella sniffed and walked away dejectedly. She walked into the farmhouse, past her sympathetic looking gran and went straight to her bedroom. 
    
    She lay on her bed crying. She needed to warn her cousin about her dream but how? Sookie was being completely unreasonable. Bella's tears began to subside as she remembered Sookie's words, _Bill was right about you._ Slowly, things started to stitch together in her mind. Bella fumed. This was _his_ fault! He was turning Sookie against her! Why on earth was he doing that?! It made absolutely no sense. She knew he was a sneaky little creep! Bella remembered what her great-grandfather had said, that their blood can manipulate. This must be what was happening. She definitely needed to go to Fangtasia now. 
    
    The more Bella thought about it, the more confused she became. It didn't make any sense. Why was Bill manipulating Sookie? Why was he turning her against Bella? What did he have against her? More and more questions piled up in Bella's mind. 
    
    Bella's stomach rumbled. She checked the time on her phone. It was a little past one in the afternoon. She had been laying in bed for a while. She had a long time until she could go to Fangtasia to talk about her dreams and share her suspicions about Bill. She sighed and hopped off the bed and made her way to the kitchen to make some lunch.
    
    Bella walked into the kitchen and saw Adele pull a pie out of the oven. It was a peach pie; her favorite. Adele turned around and looked at Bella with love.
    
    “Oh, honey. I'm sorry 'bout Sookie. I don't know what's gotten into that girl. She's as stubborn as a mule. I tell ya, she could make a preacher cuss” Adele shook her head, exasperated.
    
    “It will all blow over soon, don't you worry. Even if I have to beat some sense into her myself” Gran said firmly. This made Bella smile. She had her gran. 
    
    “I made you a pie, figured you could use some” She added, making Bella grin. Yes, her gran was amazing. 
    
    
    Hours later, Godric opened his eyes. He had just awoken from his day rest and was feeling particularly giddy. Things were going splendidly between him and his angel. She seemed to make everything better, she brought color back to his life, brightness where there was only darkness and any other cliché he could think of. She was truly remarkable. He would be keeping her, he had no doubt. For eternity. At this thought, doubt started to fill his mind. He had been planning on turning her at a point – after convincing her of course – but now he wasn't sure what he would do. Bella wasn't _completely_ human. She seemed remarkably powerful. She had the gift of sight and a light that burned vampires to ashes. It was curious that he knew this about her, yet felt no caution in her presence. This was unusual, considering how old he was, Godric was very careful and paranoid when it came to potential danger. It was how he had survived as long as he had. It was like somehow he instinctively she was no threat. Well, the more he thought about it, the less surprised he was. She was his mate. 
    
    If Bella had a little witch or demon blood then it would be no issue turning her. Some demon half breeds have been turned – they end up extremely weak vampires but that mattered not as she had protection from him. The rare part supe-humans turn into powerful vampires but most are usually weaker than the average vampire, which is why it is usually full humans that are turned. The issue was how powerful Bella was, if she wasn't fully human or was something he was unaware of, she may be _unable_ to be turned. It is unlikely, the majority of supes can he turned. However, he must find out what she is. He needs to know _if_ he can turn her. Or what will happen to her once she is turned. If she is part sprite or such she would live a longer than average human life. This was still not enough. He needed her for eternity. He would have her for eternity. He would make sure of it.
    
    “ Fader, is everything alright? You seem very distracted” He heard his son say. Godric did not hear him rise. 
    
    Godric turned and looked at his child on the bed, taking in his large frame.
    
    “No, min son. We have a problem. It has just occurred to me that since we do not know exactly what Bella is, it is too dangerous to turn her” Godric stated, matter-of-factly. 
    
    Eric flashed up to sit across from him, eyes boring into Godric's. He stared into his sons panicked blue eyes curiously. Eric was nude but this did not seem to bother either of them. 
    
    “What! No! Fader, you must turn her! Yes she is not _fully_ human but she is most certainly part human and all part human hybrids of any race have the potential to turn. You _know_ this. Why have you changed your mind? She is your mate! I do not understand” Eric's desperate voice broke Godric's impatience. Eric's eyes were searching his pleadingly.
    
    
    “Eric, child, calm yourself. I simply meant I cannot turn her _until_ we find out what she is. It will be too dangerous for her. We need to know how her transformation will affect her and any possible side effects. It is unlikely there will be any of the sort unless she is something extremely rare and not even remotely human but I will not take any risks. We must find out what she is and soon” Godric explained patiently to his child. As he spoke Eric began to calm until he was nodding his head in agreement and looked determined.
    
    
    “Of course, Godric. I will look into it immediately” Eric said dutifully. Godric smiled. Eric was truly a wonderful progeny. 
    
    They discussed Bella's potential heritage whilst getting dressed. They decided the best idea would be to find out more about her abilities from her. Perhaps they were over looking something obvious. 
    They exited their room and made their way to Eric's study, where they heard Pam waiting to be briefed about her evening with Bella. 
    
    A thrill went through Godric as he remembered this. He hadn't mentioned it to Bella last night but it would be a nice surprise for her. He was exited about learning about her true feelings for him. 
    
    They entered the study and saw Pam lounging on Eric's couch, flipping through a magazine. Eric waltzed over to his desk, sat down and opened up his laptop. Pam approached him, with a bored look upon her face. She held out her hand expectantly to Eric with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 
    
    Eric sighed in defeat pulling his credit cards from his wallet and handing them to his child, “Do not spend too much this time” He warned sternly, knowing that it was futile.
    
    “Of course not” She sweetly replied whilst grinning a shark-like smile back at him. 
    
    Godric was amused as he made his way to the couch. His grandchild certainly kept his son on his toes.
    
    Pam turned to Godric, “So what exactly are you wanting me to find out from Bella? It is all rather childish, if you ask me. You should just ask her yourself what she thinks of you or if she wants to fuck you” Pam shrugged.
    
    Eric grinned while Godric looked at her in irritation, “It is good that nobody asked you then” He flashed away and appeared a second later. He handed her seven sheets of paper filled with questions he had complied the other night.
    
    Pam sat down next to Godric examining the list. She eyed him, thinking that maybe vampires could go senile. 
    
    “You've got to be kidding me! I can't ask her all this casually. This is a dam inquisition, not a polite conversation between girlfriends” She explained, exasperated.  
    
    Godric growled in irritation, “Fine, give me the list and I will shorten it” He announced, snatching the list from her manicured hands and furiously scoring out questions with an intense look upon his face.
    
    Eric cleared his throat to gain his childs attention, “Now, Pam you know that you must teach her the basics about sex” He said.
    
    Pam waved her hand dismissively, “Yes, yes, different positions and the like” 
    
    “You misunderstand. Bella is extremely innocent. She just found out the other night that you can kiss with tongues” 
    
    Pam looked at her maker in astonishment. He chuckled at her face.
    
    “Yes, Pam. That innocent. We need you to teach her of such things without frightening her human sensibilities. Make it seem tempting and interesting to her. Do not inform her of the more exotic and colorful aspects of pleasure. We do not want to scare her off” He instructed his progeny, a smile dancing on his lips. Eric wished that he would be the one to educate her on such matters. It would be extremely amusing and give him material to tease Bella for the rest of eternity. He was sorely tempted to have Pam record it. Unfortunately there was no time for such things. If only he had thought of that sooner.
    
    Pam nodded, “Yes master, of course. Tempt her and make her curious. Find out how if she wants to bone Godric, no problem” She spoke in her usual bored tone. 
    
    Just then Godric finished writing a new list. Handing it back to Pam triumphantly, It thankfully only had ten questions on it.
    
    Pam scanned the list nodding, “got it. I will see you both at Fangtasia later with my report” she grinned and flashed away to go collect Bella.
    
    Godric and Eric sat in his home office discussing various area business when Eric felt shock radiating for him child. He wondered at this. Just then his phone began to ring.
    
    “Yes” He answered, knowing it was his progeny.
    
    “It appears that kitten is at Fangtasia, she is waiting there to speak with us presumably” Pam's voice came through the phone. Eric furrowed his brows, why was Bella waiting at Fangtasia, it wasn't due to open for a while.
    
    As Pam said this he noticed Godric's head flash up and stare intensely at his phone. He had gone into protective-mate-mode, which wasn't difficult considering his mate was a weak human. 
    
    “I see. We are on our way” Eric announced then hung up. He needed to leave immediately and not find out more information as he would like to, as he knew his maker would be running off to Fangtasia as soon as possible.
    
    He nodded his head once as his maker and they zoomed out of Eric's home and flew quickly to the bar.
    
    Bella stood at the front door of Fangtasia waiting. She had gotten here earlier in hopes that someone be here and let her in. She was wrong. The rest of her day, Bella sat and worried about Sookie, her dream and Bill possibly controlling her cousin. Something wasn't right, according to her dream all of them were in danger somehow.
    
    
    She bit her lip nervously, she needed Godric and Eric's help badly. She felt nervous standing in Fangtasia parking lot alone with only the company of various hardcore 'fangbangers' who arrived here before dark. 
    
    
    Bella heard a woosh of air and a gust of air flew her hair in front of her face. She turned around to see Godric and Eric now standing a few feet from her. She sighed in relief and gave them a smile. Godric's eyes scanning her figure furiously, seemingly to assess her somehow. She blushed, what was he doing? Was that his fangs she could see? 
    
    Before they could speak to each other, Bella heard a squeal. The humans were exited and gushing about the vampires. One women actually bowed to them, another removed her bra and threw it at Eric... _Well... That's odd._
    
    Eric nodded to the back entrance and flashed away. She understood. As Bella rushed off she heard the disgruntled noises the people were making. 
    
    She made her way to the back door, through Fangtasia to Eric's office, where she knew they must be waiting. She walked in the office without knocking and made her way to the couch. Eric was sitting behind his desk and she appeared to have interrupted Godric mid pace. 
    
    Bella sat the couch, bouncing her foot nervously. She looked at them worriedly. Godric flashed over to her side and took her hand in his gently.
    
    “ What is the matter, min ängel?” (my angel) Godric asked soothingly. Bella bit her lip looking at Godric's gorgeous face. His eye's looked so concerned about her, her heart melted a little looking at him. 
    
    “I had another dream... I mean a vision. It was really scary. Also Sookie is really angry with me about last night. She said she never wants to see me again. I think Bill has been manipulating her with his blood. She's been acting weird since I got here and I think it's because of him” Bella watched as Godric and Eric shared a look. She didn't know what to make of it.
    
    “I'm not being crazy, right?” She asked hesitantly. Godric shook his head but Eric answered.
    
    “No, Bella you are not. I have suspected that he has been coercing her through blood since the day we met and you mentioned her unusual behavior. It would not be unusual. Many vampires use their blood to establish superiority and dominance over their human. Not that they would need to but the younger generation is too liberal with their gifting of blood” Eric shook his head slightly and Godric growled lowly. Bella wondered why.
    
    “You knew?! Why didn't you tell me then? You knew I was worried about her!” Bella gasped. She was hurt Eric would keep something like this from her. Next to her Godric, seeing her distress, moved a little closer and began running his hand down her back in a calming gesture. Her body relaxed without permission and she practically melted into the couch. 
    
    “I am sorry, tiny. I did not share this with you as I have no proof. However, after what you have told me it seems certain” Eric paused clenching his fists, “Our primary concern is not that he is controlling her. It is _why_ he would do such a thing. He claims to be mainstreaming. He must have an ulterior motive here. This is not a simple case of a vampire drugging a disobedient pet into compliance. No, he has another purpose. What this is, I am not sure yet” Eric sat staring into the distance. He looked to be concentrating very hard. Although his countenance was calm, his eyes blazed with fury. It seems he is unhappy with the idea of Bill influencing Sookie as she was. 
    
    “ What of your vision Bella, what did you see?” Godric asked calmly. Bella looked him in the eye warily. She was unsure if she should share _everything_ with them. Unfortunately, she needed someone to help her figure out what it all means.
    
    She looked at Eric, seeing his interested expression, she knew she had to tell them something.
    
    “Well, I can only really remember flashes. But it's not good. Not good at all. Eric, I saw you being restrained by silver chains. It was burning into your skin. You were being dragged away” Bella began. Eric looked stunned. He was in potential danger? 
    
    “What else, little one? We need to know as much as possible if Eric is in possible danger” Godric said firmly but gently. He continued stoking her back soothingly. Bella braced herself.
    
    “Well, Bill was watching on as Eric was being taken. I don't know if that means anything but...” Bella paused seeing Godric and Eric exchange a glance. Ugh! She wished she could just read their minds. Stupid vampires. 
    
    “I also saw you Godric” Bella said hesitantly. Godric looked surprised for a moment then urged her to continue with his hand.
    
    “You were drenched head to toe in blood. You looked... feral... dangerous. Your fangs were out and you were holding a heart” She said slowly. 
    
    Eric started to become seriously worried. This sounded a lot like death will make an appearance soon. It is unsurprising considering that he will be in danger and silvered but still. Godric has not been death in several hundred years, things were easier to hide back then. He was concerned for his maker and less so for himself. Something bad was coming. 
    
    Eric focused his attention solely on Bella. She looked a little worried. Of course she would be, she saw a vision of Godric in all his former glory. He loved his fader with all his dead heart but even he grew scared of him when he was like that. He can only image how Bella would take it.
    
    “Next” Bella continued, “I saw... Sookie with fangs” Bella dropped another bombshell. Sookie was going to be turned soon? _NO! I will not allow this. She will not become Compton's child. She is mine!_ Eric fumed. He fisted the arms of his chair, attempting to remain in control. He felt Godric send his waves of calm and caution. This helped his remarkably. He sent back a wave of gratitude. 
    
    “Finally I saw myself licking blood off of a wrist and I was bloodied and beaten” She concluded, looking down.
    
    Silence. Eric could hear a slight 'snick' of his makers fangs being released, the rage poured off his maker. 
    
    “Do you know who's wrist you were drinking from?” Eric asked seriously, taking charge of the situation. Bella shook her head. She only saw the wrist not who it could be attached to.
    
    “No, sorry. I only saw the wrist. I would say it was male? It didn't look very petite but I don't really know” Bella sighed frustrated. What did these visions mean? 
    
    Bella heard Godric growl next to her. He was trying to contain himself. Bella would be drinking some male's blood which may not be him. No. He would not allow this. It was simple. Godric would make sure this _never_ happened. The only problem was they had no idea what was coming that would cause this. Fortunately with Bella's gift they had a heads up that something wasn't right. They would look into this and find out. They had to. He would keep her safe. Godric wasn't surprised that his persona 'death' was released sometime in the future, if Bella was drinking some other vampires blood then that would surely happen. He would be on the warpath.
     
    “You will be staying at my residence until we figure this out, tiny” Eric said firmly. He could feel his maker sending him gratitude and relief. 
    
    “What about Sookie? How can we stop Bill?” She said in a small voice. 
    
    “I will take care of Sookie, as much as a I am able” Eric muttered. Bella was confused by this but decided to trust Eric. He would do what he could for Sookie. 
    
    They started asking her details about her vision and she answered them dutifully. They were as worried as her apparently. After about twenty minutes Pam walked in the office and flashed Bella a grin.
    
    “I have been dismissed from my duties for the night, kitten. We are to have what humans call a 'girls night'. We are going shopping. I hear you are to be staying with Eric, we will need to get you some things” Pam stated. 
    
    Bella was happy she could spend time with Pam but shopping? And why did she need to buy new things to stay at Eric's? Can't she just pick up her own stuff?
    
    “Oh sure Pam, sounds good. I don't really need anything, thanks to Eric buying me all those clothes but I can come with and help you.” Bella said cheerfully. She needed something to get her mind off her vision of doom.
    
    Eric chuckled and Pam shot her an exasperated look, “You need more clothes. Trust me, kitten. Don't worry about it, I've got Eric's amex. Hop along and get your coat, we do not have much time left” 
    
    Bella looked at Eric and Godric quizzically. Eric looked amused and Godric looked warm and affectionate. Bella blushed. She stood up and looked at Eric and Godric,
    
    “I guess I will see you later at your house Eric and Godric... I'll see you around” She said awkwardly. She had never thought of it before but where did he stay?
    
    
    She saw Godric chuckle, “I also stay with Eric, ma petite. I will see you later also” He said gently. Bella smiled hugely at him.
    
    Pam shushed Bella out of the office to go shopping.
    
    Godric was exited as he watched them leave. Part of him was disappointed that he couldn't spend time with her himself but relieved someone was going educate her on sex and find out how she felt about him, he was giddy at the prospect and simultaneously dreading it.  
    
    In all of the worry about the vision and Sookie, the excitement with Bella going shopping with Pam, Godric and Eric had forgotten to question Bella more about her heritage. 
    
    A couple hours later, Bella sat in the front seat of Pam's minivan, being drove to Eric's home. She had called to inform her grandmother she was staying with a friend for a while, she was fine with it. Its amazing how much you can get away when you've been depressed. Her gran was just so happy she was socializing she wasn't questioned too much.
    
    Bella sighed, the shopping trip was... intense. She had bought more tonight than she had ever bought in her whole life. Pam was relentless when it came to shopping. Fortunately, she helped pick out things to Bella's tastes. Unfortunately, she made her buy lots of heels. With her clumsiness, they were a death trap waiting to happen. When she admitted that she couldn't walk in them, Pam waved a hand and said she would teach her. Wonderful. she was _so_ looking forward to that.
    
    Bella watched as Pam pulled up in front of a huge white mansion. Her mouth dropped open. The house was beautiful! It was like an old style southern mansion with pig pillars and huge windows. She noted that they had giant shutters also. 
    
    Bella exited the car, keeping an eye on the house in awe. It was blocked off by a fence and the area was very private. 
    
    Bella picked up some of the shopping bags and made her way to the front door. Pam flashed beside her and opened the front door. 
    
    The house was exactly how Bella expected it to look. Huge open spaces, large staircase to the left of the main room. It looked to have three floors. It was very modern, beautiful, filled with rich colors and expensive looking furniture. Very classy.
    
    “Come, kitten. Let me show you your room” Pam said and began walking away, her heels echoing throughout the huge room. Bella trailed behind her soundlessly. 
    
    They made their way up the giant stairs onto the first floor. Her bedroom was three doors down. 
    
    As Bella entered the room that was given to her she was shocked. This was bigger than her grans living-room! The room was huge with a giant queen sized bed in its center with light green sheets. The walls were a light pink and the curtains were blue. It was a very colorful room but the colors complemented each other perfectly. There was a walk in closet and a ensuite bathroom. It was incredible. 
    
    Bella let out a big gust of air, “Wow” She stated. Pam smirked at her. 
    
    “Come, we must put your clothes away now” Pam said then flashed away. Bella groaned, it would take hours to put all that away!
    
    Later, Bella slumped on the couch in Eric's living room kicking her feet up, exhausted. It was cosy, with rich colors, huge couches and a massive television above a fireplace. 
    
    Bella never wanted to see another article of clothing ever again. She sat and reflected on the evening, she was surprised that she actually enjoyed shopping, it was not one of her favorite pastimes thanks to Alice Cullen. Alice's enthusiasm was exhausting to be around. But Pam had a wicked sense of humor and was lots of fun to be around. There was never a dull moment with her. She giggled, recalling how Pam had flashed her fangs at a security guard, frightened he stumbled backwards taking down several manikin's with him. 
    
    Pam vamped into the living room, sitting across from Bella on the couch facing her.
    
    “Did you enjoy yourself Bella?” Pam inquired and oddly enough actually seemed to care about the answer.
    
    “Yeah Pam. I've never had so much fun shopping before” She admitted smiling. Pam looked satisfied with herself.
    
    “Excellent, we will have to go more often” She replied, leaning back against the couch comfortably. Bella blanched, she didn't think she could keep up with her. In addition, she doubted she would need to buy anything for at least the next ten years of her life.
    
    “Now, it is time for the 'girl talk' portion of the evening” Pam announced and started texting rapidly on her phone. She had been receiving constant messages all night. Bella wondered who kept contacting her.
    
    “Girl talk? What's that? Do we have to?” Bella asked cautiously, eyeing Pam warily. Pam nodded seriously. 
    
    “Yes, Dear abby says it is an important bonding experience between female friends” She declared. Bella's lips twitched slightly and replied,
    
    “Well, then lets have 'girl talk'” She said wryly. Bella tried not to giggle at the triumph in Pam eyes as she said this. 
    
    “Now, do you 'crush' on anyone?” Pam said far too casually looking at her subtly. Bella flushed deep red and choked out a 'what'.
    
    “A crush. Dear abby says this is a human term for someone you desire and you want as yours” She stated patiently. Bella's face would not stop burning.
    
    “No Pam, I don't have a crush on anybody” She said trying to keep her voice strong and steady but it sounded comically strained to even her own ears. Bella's mind drifted to Godric and prayed to the high heavens that Pam's wouldn't either. Pam could be more ruthless than Eric when it came to teasing. Pam had no shame or boundaries. 
    
    Pam arched her eyebrow and smirked slightly, “are you sure, Bella?” She stated in an amused tone. Bella choked out a yes.
    
    Pam observed her from a moment before pulling out her phone and sending a quick message.
    
    
    Bella thanked whatever deity that granted mercy on her in that moment when Pam didn't press her. 
    
    “I do not have a crush at the moment, either. I fuck regularly but I do not desire one person in particular” Pam said matter of factly. Bella was a little embarrassed by her candid way of speaking but more curious. It was odd talking to someone who was so blase about sex.
    
    
    “You like women, don't you?” She asked curiously. Eric had mentioned this to her and although it didn't bother her she had always wondered about same sex couples. Pam smiled at her.
    
    
    “Yes, I generally desire women more so than men” She said obligingly, pleased that Bella was asking questions.
    
    
    Bella bit her lip, “I've always wondered... How does that work? Two women. Not that I have anything against it but I've never known how it would actually work” She asked shyly with a pink face, hoping to get some answers and not to offend her friend. Offending a vampire was an extremely stupid thing to do. 
    
    Pam looked Bella over carefully and wondered if Bella's interested lied with women. She cringed internally at having to report this to Godric. Although he was much calmer and more amiable than what you would believe from his reputation, Godric could still be terrifying when he wanted. She hoped he was not a shot the messenger type of vampire.
    
    “Besides basic plumbing, it is much the same. Pleasing a women is different than a man but can still be done by touching and stimulating various parts of the body. A cock isn't needed for pleasure, Bella” She smirked at he girl, enjoying her embarrassment as her cheeks deepened in color. 
    
    “Oh” she muttered, unsure how to reply to that.
    
    “I am curious. Do you prefer women also?” Pam tilted her head to the side. Observing her for signs of falsehood, not that it would be difficult to detect. Bella could not lie to save her life.
    
    “No, no. I like men. I was just wondering, I don't know much of anything about sex” She said sheepishly. Pam nodded then made a welcoming gesture with her arms.
    
    “By all means, ask me anything you wish” Pam said graciously. Bella bounced lightly on her seat in excitement. This was a perfect opportunity for her. Ever since Edward she always felt any shame and embarrassment when it came to showing interest in sex. He always made her feel so awful for wanting him. Now he was gone, she could wonder about sex and not feel like some sexual deviant. Bella was like any other hormonal teenager and curious but she was too embarrassed to ask anything of her family, Sookie would fly off the rails and most likely buy her a chastity belt. Asking Eric was out due to the immeasurable humiliation she would feel and she couldn't ask Godric without triggering some very delicious but explicit fantasies. 
    
    Bella considered this for a moment wondering what to ask, “Does it hurt? Sex?” She began with the simplest. Bella felt a thrill go through her as she said this. If Edward could see her now he would faint! 
    
    Pam shook her head in exasperation, “breaking your maidenhead stings a little but other than that sex does not hurt at all. That is an old wife's tale told by stuffy bitches who can't get laid themselves. As long as your lover knows what they're doing you will be fine” 
    
    “How do you kiss someone with tongue? Is that not pretty weird?” Bella wondered. It had been on her mind. 
    
    “You tilt your head to the side and gently caress you tongue with theirs. The kiss can be soft or demanding depending on how aroused you are. It is natural, you just go with your instincts. Sex is much like that, you do what feels good and natural for your body without thinking too much” Pam explained to her patiently.
    
    Bella nodded. Pam looked at her expression Bella appeared to be extremely interested in what she was saying. She was pleased. 
    
    “That sounds... interesting” Bella answered. Pam smirked.
    
    “Yes it certainly is. You should try it sometime” Pam tempted. 
    
    Bella sighed loudly, “Yeah, I am curious but its not that simple” She muttered bitterly, thinking about Edward again. Ugh. 
    
    “How so?” Pam inquired. Sex was extremely simple, perhaps Pam did not explain it right. 
    
    “Well, I don't want to just have sex with a stranger. It will be my first time, I want it to be with someone I know and trust. I couldn't have sex with someone I didn't care about, but I don't want to get into a relationship. I just got out of one and have barely recovered from it. I am curious and kind of wanting to explore this but I can't deal with the relationship drama and deep feelings at the moment” Bella sighed in frustration. Since moving to Louisiana and being around such sexual people she began to be extremely curious and exited at the prospect of having sex or even just kissing someone with passion. _Especially_ since having met Godric her mind kept drifting to what it would be like, with him as the star of her fantasies.
    
    “ I see. What you need is a lover. Someone who you trust, are friends with but with no romantic entanglements, yes?” Pam said.
    
    
    Bella nodded warily, wondering where Pam was going with this.
    
    “What about Godric?” She said casually. Bella's blush returned full force. 
    
    “G-Godric?” She stuttered in shock. Did Pam notice how she practically drooled over him?
    
    “Yes Godric. He would be a good lover for you. He has had plenty of experience to make it enjoyable for you and is attractive enough, do you not find him attractive Bella?” 
    
    Bella looked down in shame, “it doesn't matter if I do or don't. Godric would never go for a freak like me. He-he's well utterly perfect and I'm... well I'm just me” She muttered with tears stinging her eyes. 
    
    Suddenly Pam was on the sofa beside her. She placed a finger under her chin and raised it until her eyes met Pam's blue ones.
    
    “You are a beautiful girl, what makes you think Godric would not find you appealing?” She asked in an un-Pam-like gentle tone.
    
    “I am average looking at best, Pam. Godric is... well Godric, you know. The epitome of male perfection, so stunning it should be illegal.” She confessed and continued,
    
    “Good looks aside, he is an amazing person. There's no way he could possibly be interested in me. He could have anybody he wanted, why would he slum it with me?” She muttered.
    
    Bella continued looking down, feeling extremely depressed when she heard Pam's voice,
    
    “You 'crush' on Godric, don't you?”
    
    Bella sighed and admitted defeat, “Yes, I do. I'm trying hard to ignore how I feel but it's difficult. He makes me feel things. When I'm with him I feel exited, soothed, exhilarated, nervous but most of all... happy. Content. Whole. I love seeing him smile or laugh, it feels like I'm burning up inside when he's near. I feel a pull to him, a draw that is irresistible. He feels like home” She revealed.
    
    It was quiet for some tense moments before Pam finally replied,
    
    “I was not aware you felt so deeply for him” She stated.
    
    Bella smiled slightly, looking up at Pam's solemn expression, “Yeah, I'm trying my best to not let it show. I am not delusional, I can handle him not feeling anything for me. What I couldn't handle is not being in his life at all, it would hurt too much. This way we can still be friends” Bella sounded defeated. She was bone tired and understandably depressed. Bella rose from the couch,
    
    “I'm going to bed now Pam, I will see you tomorrow night. Can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want things to be awkward” Bella bit her lip and gazed at Pam pleadingly. She nodded seriously back. 
    
    Bella sighed in relief, she tried to smile at her and leaned forward to give Pam a grateful hug. Pam placed her hands on Bella's shoulders accepting the gesture. With that Bella wished Pam goodnight and went to bed.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Godric was practically vibrating in impatience from his spot on Eric's sofa. He was sitting with Eric in his office in Fangtastia waiting for Pam's report on her night with Bella. He had been texting her frequently all night to find out details of their excursion. Frustratingly, Pam would only reveal trivial information like what style of clothes Bella preferred and which colours she seemed to favour. Although grateful, he was waiting for more useful information.

For what seemed like the thousandth time tonight his eyes flickered to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Calm down, master. I can feel Pam approaching she should be here momentarily" Just as Eric finished speaking Pam flashed into the room closing the door behind her.

"tacka fan (Thank fuck)" Godric exclaimed loudly, leading Pam to the couch. Godric took the chair facing Eric's desk and planted it firmly in front of his grandchild.

"Report" He commanded. Pam opened her mouth and began,

"She inquired into whether sex was painful. I reassured her that as long as your lover was not a complete fuckwad then you are fine" She paused to smirk at Godric's intent expression. He was hanging onto every word she said.

"Bella also seemed very curious as to sex between two women" Pam paused cruelly, watching her grandmakers face. Godric looked like a child which was told Santa Claus was not real. He looked so disillusioned and devastated that Pam granted him mercy,

"She assured me however that she is most definitely attracted to men"

Godric's face sagged with relief, "She did not ask many questions but did reveal that she was interested in exploring her sexuality" She heard Godric's pleased growl. "She seems to be very curious but hesitant because she refuses to seek pleasure with anyone she does not know or trust" She watched as Godric's face became very focused, like he was calculating a difficult math formula in his head.

"She does not, however, want any romantic entanglements at the moment. She has been hurt emotionally in the past and is too fragile to expose herself again. She had no sense of self worth or knowledge of her own personal charm or beauty. She would prefer something casual and fun when it comes to pleasure. I believe what she is wanting is a safe, trusted companion to enjoy herself with, without all that emotional bullshit. She is very smart for a breather" Pam finished with a proud look upon her face.

Godric had listened raptly the whole time taking in every bit of information. He was saddened that she was not looking for a romantic relationship but he could always work on that when she was ready. Godric could be patient for his Bella. Although they were mates, she was still very young. However, he wanted to make his claim on her soon so any potential suitor would know she was  _his_ and would tear apart any who dared to look at her twice. Then Godric would be everything she needed him to be. He could be her lover indefinitely and never ask for more if it was what she wished. He prayed it would not come to that however, as he craved her company as much as her beautiful body.

Godric was hopeful but worried about the next information Pam would reveal,

"and what did she say about me?" He asked hesitantly. He saw Eric stiffen from his chair and feel worry and anticipation flowing through the bond.  
Pam looked at Godric with a serious expression.

"I will tell you what she told me if that is truly what you desire. However, Bella has been hurt, betrayed and crippled emotionally. She needs someone she can trust, someone she can rely on for honesty. Telling you what she told me will put you at an advantage over her. That is a controlling territory which is dangerous to cross. The best method to ensure your relationship is happy, healthy and lasts, would be to wait until she reveals any possible feelings herself. Wait until she trusts you enough to reveal it to you. She deserves that. I told her I would not betray her confidence in this matter but I am giving you an option. Tread carefully, Bella cannot handle anymore heartbreak" Pam started into Godric's eyes grimly.

Godric closed his eyes in defeat and sighed, "You are right, Pamela. It would put me at an unfair advantage. I want Bella to trust me, not play silly power games. She does not deserve that, she deserves the world at her feet and happiness in her heart. Thank you Pamela. In my desperation I forgot this" He placed a hand on her shoulder in gratitude.

Eric jumped up from his chair, "This is bullshit. Just tell him, he needs all the aid he can get. You will not abuse this power, fader, I know you won't. Bella will just have to learn to trust you in such matters. Knowing her feelings will only help in improving your relationship, this is utter nonsense" Eric practically shouted in anger. He too was curious at Bella's feelings and all of a sudden Pam and Godric became fucking pious and wanted to 'respect her privacy' fuck that.

Godric simply smiled faintly at his child, "It is my relationship, son. It is my choice"

Eric's brows furrowed in frustration. He looked determinedly at Pam, "Pam as your maker-" Eric was cut off by a hand around his mouth. He was tackled to the ground by the smaller frame of Godric.

"Eric. I command you as your maker not to command you child to reveal what Bella has said to her" Godric spoke in a commanding voice. Eric felt the makers command as shiver throughout his body. He scowled at his fader.

When Eric got up and sat on his chair again he saw Pam looking entirely too entertained for his liking. Eric looked at Godric,  
"If you cannot know, can Pam  _at least_ can tell me. You can command me not to tell you" Eric asked hopefully. He hated not knowing anything.

Godric smirked at his son, "I'm afraid not. Even if I did, I would still feel your reaction over the bond and know somewhat of how she felt"  
Eric groaned loudly in frustration slamming his fists into his desk, creating a huge crack down the middle.

Godric chuckled lightly and walked over to door. Looking back he said,

"I am going home. I will see you later, my child" Godric zoomed away.

Eric turned a furious glance toward his child. Pam smirked and held her hands up in defense.

"Don't blame me. It is not my fault" She tried hard to keep her chuckle from escaping.

Eric growled in response, "Yes Pamela it is. I felt your emotions. You felt determined and fiercely protective, you were not going to tell Godric either way, were you?" He asked his child in a displeased done.

Pam stood up and smoothed her skirt carefully before looking up at her maker,

"We will never know now, will we?" She smirked before flashing away in a flurry of colour. Eric snarled loudly and crashed his desk clean in two.

* * *

Bella woke the next day feeling vaguely depressed. She had the same dream as the night before.

_Sookie with fangs... Bella lying, bloodied and broken... Godric drenched head to toe in blood, a heart in his hands... Bella licking blood from a wrist... Bill standing and blankly watching Eric being dragged away, chained in silver..._

She wondered what it was. She couldn't understand. What on earth did it mean?  _At least Bill seemed fine in my visions_ she thought bitterly. She could not for the life of her figure out Bill's motives! What was going on!

Bella huffed angrily and threw herself out of bed. Frustrated she decided to think on this later. Godric and Eric were helping her figure this out, everything would be fine.

Bella showered and got dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a long sleeved white t-shirt. She was in the mood for comfortable clothes. Said sweats and top was still designer, unfortunately. Pam apparently did not understand the concept of buying clothes that were not ridiculously expensive. She had to beg her to buy these 'plain boring' clothes. Her usual ratty sweats she wore to bed were destroyed. No really, literally destroyed. Pam burned them.

Bella decided that she would visit her gran. She had nothing to do with these daylight hours and wanted to talk to gran about Sookie's behaviour. She gave her gran a quick call to let her know she was coming – also making sure Sookie was no where around – and left Eric's home promptly, skipping into her cute convertible and making her way to Bon Temps.

Bella pulled up in front of her gran's farmhouse and smiled. It was so... homely. Being here always made Bella feel safe and loved. She would miss living here, she could always visit her gran during the daylight hours, she reasoned. She smiled, making her way up to the house.

She entered and smelled the incredible smell of a southern fry. Her stomach rumbled. She missed grans cooking.

Bella skipped her way into the kitchen seeing her grandmother dishing out her amazing food.

"Hey gran. Let me help you with that" Bella said, making her way over and helping to dish out the food.

"Thank you honey" Her gran said lovingly.

Bella and Adele sat tucking into the meal enthusiastically. The kitchen was bright with the sunlight streaming in through the windows. It was a beautiful day.  
"So, gran, how has Sookie been. Is she any less mad at me?" Bella inquired hopefully, taking a sip of sweet tea.

Adele sighed, " 'fraid not, Bella. She's been making some amount of ruckus, She's still mighty angry. I don't know what's gotten into that girl." she said in an uncharacteristic sad tone. Bella stood up and embraced her grandmother awkwardly as she was still seated. Sookie was such a hot-tempered fool sometimes.

Bella pulled back and looked at Adele, "Don't worry about it gran. Sooks just in one of her usual tempers. Soon we will have made up and everything will be back to normal" Bella said firmly, hoping to cheer her gran up. Adele smiled at her sadly and reached up to cup her cheek.

Bella waited... and waited. Her gran had seemed to have paused and is not saying anything. After a few awkward seconds Bella spoke.

"...gran?" She said slowly.

"She can not hear you, my dear" A voice said. Bella jumped up and looked around. Niall was standing in the door frame to the kitchen. He held himself proudly, almost regally.

Bella looked at him in confusion. Her great-grandfather made a habit of just appearing places. Well, this was the second time she had met him and he seemed to like surprising her. Bella looked down at her gran again and saw her in the exact same position she had been, her hand now frozen in mid air. Bella gaped.

"Wha-What have you done to her!" Bella gasped. Her gran was completely frozen, she wasn't even breathing.

"Calm down, child. She is fine. She is merely frozen for the time being. I needed to speak with you privately. I will return her to normal" He said strongly.  
Bella looked up at him confused. He did this? He must be powerful. She wondered if freezing people was something all faeries could do.

"Come, we have much to discuss" He ordered. Bella felt the odd warm comforting feeling being near him again.

She led him to the living room and sat on the couch. He lowered himself gracefully to grans chair and studied her carefully.

"How are you, child? Have you shown any more of your fae abilities yet?" He asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, not yet. Just the visions. I have had the same one recently. It's been strange, It's only been brief flashes I can see. I am not sure what to make of it"

Niall nodded, "You will need to develop your seer abilities. There is a vampire who has this ability but it is best if none know of what you are whilst you are going through your maturation process. Until you can defend yourself properly. I will find a teacher for you"

Bella looked at him confused, "What do you mean by my maturation process? You said this before but I don't really know what you mean. You said I activated the spark but I was also born with it. I don't get it"

Niall shifted his feet slightly, "It is true that you are born with the spark but it had not activated yet bringing out your true fae potential. Some part fae humans are born with the spark and have a little supernatural ability but never activate their spark and remain as mostly humans. Not many part human fae activate their spark" He explained patiently.

"Does this mean Sookie's spark might never activate?" She wondered.

"Yes, though I highly doubt it won't. Her spark is very strong. The essential spark does not usually activate until you are in your late twenties. At this point you began ageing slowly." He said.

Bella considered this information for a moment and then asked, "then why did mine?"

"Danger. When there is potential danger you can call upon your spark prematurely" He explained. Bella nodded thoughtfully. She then remembered about Sookie.

"I think you are right about Sookie. I think Bill's been influencing her with his blood. What can I do?" She asked desperately. She wanted to help Sookie and mend their relationship.

"There is nothing you can do at the moment, child. You are not powerful enough to remove the effects from his blood" He said seriously.

Bella's brow's furrowed, "Then you do it! Please" She said pitifully.

Niall sighed and shook his head, "I will not. It will draw attention to Sookie if the effects were immediately diminished. It will show she has a powerful ally and he will most likely become more protective of her, or try turn her. Leave her as she is for the moment, Bella" He said with authority ringing in his tone.

Bella frowned. She didn't want to leave Sookie as she is. She was in possible danger! Bella considered telling him about her vision but decided against it. Eric had demanded that she stay with him, what if he did something similar? Took her away from her family? He was right about Sookie, her stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of letting Sookie be manipulated like that.

"So... I'm sorry I don't even know what to call you" She blushed.

Niall smiled slightly, "You may call me great-grandfather, dear Bella" He said graciously. Bella beamed back.

"So great-grandfather what are you doing here?" She questioned.

"I am merely here to check up on your progress with your maturation process. I am also here to inform you I will be sending a teacher your way. It may not be for a while, I will need to locate someone who has studied on seer abilities"

Bella nodded. She was getting a teacher? Cool!

"We must also wait until your powers begin activating. There are different stages to the maturation process. The first is a heightening of your personal abilities. Next it is developing your natural fae abilities" He explained and stood up, announcing it was time to leave.

"Wait, what's the next stage?" She questioned bewildered. What was going to happen to her?

Niall simply gave her a small, indulgent smile before he disappeared. She heard a  _pop_ and watched as the literally vanished before her eyes!

Bella sighed annoyed and returned to her frozen grandmother in the kitchen, hoping she was now unfrozen.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella returned to Eric's home well before nightfall. She had spent the rest of the day reading, had already made dinner and was currently washing up the dishes when a gust of air startled her.

She gasped and turned to see Godric leaning casually against the kitchen counter. She blushed. He looked his usual stunning self. He had on a black shirt and leather pants. Dear god, those pants left nothing to the imagination. She wondered what his ass would look like in they pants. She tried  _very_ hard not to look at his large bulge and focus on his face.

"Hey, Godric. I take it your going to Fangtasia tonight?" She inquired politely, turning back around to finish the dishes.

Bella considered telling Godric about Niall and everything she had learned. She was keeping from her vampire friends that she was part faery. It didn't feel right. She wanted to tell them but she promised Niall she wouldn't. She resolved to ask him for permission to tell them the next time she saw him.

Godric hummed in agreement, "Yes, little one. Would you like to join me?" He said.

Bella frowned. She  _really_ didn't want to go to Fangtasia. It made her feel so uncomfortable but Godric was going. She figured he was going to get a 'fuck and feed' as Eric called it. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of him being with anyone other than her. She knew it was a bad idea but still she said,

"Only if you promise to stick by my side all night?" She said sneakily and turned around to look at Godric's face.

His whole face light up in happiness. Bella's heart throbbed in response. He looked so unbelievably gorgeous.

"Of course, min kära (my dearest). It would be my honor" He said with a lightness in his voice. Bella smiled.

"Well, I'll just go and get dressed then" She said happily, walking off to go get ready.

Godric watched her walk away, his gaze focused on her perky bottom. It looked so luscious and it swayed back in forth with her every movement. He bit back a groan. Godric wanted to bite it. Every inch of Bella seemed so perfect. He felt his usual erection in her presence and willed it to go away. In his current attire, it was very noticeable. Not that he cared if anyone saw his excitement, vampires were not modest by any means but he did not want Bella to see his fierce lust for her. Not yet anyway.

He was exited that she was accompanying him to Fangtasia. He was desperate to spend time with her. He was relieved she seemed to be warming up to him. Being around her, he felt peaceful.

He began feeling nervous anticipation. It fluttered uncomfortably in his stomach. He frowned. He was unfamiliar with this feeling. He wanted to please Bella and this was a great opportunity. He ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. He then wondered at his appearance. He was in his usual Fangtasia attire, he hoped it didn't put her off. He flashed away and retrieved a small hand held mirror from Pamela's room and stared at his reflection intently. He looked how he usually did, pale skin, youthful features, dark hair. He began ruffling his hair slightly. It had grown a little since the fellowship and was a little longer now, still short but now he could do something with it. As he fretted with his hair he heard a chuckle.

"I take it Bella is accompanying us tonight?" Eric's voice filled the silence. Godric nodded the affirmative still moving his hair. Eric shook his head in amusement.

Eric and Godric chatted absent-mindedly while sipping their blood when they heard Bella exit her bedroom. They listened as she made her way quickly down the stairs. They both wondered what she had chosen to wear tonight.

Godric looked as Bella took the last step on the stairs. He was floored by her attire. She was wearing a dark purple skin tight body-con dress. It hugged her curves perfectly, making her appear more alluring and womanly. Godric's fangs descended with a  _snick_. He kept his mouth closed as not to startle her. His erection had deflated since she had left but now it returned full force. It throbbed uncomfortably in his pants and he had to restrain himself from reaching down and rubbing it. He felt his building arousal as he watched her walk over. Her hips swayed with every motion, her hair bouncing, heart pounding. Godric licked his lips. He was blessed to have such an angel belong to him. His eyes were dark as he watched her approach, a small growl rumbling in his chest.

Godric felt his son send him a huge amount of caution in the bond. Godric tried to reel back his emotions. His erection would not go away, he knew. It was physically impossible to be around Bella when she looked so tempting and not be hard. But he did manage to retract his fangs after a while and keep his expression carefully blank. It would not do to make Bella uncomfortable.

Godric sent a wave of gratitude towards his son. He looked at Eric and sent him a warning growl under his breath. Eric was taking Bella in also, eyeing her body hungrily. He was fortunate his fangs weren't descended. Godric would not have tolerated that.

"My my, don't you look delicious tonight, tiny" Eric purred at Bella when she reached them. A faint blush spread across her cheeks making her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. Bella looked nervous and unsure.

"Oh, uh, thanks. You sure its not to much? Pam suggested I wear this" Bella said shyly. She bit her lip in embarrassment which made a thrill shoot through Godric. He was jealous, he wanted to bite that plump little lip.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Godric said huskily. Bella eyed Godric hesitantly, a fierce blush adorning her face. Godric inner beast purred in pleasure.  _He_ had invoked such a delicious reaction to her. Oh what he could do to her.

"Thanks" She whispered. Bella began fidgeting uncomfortably under his and his child's state. They had mercy on her,

"By the way tiny, I know that you left my residence this afternoon. I want you to know that you are to stay in my home for the duration of daylight hours unless I arrange an escort for you, am I clear? I did not inform you of this arrangement before so I am not mad" Eric said sternly. She was shocked. Eric sure was bossy! He was only looking out for her she supposed, she did have a choice. She decided to live here so she should listen to what he says.

"Okay Eric" She affirmed nodding to him.

He nodded, "Good. Come, tiny. We better get going" Eric announced and began strutting towards the front door. Godric waited for Bella and walked beside her, trying hard not to stare.

They drove to Fangtasia and parked out back. Eric, Godric and Bella entered through the back exit and made their way through the halls. Eric turned and swiftly entered his office. Bella went to follow him when Godric tugged on her arm lightly.

"Come on, little one. I am required to spend some time of the floor tonight and would like some company" Godric said. Bella smiled and followed him out to the main bar area.

"What? I am better company that the usual patrons of Fangtasia?" She asked curiously and a little hopefully. Godric shot her a 'are you crazy' look as he led her through the mass of sweaty people in Fangtasia. She noted that everyone dressed in black leather or red with a lot of skin of display. Everyone wore a lot of makeup and eyed her distastefully as she walked by. Bella wondered idly if she would ever fit in anywhere.

Godric however, seemed to be attracting the opposite attention. He was stared at in lust, the humans drooled over him like he was a single sip of water in a desert. They looked desperate and hungry. It make Bella feel even more uncomfortable. A part of her grumbled inside at  _anyone_ looking at Godric such a way. He was not a piece of meat, he was a person. A wonderful, amazing, beautiful, sexy-

"Here we are, ma petite" Godric's cool voice interrupted her mental musings. She blushed and slid into the empty booth. Godric slipped in next to her and stared at her.

There was a whoosh and suddenly a vampire appeared before them. He was the same Asian vampire as before when she had sat with Pam. She wondered his name.

"What can I get you?" The man spoke politely.

"I will have an AB+, and you Bella?" Godric looked at her expectantly.

"Can I have a coke, please?" She turned to look at the vampire, he nodded his head and then flashed away again.

She looked at Godric quizzically, "great service here, huh?" She said awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Godric laughed lightly, "Yes, it is" He spoke with an amused tone.

A waitress in a skimpy outfit appeared with their drinks. Bella smiled at her and thanked the girl but she wasn't looking in her direction. The waitress was turned entirely to Godric but he did not realize, his attention was solely based on her.  _Ugh, deja vou!_

"Is there anything else I can get you, sir?" She asked with a sultry low tone. The women pushed her hair back from her neck, baring it slightly. Bella's mouth dropped open,  _doesn't she have any shame?_ She thought incredulously.

Irritation flicked across Godric's features as he finally turned towards the waitress.

"No, thank you. But my guest may require something else" He spoke in a scolding tone. The women blinked rapidly and then turned towards Bella. Her eyes roamed Bella's form very slowly, making her feel like slime. She appeared unimpressed.

"Is there anythin' else I can get ya?" She asked dutifully but with sarcasm laced in there. Bella noticed the superior look the woman was giving her and felt extremely self conscious. She lowered her head and muttered a 'no thanks'.

Godric frowned eyeing the two women back and forth then looked upon the Fangbanger.

"Leave" He ordered in a stern tone. His powerful aura pulsing around him angrily. The waitress's eyes widened and she scuttled away quickly.  _Just like the cockroach she is,_ Bella thought darkly.

Bella saw Godric take out his cell phone and send a rapid text message. He looked up at her with an apologetic expression,

"I am sorry about that, min kära. I swear, it will not happen again" He promised.

Bella attempted a smile and waved it off, "Oh its alright. I'm used to it. In fact, that was weirdly similar to something that's happened before. Talk about a flash from the past, eh?" She spoke wryly and took a small sip of her coke.

Godric frowned, seemingly displeased by this and motioned for her to continue.

"Oh it's nothing really. I was out for dinner with Edward once and this waitress was flirting with him and ignoring me, it's no big deal" She explained with a shrug. She used to think back at that with annoyance but now it didn't bother her so much. Perhaps she should be annoyed with Godric but couldn't find it in her to be mad at him for something beyond his control.

Godric growled quietly, "No one should treat you with such disrespect. This is completely unacceptable" He announced. Bella didn't know what to make of this. On the one hand she was flattered but didn't think it was much of a big deal. An inattentive waitress is hardly something to get angry over.

Bella looked around for a topic change, she noticed the full true blood bottle.

"Are you going to drink that?" She asked, nodding to the bottle. Godric nodded his head and lifted it somewhat reluctantly, unscrewing the cap as he did so.

Bella scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Ugh, I do not envy you. That smells truly foul" She cringed and took a sip of her coke. This synthetic blood smelled a thousand times worse that ordinary blood, she could scent it from where she sat. It smelled more even coppery and metallic. It was like a stink bomb - an immolation of a foul odor designed to make it smell even worse. At least that explained the permanent stale egg smell in Fangtasia.

Godric looked at her curiously and he took a very small sip.

"Interesting, what does it smell like to you?" Godric was observing Bella carefully. He looked absolutely fascinated, like she was a puppy that had done a unique new trick.  _Well_ that _does wonders for the self esteem._

"It smells like shit, that's what it smells like" She made a disgusted face, "It stinks, metallic, like rusted pennies. It smells stale, wrong, artificial. Your particular bottle also smells like mold and rot. It smells so much worse than regular blood" She finished.

Godric looked at her in awe. His eye's sparkled in wonder.

"That is amazing, little one. Truly incredible, I've never known a human who could smell blood before. What does regular human blood smell like to you? Does different human blood smell differently to you?"

"It smells a little like that synthetic stuff but richer, more pure. The same metallic smell. Blood lets off this kind of powerful odor. It smells pretty horrible. The smell can sometimes overwhelm my senses and makes me feel pretty sick. Or faint. I don't really know if human blood smells different, I haven't really had the opportunity to go around smelling peoples blood" She said dryly.

Bella let out a bitter laugh, "I know, the girl who hangs around with vampires fainting at the smell of blood. Stupid isn't it?"

Godric rose from his seat and held a hand out to Bella. He was intrigued and needed to share this information with Eric and find out more.

He led her to the back office to the club, subtly nodding his head in Eric's direction as he sat on his throne. He rose immediately and followed them back to his office.

The trio entered the office swiftly, Bella and Godric took a seat on the couch and Eric sat at his usual spot behind his desk.

"Everything alright, master?" Eric questioned lifting an eyebrow in curiosity. Godric nodded his head slightly and placed his hand over Bella's.

"Yes, my child, everything is well. Another interesting development has arose with Bella. We have discovered another one of her abilities" He spoke calmly. Bella heart rate picked up. She wasn't supposed to tell them about her being part faery! But then again, if they found out on their own...

Godric's hand squeezed hers gently in reassurance.

"I see. What is this development? What other powers have she shown?" Eric asked with interest. He began observing Bella carefully and curiously. Like a pet about to do a trick, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Godric explained, "She has shown a unique and powerful sense of smell. Definitely at a supernatural ability. She is able to scent blood and detect the difference between artificial and regular human blood" Godric spoke rather excitedly.

"Really? That is interesting. What does human blood smell like to you Bella?" Eric arched his eyebrow expectantly.

"It stinks. It has a horrible odor that makes me queasy. Its a very strong metallic smell and before you ask true blood smells much worse" She replied looking at the Viking. Eric lifted his hand and began stroking his chin in contemplation.

"Hm, I wonder" He muttered to himself, before flashing from the room.

Bella looked at Godric wanting an explanation as to Eric's sudden departure.

"I believe Eric is collecting different samples for you to smell. He is wondering if you can detect differences within blood" Godric told her.

Bella sighed in exasperation. They were making a big deal out of nothing. So she could smell blood, so could they. She dreamed the freaking future and this is what their focusing on.  _Vampires, honestly, its always about the blood with them isn't it?_ Bella thought.

Eric then returned. His arms were filled with different true blood bottles and clear bags of blood. He plopped them down onto his desk.

"Close your eyes Bella. I am going to put two different samples of blood under your nose, tell me what you smell and if you can detect any differences or similarities in the blood" Eric ordered Bella. She sighed but closed her eyes obediently, muttering under her breath.

Godric watched as Eric poured some true blood onto a small patch of fabric. He did the same with a bag of donor blood. Godric took a discrete inhalation of the air.  _Hm, both B-, interesting choice,_ he mused. He too was extremely curious as to how Bella would react, she revealed herself to be more and more amazing to him each day. He idly wondered if she really was a goddess, wrongfully cast down to earth. It mattered not. She was  _his_ goddess and he would worship her.

Eric approached Bella with bloodied material in each hand. He knelt down in front of her and brought a piece of fabric up to her nose. It was the artificial blood.  
He placed it just under her nose and they both watched with rapt attention to see her reaction. Her nose scrunched up adorably,

"Ugh, fake, fake, fake. That is definitely fake blood" She spat out with distaste. Both Godric and Eric were amazed.

"How do you know it is fake blood, tiny?" Eric asked in awe.

"Well for starters it just plain  _smells_ fake. I can't really explain it, it just doesn't smell quite right. Not natural. It still kind of smells like blood but a lot worse. The scent is kind of similar in some ways, they are both quite metallic but this smells just kind of.. off. Its like an imitation of a smell, like floral scented body wash or candles. They smell similar so you know what it is but not identical. The real thing always smells richer" She mused.

Godric smiled at Bella, she was truly remarkable.

Eric looked at her with deep concentration.

"Now, this one. Does it smell any different or similar to the other one" Eric held up the fabric to just under her nose.

Bella took a few cautious sniffs, "Real blood. Definitely real blood. It just smells like regular blood really"

"Concentrate, Bella. Take in the subtle smells within the blood, what is unique about this particular blood" Eric coaxed trying to push her abilities.

Bella leaned forward started taking in periodic inhalations.

"Hm, it smells kind of stale" She muttered quietly to herself. Both Eric and Godric smiled. Donor blood, although was more delicious than true blood still tasted off from being bagged and frozen for so long.

"It has undertones of something... It smells kind of bitter? Maybe a bit of cinnamon or ginger, I don't know" She finished leaning back upon her seat.  
Godric saw Eric look upon her with pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Do you smell any differences and similarities between the two samples?" Eric probed.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know. Give me them"

Eric handed her both pieces of cloth. Godric felt a flash of disappointment having to let go of her hand. He watched as she held then up to her nose and sniffed both, alternating between the two for a while.

"They are the same blood type, aren't they?" She asked slowly. Eric beamed at her proudly. Godric could feel through the bond that Eric was feeling extreme pride, satisfaction, affection and excitement. He was quite impressed with her, it is no small accomplishment to impress a thousand year old vampire.

"what makes you think that?" Eric asked as he took the samples from her and rose to get more.

"I don't know. They smelled a little similar. It was a faint undertone of something. Very subtle but the same, it's difficult to tell because the artificial blood is just an imitation but I could smell something"

Eric nodded and began the process all over again. Godric sat back and watched his child test his Bella's smell. To say he was proud would be an understatement. Bella was marvelous, correctly guessing the blood types like an expert. It took vampires about fifty years to began noticing different tastes and smells of human blood. Bella being able to do so was quite incredible.

Eric announced he had one last sample left. It was not in the usual donor bags, so Godric became curious. He dripped some blood onto some fabric as normal and approached Bella. Godric took a sniff and smelt, o- blood. His brows furrowed, Eric had already tested her on this particular blood type. There must be something different about this blood. Godric smelt again taking in the blood properly. He froze. He shot Eric a glare and sent him disapproval over the bond. What was he doing?

Eric mouthed the words 'trust me' to him. Godric was not happy but decided to let Eric continue with his experiment. He was admittedly curious.

Bella took a sniff of the fabric and let out a long 'hmmmm'. Both him and Eric were staring at Bella intently, all of their attention focused on her.

"There is something... different about this blood" She hummed in contemplation. Both him and Eric were silent waiting for her to elaborate.

"it has a strange something mixed in it. What is that? It doesn't smell like blood but weirdly does also. I can't explain it, it smells like it doesn't belong there" She muttered.

Eric's eyes were burning into Bella's face.

"In what way? What does it smell like?" He questioned, whole body extremely tense.

"It is extremely faint. I could just be imagining it. It smells..." she paused. Both him and Eric not breathing in anticipation.

"wonderful" She finished to Eric and Godric's complete and utter astonishment.

"What do you mean, wonderful?" Eric asked incredulously, his eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline.

"Like I said, wonderful. It smells good, fresh, it smells like life itself. It smells right, powerful. I have never smelled anything like it before, it is completely unique" Bella opened her eyes the first time since this experiment began. She looked at Eric in wonder.

"What is that smell?"

Eric and Godric eyed each other warily. They did not know what to make of this development. Eric looked back at Bella, deciding to be truthful,

"It is vampire blood. The blood you smelled was from a human who was an addict. They still had traces of vampire blood in their system. I was wondering if you could detect it" He spoke in a somber tone. Eric returned to his seat behind his desk and sat back with a frustrated look upon his handsome features.

"What does this mean, fader?" He looked towards Godric.

"I do not know, my child. This undoubtedly is more proof that Bella is not human. Despite being born into a human family she seems to be more supernatural than not. Her abilities seem completely random, not associated with one race in particular. She is most likely a hybrid of some sort" Godric spoke to Eric but his eyes were in Bella the whole time. She looked quite uncomfortable and started squirming in her chair, she looked almost guilty.

Eric was watching Bella suspiciously, picking up on her behavior. His eyes narrowed, "Do you know anything about your heritage?"

Bella began to sweat. She felt all conflicted not telling them anything, she wanted to and badly. But she couldn't. She physically couldn't, she had swore she wouldn't. This must have been what Niall was talking about when he said that fae could not go back on a promise,  _dam._

Bella carefully considered her options. She swore not to reveal her heritage but not that she knew about it. If she played this right then she could let him know without actually telling him.

"yes, I do" she answered simply, looking straight at Eric. He growled at her in exasperation.

"Tell me, then. What are you exactly?" His tone was firm and commanding.

Bella bit her lip and shook her head, "I can't" She squeaked out. Eric rose to his full, gigantic height.

"Do not play these foolish games with me, Bella. I do not have the time, tell me now what you know" The volume of his voice used to its full potential; to intimidate Bella.

"Sit down, my child. You are misunderstanding, I believe Bella is telling us that she physically  _cannot_ tell us" Godric spoke up, always the voice of reason.  
Bella threw him a relieved look and nodded her head vigorously. She liked Eric a lot, she really did, but that didn't mean he wasn't very scary when he wanted to be.

Eric sat down slowly.

"You cannot tell me?"

"No, I can't. I swore I wouldn't. I am unable to break a promise once I swear to it." Bella hinted heavily, hoping that they picked up the significance of this. They did.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"fae? You believe your heritage to be fae? Why do you think this?" Eric looked completely perplexed. It was a strange look on the Viking.

Meanwhile Godric was staring at Bella with dark eyes. A fae. She was a fucking fae. A faery. He could not believe his luck. Tasting her blood had been utter perfection, the best he had ever tasted but he did not put two and two together. Her blood was incredible but not overwhelming, it was not intoxicating and all consuming as fae typically were. Both him and Eric had dismissed the fae rather quickly, believing that Godric would have detected this in her taste. The level of her powers and fae blood that ran in her veins were not in proportion.

Godric was letting out a constant pleased low growl. Fae lived very long lives, perhaps he wouldn't need to turn her immediately. He could spend centuries feasting on her delicious blood and basking in her warm luscious body. His eyed rolled back into his head and he groaned quietly. Eric shot him a quick warning look and sent feelings of calmness through the bond.

"You should ask Sookie, she knows also. My gran told me. I found out from another source also but I cannot say. Sookie does not know about this other person. I swore to them I wouldn't say anything to you Eric. So I can't tell you all the details. But, then again, I didn't swear anything about Godric" She grinned mischievously. Godric felt more pride come through the bond, Eric was impressed with her deviousness.

"I should not be as surprised as I am with your impressive reasoning, tiny. Fae are very notoriously sneaky despite their inability to lie. This does explain a lot. It does not explain your seer abilities or Sookie's telepathy. Neither are fae traits" Eric smirked at her.

Bella nodded her head, "I don't know about the telepathy but I was told that there hasn't been a fae with the ability to see the future in three thousand years. Its extremely rare but not unheard of. I was also told I was much more powerful than I should be, perhaps more than a half human fae"

Eric knew this already. Her powers indicated she was either half fae or more but if she was he knew that the first time he saw her he would of detected the scent in her blood. She is not more than a quarter fae or he would have smelt it and Godric certainly would have tasted it.

"Fascinating. Godric will drive you back to my home. Tell him everything you know, spare no details. He can fill me in once you are sleeping. I will leave a supernatural book on faeries on my desk, in my home office. I think it would be best if you studied up on the fae as you are partly one" He smirked at her.  
Bella grinned hugely at him. She wanted to know everything about them. Even though Niall claimed to be her great-grandfather she was still wary of him. This bothered Bella, she wasn't usually this suspicious and paranoid. Niall gave no indication he was untrustworthy. Either way, she wanted to know as much about faeries as possible.

"Thanks Eric! I want to find out as much as possible. Let's get going" She stood and looked at Godric with a smile dancing on her lips.

Eric shook his head, "Hold on. We have one more matter to attend to. Your fae heritage does not explain why you find vampire blood to smell so fantastic. This could be problematic. Vampires are known for finding fae blood delicious and irresistible, not the other way around. We must test this" Eric spoke and rose from his chair approaching Bella.

She looked up at his huge form confusedly. How were they going to test this? Why was it even necessary to test this? Was she some kind of freak in the fae world also?  _Typical,_ she thought dejectedly.

Eric lifted a small blade from his back pocket and placed it on his wrist. It clicked in Bella's mind.

"NO!" She shouted at him. She tried to move his hand away from his wrist, she couldn't let him hurt himself! He was acting crazy.

Eric gripped her hands firmly in his and looked her straight in the eye.

"Calm yourself. I will only be making a small cut. I want you to smell my blood and tell me everything you can detect. This is very important. Trust me" He spoke in a firm but soothing tone. Bella began to calm down. She was still unhappy but decided to go along with it. She trusted Eric and if he was making a big deal out of this then it must be important.

She sighed out an 'ok' and watched as he quickly sliced into his wrist. It began dripping blood at an alarming rate, dripping onto the floor. He held the bloodied wound up to Bella and she took a small hesitant sniff. She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. Eric smelled amazing! He smelled so rich, fresh and alive. She started taking deep breathes savoring the most amazing thing she had ever smelled.  _This must what heaven smells like,_ she groaned internally.

"What do you smell?" She heard Eric's serious voice break through her cloud of happiness.

"You smell like life, Eric. You smell cool and smooth but rich and full of vibrancy. It smells like peace and happiness" She whispered.

Bella gently grabbed his wrist and brought it closer to her nose and hummed contentedly as the smell came closer, "You smell like a cool breeze on a hot summers day. Like a roaring fire warming you to your very bones. You smell salty and untamed, wild and free. You smell like the ocean, the horizon at sunset" She whispered. Bella felt immediately comforted and felt enveloped in safeness as his scent surrounded her. She sighed and a dazed smile filled her face. She began bringing his wrist closer to her. She wanted to rub herself in the smell.

Eric drew his arm back firmly but gently. The movement making Bella's eyes open slowly. She blinked at Eric's blank face.

"How did it make you feel Bella? Did you desire to drink it?" He asked somberly.

Bella shook her head confusedly, "no, no. It was nothing like that, your scent smelled... safe. It was a wonderful fragrance but I didn't want to drink it. It made me feel protected, safe, cherished, loved and comforted. Only vampires drink blood, Eric" She shot him a look. Eric grinned back at her and looked oddly relieved.

"Then why were you bringing my wrist closer?" He tilted his head to the side looking down at her in amusement and affection. Bella blushed furiously, realizing what she was about to do. She was going to smear Eric's blood on her face! What in the hell was wrong her? She groaned and covered her face in her hands in utter mortification. A room full of vampires and she's the creep wanting to rub blood all over her.

She heard Eric's light chuckle and felt Godric's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It is alright, little one. This is a normal occurrence when it comes to supernatural creatures" He said soothingly to her. Bella turned to him in horror.

"Your telling me supernaturals like to smear their blood on each other?" She gaped. She was suddenly rethinking spending her time around these weirdo's.

Eric let out a loud booming laughter. She glared at him in annoyance. Godric chuckled quietly behind her, she noted also. Eric was the one who explained,

"Don't be ridiculous, tiny. What he means is, it is natural for supernaturals to cover their scents upon things. To mark things as their territory. In your case, wanting my scent on you shows that you want my protection and wish to be cared for by me" His eyes turned soft and filled with tenderness.

Eric then did something, very un-Eric-like then. He wrapped his arms around her gently.

Bella's face leaned against his massive chest. She sighed contentedly,  _this does feel good._ She wrapped her arms around his torso and felt him stroke her hair.

"I am honored in your faith in me, Bella. I swear I will not let you down" He muttered. Bella felt extremely happy, almost deliriously happy. She was so incredibly lucky to have Eric as a friend. But he was more than that. He was family. Her brother.

She pulled back and smiled at him. He didn't return the smile but his eyes showed his happiness, affection and love for her.

She heard Godric clear his throat pointedly, "We should get going, min kära. It is getting very late and you still need to tell me about this mysterious source of yours"

Bella sighed but agreed. She reached up to Eric on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek, "Goodnight, Sasquach" Bella said.

"Goodnight, tiny" He murmured. She skipped out of Eric's office happily.

* * *

Fangtastia closed around its usual time of four am. Eric, however, decided to leave earlier and leave Pam to lock up. He wanted to find out about Bella's mysterious source who told her about her fae heritage. He concerned for her safety, consorting with unknown supes was dangerous.

He flashed from the club and into his corvette, his mind examining all the possibilities of the source.

He was no closer to figuring it out when he pulled into his primary residence. Exiting his car he zoomed to where he sensed his makers location. To his surprise, it was in Bella's room.

He entered quietly and observed the room. Bella was fast asleep breathing deeply into Godric's chest. She was latched onto him in the extreme with a leg and arm thrown over him. Admittedly though, she looked very peaceful and content in his arms. Godric was staring down at her tiny form in awe, he looked at her like she was the center of his universe. Well, she actually was.

Eric took one step into the room and saw Godric's head whip around, he let out a warning growl. Eric smiled and stepped back with his hands up in surrender.

"slappna av, min far. Det är bara jag (Relax, my father. It is only me) He smiled lopsidedly at his maker. Godric's form relaxed and he saw Bella nuzzling into him making soothing noises like she knew he was distressed and wanted to comfort him. Godric smiled serenely down at her and let out a small rumbling purr of pleasure.

"How did this happen exactly?" Eric muttered as he approached the bed. He sat on the edge and looked at Bella's tiny slumbering form, curled around Godric.

"She asked me to stay with her" Godric grinned smugly at his son. Eric smirked and shook his head.

"Well, as great as that is for you, do you mind letting me in on what she told you tonight?" Eric asked impatiently. Godric eyed him warily and it made Eric nervous.

"You will not like it, my child" Godric spoke sagely.

"Tell me" He said, nodding his head. Godric let out a sigh.

"She was approached by her fae kin. Apparently when she unleashed that blue light to save your life, she activated her spark. I know not what this means except it identified her to her kin and her powers will began to develop. Her kin predicts her to be powerful; especially as one with very little fae blood"

"How much fae blood does she possess? And who is this kin?" Eric questioned curiously. He was pleased she was going to be powerful, it would make it easier for her to protect herself.

"Niall Brigant, son. Her great-grandfather is the prince" Godric spoke grimly but quietly.

Eric's mouth dropped open, "The prince? That make's Bella-"

"A princess, yes. Not officially as she is not full fae but her fae powers will be royal. I do not know what his intentions are with her except that he wants to keep her heritage a secret for now. It is curious that he has not claimed her with the supernatural council. Bella seems grateful of realizing she has other kin but I am wary that Niall will use her to his political advancement or such. I have told her to report to me any time she interacts with faeries" Godric paused.

"We must er on the side of caution, son. Her spark and powers are very strong and she is of a royal line, there is a chance he will want her to take her back to the faery realm where we cannot get her, especially if he discovers that she is mated with a vampire. Hopefully he does not know if my association with her just yet."

Eric let out a growl, Bella shifted in her sleep and Godric shot him a glare for him to be quiet.

"I will not let him take my little sister" Eric growled out.

"No, we will not let them take her. For now we must be cautious and teach her as much about faeries as possible. She should be fine for the time being, we can arrange guards for her in the meantime. Do not worry, my child. I will not allow them to take her" Godric said firmly.

Eric was relieved he had his makers help in this. Faeries were tricky and powerful creatures. Not to mention that Niall Brigant was the most dangerous he knew. Her relation to Niall could go either way, he could be useful as a protector or he could manipulate her and use her to his advantage. Knowing faeries, he would assume the latter.

Eric left the slumbering Bella and his maker to go his study and give them privacy.

Bella stirred in her sleep, "mm Godric" She murmured then sighed. Godric looked down at her with delight and affection. Bella began shifting in her sleep slightly.

Bella seemed to unconsciously wrap herself around Godrics form. Clinging to him tightly, molding every inch of her body into his. She crawled ontop of him and started nuzzling him gently in her sleep muttering and mumbling his name. Godric's eyes closed in complete bliss. A purr started rumbling in his chest and he felt a wonderful lightness. He needed to start working on their relationship and soon because he physically needed her close to him. He needed her sweet scent and envelop him in a warm cocoon of tenderness. He felt complete with her and without her he felt empty and alone. She had his heart and he felt its loss whenever she was away from him. He promised himself in that moment to start progressing their relationship and to begin the courting of his angel.


	22. chapter 22

Bella woke up the next day floating on a cloud of peace. She was consumed with warm feelings. She felt safe, protected, happy, but most of all, cherished. It was complete and utter bliss. She sighed and groaned comfortably at the wonderful feeling. As she slowly gained awareness she released she was cuddled into someone. Someone who smelled like heaven and sin. She noticed her whole body was clinging to this form, she was half ontop of him. Bella lifted her head and looked at the face of man she had used as a mattress last night. It was Godric.

Her face began to heat up but instead of feeling confused of panicked she felt oddly satisfied. She felt comforted by his presence and grateful he was there with her. It felt right. She had impulsively asked him to stay until she fell asleep and she must have cuddled up to him. What can she say? She is a cuddler.

Godric was completely still, no breathing to move his chest, no heart beat, he was entirely lifeless. Surprisingly this did not bother Bella as she propped herself up on her hand to look at his breathtakingly gorgeous face. She sighed, wondering how anybody could be  _that_ dreamy? She trailed a finger along his soft cheek enjoying silky texture. She then brushed her fingers gently through his hair and she heard a soft purr coming from him. Smiling, Bella relished in the sound. It made her feel so... complete. She lay her head down on his chest figuring she would just enjoy the moment.

A while later, the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her peace. Bella groaned and tucked her head more firmly into Godric. Unfortunately it kept ringing, whoever was calling was extremely persistent. She scowled and slowly rose from Godric's perfect form. She reluctantly untangled herself from him carefully, hoping he wouldn't awaken. It was daytime but she was unsure if he could still be awake.

She saw the number. Jake. Ugh, she loved him but had better things to be doing right now; like cuddling into the most perfect man in the whole world.

That day Bella explored Shreveport as something to do. She also spend the majority of the day on the phone with Jake and Charlie. She missed them. Maybe she should visit them soon.

Bella sighed and collapsed onto the sofa in her gran's house. She had popped over for a visit, with nothing better to do. Sookie was not around; thank god. She had only remembered Eric told her not to leave his home after she'd left. It hadn't bothered her, it was no big deal.

It was getting dark now and she decided to change into something nicer to wear to Fangtasia. She made her way into her room, then looked through all the clothes Eric had bought her. Bella picked a cream colored skater dress. Wearing dresses had really started to rub off on her being in the south. She preferred jeans and gigantic warm sweaters in Washington but here in the stifling Louisiana heat, a cool floaty dress was much more comfortable. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail leaving a few wavy strands to frame her face. She tied a red bow to her pony adding a splash of color. She had onyx earnings that were shaped as small arrows. She matched this with a thin gold chain, lots of blank bangles and large military styled boots. She smiled wryly as she checked herself in the mirror, she was no longer a jeans and t-shirt kind of her but she was never going to dress as a typical girl. Topping this off with a faded leather jacket she was pleased with her appearance.

Just then she heard a knock on the door, startled, Bella looked outside only to realize it was very dark. She must have spent much longer than she thought on her appearance.  _I'm trying too hard to look good for Godric, Guh!_ She thought, irritated with herself. She left her bedroom and approached the front door, hoping it wasn't Bill for Sookie.

Opening the door, Bella was shocked but happy to see Godric standing there expectantly. She smiled at him hugely,

"Oh hey Godric, what are you doing here? I was planning on meeting you at Fangtasia. You didn't need to come all the way out here" She said kindly. Godric was his usual polite self but seemed almost relieved when he saw her.

"I am here to bring you Fangtasia, little one. May I?" He held his arm out in a very gentleman-like gesture, offering to lead her to his car. Bella blushed at his manners and tried not to giggle. He was so sweet.

"Sure thing" She grinned and linked her arm through his obediently. He led her to his car, opening the passenger side for her. She slid in happily, humming in contentment.

The drive began in comfortable silence, each basking quietly in the others presence.

"You went out today" Godric stated in a displeased tone. Bella frowned.

"Uh yeah. I did. I had nothing to do at Eric's home and wanted to get out for a bit" Bella said nervously. She did not like displeasing Godric and wondered why it bothered him.

"This is a very unwise thing to do, ma petite. You were told not to go out. As we have not found out the meaning behind your vision, you are in danger. Eric was furious when he rose to find you gone. He is very unhappy you knowingly risked your safety" Godric said sternly. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Bella shifted awkwardly in her seat. He did ask her not to go out. She didn't think it was much of a big deal. There was nothing to do in Eric's house. She looked out her window, "I... I didn't think. I didn't even realise. I am sure I would have been fine but" She muttered ashamed.

Godric sighed, "I am simply warning you, little one. Eric is waiting for your arrival at Fangtasia, I believe he intends to punish you" He said matter of factly.

"What! He can't punish me" She shrieked indignantly. She was sending quick prayers that Eric wasn't a corporal punishment type of vampire.

Godrics lips twitched in amusement, "Yes, he can. He views you as family and has taken you into his home, his protection. You are under his care currently and have to abide by his rules. What is the human saying 'his roof, his rules'?"

Bella nodded warily, eyeing Godric's amused expression.

"Then he is well within his rights to punish you for being so careless as to your own safety" He finished.

Bella groaned. She knew there must be a catch for letting her stay with him and taking care of her, there always is.

"Great. Just great" She complained scowling out her window, watching as tree's flashed by in the darkness.

Godric grinned in response but wisely kept quiet.

Driving into the employees car park, Bella turned to Godric with a worried expression on her face,

"Eric's not... that mad is he? He won't, you know, hurt me? I know vampires are old fashioned but he isn't going to spank me or anything?" Godric watched as she looked towards him with fear, worry and hope. He hated that look on her, she should only ever be smiling.

"No, min kära. Eric will not hurt you in any way. He is not one for giving out physical punishment to those he cares. You will be fine" He reassured. He saw her let out a relieved sigh and exit the car. He wasn't entirely certain Eric wasn't going to physically punish Bella but he would not allow it regardless.

They entered through the back door of the club and paused outside Eric's office. Bella's heart was pounding anxiously in her chest. Godric tapped on the door lightly.

"Enter" The voice coming through the door was cold. It made Bella shiver. She grabbed Godric's hand for reassurance, looking to him for comfort. Godric squeezed her hand gently and offered her a small smile, it helped Bella tremendously.

She entered the office, still gripping onto Godric's hand. She walked in and saw Eric leaning back in his chair, watching her impassively. He had never seemed so indifferent to her before and it was throwing her into a loop.

She stood silently letting him assess her with an impassive gaze, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Hi" She blurted out. Eric arched his eyebrow and waved a hand in front of him.

"Please. Take a seat" He continued to speak in that emotionless voice that put Bella on edge.

She sat down on the chair facing his desk, bringing Godric along with her. She seemed to get strength from holding his hand and couldn't bare to let it go. Eric eyed their joined hands with interest but said nothing. Thankfully, there was a chair next to hers which Godric sat down on gracefully, keeping their hands joined.

Bella couldn't cope with the atmosphere any longer. The horrible feeling she had in her chest was surely worse than whatever Eric's punishment was.

"I'm sorry" She blurted out loudly, "I didn't even think that I could be in danger. I had forgotten all about that vision" She hung her head in shame, waiting for the scolding of a lifetime.

The room was eerily silent.

"Say something. Please Eric, I'm sorry" She said brokenly. She hated this, he never acted like this, ever. She looked up at him pleadingly but was met with his emotionless mask.

"For your punishment you are to read and study a set of books on supernatural customs, rules, etiquette and history. I saw that you had not touched the book on faeries I left you. You will be tested on this. In addition, Pam will be selecting all of your clothing for the next two months, no arguments. She will give you a spread sheet of the clothes you are to wear everyday. Finally, you are forbidden from contacting your were friend until further notice" Erics voice rang with authority.

Bella's mouth dropped open and tears pooled in her eyes. She wanted to protest, to shout, to do anything to stop him dictating her life. She did not want to be controlled, not like with Edward. But this was different. He was looking out for her, like family. She dropped her head. Be careful what you wish for, eh?

"Yes, Eric" she agreed obediently. Eric nodded his head in approval of her acceptance.

"Additionally you are to have both daytime and night-time guards." He ended with levelling Bella with a very firm stare.

She felt guilt, shame and dread pool in her stomach. He regretted helping her, letting her live with him.

"Okay, Eric. I understand, I'll... do my best to not cause you anymore problems, I promise. Thank you for everything your doing for me... you don't have to. Being your friend is enough. I... I understand if you've changed your mind. I wouldn't blame you, we can just forget this whole thing if you want, I can move back in with my gran" She finished whispering afraid of his reply, bracing herself internally.

She heard Eric sigh and rise from his seat. She looked up at him.

"No, Bella. You are my responsibility, I have placed you in my care. I will not abandon you, I will never abandon you. You will meet your primary bodyguard Alcide tomorrow at nine, he will arrive at my home. Godric is your night-time guard and both will accompany anywhere you want to go and are to know your location at all times"

She nodded her head in agreement, inwardly giddy that she would be seeing Godric so much. How lucky was she!

Eric looked suddenly very weary, a look which did not suit his usually arrogant, handsome face. He approached Bella and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Do not be so reckless with you safety, sister. I do not want to lose you now I have found you" He murmured into her forehead. Bella felt her heart warm. He thought of her like a sister. Dam, he was being so kind it made her feel terrible! he then promptly left his office, shutting the door behind him quietly.

She looked at Godric and sighed, "Well, that went better than I thought it would" She admitted to the vampire.

"you are fortunate to not have been here earlier, min kära. Eric has a bad temper and takes the safety of those he cares for very seriously. You are lucky to get off so lightly. Fifty years ago when Pamela disregarded her safety, returning home too close to sunrise. Eric made her rest in the ground for a year"

Bella giggled, imaging Pam having to dig a hole every night.

"So, you are to be my night-time guard? Are you sure you don't mind spending your nights following me around?" She bit her lip nervously. Although Bella was internally screaming in delight at being able to spend so much time with Godric, she didn't want to be a nuisance to him.

He gave her a lopsided smile. Bella's panties melted, "Of course not, little one. I volunteered to be your personal guard" he then  _winked_ at her, flashing her a devilish look. Dear god,  _GODRIC JUST WINKED AT ME._ If Bella thought her panties had melted before now they had spontaneously combusted. How could one man be so god-dammed sexy?

Godric rose and held a hand out to her, her eyes smouldered into hers, "Would you like to accompany me to the bar, I can get you a drink?" He spoke huskily. Bella nodded, dazed. She would do anything if he spoke to her like that.

He helped her rise from her seat and kept a hold onto her hand. She trailed behind him, him leading her forward. Bella's eyes roamed the back of Godric. Why did he have to be so delicious? She would love to nibble at his neck and wrap her arms around him. Mmm, she would run her hands through his hair. She sighed dreamily, staring at his ass as he walked through the bar. She didn't notice the many people, too busy staring at his behind.

Godric tried hard to keep a smirk off his face as he lead his angel through the bar. He could feel her eyes on him admiring him, he was pleased. He wanted his body to appeal to her. She currently wanted to explore a sexual relationship but not a romantic one, he would have to use this. This was understandable, she was very young after all. He would wait until she was ready for the romance but until then he could be her lover. His face darkened. And what a lover he would be. She would never be unfulfilled, he would spend whole nights pleasuring her, satisfying her, finding out everything that she enjoyed and exploring her body thoroughly. He would please her so much she would never want to leave his side, no other man would compare.  _Not that they would ever get so close_ , He thought darkly.

Just as Godric reached a booth and led Bella inside, he felt his son send him a ton of amusement and a slight reproach which said 'calm down there, big fella'. Godric sighed, he knew he needed to keep his emotions in check tonight to not scare Bella off. Tempt her, seduce her, not scare her off. He could do this.

As Bella slipped into the booth next to Godric she observed his face. He looked deep in concentration. She wondered what he was thinking so hard about. She left him to his thoughts and began eyeing him. God, he was stunning. His short brown hair looked so soft... those intense blue, green eyes... those soft looking lips... and fuck, that body. She wondered if it was as hard as it looked, she remembered lying on him, the hard panes of his body, his soft cool skin. He's the sexiest man alive. Well technically he's not alive. He's the sexiest man, alive  _or_  dead. Oops, she's been staring at him for a while. She checked his face again warily, hoping he didn't notice her ogling him and saw Godric casually scanning the crowd.  _Phew, he didn't notice._

Eric sat on his throne trying very hard to keep his face impassive. On the outside, he looked his usual bored, irritated self. On the inside he was exploding with mirth. His maker and Bella were so entertaining. It was hilarious to watch his maker act so... emotional. His maker was always so confident, assured, strong and brave. But now his maker was unsure, nervous and awkward. It was amusing seeing the two thousand year old warrior act like a hormonal teenager.

Eric pretended to scan the crowd of his bar but in reality was watching Bella and Godric. They had just sat down at his booth and Bella was eye-fucking his master. She was being extremely obvious about it. Her eyes sparkled in lust and longing. He held back a snort of laughter. Turning his eyes to his maker he tried very hard to hold back a shit-eating grin that threatened to erupt, he could not stop the slight twitching of his lips and amusement in his eyes.

There, Godric sat, seemingly scanning the crowd casually to the occasional onlooker but Eric knew better. Godric held himself high and proud, showing off his body, with a pleased gleam in his eye. He was  _preening_ under Bella's stare. He looked like a proud peacock, he was delighted at her attention. Eric had to hold in his laughter yet again. The most amusing thing, however, was the huge erection straining against his pants. He was  _indeed_ delighted with her attention. He looked so happy and proud, he was practically beaming. Eric shook his head at the antics of his maker and sister. Eric sat back on his throne, feeling satisfied and took a sip of blood. It would be an entertaining night that's for sure.

Bella was busy looking at Godric then she remembered her visit with Niall yesterday. She better tell him, she promised she would let him know if she was visited by him.

"Oh Godric, I forgot to say but yesterday I had a visit from my great-grandfather" Bella said lightly. A waitress appeared with their drinks, a coke for her, a blood for him. She was surprisingly polite and attentive, much better than the girl from last night.

Godric's head whipped round and looked at Bella intensely. All his attention was focused on her.

"I see. What did he say?" Godric questioned. He looked very serious, Bella thought that she saw Eric turn his head in her direction slightly, as if he was listening in. He couldn't hear her from there, could he? Was vampire hearing that good?

"Not much, he said that he wanted to know how I was progressing in my maturation process and told me a little about it, not much though. I think he will help with the Bill-Sookie situation thankfully, he said that he  _can_ remove the effects of vampire blood but he shouldn't now as it would be suspicious" She saw Godric nod his head, "He also mentioned that he would be sending me a teacher to help me with my dreams and other powers which will be developing soon" She smiled slightly. She was looking forward to that, she wondered what other cool things she could do! She couldn't wait to teleport, think how much time she would save.

Godric looked thoughtful, "This is good news indeed about your cousin. He is wise to leave her as she is at the moment, we must figure Compton out before we make a move. At least we have a powerful ally in that respect. However, I am worried about his lack of interference when it comes to your association with vampires. It is curious he has not tried to stop you seeing us as you have not had any vampire blood yet" Godric seemed to be lost in his thoughts pondering.  _Yet? What did he mean yet?_ Bella thought bewildered, did he want her to drink his blood? Why did that sound kind of nice? Why was she thinking about drinking Godric's blood?!  _Wait... he probably means from my vision. Yeah, that's it_ Bella thought with a stab of disappointment. Dear god, she was going mad, wanting to drink someone blood?  _Why_ on earth would she want to drink Godric's blood?

Bella cleared her mind and focused on the conversation, "Huh, that is true. Actually the first time I met him he did mention Eric" Bella spoke up. Godric nodded for her to continue, he looked even more interested if that were possible and she definitely saw Eric turn his head in her direction.  _He's spying on us, yep, that's just great._

"Well, he said I should 'continue my association' with him for the moment as it will keep me safe. He wasn't thrilled by it but figured it was for the best, which is odd, he didn't seem very fond of the idea of me being around vampires. Also to never ever ever drink vampire blood, he was pretty strong on that. Now I know why. Huh, now that I think about it, how did he even know that I had been spending time with Eric anyway?" Bella frowned. He had said he was 'watching over her' but it seemed a little extreme to know who she was hanging out with. Maybe it was a safety thing? Ugh, she didn't know.

"I see. He has not claimed you as his kin yet, he must have a reason for this. Let us hope it is not a sinister reason. Therefore, he is placing your safety temporarily with Eric, this is good..." Godric seemed to pause, Bella took a sip of coke, watching him.

"and yet... He did not mention me, did he?" Godric asked curiously with an arch to his eyebrow. Bella thought back, he didn't oddly enough. He seemed interested in Eric but not Godric but maybe it was because she didn't really know Godric back then?

"No he didn't. Maybe he just didn't care?" Bella suggested. Godric gave her a soft indulgent smile, one that made her feel pretty naive.

"That is unlikely, ma petite, he would be more disturbed by your association with me than Eric" Godric said, Bella wondered why. Eric seemed more dangerous than Godric. He continued, "It is likely that he is unaware our relationship, this is a good thing. Keep our association quiet for the moment Bella, until we figure out his motives" Godric finished.

Bella sighed, why was this so complicated? They seemed awfully suspicions of each other. He was her great-grandfather for Christ sake. But as usual, she went along with it because Godric asked her in that stupid sexy accent, looking at her with his stupid sexy eyes and stupid sexy lips... She sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

"Sure thing Godric, whatever you say" She muttered and then looked around the bar. It was its usual dark self filled with scantily dressed humans and a few actual vampires. Nothing interesting to look at.

Although Bella was not looking at Godric she was very aware of his presence and his eyes on her. She felt as he inched towards her in the booth, she tried hard to stay relaxed and not look at him. She felt his hand touch hers on the table.

"I am sorry if I have upset you, I am only looking out for you safety" He said quietly. He began stroking her knuckles with his thumb slowly, it felt great, it was so soft but she felt it in every fiber of her being.

She turned to him and saw him quite near her, she could look deep into his eyes from here. She gave him a small smile.

"I know, its just frustrating that none of you trust each other. But never mind that, lets just forget it" She announced then looked for a topic change. She saw his full true blood bottle,

"Your not going to drink that?" She asked, nodding at his blood. Godric shook his head slightly,

"No, you do not like the scent of true blood" He explained. Bella felt bad, she didn't want him to starve himself for her sake. "Oh, well you can have it if you want, I think ill manage, a lot of vampires here are drinking it" She said casually and sent him a reassuring smile.

"It is fine, little one. I do not require much blood at my age" He said. Bella nodded, she wondered if that meant he was going to feed on one of the people here? She felt a shudder go through her. It bothered her to think of him feeding on someone else, she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. What if she was keeping him from his dinner? She couldn't exactly stop him from feeding, he needed to.

"Godric..." She said hesitantly, she noted that his eyes had been glued to her face the whole time. It made her feel self-conscious, with his vampire eyesight he could probably see every blemish and imperfection on her face.

"Yes?" He said lightly.

"Um, are you wanting to um... feed on any of the people here?" She got out awkwardly, "You don't have to um not eat just because I'm here, I don't want you to get hungry" Bella fidgeted and looked down on her lap. She felt  _extremely_ uncomfortable. Why was she even saying this? God, she is an idiot. She didn't want Godric's fangs inside anyone but her. Maybe she should offer herself?  _Ugh no, why would he want to feed on me._

It was silent for a moment, Godric squeezed her hand slightly and continued the motion of stroking her hand. She wished he'd stop that, it felt great, too great, she felt sparks of sensations down to her crotch. God, there's something seriously not right if she's enjoying him touching her hand that much.

She heard Godric hum lightly, she looked up to his face and saw a thoughtful expression cross his features,

"No, I am not going to feed on any of these humans Bella. I have not, nor will I ever feed on humans like this" He explained. Bella felt a huge wave of relief, her shoulders sagged and she let out a gust of air.  _Well, wait to be obvious Bella!_  She scolded herself internally. But then it occurred to her...

"So what type of humans do you feed on?" She questioned, deciding she would hate whoever he said. She thought she saw a faint smirk cross his features but dismissed it, she probably saw it wrong.

"Well, vampires tend to feed on the gender they are most attracted to and those they find the most sexually appealing" Godric said casually and looked out onto the bar.

Bella held her breath, not  _once_ had she ever thought Godric could be gay. What if he was? Bella wanted to ask a question but couldn't get one out that wouldn't sound like she was overly interested, she hoped he would continue. He did.

"As for me..." He began. Bella's heart pounded in her chest.  _Stop that! He can hear it!_ She shouted internally.

"I am partial to females"  _phew, so far so good_ "my favourite blood type of AB+"  _MY BLOOD TYPE_ "I feed on humans with a lot more respect than these do" He waved a hand. Bella nodded wanting him to continue. She really shouldn't get her hopes up like this.

"I suppose vampires do have a 'type' of human that they prefer to feed off of. As you can guess, Eric enjoys the busty blonde type" He sent Bella a smile. Bella was just about to scream at him,  _what about your type?_

"I, myself, prefer brunettes. Unlike Eric, I prefer feeding on someone I am fond of. Brown eyes, delicate features, soft curves..." He said. Bella's heart pounded in her chest and her eyes widened, was he saying that  _she_ was his type?

"In summary, I typically prefer young beautiful women" He finished and looked at her with a smile and eyes glowing warmly.

Bella tried to keep her face blank but felt a huge stab of disappointment. Beautiful women? Well at least she was young, maybe if he was starving he could slum it with her.

Bella noticed Godric looking at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something. She noticed his eyes held some sort of challenge? How strange.

"Young and beautiful women eh? Very typical vampire type" She added half-heartedly, not knowing what else to say.

Godric's eyes scanned her face furiously, looking for something, what, she had no idea. She looked down, she thought he looked vaguely disappointed but ignored it.

"Yes, it is" He agreed amiably.

"What about you, Bella? Are you interested in being bitten tonight? Is that why you are here?" Godric said.

Bella looked up at him in shock. He thought she wanted to get bitten?

"Oh, uh no. I'm not here to get bitten Godric" She replied, looking at him curiously.

"I see, do you not like being bitten? You have only been bitten by me, I apologize if I did not make the experience enjoyable for you"

Bella blushed deeply, remembering Godric's bite. It was incredible, how can he think she didn't enjoy it?

"Oh no, I... enjoyed your bite"

Godric looked at her warmly and squeezed her hand.

"Then why not let any of the vampires here bite you if you enjoyed it?" He cocked his head to the side.

Bella huffed, "I would only let someone I trust bite me and plus your making it sound like I could just walk out, bare my neck and have a hundred vampires wanting to bite me" She rolled her eyes.

Godric looked at her curiously, "I am sure every vampire here would love to taste your blood, Bella. It is extremely delicious, I know from experience" He winked at her. She blushed madly. Was that a compliment?

"I guess..." She said hesitantly, feeling awkward.

"No 'I guess' Bella, every vampire here would love to taste you. After all, it is you who said young and beautiful is a typical vampire type" He send her a half smile.

It felt like her heart stopped. He thought her beautiful.  _Godric_ thought her beautiful. Wha... how...  _maybe his vampire eyesight wasn't as good as I first thought?_ She thought in a daze.

Godric's brow furrowed, "You are surprised? Why is that?" Godric seemed genuinely baffled. Did he not just realize that he called her beautiful just now?

"Oh uh... You just said that I was beautiful" She looked down, her face was never going to go back to its normal color, is it?

When she looked up again she saw Godric looked even more confused, "Yes I did. You are Bella. You are very beautiful, do you not see yourself as such?"

Bella gasped. He thought her beautiful. He just said it. He said she was very beautiful. Oh my god.  _Oh my god_.  _Godric_  thinks that  _she_  is beautiful.  _Very beautiful._

Bella is pretty sure she zoned out then, as when she looked back at Godric he looked worried and was saying her name, most likely having been trying to get her attention for a while. Bella was too shocked. She needed some space.

"Excuse me Godric, I will be right back" She announced then exited the booth.

She dodged the sweaty people and made her way to the back, towards the toilets. She needed some time to compose herself.

Bella entered the ladies toilets and thankfully it was empty. She placed her hands on the sink, hunched over and sighed.

Bella needed to unscramble her thoughts before she went back out to see Godric. He just called her beautiful and basically described her when he said his type. Did he mean it intentionally? No, don't be stupid. But he does find her beautiful.

Bella looked up and scanning herself in the mirror, she took her her features looking this way and that. She supposed she wasn't bad looking. But beautiful? Godric thought she was. She felt a warmth fill her chest. She smiled, he thought her beautiful. Godric had been around for centuries and probably seen the best looking women out there and thought  _her_ beautiful. She couldn't argue with his wisdom and experience. She sighed dreamily, pleased to no end that he saw her like that.

Maybe she should offer her blood to him? No... what if he rejected her? Well, she did say she tasted good... She bit her lip in indecision. She didn't know why but Bella really wanted to feed him, let him drink her blood. Besides, it did feel incredible. Resolved, Bella decided she would offer her blood and if he refused she wouldn't cry. She nodded to herself determinedly in the mirror and made her way back into the club.

Godric sat and watched Bella hurry off to the bathroom. He was confused. He had been flirting with her and teasing her but she seemed confused. He had to spell it out that he found her beautiful and desired her, had he not made himself obvious? He thought so.

Godric noticed as Eric vamped in beside him. He looked at Eric's smug face.

Eric sighed dramatically, "Well, that could have gone better" He said dryly. Godric growled lowly.

"What do you suggested I should have done? I made it plainly clear that I desire her" Godric stated frustrated.

Eric let out a low chuckle, "No you did not. You are forgetting her extreme self esteem issues and low self worth. You will have to  _literally_ say it. Be extremely obvious, leave no room for misinterpretation. It is silly to do such, tell her how much you want to fuck her and then take some time in my office" Eric remarked off-handedly.

Godric's brows furrowed. This seemed too direct for shy Bella.

"I do not want to frighten her way, Eric. I will simply explain to her how beautiful she is" Godric said.

Eric nodded lightly, "Yes, master. Then it would be wise if you feed on one of the vermin here. It will show her what she is missing. At least flirt with them a bit, get Bella all riled up" Eric grinned deviously at his maker.

Godric was frustrated. How on earth was Eric so popular with women. Just then, a waitress appeared and left a coke for Bella and gave a blood to Eric. His son then winked at the girl, sending her a lust filled leer. Her eyes widened and she squeezed her thighs together.  _Right, that's why._

Godric noticed as Bella exited the bathroom and started making her way over to the booth. He watched her progress raptly.

"Remember what I told you" Eric said then flashed away to his throne. A few of the humans ooh'd and ahh'd at this.

Bella made her way back to the booth Godric was sitting at, building up her courage. She would offer, it would be easy.

As Bella slipped into the booth she felt a sense of dread coil in her stomach. What if he rejected her? Oh god, that would be so humiliating.

Godric leaned forward in the booth, "Bella, you seemed confused before when I called you beautiful. I just wanted to make myself clear, you are beautiful. Very beautiful, the most beautiful women that I have ever laid eyes upon. The concept of beauty has changed throughout the centuries, but in every era you would have been viewed as such. Previously, I was trying to compliment you and your blood: it is truly divine. I fear I did not make this clear. Feeding from you was an experience I shall not soon forget and would very much like to do so again" Godric stated, while staring into her eyes.

Bella was flummoxed. Inside, her butterfly's were doing summer-salts of joy at his declaration. She felt a warmth spread through her chest and a lightness in her heart. She felt so... happy and accepted. She knew she could do this.

"Thank you Godric, that really means a lot to me. If you like, you can feed on me again? It would be an honor to give you my blood" She smiled. Bella felt a lot less nervous now Godric had said such wonderful things to her.

Godric eyes registered shock then warmed considerably, they looked so affectionate and welcoming. She wanted to sigh in happiness.

Godric nodded his head, "I would love to" He said. Bella's heart skipped a beat. He said yes! She grinned internally but tried to keep her expression blank as to not seem over-eager.

Godric stood from the booth and held his hand out for her to take. She placed her hand in his and allowed herself to be lead to the back of the club.

Bella felt nervous anticipation and she entered Eric's office. She would be bitten by Godric again. The last time was... exhilarating. She would need to calm down this time. She was led to the couch and sat down nervously. She fiddled with the hem of her dress awkwardly.

To her surprise, instead of sitting beside her, Godric knelt down to her level in front of the couch so that they were eye level to each other. She looked into his green-blue eyes, he was staring at her intensely.

Godric reached a hand up slowly, deliberately, and cupped her cheek. Bella felt comforted by this. His thumb stroked her cheekbone gently as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"Before at the fellowship, I did not prepare you as I should have done. I apologize, I know you are nervous so I will explain to you what I will be doing. Okay?" Godric murmured quietly. Bella nodded.

As he began his explanation, he trailed a finger gently along her jaw and down her neck. Bella's eyes widened. She felt frozen. He was very close to her, "First, I will place kisses along your jawline, down your neck, to your arteries" He muttered huskily. 

He continued, "Next, I will prepare your veins by sucking on them gently, to increase the blood flow and make them more pronounced, lessening the pain you will feel" His finger slowly circled a vein on her neck, "My saliva has slight numbing properties, so after I suck on your skin for a while, I will gently slip my fangs into your luscious neck" His voice seemed to be getting lower and lower. She gulped and parted her lips.

"Finally, I will let your blood flow smoothly into my mouth, sucking slightly in time with your pulse, feasting upon your delicious blood" Godric murmured.

Yes. She wanted that. Oh god yes.

The whole time Bella stared into Godric's eyes, they seemed to have gotten darker, more sensuous, more dangerous. His pupils were larger and he was looking at her hungrily, like he wanted to devour her. Oh please, how badly she wanted to be devoured.

"Is this acceptable to you?" He questioned lowly. Bella nodded in a daze. It was more than acceptable, it seemed incredible.

Godric came forward slowly, Bella watched transfixed, her heart rate picked up. Just before their lips would meet Godric turned his head and placed a soft kiss on her jaw. She sighed in disappointment.

But she didn't feel disappointed for long, Godric trailed feather light kisses across her jaw. His lips were incredibly soft. Godric's kisses reached her ear. He took her ear lobe gently into his mouth, sucked on it, then nibbled at it. She felt a flash go from her ear to her crotch.

"You do not see your beauty, do you Bella? Your allure, your attraction?" Godric murmured hoarsely in her ear. She shuddered, his breath was warm. His words were building a fire inside of her.

She shook her head slightly.

Godric made a slight humming noise and began kissing behind her ear. Oh, that felt good. 

"You are beautiful Bella. So beautiful. Inside and out" He peppered kisses onto her over warmed flesh.

Godric pulled back and Bella looked into his eyes. She noticed that she was now panting.

"You, Bella, are a seductress, inflaming me, making me mad with desire. Do you truly not feel how much I want you?" Godric questioned.

Bella was shocked, she searched for any sense of lies. She couldn't find any. Bella now started to feel a little uncomfortable... she felt needy... tingly. She couldn't explain it. She wasn't thinking clearly, it was like the rational part of her brain was slowly switching off.

"No" Bella breathed out. Godric hummed again and turned back to her neck. He placed a single kiss at her pulse point. She let out a soft moan.

She felt him move even closer to her so that their bodies were only inches apart. She could feel his presence so close to her. He took her hand gently and placed it on something hard.

Bella gasped. She looked down to see where her hand was. It was on his crotch... his bulge... his cock... and it felt hard. Very hard. She hesitantly flexed her fingers, squeezing a little. Godric groaned for him position on her neck. She heard a slight  _snick_ noise and then felt as Godric's fangs scraped gently along her neck.

He opened his mouth and started placing open-mouth kisses on her neck incorporating his fangs into the kisses. She groaned, his mouth felt so hot and soft.

Bella was stared at her hand on Godric. She began stroking him through the fabric of his pants. It seemed so... hard and huge. Bella wanted to touch him without clothes. She wanted to see what he looked like. She felt a throbbing sensation down low. It was becoming quite persistent.

She bared her neck more for his attentions.

"Enough" He growled out and removed her hand. Bella felt disappointed.

"Did you feel how much I want you?" he asked, while nipping along her neck, right where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Yes" She moaned, closing her eyes.

"hmmm, tell me, do you want me, Bella?" Godric said teasingly. She moaned. Dear god, yes yes yes!

"Yes, I do. Oh god, I do" She panted. She was burning up, feeling strange, it felt so good but she wanted more. Of what, she wasn't sure.

"How much?" Godric's voice was like gravel.

"Oh god, so much, so so much. Please Godric, please bite me" Bella gasped out, her legs parted unconsciously, allowing Godric to come closer to her.

Godric used his blunt teeth to bite down on her harshly. Bella felt a spark fly from where he bit her to her crotch, making her ache more. She let out a loud moan. He did not break the skin or use his fangs but dear god.

"No, properly, please Godric... I... I... need" Bella panted, desperately. Him. She needed him.

"What do you need Bella, tell me" He murmured and ran his fangs teasingly along her vein.

"You... I need you!" She moaned loudly. Godric snarled and sank his fangs into her.

Bella gasped. It felt so good. So so good. She could feel him drawing her blood from her neck. She arched her back. She let out moans of delight. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt.

Soon though, Bella wanted more. Craved more. It felt beyond incredible but she wanted something more. All too soon, Godric slipped his fangs out of her flesh and licked at the wound. She groaned in disappointment.

"No, no don't stop, not yet. Godric please" She whined. Bella was panting like she had run a marathon. She felt needy. Needy for more. More of Godric.

"Shh, Bella. I know what you need" He whispered into her ear. That just made the feeling worse.

She felt as he placed a hand on her knee. He began trailing it up her thigh slowly. Yes, Bella wanted this. She parted her legs widely and leaned back a little. Godric hunched over her more.

She felt as his finger gently touched her panties. She gasped. Godric moved his head to look her right in the eye. His eyes were ablaze,  _burning_ into hers. They looked so intense, so passionate. She started back into them deeply.

He continued watching her as he moved his finger along the fabric. She parted her lips. That felt good. It made the feeling worse but better at the same time. He moved his finger up and down, over the fabric slowly. She groaned.

"You are so wet, wet for  _me_ " He growled. He looked so wild, pupils blown, fangs bared and hair mused. He had never looked more sexy.

"wet?" Bella panted confusedly. What did he mean? It was hard to think when his finger moved oh so slowly down there.

A rumbling noise sounded in his chest, "Yes, wet. You are slick with your desire for me Bella" He got out lowly.

Just then, he slipped his finger underneath the fabric, she moaned at the feeling of his finger on her bare flesh. He moved his finger up and down again, it moved very easily. Bella could feel the wetness he had spoke about now.

His finger passed something on the upwards stroke that felt incredible to Bella. She gasped when he touched it. But unfortunately just as he touched it, he moved back down again. He repeated this for a while, watching her face intently. She stared back at him pleadingly. Enjoying what he was doing so much.

He then began stroking that amazing spot with his thumb. He circled it slowly and she moaned. Oh dear god, she wanted him to do it harder. She pushed down on his thumb, hoping for more pressure. He complied and used more force with his thumb. Yes. Oh god yes. That's what she needed.

Godric moved his thumb away and she whined, "No, don't stop" She whimpered, pushing herself down to try and get more friction.

Just then, she felt as he slipped his finger inside her. Her eyes widened. It felt... strange. She could feel him  _inside_ of her. It was a curious feeling. Not unpleasant though. He then began moving his finger in and out. That felt good.

She began rocking her hips to the movement of his finger. She tried to push him deeper and he allowed her to do so. He then added another finger inside. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned forward, onto his shoulder for support.

His fingers moved in and out of her rhythmically. She could now definitely feel the wetness he mentioned earlier. It made a slick noise as his fingers went in and out, she could feel the excess in moisture. She didn't care though. It felt too good. His fingers went slightly deeper, she groaned.

She nuzzled into his neck, panting heavily. This was incredible, it felt so heavenly, Godric was amazing.

"Oh god, so good" She moaned out.

She heard Godric's chest rumble, "Oh? Do you like this Bella?" Godric muttered. Bella keened and got out,

"Oh god yes, it feels so good Godric. You feel so good, oh god. Yes" She called out, louder than she intended. Godric's chest rumbled in satisfaction.

Just when Bella thought it couldn't get any better, she felt Godric place his thumb back on the place above her opening. It tingled, it felt so sensitive there. She moaned and thrust her hips back and forward. The combined friction of his fingers moving in and out deeply and his thumb, was too much for Bella.

She moaned, keening into his neck. She wrapped herself around his form tightly, clinging onto his desperately, begging him not to stop.

Bella was wild, out of control, she wasn't controlling her actions, she was just... feeling. She felt something building, something big, uncontrollable. It frightened her, she didn't know what it was.

"Godric, I...I feel something, I don't... Oh god, stop I feel strange" she moaned out but continued thrusting her hips.

"Shh shh, little one. I know I know, trust me, feel it, it is alright" He soothed. His fingers sped up. This didn't help Bella. She felt so strange, out of control, this feeling was building and building fast, she didn't know what to make of it.

Her face scrunched up and she closed her eyes tightly, it was becoming too much, the feeling.

Godric kept increasing the pace of his fingers, making Bella's predicament worse. As much as she thought she should stop, she couldn't. It felt too good, so good, so incredible, especially as his fingers went deeper. They were moving in and out of her very fast now, at inhuman speeds.

"Oh god, oh Godric, I, oh, please, just, ohhh" Bella let out a huge moan and felt something inside of her release. Her insides contracted around his fingers and she let out continuous breathy moans. She felt Godric shudder. She rode his fingers, in and out through the blissful feeling. It felt like she was floating on the cloud, weightless, the only thing that mattered was the pleasure she was feeling right here, right now, nothing else mattered. Nothing but Godric.

Eventually, the feeling subsided and she floated back down to earth.  _Wow, that was incredible._

She was still panting when she moved her head up from Godric's neck to look into his face. He looked dazed and was panting also.

Bella looked into Godric's eyes at that moment, she felt so connected to him then. So close. He had made her feel so amazing, so incredible. She was so grateful and wanted nothing more than to cuddle into him, taking in his delicious aroma.

She didn't do that, because in that moment Godric began removing his fingers from Bella. She felt as he moved them out slowly, her flesh over-sensitive. When his fingers were out, she felt the very large amount of wetness on her now drenched panties. She blushed. She could feel the warm moisture all over her now.

Bella watched as Godric brought his two fingers up and popped them into his mouth. She stared in awe. She watched as he closed his eyes in bliss and groaned as he sucked his fingers furiously. She was a little embarrassed but mostly fascinated.

Eventually, he removed his fingers from his mouth and opened his eyes to look at Bella.

Now that she had calmed down, she started to feel embarrassed and unsure. What just happened between them? He had... he had just touched her... and she... no, she wasn't a hundred percent certain about what had just transpired.

"You are more magnificent than I have ever imagined, ma petite" Godric said warmly, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Wha? You-you imagined me like... that" She got out with wide eyes. Godric smiled slightly and raised his hands to run them down her arms in a comforting gesture.

"Of course, little one. I think I have just demonstrated how much I desire you" He smirked at her. Bella blushed, despite what they had just done. She felt ridiculously pleased with herself.

"Really? I uh... I don't know what to make of what just happened" She said quietly, biting her lip and looking away. She was happy, oh so happy but confused and felt nervous of what was going to happen next.

Godric turned her head, so she would look at him again, "Yes, I have desired you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You are confused by what just happened. Come, let us retire back to Eric's home and we can discuss this properly" Godric said in a calm voice and stood.

Bella followed suit and rose. She felt extremely nervous. What did they need to talk about? Oh god, what was he going to say? Bella felt equal amounts of hope and dread as she followed Godric out of Eric's office.

* * *

**A/N:**   **Ok** , **first attempt at writing something like this. Let me know what you think. Is it too much? offensive? Just plain terrible? Let me know. I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, this is my very first fanfic and would love some feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23

Godric tried his hardest not to stare at Bella as he drove her back to Eric's home. They had just had their first intimate experience together and he wanted to gauge how she felt. He was quickly winding through the streets of Shreveport, exited but nervous to discuss with her what had transpired. He could hear her heart beating nervously but could not see her face and she looked out the window. Oh what he would give to know what she was thinking.

In Godric's opinion, what happened was incredible. He had never felt such intense arousal before and had to use every ounce of his two thousand years of restraint not to ravish her where she sat. Especially when she was begging him. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Dear gods, he remembered her begging. And her wetness, her sweet moans. He needed to calm his head, he was beginning to feel aroused again and was already uncomfortable as it is with his recent release in his pants; he needn't make it worse. Godric could not help but to spill his speed when Bella reached her release, moaning so beautiful and moving so seductively. He had never released without stimulation before, it was an odd experience, one that unfortunately flamed his desire more than extinguished it. But he could not think of his own sexual gratification now, no, he needed to think about Bella. How she was reacting to this. To him. He needed to make her feel comfortable, desired and wanting to explore a sexual relationship with him. He would incorporate the romance later. If he played this right he could claim Bella as his lover tonight. He felt a huge bolt of arousal as he thought this. He needed to control himself.

They pulled up to Eric's home and he zoomed out to hold Bella's door open for her. She would not look him in the eye as she exited, this did not seem good. Hopefully it was just her shyness. He walked with her up to the door and lead her inside. After the door had closed behind them, he turned and touched her upper arm gently to get her attention. She shuddered when his fingers made contact with her skin, was this a good sign or bad?

"Bella, perhaps it would be best if you made yourself comfortable by putting your night clothes on? I will be up to your room shortly and then we can talk" He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, then zoomed off to his own quarters, giving her space.

Godric disappeared into the more secure, underground section of the house where him and Eric slept. Every room was light-tight but this part was restricted to only himself, Eric and Pamela.

As he entered the shower, he began forming a plan of action in his mind. He only had one chance to get it right. After tonight, being so close to Bella, seeing her in all her glory; it would be physically painful to separate from her now. He craved her, like he craved blood, he needed her to sustain him. He could not survive without her.

* * *

Bella had just changed into a pink nightdress Pam had bought her. She was not fond of it but it was the lightest thing she owned and it was very warm tonight. Bella stood awkwardly in her bedroom. She was to talk with Godric, what on earth is she going to say? Part of her – a too large part – hoped that he wanted to be with her. It was silly, foolish, unrealistic and just plain dumb. She didn't want to get into another relationship, right? No. She didn't. She couldn't deal with the heartbreak and it would be a million times worse with Godric than it was with Edward. With Edward is was like an extreme infatuation, not anything deeper. But with Godric... no. She couldn't let her thoughts go down in that direction.

Bella sighed and slipped into bed, sitting up against the headboard, waiting patiently for Godric. Anticipation squirmed uncomfortably in her stomach as she waited.

Finally, Godric knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in" She called hoarsely. She cleared her throat.  _Be confident, you can do this Bella._

Godric entered the room and gave her a half smile. Her insides melted. Ugh! She needed to keep a level head, not get distracted by his dashing good looks. She noticed his hair was slightly damp and he was wearing a thin grey t-shirt with dark cotton trousers. Why did he always have to look so incredible?

He approached the bed and made his way onto the other side of her queen sized bed. She hugged her knees and watched as he sat cross legged beside her. They watched each other closely, waiting for the other to make a move.

Surprisingly, it was Bella who made the first move,

"Godric, Wha-what just happened?" She began nervously. Part of her knew but another was so confused; it was unbelievable. What had brought this on.

Godric inched forward and stroked her upper arms gently, it helped calm her a little.

"Bella, we shared intense pleasure. You gifted me with your precious blood and I stimulated your sweet little pussy. It was divine, was it not? I have not had such an enjoyable sexual experience in my long life, Bella" Godric said calmly. He continued stroking her arms as her face heated up. The way he put it...

"Yeah. It was um... good" She said unsure. It was more than that but she had no idea what to say.

"Just good?" He lifted an eyebrow and she blushed deeper.

"Okay, it was amazing. I have never felt anything like that Godric. Wow, I am so confused but yes I agree with you... it was...divine" She nuzzled her face into her knees a little in embarrassment.

He sent her a warm smile.

"You have never felt this like before?" Godric questioned curiously.

Bella began to feel ashamed. She had felt like that before...

"I mean, I guess I have, just not as intense. I just... don't understand. When... when I used to... you know... feel like that, Edward would always get really disappointed in me and seemed almost disgusted, he would pull away from me" Bella looked down, ashamed. It was true, whenever she felt even a little like that Edward would run for the hills and lecture her. It made her feel so mortified to feel that way. Like it was wrong to feel such. But Godric seemed to like it. It threw her through a loop.

As Bella wallowed in shame, she felt Godric move closer to her on her bed. So close she could smell him. He smelled so good. Deep, musky, masculine and oh so inviting.

She lifted her head hesitantly and looked into Godric's eyes. They were dark and glittered in fury.

"This  _Edward_ was an incompetent moron, Bella. Do not compare me to him, he made you stifle your desires but I want you to explore them" His voice grew softer as he explained and his eyes warmer.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, "I want you Bella, I want every part of you, your smile, your laughter, your sorrow, your desire. You are a goddess in the throes of passion. Do not ever feel wrong for expressing you wants and needs, it is natural" He finished by stroking his thumb over her lips and staring at them longingly. Her heart rate picked up. What did he mean?

"What... do you mean, you want me?" She said uneasily, eyeing him anxiously. Godric stopped his movements for a moment before continuing, his hand began stroking the side of her head. She stretched her head to give him more access. She felt like a big cat.

"I would like to ask you to be  **my** lover Bella. I would very much like to explore a sexual relationship with you, I would love to teach you everything about pleasure and show you equal amounts in return. You equal to no other Bella, you would make an incredible lover. I want you to be  _mine"_ He finished the speech rather strongly. He seemed to really believe what he said and stared into her eyes heatedly and a little pleadingly, perhaps.

This... was... perfect. Utterly perfect. Isn't this what she wanted? To explore sex without the emotional pain? Yes, and with someone like Godric, it seemed too good to be true. She did not even have to consider it.

She beamed at him brightly, "I would like that" She reached forward and hugged him tightly. She was a cuddler, she loved cuddles and Godric was her favorite person to hug.

She felt his arms encircle around her and squeeze her tightly but softly. Bella closed her eyes. She felt, so safe, so comforted, so wanted and protected. Being in Godric's arms was the best feeling in the world, she decided. As much as she wanted to stay there, she didn't want to hug him for too long and make him uncomfortable. Vampires weren't as touchy-feely as humans were.

She pulled back and looked into Godric's face. His eye's shinned in pure, unadulterated, happiness, they almost seemed to glow. Godric's face was lit in way that made him appear more his physical age. His expression was so... affectionate. Her insides felt all gooey and she felt true joy for the first time in forever.

Bella was still all giddy inside at being  _wanted_ by Godric. He made her feel beautiful. Desirable. Like she was actually worth something. It was an intoxicating feeling, one she craved but knew it was unwise to get used to.

As she stared at Godric, she wanted to kiss him. Not like earlier today, just a kiss. Chest swelled up from confidence, Bella leaned forward and placed her lips on his softly. She kissed him without rush, simply enjoying the feeling of his cool lips against hers. She wanted to savor his taste, the feel of his lips. It was a sweet kiss and expressed her happiness and gratitude to Godric. Something that she knew she couldn't put into words.

When she pulled back she looked in his eyes and saw them rimmed with red slightly and his eyes were filled with something. Something that made her heart clench and soar.

She sent him a sheepish smile, "Uh, sorry, I don't really know what it entails to be someone's 'lover'. I don't know if that was ok... or..." She bit her lip.

Godric smirked at her slightly, "That was most definitely 'ok' Bella. You are welcome to kiss me at any time you desire"

He continued, "For us, I would like us to be able to touch each other, explore each others bodies, we can do this whenever we like. I will only do what you feel comfortable with but you can do with my body what you wish. I would like to claim you in the vampire way, so I can call you mine"

Bella's heart skipped a beat, "Does that mean that your mine too?" She asked.

He smiled at her and then nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers, "Yes, Bella, Jag har alltid varit din, min kompis (I have always been yours, my mate) he whispered.

Bella smiled happily, one thing she wasn't clear on was... did this mean they were exclusive?

"Uh does this mean that I can't... you know, go out with anybody else?" She needed to know. She could not cope seeing him with any other women.

Godric looked at her firmly, "yes, it does. I do not share Bella. Whilst you are mine other men will not touch you" He stated strongly. Bella smiled a small smile and her cheeks warmed. He didn't seem to like the idea of her with another guy. She liked it when he was commanding like that.

"Okay, and you will not touch anyone else or feed on anyone else?" She asked hopefully with a smile dancing around her lips.

His eyebrows shot up a little, "Of course not Bella. Only with you, alltid bara med dig (only ever with you)"

Bella smiled smugly then decided she was pretty tired. She stretched then lay down on the bed, on her side so to face Godric. He did the same and lay on his side, looking at her.

"Good, I don't like to share either" She teased, feeling confident and happy for the first time in... well her whole life.

Godric arched a brow, "You don't?"

She shook her head and grinned deviously, "No, I want you  _all_ to myself Godric" Her eyes flashed with mischievousness and his seemed to darken.

She heard a slight  _'snick'_ but ignored it. She then yawned deeply and stretched again, into a more comfortable position.

"You are tired, try get some sleep" He murmured and helped to tuck the covers around her more securely. She smiled smugly and closed her eyes, happy to have him take care of her.

"Okay" She sighed sleepily.

As Bella drifted into slumber, Godric examined her face. She seemed so peaceful, so happy. More so than she usually was, was this because of him? He hoped so. He wished he could bring as much joy into her life as she did with him.

He lay watching her for a while before his need became too much. He was very aroused at her playful behavior and needed to take care of the situation. He loved this new side to Bella, he would nurture it. As much as he wanted to spend the day with her here, he had to retire to his and Eric's room. Her Were bodyguard would be arriving tomorrow and he must be secure in the closed off section of the house. It was not that he did not trust the Were but he was being over cautious. He growled at this. Another reason to hate weres: keeping him from his wonderful mate.

Godric flashed downstairs and into the shower. He took care of the situation with his hand, imagining Bella from earlier. Unfortunately, he was still a little exited afterwards, he was giddy that Bella was now his lover and  _exactly_ what that entailed.

He entered the bedroom nude, seeing Eric sitting on the bed. His son shot him a shit-eating grin.

"Congratulations, fader. Finally, some progress. Tell me, how was she?" He smirked and sniffed the air, looking from some lingering scent of Bella. There was none. No matter, Eric thought. His office still lingered beautifully with her release.

Godric growled slightly in warning and slipped into bed.

"everything I ever imagined and more" Godric sighed and smiled serenely at his son.

Eric sighed dreamily, "I can imagine, I knew she would be fiery in the bedroom. Too bad you washed her all off" Eric pouted.

Godric shot Eric a look, "You are welcome to be in her life as a friend and brother but do not delude yourself into thinking you will ever be more. You are attempting to gain favor with her kin, humans take monogamy and fidelity towards family relations seriously. You are out of luck, my son" Godric send him a superior look.

Eric simply grinned back devilishly, "Ah yes, humans. Your little mate is not fully human and it is to my understanding becoming less so with her 'maturation' process. Fae have very different views of such. In fact, they seem to even accept inter-family relations more so than any other race, due to wanting to keep certain powers and abilities prevalent within the bloodline" Eric grinned at his maker in delight.

Godric then had an urge. One he had never had before. He felt like face-palming himself. He saw many humans do this in reaction to something or other and often wondered why they would do such a silly thing. But now he knew why.

Eric continued, "I am hoping on a threesome between my Sookie and my sweet sister. If you ask nicely, perhaps you can join us" His son smirked at him.

Godric shook his head in exasperation. What was he going to do with his progeny?

"Have you told her you are her mate yet?" Eric questioned curiously, blessedly changing the subject.

Godric shot him a look of disapproval, "no, not yet. She is just comfortable with the idea of being lovers, I do not wish to overwhelm her. The last instance in which a vampire claimed her to be his mate did not go well for her" Godric explained, looking towards the ceiling.

Eric scoffed, "Say what you will, fader, I know it is simply because you are worried of her rejection. Bella has problems but would never reject you, she is your mate. You should have more faith in her" Eric commented.

Godric did not reply as his son was correct. He was terrified of her rejection. He could not cope with it, something terrible may happen. Like his inner beast emerging and whisking Bella away. He had a plan, he would ease her into aspects of their relationship, she has emotional scars that he will need to help heal along the way and allow her time to trust him. And he will do so gladly. Because she is his. His love. His life. His mate.

Godric closed his eyes with a smile on his face as the sun pulled him under.


	24. Chapter 24

Bella woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm beeping. She groaned and nuzzled into the bed spread. It smelled like Godric. Unfortunately, he was not in bed beside her. She felt a stab of disappointment and wondered why he wasn't there. He was there when she asked him to stay before. Bella lifted herself from the bed and quickly turned off the annoying alarm clock on the bedside table. She didn't remember setting it, the time read it was eight o'clock. There was a note beside the clock.

_Sister,_

_I have set an alarm for you so you are awake to meet your bodyguard. He will be here at nine am sharp. His name is Alcide and he is a werewolf. I have left a book on faeries in my office, I want you to read the first four chapters before I rise tonight. This is part of your punishment. In addition, there is a spread sheet of the clothing Pam has picked out for you. You will wear it with no complaints. Remember, Do not contact you wolfy friend. I will know._

_I will see you when I rise,_

_\- E_

Bella read the note twice and sighed.  _It could be a lot worse I suppose._ She bounced to the bathroom happily and took a long and relaxing shower. As the water ran over her, her mind drifted. Bella was elated, giddy and couldn't keep a silly grin off her face. She was Godric's  _lover._ Godric was hers. She swooned just thinking about it. How did she get so lucky? He was amazing!  _And_ she would be spending her nights with him from now on. She grinned, exited. Bella felt her age for once, young, carefree, she was going to enjoy the moment with Godric; even if it seemed to good to be true.

Bella finished her show and skipped happily to her wardrobe. There was a piece of paper attached to the door. Oh right, she couldn't decide what she wore. She cringed as she picked up the spread sheet. She eyed the paper hesitantly, like it was a spider. Thankfully, Pam was not cruel. She had picked out a comfortable outfit for the day: a light brown knit dress and a pair of white flat shoes. She tied her hair up and didn't bother with make-up or accessories as it mention any on the sheet. Oddly, a part of Bella liked this. She was never a fan of clothes and having someone else pick out a decent outfit for her, appealed to her. She inwardly smirked.  _Ha, take that Eric!_ She thought childishly.

As she finished getting dressed, she heard the doorbell ring. Checking the time, it was 9am,  _must be my bodyguard, the wolf._

Bella made her way downstairs and towards the front door. She wondered what he would be like, she had only known wolves from Jakes pack and they were all native American. She wondered if all wolves were of native American decent. She hummed as she considered this and opened the door.

She looked at the man standing there. He was huge. He was heavily muscled, wearing a black t-shirt hugging his frame tightly. He looked like a professional wrestler or something. He had scruffy black hair with dark stubble. He had piecing green eyes and to her surprise, he was not native American.

She smiled shyly at him, "Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Alcide?" She questioned politely. The man's eyebrows rose and he seemed to be observing her carefully.

"Yeah, that's me. Eric sent me as a bodyguard for someone. That someone must be you" He said.

Bella smiled and nodded her head, "That's me. It's a pleasure to meet you. Come in" She opened to door to him and let him into the house.

Alcide looked around the room curiously took in the beautiful home.

"I was just about to make some breakfast, want some?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.

Alcide nodded, "Sounds good to me" He replied, following her.

Bella started cooking up a southern fry. Just like her grandmother made, for breakfast.

"Coffee?" She looked at Alcide, who was perched upon a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah. Just milk, no sugar. Thanks" Bella made a hum of acknowledgement and continued cooking. She placed a selection of various breakfast foods – including bacon, eggs, pancakes, fried mushrooms and tomatoes, toast - on the counter.

She handed a plate and his cup of coffee to Alcide. He looked down at the mountain of food she had cooked up, "woah" He said incredulously.

Bella blushed, "Oh, I uh know it's a lot, but I made extra. I figured as a werewolf you would eat a bit more than most people". She took a sip of her orange juice and sat across from Alcide.

He scrunched his face up in irritation then took a sip from his coffee, "Northman tell you that huh?" He replied bitterly. Bella blinked rapidly.

"Oh, well yeah. But I mean, I already knew werewolves existed. My best friend Jake is one" She watched as his shoulders relaxed. He took big helpings of bacon, pancakes and eggs. Bella took some pancakes and a few bits of bacon.

"He really shouldn't of told you, Bella. Wolves haven't come out like vampires" He said as he munched of a piece of bacon. Bella grinned at him.

"He didn't tell me, I figured it out all on my own" She announced proudly.

Alcide let out a laugh.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked, eyeing her with amusement.

"Well, me and Jake were best friends, practically joined at the hip. Then one day he started avoiding me and hanging around with a group of guys he didn't like before. While I was hiking I came across a vampire, he was out hunting and well, decided on me as a snack. Next thing, a bunch of wolves appeared, attacked the vampire and saved me. I was absolutely terrified. I got a good look at one of the wolves though and he kind of reminded me of Jake; it was in his eyes. They didn't act like normal wolves, they seemed... different. Eventually I put two and two together and confronted him" She finished putting a forkful of pancake in her mouth. She intentionally missed out the dreams and the legends she had heard previously.

Alcide listened interestedly to her story.

"So that's why I made so much food. Jake and his pack eat tons of food and I thought it must be a werewolf thing" She blushed again.

Alcide smiled at her gently, "I suppose it is. Never thought about it before, were's tend to eat a lot"

Bella grinned at him.

"So, why was this Jake avoiding you anyways? Just 'cos he shifted doesn't mean you couldn't be friends" He commented taking another sip of coffee.

Bella sighed, "It was for my safety apparently. He was still getting the hang of it and was ordered by the leader of the pack, Sam, to stop seeing me. He was the one that said it was too dangerous. I can't really blame Sam though. You see, he had an accident with his fiancé when she was too close when he shifted. She has huge scars now running from her face down across the left side of her body. Sam was really beat up about it. I can't blame him for worrying about my safety with Jake around. Were's are a bit temperamental from what I gather" She commented.

Alcide nodded wisely, "Yes, they are. Especially new ones. You said before that there was a vampire going to kill you. How did you know he was vampire? Didn't you just think a pack of wolves were attacking another hiker?" Alcide seemed oddly interested in her story. Whatever, she didn't mind telling him.

Bella shook her head, "no, I had met the vampire before. Plus he told me he was going to eat me. I knew about vampires before were's. I guessed that right too" She grinned smugly.

Alcide frowned, "How old were you when you got involved with vamps?" He asked.

Bella, not noticing the unhappy look on his face, answered happily, "Oh I had just turned seventeen. That was back in Washington, I dated a vampire for a while. I was friends with his coven also. Now that I think about it, I haven't actually had any friends that are just plain human" Bella stopped eating and looked down, depressed by her train of thought. She didn't really consider the other people at Forks high her friends, especially before she left. She pretty much didn't speak to them after the Cullen's.

Alcide looked shocked, "Never? But you were just a kid, surely you must have had friends before that?"

Bella shook her head sadly and began nibbling at her food again, "No. I moved around a lot with my mom so I didn't really get close to people. Plus, I had to work, pay bills and keep the house up, I didn't really have time. I've always been a bit of a loner. Human's don't really like me" Bella stood and began taking the plates to the sink.

"Bella, your too young to be involved with supes. If you need help, I can help you out, just don't go looking to vampires. It's not worth it. Trust me" Alcide spoke in a concerned voice.

Surprised, she turned around and looked at his worried face, "Thanks Alcide but I'm fine. I don't need any help, I'm just friends with vampires now that's all. Believe me when I say I know its dangerous. Had psycho vamps after me before and I survived" She shrugged lightly and began washing the dishes. Technically, she was Godric's lover but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Alcide's eyebrows furrowed, "What happened?" He questioned quite forcefully.

Bella wondered if she should be telling so much about her past to this stranger. Oddly, it felt good to talk about her past with someone who knew all about the supernatural shit but was not invested in it personally. Pretty therapeutic. He didn't know her, it felt nice to talk about her past. It was hurting less and less to talk about it, she noticed happily. She decided to confide in this were, why not? It felt good to get off her chest.

Bella thought back to his question then cringed, remembering James, "It's a long story really. I was with Edward – my vampire boyfriend – and his family playing baseball. A couple of vampires stopped by and one was a tracker. He became intrigued and started playing a little game called 'kill the human protected by a coven of powerful vampires'. I ran off to Phoenix but he called me and tricked me into thinking he kidnapped my mom. Me, being the idiot I am, ran to meet him in a ballet studio. He video'd torturing me but before he could finish, Edward arrived and killed him. I was really beaten up though, I was hospitalized for a few months. I healed fine except for the nasty scar where he bit me" Bella absent-mindedly began scratching her scar. She turned around to Alcide and saw his appalled face.

"Bella, that's horrible. You shouldn't be around vampires! No kid should have to go through that. God, are you alright? I can't believe that fucker didn't even give you his blood to heal you. It was his fault you were hurt" Alcide ranted, his face red. Bella smiled tightly, remembering Edward. He didn't have blood to heal her, he had venom but she decided not to mention that little fact.

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised. Edward didn't really care. I thought he loved me but I was sorely mistaken. Eventually he abandoned me in the woods one day calling me a 'sweet smelling distraction' and how he was tired of 'playing human'. Most depressing break up ever" She muttered. Alcide inhaled sharply.

"Fuck, Bella. I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that, being used like that. That's all vampires do, use humans. Remember that. Vampires don't care about humans. If all that happened in Washington, why are you getting involved with vamps here? Northman is very dangerous" Alcide lectured her.

Bella sighed and looked at him, "Yeah yeah I know. But I trust Eric. I can't blame all vampires for what Edward did, that wouldn't be right. I have pretty much sworn off all romances until I'm thirty, so ill be alright" She smiled at him trying to lighten the mood. It didn't really work as he still looked unhappy.

"If you ever need any help Bella, call me okay? Anytime, day or night. Your a sweet kid and shouldn't have to deal with their bullshit. Shouldn't you be in school or something?" Alcide spoke passionately. Bella rolled her eyes,

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm  _eighteen._ Besides, I graduated early" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be careful Bella, is all I'm sayin'. Don't go around looking for trouble. Don't get any deeper into vamp business." He warned giving Bella a stern look.

Bella huffed in annoyance, "Is that a supe thing? Ordering around the measly human, knowing what's best for her. It gets old really fast. None of you seem to realize I'm not a infant, I'm not  _that_ weak. I will do what I want, Alcide" She then blew a raspberry at him and stopped off. She heard an mixture between a laugh and a sigh of exasperation come from him. Ignoring him, she huffed off to Eric's office to get the book of fairies she was supposed to read.

* * *

Several hours later, Bella was reeling from all the information she found out about faeries. She lay of her stomach on the couch with her legs crossed above her in the air. Alcide sat on the opposite couch watching some show about cars. She was incredibly fascinated learning about her race. They have two major weaknesses: iron and lemons. They're unable to lie and go back on their word. However, this did not make them honest creatures, it simply made them more devious and sneaky. Fae had very little sense of altruism and were very selfish in nature. It did mention that they had a great capacity to love and they were very affectionate with each other. Being close to a fae physically, you can feel their spark – inner fae power – mingle with another's; strengthening it.  _Fascinating, must be why Sookie and I find so much comfort in being so close_ she thought. It also explained the warm fuzzies she felt around Niall. She felt a pang thinking about Sookie. she needed to sort things out with her soon.

The book also mentioned basic fae powers such as teleportation and high levels of magic but not much specifically. Fae are apparently very secretive by nature so not much on their abilities have been recorded.

Most interestingly, was the little fact that fae and vampires were notorious enemies.  _Jesus, were vampires enemies with every supernatural race? Weres, faeries. God. They are not a popular bunch._ There was a massive war a couple hundred years back between them. Fae blood is extremely intoxicating to vampires. Even ancient ones have little to no self control at merely sniffing fae blood. It says that fae blood is an extreme aphrodisiac to vampires, Bella blushed furiously at this. She panicked a little at how much fae blood was addicting to vampires, it was like crack to them. Then it hit her.

Oh. Shit.

No.

Bella froze in horror and started hyperventilating. She smothered her head in the couch and balled herself up. Bella couldn't think, all that was running through her mind was,  _oh god, oh no, no no no, I can't, it can't, no no, oh no_ Tears started streaming down her face and soaking into the sofa.

There was suddenly a whooshing noise and Bella heard a distant thump and a loud snarl echo throughout the room. She continued to panic, trying to calm down, think, do anything, when she was turned around gently. Bella looked up with wild eyes to see Godric's burning gaze. His eyes scanned over Bella's face. He slowly hovered above her and slipped into the small space on the couch. He lay on down and pulled Bella on top of him carefully. Bella noticed this and started clinging to Godric desperately. He began purring quietly, whispering soothing words into her ear. Eventually Godric's scent registered in her hazy mind and she slowly began to calm down.  _Safe, love, mine_ registered in her head and his wonderful smell helped her to sooth her.

"What the fuck did you do to her" Bella heard Eric snarl. There then was a crash and deep growl.

"Get the fuck off of me Northman. I didn't do nothing to Bella. She just started freaking out and before I could go check on her you came down and  _attacked_ me" Alcide's voice snarled. Bella couldn't see anything as her face was currently buried into the crook of Godric's neck. She tried lifting her head to see what was happening but Godrics hand buried her head into him again. He made a few shushing noises and Bella melted.

She sighed contentedly closing her eyes and whispered, "Eric, calm down. Alcide didn't do anything. I just got a flash from my past and freaked out. This used to happen all the time; its no big deal" She finished. Bella was ashamed to admit to herself that she cared more about the delicious body pressed against her than the danger Alcide was in right now. It must be the selfishness of the faeries she read about.

She heard another quiet growl, "very well. Alcide report to my office. I will be with you shorty" Eric ordered Alcide. She heard Alcide mutter things under his breath unhappily but heard his footsteps leaving the room.

Bella felt a hand on her chin, pulling her head up from Godrics chest. She looked to see the piecing blue eyes of her Eric, filled with concern. "Tell me what happened, tiny" He spoke quietly. Bella realized her position on Godric and blushed madly. She sat up and thankfully Godric did the same, sitting next to her taking her hand to hold. She gave him a tight-lipped smile.

She looked at Eric, "I was just reading all about faeries... It mentioned how intoxicating fae blood is to vampires" She looked down in shame.

"I... I knew Edward never really cared for me but this just proves it. He called me a 'sweet smelling distraction' and that's just what I was, wasn't it? Because I'm part fae. It says that it is like a drug and many, many,  _many_ times he mentioned things like that. How intoxicating my smell was, how it made him wild. I know he never loved me but I thought... or hoped really that at the time, it may of meant something to him but I guess it didn't. Its depressing to know the most loveable thing about you is the smell and taste of your blood. Is that the only reason that you guys like me?" She got out self-consciously. As she said this, she meant mostly Godric. She couldn't take it if the only thing he liked about her was her blood. He did compliment it.

Bella was expecting Eric to be angry but did not anticipate Godric's reaction. He snarled loudly,

"Bella, do not speak of that idiot! He was a complete and utter fool. Your blood is a part of you, like your caring nature or beautiful looks but it is a mere part which makes you who you are. We care for  _you_ not simply your blood. If you had none we could care for you equally." He spoke angrily. Bella's eye's widened.

Eric cleared his throat to gain her attention, "He is right Bella. You just wouldn't smell as nice" He sent her a wink. This made her smile half-heartedly.

Eric continued, "This Edward was a fool. Don't worry about him. I will find him and keep him away from you" Eric promised. He was looking forward to the day when he had this Edward chained in his basement. He had never tortured a cold one before.

Bella gave Eric a watery smile, "thank you. I know, it's just tough sometimes. He really messed me up"

Eric nodded sagely then stood up, towering over her on the couch.

"I will go get debrief Alcide then I'm off to Fangtasia. Will you be joining me tonight?" He asked them.

Bella smiled and shook her head, "Na, I think ill stay in tonight. There's this movie called 'Kill Bill' on tonight, I think it sounds perfect for me" She grinned at him.

Eric smirked and shook his head, "Record it" Is all he said, then zoomed away.

Bella sat next to Godric she started to feel a little awkward, she didn't know how to act around her... lover. Just thinking it made a jolt of happiness and excitement run through her. She started to feel nervous, thinking that she should do something. Turn around and kiss him? Cuddle him? Ugh, she had no idea. One thing was certain however, it was going to be an interesting night.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, hope your all enjoying my story. I just wanted to let you all know if you have any idea's or requests to make of this story I would be happy to incorporate some of it in. I love feedback and advice, so please feel free.**

**I hope you like my latest chapter :)**

* * *

 

Ignoring the tension in the room, Bella stood and made her way over to the couch facing the television. She would act by Godric's lead, not make the first move. She propped herself up comfortably and grabbed the remote to start flicking through channels. Noticing Godric sitting on the other couch staring at her, she addressed him,

"Hey, you not going to Fangtasia tonight too?" She asked curiously. Godric smiled and shook his head.

"No, if you recall, I am your bodyguard and am to be with you at all times. May I join you this evening? I would like to spend some time with my lover" He smirked at her slightly. Inside, Bella was reeling from his comment. Did he mean he wanted to do  _stuff_ with her or just hang out? This whole lovers thing really confused her. She didn't think she could propose anything sexual so she went with the safer option,

"Sure! We can watch this film. It's supposed to be quite gory, that doesn't bother you does it?" She asked.

Godric let out a light chuckle, "I shall be fine". He flashed over and sat on the other side of her couch and stared at her. It was a little unnerving and made her chest flutter in anticipation, so she stood up,

"I am going to get some movie snacks, want a true blood?" She offered politely. Godric nodded his head. She made her way to the kitchen and began heating up his true blood.

"What are movie snacks?" Godric questioned. Bella jumped, slightly startled and looked behind her to see Godric perched upon a stool, sitting calmly.

"Oh, just food that you snack on while watching a film" She replied absent-mindedly looking through the cupboards.

"Success" She shouted gleefully. Bella turned around, presenting her find of Ben & Jerry's whilst grinning proudly at Godric.

"Look what I found! I am so lucky. There is nothing better than Ben & Jerry's" She gushed to him. He looked at her with a smile ghosting on his lips.

"I can see that" He said amusedly. The microwave beeped and just as Bella was about to get it, Godric zoomed over.

"I have got it, little one"

Bella shrugged, picked out a spoon and made her way back into the living room.

She was lucky as the movie was just about the start. Bella did not know what to say to him or how to act. She was so happy and exited by being his lover but anxious not to mess it up. Clearing her mind, she focused on the film.

Godric sat next to his Bella and wondered if this is what hell was like. He stared blankly at the screen in front of him, trying to pay attention. In all reality, his sole attention was on the beautiful creature sitting next to him. She was scooping out something creamy and soft, making all sorts of delighted noises. Small moans and hums of pleasure. It was maddening. She would lick it, suck it and then swallow it. Godric had never envied human food before. His cock had been throbbing as she took her first slow lick and since then, it felt like he was going to explode. Bella let out a soft moan again. He closed in eyes. He had to keep his hands to himself,  _go slowly, go slowly, she is too innocent, too innocent_ he repeated this mantra in his head to help calm him down. They were lovers now but he could not just pounce on her when he wanted. Let  _her_  set the pace of their relationship. He could be patient. He had to be to make this work.

"Are you alright Godric?" Bella asked him quietly. She noticed his eyes were closed and a somewhat pained expression marring his features. Maybe violent movie's like this bothered him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "I am well, Bella. Nothing to worry about" He replied and turned his attention back to the television.

She bit her lip worriedly and sat her ice cream down on the coffee table.

"Godric, is this too violent for you? If it is, I can put it off. I know some people don't like films like this. We can put something regular on, if you want" She offered, turning to him. Godric shook his head, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Don't worry, Bella. I certain I can handle this" He replied. Bella scrunched her brows in concern and was about to protest when Godric interrupted,

"So you like films like these? Violent ones with blood and gore?" He asked smoothly. Bella nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I do. I never used to watch films like this but Jake got me into them. He loves action films. I've not really been able to stomach romances since Edward left" She said wistfully. She wondered if she could watch one now without going comatose.

Godric frowned, "Did you used to enjoy romances?"

Bella hummed in acknowledgement, "yeah, I did. I loved Romeo and Juliet and all that crap. All the true love and great romance stuff. The classics." she sighed.

Godric nodded his head seriously, "But you do not watch these anymore?"

"No, Its too painful. It reminds me too much of my own life. I used to imagine myself as the leading lady but it hits too close to home to realize I'm not. Plus, I tend to get angry at the men. They only go for the smart, talented, beautiful women. I used to have quite the crush on Romeo until I realized he was just a fickle, melodramatic little boy" She ranted, pouting slightly.

Godric watched her wordlessly, taking in everything she was saying very carefully and pondering this revelation thoroughly.

Suddenly, Bella gasped. Godric scanned the room frantically looking for any danger. He noticed her gaze was fixated on the television screen.

"Look at that! What is that thing" She gasped out in awe. Godric looked and saw a small Japanese girl wielding a meteor hammer on the television, attacking a blond women with a samurai sword.

"It is called a meteor hammer, it is an ancient Chinese weapon" Godric explained calmly. She turned to gawk at him.

"Wow, that's so cool you know about this stuff. But then you were probably around when it was invented. Tell me, what do you think of this film then? The samurai skills and what not. It looks so impressive. I can't believe she took out a whole army by herself! I've never seen anything like that before. She makes killing and mutilating people so easy" Bella commented.

Godric hummed noncommittally. He did not think Bella would appreciate him saying that to him, killing and mutilating people is  _very_ easy. Part of him was relieved she seemed exited by violence and not repelled. Being his, she will be exposed to a lot of violence and while he will protect her, she will still see him fight, defend and kill for her. If this film is any indication, then she will be fine with a little violence. She took to killing to witch and vampire remarkably well. It must be her fae side that is helping her cope. Fae could be vicious.

Bella started shifting around the couch, seemingly trying to get comfortable. Godric noticed her eyeing him in a calculating manner before blushing and looking away. He was intrigued.

"Just ask me Bella. There is no need to be self-conscious around me." He said without looking at her, as to not put pressure on her.

She reddened at getting caught, "Oh that, sorry. I... I was just wondering if we could, you know... lie down? I just want to get comfy, that's all" She said nervously. She knew they were 'lovers' but not if they could cuddle. She wanted to be closer to him. Thankfully, Godric just smiled at her gently.

"Of course, ma petite" Godric moved and lay down with his head propped up on the arm rest. Bella snuggled into the small space between the couch and Godric, placing her head on his chest and sighed.

They continued watching the film in silence. Bella began to feel extremely uncomfortable, she was being overly familiar with Godric. They agreed to be lovers, maybe this isn't what he had in mind. Maybe this was too intimate.

"Uh, Godric?" She squeaked.

"Yes, Bella" He answered. She bit her lip.

"We have never really talked about this. You know, us... cuddling like this. I know we are lovers and I don't  _really_ know what that entails. I don't want to push any boundaries. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. I just-" She was cut off by Godric looking down at her.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He questioned, eyes boring into hers.

Her cheeks started to heat up, "No, not at all. I like it, it's comfortable. But I doubt this is what you had in mind when you wanted me to be 'yours', is there rules or lines that I shouldn't cross because we are just lovers? I don't want to be too familiar with you" She explained nervously. She couldn't mess this up. Godric was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Godric smiled down softly at her, "Do not concern yourself with such things. There is no set boundaries we have between us or rules we must follow. Typically, being lovers is primarily sexual but it does not have to be simply that with us. We are friends too, are we not? If we both enjoy ourselves, what is wrong with that? And let me be clear, it enjoy  _very_  much being this close to you" He explained. Bella nodded her head and tried to hide a smile.

"Oh, ok, good. I was just making sure you were okay with it" She muttered happily into his chest. She felt a small rumbling chuckle in his chest, Bella blushed.

As Bella lay on Godric, she tried concentrating on the television screen. She had slept in the same bed as him before but had always been too tired to really register him. But now, oh now, she was hyper aware; feeling him in every cell of her being. She felt the hard panes of muscle through their clothes and the warmth it brought her. She began nuzzling her whole body into him, relishing in the friction it caused. He felt amazing, so right, so manly, so hard. She felt a desperate need to be completely and utterly consumed by him. Remembering the previous night also, did not help. She wanted to kiss him but was still nervous and shy. She was pressed closely against him but needed him closer. She wanted him on top of her, arms of either side of her so that she was trapped; trapped in him. She wanted his fingers and fangs inside of her again. It felt like her body was burning and tingling, sensations rippled through her body, pooling in her core.

She heard Godric let out a deep, low menacing growl. Bella gasped quietly. That sound was so... primal... animalistic... perfect... the need to be consumed by Godric grew exponentially.

"Little one, stop moving around" Godric said, his voice low and husky. She nodded and tried to keep still and much as possible.

As much as Bella tried, she couldn't relax. With his incredible body up against hers, so close, so perfect, she couldn't will her muscles to unclench. There was a tension between them, one which she couldn't identify but was overwhelming. She wished that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She imagined the feel of his bare skin against hers and shuddered.  
"What are you thinking little one?" Godric's voice broke through her thoughts.

"W-what?" She stuttered, peering up into his blue-green eyes.

"What are you think of? Your face is flushed and your heart is erratic. Are you recalling last night" He smirked at her. This caused Bella to blush some more. She had no idea what to say! Oh my god, he was teasing her. She wanted to tease back but couldn't, she was too embarrassed. She also didn't want to be honest with him about what she was thinking, that would be worse but she couldn't lie! She had to come up with something quick.

"I was thinking about you taking your shift off actually..." Noticing his eyes darkening, she quickly spoke up,

"Its just, I don't want to lie on your buttons. That would be uncomfortable" She finished looking into his face. Technically, that was true. Not a lie but not exactly the truth. The darkness from his eyes receded slowly and she noticed... was that disappointment flash in his eyes? Is he wanting her to make a move? Guh! She thought it was going to be easier now but she was just as awkward as ever. He nodded and sat her up gently.

He then proceeded to remove his shirt slowly. Bella became mesmerized staring at his sculptured chest. He was magnificent. He had a visible tattoo around his neck and on his arm. She felt a thrill go through her at them. They looked so amazing, so dangerous, so... sexy. She continued staring at him for a few long minutes, eyes dancing around the hard panes of muscle on the specimen of pure masculinity in front of her. After a while, too long, she realized what she was doing: Leering at him. Her face went bright red in embarrassment, she looked up at Godric's amused face in horror.

"Oh, my, god. I am so so sorry. I... I don't know what came over me... i-" She gushed out, flustered.

Godric took Bella's hands in his gently.

"Calm yourself, ma petite. There is nothing wrong with this. You are merely curious, no? You have probably never seen a shirtless man before. It is natural to be curious. Feel free to explore my body as you wish. Admire me, take me in, see what is yours. I do not mind." He spoke soothingly. Bella looked up at him in surprise. It was  _such_ a tempting offer. She badly  _badly_ wanted to touch him but felt unsure.

"Oh, I don't think so" She whispered, eye's glued to V.  _It looks delicious_ , she thought. She wanted to nibble on it. Her fingers twitched, she longed to touch him.

"Why not? Do not let human insecurities or notions of modesty rule your life Bella. You are above such things. If you want to touch me, you are welcome to it. You can touch my body freely, as I most certainly will do with yours" As he spoke, his eyes roamed her body. His words help to reassure her and simultaneously warm her up.  _Well, if he didn't mind,_ she bit her lip nervously.

"Where, ah, where am I allowed to touch you?" She questioned hesitantly, not wanting to push any boundaries.

Godric lay back on the couch, an arm behind his head; relaxing his position to appear non-threatening.

"anywhere you desire" He replied, his voice a little lower than normal. Bella wanted to memorize every inch of his perfect body, but did not want to take it too far. Sticking to the safe side, she decided to keep to his chest.

Bella hesitantly lifted a hand and trailed a single digit down Godric's left pec. She watched and his eye's closed gently, leaving her to her explorations. She flattened her hand against him and flexed her fingers, feeling the hard muscle. She stroked her hand up and down gently, savoring the soft but hard feel of his body. He was a little cooler than her but still a comfortable temperature.

Soon became completely entranced in her movements. She added both hands, running them all across his chest sensuously, savoring every inch. Unthinkingly, she crawled up to straddle his body in order to feel him better. She started breathing heavier, her rational thoughts began to dim and she began moving on instinct alone. She braced her hands on his chest and leaned down, pressing her nose into his neck. Bella took a deep breath of his scent and groaned quietly. He smelt so masculine, so good. She then used her hands to explore the bottom part of his chest as she ran her lips softly over his collar bone. She heard a rumbling coming from his chest and this spurned her on more. He felt so good, so right, being this close to Godric. She wanted more. Her hands became slightly rougher in their ministrations and she scrapped her nails down his V. She heard a pained groan come from him and a  _snick._

She sat up slowly, breathing deeper and looked at his face. He looked wild, his fangs out and panting heavily. His eyes blazed with such an intensity it made a shiver go through her entire body, pooling low down. They had gone completely black and were slightly hooded. His eyes sparkled in hunger, like a predator, like he wanted her. It made her feel wanted, sexy, she let out a breathy moan. She did not think he could look any more enticing to her, but he did. He definitely did.

Bella leaned forwardly slowly, bracing her left hand against his chest. She lifted her right hand, making her intentions clear before she could touched his fang. She hovered her finger next to it.

"Is this okay?" She whispered, her voice deep.

"Yes" Godric replied, his voice so deep and husky.

She then touched his fang and ran a finger down it. It was so smooth and hard. It felt odd. Godric left out a loud moan and his eyes fluttered back into his head. Bella felt powerful, sexy, confident. Relishing these feelings, she continued lavishing her attention on his fang then moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment. She felt Godric's hips jerk upwards and then felt him. He was hard... Bella gasped and closed her eyes. It was... it was his...  _oh my god._

Bella felt a rush of pleasure. Godric was... he was  _hard._ For her,  _for her._ It continued to baffle her how he could feel such a way. Bella had never felt so desired in her whole life. She scooted down slightly and opened her eyes. Her gaze went directly to the huge bulge in his trousers. Her eyes widened,  _it couldn't be that big, could it?_ She thought in disbelief. She had not seen him properly before, but now... oh wow.

She heard Godric, "Bella-" He began. She didn't want him to stop her. She had to feel him, know what he felt like without clothing. Her hand went to his crotch, gripping the bulge and squeezing tightly. He groaned and leaned back, whatever was on his lips forgotten. She firmly began stroking him with the palm of her hand and marveled at the feel. He was not distracting her with her touches as he did last time she felt him, so now she could concentrate on him fully. It felt so strange but exiting.

She wanted more. Bella unbuttoned his pants slowly, looking him in the eye for some kind of resistance. He panted back at her, eyes wild but said nothing. She continued until his pants were down and he was only in his boxers. Feeling him through the thin fabric was better than she could of imagined, he expelled a gust of air at the sensation. Finally, she pulled his boxers back and his erection sprang free.

She gasped. He was huge,  _huge._ Godric's cock was long and very thick. She stared at it in wonder. She had never seen one before. They had never appealed to Bella particularly, seeing a penis in a school textbook during sex education and witnessing Godric in all his glory was a completely different experience.

Taking her hand, she wrapped it around his cock at the tip. Her hand couldn't reach fully around his impressive girth. She was shocked at how warm and soft he felt. Bella pulled back his skin experimentally, not having a clue what to do but her instincts seemed to know. She pulled her hand down to base and saw a bead of moisture form at the tip. She wanted to taste him,  _needed_ to taste him. He was too delicious to resist. She bent down and took a experimental lick on the head of his cock. She felt him shudder beneath her. Such a masculine, appealing taste filled her mouth. His scent was even better here, muskier. She wanted more. She began sucking gently, flicking her touch back on forth on his silky head, taking in all of his essence while her hand stroked up his shaft slowly.

She done this for quite a while until she felt a need to speed up, Bella had enjoyed it when he moved faster inside her so she did the same. She needed to taste more of him, feel more. Her head ducked and she took in most of his cock while sucking on it tightly.  _Oh, god. So amazing, he tasted so fucking amazing_ she thought dazedly. She squeezed him harder and increased the speed of her hand.

Bella's core began to clench and unclench, wanting some kind of friction. She felt the same as the night before, needy, filled with want. She wanted him to touch her again.

"Bella, Stop. I'm going to-" Godric choked out before Bella's mouth was filled with the most delicious liquid ever. It was pure  _Godric._  It was hot and tasted so distinctly of him that she moaned and she swallowed it, every single drop as it pulsed into her mouth.

Bella sat up panting and closed her eyes. She felt amazing, Godric was wonderful. So sexy, so hot, so perfect. She licked her lips, savoring his taste on her lips.

Bella felt him sit up so she opened her eyes. She looked at him pleadingly. Oh god, she wanted him to touch her. He eyed her in a calculating manner, making her heart stutter with anticipation.

"you taste  _so good,_  Godric" she wined, panting heavily.

"Godric... I..." Bella said, wanting to ask him but too nervous.

"Shh, Bella. Just relax" He spoke lowly, in a dark tone. She leaned forward and against his shoulder gently, closing her eyes. It was less embarrassing if she didn't look into his eyes.

Godric's hand trailed up her right leg. Bella felt sparks of sensation travelling upwards. She panted desperately. Oh yes, this is what she wanted. Godric trailed up the inside of her thigh slowly until Bella was about to burst. His hand reached the apex of her thighs. His index finger slowly stroked the outside of her panties. Godric let out a deep rumble of appreciation. She moaned loudly and clutched his shoulders,

"Godric,  _please, more"_ She panted.

Bella felt his hand slip inside her panties. She sighed in pleasure. It felt  _amazing._ He began trailing his finger back and forth among her folds, spreading the same moisture as before. She began rocking her hips and grinding into his hand roughly.

"Oh god, oh yes. Yes, Godric. Like that, like-"

She felt a finger slip inside her, she gasped. It felt so good, so amazing. She continued rocking her hips trying to push him deeper and deeper into her. She wanted it faster and deeper, like last night.

She began letting out loud moans every time his finger entered her and as he added another. Her moans got steadily breathier and higher pitched, until it the pleasure felt unbearable.

Bella slammed her hips down on his fingers and let out a long drawn out moan.

Then she heard the front door open.

Bella's eyes flew open and she gasped.  _Erics home! Oh god, oh god_ She screamed inside her head. Bella jumped up and started fixing herself, sorting herself to rights quickly as she heard Eric approach the room. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she felt mortified. She looked at Godric and saw him staring at her puzzled, still shirtless and with his pants still undone. She glared at him and picked up his shirt before throwing it at his face. She motioned for him to fix his pants also. He caught on thankfully and used vampire speed to fix himself.

Bella sat, perched tensely on the couch waiting for Eric. She watched Godric from the corner of her eye with envy. He looked completely calm and collected, while Bella's face was still flushed and she was desperately trying to control her breathing and heart rate.

Eric sauntered into the room casually. He plopped down on the couch and looked at them with an amused expression. He took a deep breath and smirked.

"Hello, Bella. How was your night?" He asked sweetly. Bella nodded and tried to smile.

"Yeah, great. Me and Godric just watched a film" She told him. Her breathing finally back to normal, but not her heart rate.

He continued smirking, "Ah, was it... did you  _enjoy_  this film, Bella?" He paused and for some reason took a deep breath before saying, "I guess not"

She heard Godric growl warningly and shoot him a look.

"Yes, well. I'm off to bed now, I'm beat. See you tomorrow, night Eric, night Godric" She said quickly, hopping up to give Eric a kiss on the cheek.

As she kissed him on the cheek, he breathed her in deeply and seemed to be trying to hold back a laugh. She ignored it and bounced away quickly.  _He couldn't know. He couldn't know. Dear god, he knows._  She left Godric to deal with the fallout. Cruel but she could make it up to him later. Her mind drifted to ways to make it up to him as she reached her bedroom...

Eric watched Bella practically run from the room in amusement. When he came home, he heard Bella's in the throws of passion. Smelling her arousal and hearing her cries, exited him. He would enjoy sex with Bella. If Godric would allow it of course. He had a fantasy of him, Sookie and Bella in bed together. One that he wasn't particularly stuck on, he was more focused on getting Sookie to himself first. There was always the possibility for fun afterwards.

Unfortunately when she heard him, Bella stopped her activities with Godric. He could hear her panic and tried very very  _very_ hard not to tease her. He was already in deep shit with Godric for interrupting, if he teased her out of doing anything again he will probably be chained in silver for the next century.

Eric turned his attention to Godric and smiled innocently. Godric rose and moved too quickly for Eric's eyesight to detect. Eric was slammed forcefully down upon the floor boards, a pale hand gripping his throat tightly. Godric snarled in his face.

"What. Did. You. Do" He growled out. Eric bellowed out laughing. He heard Godric's low growls as he continued laughing hysterically. Eventually Godric slammed his head against the floor and rose off him. Eric sat up still chuckling, bloody tears streaming down his face. His maker did  _not_ liked to be interrupted apparently.

"I am sorry, master. I truly am. I wasn't aware of what was happening right away" He tried to sound apologetic but didn't think he succeeded. Godric glared down at him.

"You could have left again but no, you had to push  _my_ luck, didn't you son? I had barely begun when you interrupted. This will not help with her shyness and embarrassment" He growled out frustratedly.

Eric grinned lopsidedly at his maker, "This is true. But could not help myself, she smells quite delicious, doesn't she?" Eric added dreamily. He took deep breathes and groaned softly. Godric growled in frustration again.

"She is  _mine"_ Godric snarled forcefully. Eric shuddered, he saw Godric's inner beast glittering dangerously behind his eyes, barely contained. He knew not to push him.

Godric continued, "Next time you interrupt us, my child. You  _will_ be punished, am I making myself clear?" Godric spoke in a commanding makers voice.

"Yes, master" Eric replied obediently.

Godric growled in frustration at his progeny. Bella was beginning to open up to him tonight but will most likely be embarrassed and uncomfortable again. He would not allow this. He decided to talk to her before she fell asleep. He needed to fix this before it could hinder the development in their relationship. He growled again and flashed up to Bella's bedroom.


	26. Chapter 26

Godric came to an abrupt halt outside Bella's bedroom door. He could hear her heart beating frantically whilst taking deep breaths; perhaps she was trying to calm down. Godric needed to calm, he was still angry at Eric for his interruption. He needed to reassure Bella. He disliked his mate feeling distressed over something so wonderful and natural. He disliked Bella feeling distressed at all.

Godric took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

He heard Bella's heart race faster and felt terrible, "It is only me, Bella. May I come in?" Godric called through the door gently.

He heard her shuffle around on her bed for a while and take a few deep breaths before replying, "Yeah, come in"

Godric entered the room and saw Bella sitting upon her bed. She wasn't looking at him but down at the bed spread. Her cheeks were still flushed and he could tell by her posture that she felt ashamed and embarrassed. He needed to fix that.

Godric approached the bed at human speed - as to not startle her - and moved to sit in front of her on the bed, with his legs crossed. He waited patiently for her to look at him.

After a few moments, she sighed and looked up at him sheepishly, cringing slightly.

"That was humiliating, huh?" She spoke dryly. Godric sent her a lopsided smile.

"I suppose for you it is, Vampires are not very modest creatures Bella" Godric said calmly. Bella groaned in frustration.

Godric wanted to help her, make her feel better. He did not know how to make her feel more confident and self assured, there was not much he himself could do personally except reassure her and be there for her. He reminded herself that she was still healing.

"Bella, I understand your embarrassment but truly there is nothing for you to worry about. What happened was wonderful, do not let Eric take that away from you" Godric spoke sincerely. He reached out to hold her hand. It felt better when they were touching. Godric raised her hand and kissed her knuckles tenderly, her hands were pleasantly warm. He could hear her breath hitch, heart rate increase and see her eyes widen. He purred satisfactorily, oh he adored how he affected his mate.

Bella seemed to snap out of it and pulled her hand back, shaking her head as if to clear her head. Godric smirked internally, oh how he wish he could see what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Godric... It's not just Eric" Bella sighed sadly. He felt a jolt of panic. What did she mean by this? What else could of possibly went wrong in their relationship  _already?_ He began to internally panic but kept his face neutral.

"I see. Please, discuss your concerns with me and I am sure we can sort this. We are partners Bella, talk to me, I will help" He smiled at her softly. She looked back and stared at him for a long while. He kept his face warm and open, hoping she would see this as a good sign.

Eventually, she looked down and sighed, "Its just that this... us, it's moving too fast. I can't keep my head on straight. Everything is just so... intense. Don't get me wrong I... liked very much what he have done" Her delicious blood rushed to her cheeks "but I am reeling from it already, I've never done anything like this before and it just seems like too much, too fast. I am confused. I don't understand these... feelings, urges I have. I mean, I know the basics but it is just so different in practice. I am pretty much going on instinct and that scares me. Its intimidating. You have had centuries of experience and I have no idea what I'm doing, how to please you, if I'm not acting completely wrong and idiotic-"

Godric had to cut her off there. He would not let her thoughts go down this road.

He placed a finger to her lips and raised her chin, looking deeply into her sensuous brown eyes,

"Bella, let me just say right now that you have not acted wrong or idiotic, you have reacted like goddess, completely perfect, your reaction has been what I wished for and more. You are a natural. Never doubt your allure. Secondly, I understand your concerns and I know how daunting this must be for you so I have an idea that will hopefully alleviate your concerns" He looked at her determinedly. He could not lose her. Not now, not ever.

Bella bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed a delectable pink, "Okay, what is it?" She whispered shyly.

"We can discuss what happens between us, let me know how you felt and ask any questions that you want to know. Tell me if you would like to try anything. I will tell you what I like and enjoyed, I can teach you to please me, if you are so concerned. However, you have been doing a wonderful job so far Bella, I wish you could see yourself as I do" He smiled at her sadly. It hurt him deeply to see his mate so emotionally fragile. Although it bothered him he could not be as close to her as he liked, her inner pain ate away at him. She should never of been so hurt, she deserved nothing but happiness, joy and pleasure within her life. The fact he couldn't give it to her, killed him.

"It is all about communication Bella, I understand that you are young and inexperienced. This does not bother me, let me be your teacher, your guide, you need not feel any shame with me. Nothing you can say will make me turn away from you. I have been around a very long time and have never been this entranced by someone before, I swear this to you. I want this to work very much" He explained. Godric hoped this was not too emotional for Bella. She was not looking for romance, so he could not profess his love and take her into his arms as he longed to.

Bella smiled at him serenely with joy dancing in her eyes. She was so beautiful, so perfect, an angel.

"I would like that. It will be embarrassing talking to you about it but your right, we need to talk because I've got no clue" She looked adorably bashful and she said this.

He grinned at her, relieved beyond belief, "Excellent. How about I begin and when you feel comfortable, you may jump in?" He suggested.

Bella expelled a large gust of air and grinned back at him.

"That would be great" She said, relief evident in her voice.

Bella's whole body seemed more relaxed and at ease.

"lay down, get comfortable and I will begin" Godric said and proceeded to lay on the opposite side of the bed.

She did as he asked and lay down, tucking herself under the covers. He smiled, it was endearing the way she wiggled around and nuzzled into the bed spread, finding a perfection position. Once she had found it, she looked at him expectantly, eagerly. He smiled.

"Now, I will begin with what happened at Fangtasia, is that acceptable?" He questioned. Godric wanted to cover all bases.

She nodded enthusiastically. Her sole attention was focused on him. This pleased him to no end.

"Well, as you know, it began with a bite. Drawing blood and drinking it is a very sexual experience for a vampire. The act of a persons life force rushing into your mouth, the taste, the feeling, it is all very simulating. Not to mention that vampire fangs are an erogenous zone" He began simply.

Bella was watching him in total rapture. He could see her thinking furiously and would give anything to know what she was thinking.

"In addition to this, being bitten is also a very pleasurable experience. When I took your blood, my usual sexual attraction to you increased exponentially and the arousal you felt in respond to my bite, only fueled me further. In hindsight, perhaps I should not of instigated anything without your complete consent but I could not control myself. You were too tempting for words" Godric explained this all matter-of-factly. It was all true, he hoped that at some point she would jump in with a question or two.

He was not, however, disappointed in her reaction and her cheeks inflamed with blood and she smiled shyly. She looked so coy and seductive, her heart rate increasing. He paid attention to her reactions very carefully.

"But wait" She said, good, he was pleased she was asking questions, "You were um... aroused before you bit me. How does that work?" She asked an excellent question. He was, he recalled.

"Yes, you are quite right. The very idea of biting you exited me Bella. You are also felt aroused before I had bitten you, yes?" He questioned lightly, hoping not to embarrass her.

She nodded and looked to him for an explanation.

"You see, I may have acted inappropriately here. I deliberately seduced you to in order to make the bite more pleasurable for you. For you to _want_ to be bitten by me. The more aroused, the less pain you feel" He said, hoping she would not be mad at him.

She appeared thoughtful and nodded her head. He felt relived.

"How did you do it?" She asked.

Godric was confused, "do what exactly?"

"You know, 'seduce' me" She said blushing. This did not help his confusion much.

"Do you not recall what happened?" He said, perhaps human memory was that poor. He was unsure.

"no, no, I remember. Just, explain it to me"

Godric thought about this for a moment.

"I see, well perhaps you can explain to me what happened and I will say my intentions behind each move" He offered helpfully. Godric was trying hard to keep his lust for Bella at bay but discussing what had happened, with her looking at him like that, was not helping. He had to calm down. He could feel himself already erect but ignored it.

"First of all, you touched my face and stroked it" She began.

Godric nodded, "yes, I did this to help calm you. In order to feel aroused it is best to be relaxed and at ease"

"then you explained what you were going to do..."

"Yes, I explained in detail what was about to transpire and used this to make you feel lustful. I did this also to take away any hesitance and trepidation you may feel, if you knew exactly was was about to transpire."

"That I don't understand. I started to want you then but how? All you were doing was talking to me. Is that bad?" She looked away.

Godric pulled her attention back to him immediately, "No. Not at all. I used provocative language and it is also about the delivery. I spoke to you, letting my lust show and your body's natural reaction is to respond in kind"

"I still don't get it"

Godric decided a demonstration was in order. His cock throbbed, oh how he wished she would require more than one of these.

He leaned over to her slowly and touched his lips to the shell of her ear. She shivered, "Bella, it can be quite exiting for me to explain all the delicious things I would like to do with your body" He murmured huskily into her ear, allowing his desire, longing and fierce lust show in his voice. He felt her heart beat faster and breathing increase. His inner beast purred in pleasure.

He continued, "I would tell you how I long to feel your supple breasts in my palm, to suck your hard little nipples, hear you crying my name hoarsely, begging me for more. And oh, you would beg. How I long for this and much, much more. I wish to do things to you that you cannot even comprehend, bring you to heights of pleasure you know nothing of..." He finished. He then sucked on her lope gently and tugged on it a little. She let out a breathy moan. He growled. She responded perfectly, always so perfectly. He could feel his need pressing against his trousers. Unfortunately, it would be unwise to press anything with her now. With great reluctance, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He growled lowly. She looked wild, pupils blown, panting, eyeing him hungrily. His inner beast struggled within him, desperate to be free and claim her.

Bella looked at him a little dazed, "wow" She breathed out.

Godric smirked. Oh what he wished he could do with her.

"You see? It can be very arousing can it not?" He willed his voice to go back to normal but it was still deeper than usual.

She nodded shyly, her eyes flashing between his lips and eyes. He held back a groan.

He was struggling internally with continuing with the conversation and touching her. Clearly, she was in need and as her mate, his natural response was to satisfy her, but rationally knew it would not be a good idea. He became frustrated.

He trailed his hand over her arm, above the covers. "Yes, I see. That's... arousing" She said, eyes still struggling to stay away from his lips. He could not help it, he licked his lips slowly, watching her eyes darken. He tried to hold his purr back.

"Tell me Bella, are you aroused now?" He asked darkly. His hand dancing along her arm, feeling the soft cool blankets but wishing it was her bare hot skin.

She blushed and bit her lip, looking away. He wondered if she would admit to it.

"Yes" She whispered. He felt a thrill go through him at her admission.

"...Is it that noticeable?" She continued to whisper. Godric smirked. Oh how it was. He could not smell her lust unfortunately as she was under the bed sheets but could see it clearly on her face.

"To me it is, a vampire notices these things more acutely" He moved his hand and touched her lips gently. He looked at him in awe and longing.

"I can hear your breathing increase, a sign you are exited" He began.

"Next, your heart races within your chest, pushing hormones throughout your bloodstream, altering your scent, making it more potent." He moved his hand to where her breast was, above the covers of course.

She moaned slightly in response.

"Next your eyes..." He moved his finger and stroked her eyelid, "I can see the lust lingering in your eyes, your pupils are larger and darker, your eyes tell me all that you long for" He finished in a mutter, staring deeply into her eyes.

Bella seemed totally entranced by him. It was intoxicating. He could take advantage of the situation and claim her as his own. He did not think she would protest. Of course he would never do this when she is not in the right mind, but it was a tempting and wistful thought.

Godric decided that it would be best to allow her the decision, "Bella love, would you like me to help you? Fulfill your need? I can see the longing in your eyes and it pains me to see you in such want when I could easily cure this for you" He mumbled, looking at her lips, wishing to kiss them. They had shared some intense sexual experiences but not kissed much. He had orchestrated this deliberately as kissing was rather intimate and did not know how she would feel about this. He longed to kiss her now, taste her, relive her.

Bella looked hesitant, this was not a good sign. If she did not want to, he would of course respect her wishes, even if it saddened him that she did not trust him.

"Um... are you sure you want to? You don't need to" She said.

Godric felt exited. This meant that she wanted him to pleasure her, didn't it? He thought so.

"Bella" He said very seriously, eyes boring into hers to convey the importance of what he was saying, "There is nothing I would love more than to help you seek your pleasure. I am desperate to relieve you but not wanting to push you" He explained.

Bella let out a gust of air, "Please Godric... I would like that" She breathed. He smirked. He would not do much, but could still bring her release.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He held back a groan, her lips were so warm, soft and tasted incredible. He explored her lips, placing tender kisses, helping her muscles relax. He moved at a slow pace so she would lose herself within the sensations and let her body control her actions, not her mind.

Godric cupped her face and stroked her hair, scrapping her scalp lightly with his blunt nails. She moaned slightly, the sound traveled straight to his groin. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her bottom lip, asking for admittance. As usual, her response was perfect; allowing him entrance into the gates of heaven. Her mouth was nirvana; so warm, so soft, so delicious. It was the most incredible sensation ever to kiss her. He would never tire of it. Not for eternity. Unfortunately, she needed to breathe so he peppered kisses along her face, moving his hand slowly down the covers, along her body.

They were still facing each other on their sides so he gently pushed her onto her back, hovering above her. His hand wandered lower, grazing across her erect nipples. He growled. Godric wanted to lavish proper attention that her breasts deserved but knew he should not. He moved his hand lower and slipped his fingers into her panties, circling her clit gently.

As soon as he touched her there she called out in pleasure. Yes, he liked hearing how much he could please her. How much she wanted him. Godric had to hold himself back as he felt her wetness and heat, he could imagine how blissful it would feel wrapped around him. Exploring all the possibilities with him mind, he moved his finger across her bud in a blur at vampire speed, bringing her to a quick release. He wanted more time to explore her thoroughly but this was not the time. As she was nearing release, he twisted his hand inserting two fingers inside of her whilst using the heal of his palm to continue stimulating her clitoris. She keened loudly at this. As his fingers pumped in and out of her, he imaged that it was another part of him inside of her and began rocking his hips. He groaned painfully, he was desperate for stimulation himself. Unable to control himself, he used his other hand to palm himself through his trousers. It worked wonders for his control, he feared he would pounce on Bella if not for some release.

He paid rapid attention to her movements, heart, breathing, the heat, moisture, everything that made the experience so wonderful for him. It was overwhelmingly erotic. But more than that, he felt close to her. He was pleasing her, his mate. He was bringing her satisfaction. This helped to quell some of the longing inside of him for his mate.

All too soon, she reached her release. Her insides pulsed rhythmically around his fingers, squeezing them. He moaned loudly, hearing her praise him,

"Oh Godric, Yes. That's so good. Don't stop" She called out hoarsely. He grumbled in pleasure.

As she reached her peak, he was surprised to not that a large amount of her juices released with her. He moaned, she was one of the few women who could do this. He was the luckiest man who had ever lived.

He too found his release and was thankful. It would not do to feel such a heightened sense of lust afterwards, Bella may feel responsible to aid him in his need and he would not have the willpower to stop her.

Afterwards, he licked his fingers clean, enjoying the taste. He wished he could clean it up from the source but knew it too soon. Bella did not notice this thankfully.

He reluctantly returned to the opposite side of the bed and watched as she slowly calmed. He worried at her reaction but she was too exhausted and simply drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

He smiled at her. He pulled the covers up, tucking her in carefully and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Godric lay next to his angel, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, content, wonderful. It made his heart swell. It was also blissful to hear her praise him even unconscious. She called out his name along with how amazing he made her feel and such. He sighed in happiness.

Earlier in the night, he called her love. He hoped she did not pick up on his. It had slipped out but she did not seem to take much notice of it. That could have been troublesome.

Before the sun rose, he wrote her a quick note and then retired to his underground chamber begrudgingly.

Ignoring his son, who was already pulled under by the suns rays, he allowed himself to fall under, thinking about his beautiful mate.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I didn't mean to make this chapter lemony, it just slipped out. Sorry if this story is becoming a bit too bitter for your tastes. Just let me know and I'll cut it down :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Bella woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm going off. She hated the sound of an alarm clock. She sat up and turned it off quickly. As Bella sat rubbing her eyes, the events of the previous night came back to her. She smiled a Cheshire cat grin and gushed internally. Wow, just wow. Godric was.. he... she sighed. He made her feel so wonderful and desired. Last night was amazing. He helped her feel at ease and confident with her own body. This was strange. He even managed to help her forget the humiliation at Eric walking in on them! Her face burned as she remembered this.

Getting out of bed to keep her mind off that embarrassing event, she jumped into the shower to get ready for the day. Alcide would be here and she needed to continue her education on all things supernatural. Great.

As she dressed in a light blue sun dress as ordered to by Pam, she started thinking about her 'punishment'. She wondered how long it would last. She hadn't spoke to Jake since and he would surely get suspicions. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it, she left her bedroom and made her way downstairs. She should get breakfast on before Alcide arrives.

As she entered the kitchen, she noticed a man rummaging around Eric's fridge. She stomped over.

"Hey, who are you. What are you doing here?" She spoke angrily. He spun around and looked at her. She looked at the man, he was extremely unimpressive. He looked like a accountant or a banker; wearing a plain suit. He was quite pudgy and unattractive with a superior air about him that usually came from delusional idiots.

"I am Bobby Burnham, miss. Mr Northman's day time assistant. You must be Isabella Swan, his  _guest_ " He spoke politely but Bella saw the way he was eyeing her with contempt.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She questioned, she eyed the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"I am putting away a list of grocers, per Mr Northman's request, miss" He spoke indignantly and returned to his task.

Bella watched as he put away what looked like twenty tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in the freezer, she gaped, wondering why on earth anyone would need that much ice-cream.

She decided to ignore this Bobby and left him to go retrieve her book on faeries.

Alcide arrived at the usual time but Bella opted not to cook breakfast this morning for him. She had called her gran and asked to come over for breakfast and said she was bringing a guest. Her gran was delighted and agreed readily. Sookie was working but would be home later. This was good, she wanted to make up with Sookie but needed some time to prepare first. Preferably with her stomach full.

She opened the door to Alcide with a polite smile on her face, "Good morning, Alcide"

He smiled back, "Morning Bella"

She stepped out the house, steadily, having already put her shoes on and gotten ready. Pam made her wear fancy sandal wedges. They were beautiful with a white bow but still, if she died and broke her neck then it was all Eric's fault.

Alcide looked at her confusedly as she locked up Eric's home and turned to look at him.

"Is it alright if we go and visit my grandmother today? I've not seen her in a while and she's agreed to make us up some breakfast. She's a great cook, you'll love her food; everybody does" She grinned cheerily at him.

Alcide grinned back and lead her to a large black truck.

"Sounds great to me, Bella" Alcide replied good-naturedly.

They entered the truck and he made it out of Eric's driveway.

"So, where to?" He asked casually. "Its a bit far away actually. You know Bon Temps?" She asked, not many people did. It was a tiny town that most people bypassed. It did not have a wall-mart, shopping centre or even a proper fire station.

He nodded his head and made his way in that direction.

"Its just off hummingbird lane, I can show you when we get there"

Alcide nodded and the drive continued in silence.  
Eventually, they pulled up in front of the farmhouse Bella. She exited the car - not acknowledging Alcide – and made her way to the porch.

Her grandmother came barreling out the house and embraced Bella. She smiled. She had missed her grandmother.

"Oh honey, I've missed you around here. Come inside, breakfast is ready" Adele said, while squeezing her fiercely.

Alcide had made his way up, her gran was just noticing him.

"Oh dear, where are my manners, Adele Stackhouse. It's lovely to meet you" She said to her bodyguard and held her hand out.

He smiled back and shook her hand, "Alcide Herveaux, mam"

Bella scowled. Enough with the formalities she was hungry. She made her way to the kitchen, leaving them both behind.

* * *

Later, Bella was stuffed and sitting on the couch. Alcide was outside 'guarding' her, whatever that entailed and Adele had gone shopping to give her and Sookie some privacy. Sookie would be home soon and Bella's heart was in her throat. She had to help bring Sookie back, away from Bill. She couldn't just abandon her, sure she had been a pain but that was Bills fault. Well, mostly Bills and her stubborn nature. Sookie could be frustrating sometimes but she wouldn't change her for the world. Bella admired Sookie's inner strength. She never thought that Sookie would need her help like this. She wouldn't let her down.

Bella heard a car door slam. Her heart raced. She must not of heard her come down the driveway, too distracted in her thoughts.

Sookie entered the house and made her way slowly to the living room. Her gran had warned Sookie that Bella was here and wanted to talk. Surprising Sookie Stackhouse was never a good idea.

"Hey, Sook" She said hesitantly, eyeing her cousin.

Sookie looked her usual self, Merlottes uniform, hair tied up in a tight pony tail but she looked pretty tired.

"Hi Bella" Sookie sighed and slumped down onto grans armchair.

"Sookie..." Bella began, wondering how to get through to her. "I'm sorry" Sookie sighed.  _What...? Sookie is apologizing?_

Bella was confused by thankfully Sookie elaborated, "I am so sorry Bella. I was wrong and stupid. I have been an idiot, please forgive me. I thought you had changed, were a different person, I felt like I didn't know who you were anymore but then I realized..."

Sookie paused and looked at her cousin desperately, "This isn't your fault honey, its Erics. Your just caught in the middle of this and too kind hearted to see Eric as he really is. Its all my fault, I should have protected you from him better, not pushed you to him. Bella I am so sorry. I can't believe I've left you with that... monster all this time. Family doesn't abandon each other, I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me" Sookie, looked down and Bella could hear her sniffling.

This was not exactly the outcome she was hoping for but it would do for the moment. She was still demonizing Eric but at least she had apologized and realized her behavior was not quite right. Bella would take what she could get.

"Oh Sookie, it's ok, I forgive you" Bella said and walked over to hug her cousin. They huddled together in the grandmothers arm chair, cuddling and crying.

After a while Sookie calmed down and turned to Bella.

"Now that we have got that sorted, its time for you to move back in. I pushed you away, straight into Eric's arms. Time to make this right" Sookie stated firmly. She had that stubborn Stackhouse look on her face and Bella sighed. There was really no changing Sookie's mind and even if she did argue then she may fall out with her again. It was a big mess.

"Of course Sookie" She smiled and gave her another hug. Bella felt a pang of disappointment not to be staying at Eric's anymore. She would miss Eric but mostly Godric. Thank goodness, she still saw Godric every night. About that... she should probably tell her cousin why Godric would be around so much, without revealing the whole bodyguard thing.

"Sookie there is something I need to tell you and I need you to not freak out" Bella warned.

Sookie tensed up and looked at Bella solemnly, "I'll try but I can't make any promises" Well, that was probably as good as it was going to get.

Bella braced herself, "Since I've been gone... me and Godric are... kind of together now" She said quietly, looking away. She certainly couldn't tell her that she was lovers with a vampire! That would be too embarrassing, saying they were 'together' was vague and let Sookie reach her own conclusions.

To Bella's shock, Sookie exhaled a sigh of relief and grabbed her cousin in bone crushing hug. Yes, Bella was confused.

"Oh, honey. I thought you were going to say you are with  _Eric_ or had slept with him or somethin'" Sookie then pulled back to look at Bella,

"You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Sookie said quite angrily.

"Oh god, no. No, no, no" Bella said firmly.

Sookie smiled a relieved grin, "thank god" She sighed.

"So, you and Godric, how did that happen?" She grinned. Bella blushed, she couldn't tell her cousin that.

"Oh well, you know..." God granted her a miracle then as Adele picked that moment to come through the front door.

"Bella, Sookie?" She called. Bella tried hard to hide her relief. She didn't think she managed it well.

"In here" Sookie called out.

Adele entered the living room with a smile on her face, "I take it you girls made up?" She questioned, eyeing them happily.

Both of us smiled and nodded.

"Thank goodness, I thought I would have to bang your heads together to knock some sense into you. Don't go fightin' with each other anymore, family sticks together, am I clear?" She leveled us with a stern look.

"Yes m'am" We replied simultaneously. Adele looked quite satisfied.

"Gran, Bella's got a boyfriend" Sookie said happily. Bella blushed and shot Sookie a glare.

Adele eyes sparkled and she looked exited, "Oh, who is he? Is he from town?" She asked curiously. Bella's face was still warm, she shook her head and Sookie snorted.

"No, of course not gran. He's a vampire, his name is Godric" Sookie supplied helpfully. Bella was beginning to feel dread pool in her stomach. She could see where this is going.

"Oh really, another vampire? We will have to have him around for tea sometime, I wonder if he was in the civil war also" Her eyes sparkled.

Bella sighed, knowing this was inevitable, "well, I'll be seeing him tonight so I can ask him to stop by here and introduce himself?" She said hesitantly. Adele grinned and stood up abruptly.

"Excellent idea, sweetie. We had better tidy this place up if we have a guest coming" Adele said as she hurried out of the room. Bella thought the house looked perfect but what did she know?

Bella looked at Sookie, she looked a little wary.

"what's up?" She asked curiously.

"its just, I was gonna see Bill tonight but I'd like to see Godric tonight too... I know you and Bill don't really see eye to eye..." She said, looking at Bella.

Bella figured that this was a good opportunity to try figure out Bill's motives.

"Sookie, I think I should apologize to Bill for us getting off on the front foot. I would like to get to know him better, maybe you me and Godric could all go out on a double-date?" She suggested, Eric wouldn't mind her hanging around with Bill if Godric was there she was sure. It would be a great opportunity, who was it that said,  _keep your friends close but your enemies closer?_ She would do just that. Fae were notorious for being devious, after all.

Sookie squealed and gave Bella a fierce hug.

In that instant Bella zoned out, her vision disappeared and replaced with a series of images, playing before her like in a play.

_Sookie was laying in a pool of her own blood, beaten and looking murderous. She had fangs marks all over her body, she was naked and there looked to be bodily fluids covering every inch of her, she was glaring at the figure of Bill on his knee's with red streaks down his face, appearing to be begging her... Next was Bella, standing beside Godric, both were dressed in very fancy formal clothes, attending some ball, Godric handed her a glass of blood and her fangs clicked out before Godric planted a heated kiss on her lips... Bella and Godric flashing around a fancy suite at vampire speed, crashing against things, throwing one another around, tearing each others clothes apart, Bella slammed Godric down on a bed, ripping his shirt open, biting into him with her fangs and snarling, as she bit down, Godric moaned loudly... Next, there was Eric standing in a grand hall which was littered with dead bodies, blood and insides; Pam standing to his right. Various other vampires were spotted about, including her and Godric. Bella licked blood off Godric's face whilst moaning... Finally, Eric sat in his office at Fangtasia with a sleeping Sookie on his couch, he trailed a finger across her forehead and whispered, "I love you Sookie Stackhouse"..._

Bella was pulled out of these images and Sookie pulled back. She looked at Bella curiously but she did the best to smile back. She hopped off the chair and looked at her confused cousin,

"I am off to call Godric. I need to leave him a message and tell him to stop by here after dark, okay?" She tried to smile, it was somewhat strained. Sookie eyed her but agreed as Bella practically ran to her bedroom.

She shut her bedroom door behind her and panted. What was that? A vision? She had only had them when she was asleep before. What was this? The future had changed?... It must be because her vision was different. Bella had made up with Sookie and agreed to try with Bill. It was certain, Bill was in the middle of this.

Bella stood and tried to process everything that she saw, Sookie was in serious trouble,  _she_ was now going to be a vampire, not Sookie, Eric was... confessing his love for her? Her face heated, remembering parts of her vision with her and Godric. She had to leave a message for both Godric and Eric, they had to know.

She pulled her cell phone out of her bra and dialed Eric's number. It went straight to voicemail as predicted. She heard the beep,

"Eric, things have changed. First of all, I am moving back in with my gran. I need to be closer to Sookie and Bill. I've decided to try find out from him what he wants by getting closer to him. The future has changed, I had another vision. Bill is definitely a part of this. I need to keep Sookie safe from Bill. I will still have Godric and Alcide in the meantime..." The message cut off.

She dialled again and left another message,

"Eric in my vision, Sookie was glaring at Bill, she was badly beaten with hundreds of bite marks marring her skin, she also had... bodily fluids on her. Bill was pleading with her; crying blood. Next, was me and Godric at some ball, I was a vampire Eric. Then there was you standing in a hall where there was bodies, guts and blood everywhere. You were drenched head to toe, there was also a few vampires spotted about. Me, Pam and Godric I recognized. Call me back, this is bad" She finished. She had missed out the pointless parts... like her and Godric and him confessing his love. Bella wasn't sure Eric was quite ready for that yet.

Next was time to call Godric, she was embarrassed to tell him exactly what happened but he deserved to now, didn't he? She had no idea, she would leave the embarrassing information out for the time being.

She dialed Godric's voicemail and spoke after the beep,

"Hey Godric, I am at my grandmothers house. Please come here at nightfall. I am going to move back here for now and try find out as much about Bill as possible. I had another vision, it was horrible. Sookie was beaten, bloody and looked betrayed by Bill; he looked to be begging her forgiveness. Then there was you and me at a fancy ball... Godric, I was a vampire. Then Eric standing in a big hall filled with blood and insides, a few vampires were there too, including you me and Pam. The future has changed. It must be because I am going to get closer to Bill. I need to stay here and keep my cousin safe. I'll see you at dark and we can talk more then"

Bella rubbed her head in frustration. What did Bill want? What did her visions mean? Giving up trying to figure it out, she joined her grandmother and Sookie at cleaning up the house for her vampire lover visiting later. Things couldn't be better.

At nightfall, the three women sat and waited for their guest to arrive. Her grandmother had made her, 'clean up' and fix herself up nice. By that she meant showering and fixing her hair. Her and Sookie were getting on better, catching up. Bella watched her cousin like a hawk all day, worried about her safety. She needed to protect her cousin.

The door bell rang. Her heart beat faster.  _How did Godric get here so quickly?_  Adele answered the door and to her dismay, it was Bill. Not Godric. When he entered the living room, he leveled her with a blank stare. Sookie looked on nervously.

"Bill, can I have a word with you outside?" Bella said nervously. Godric wasn't here but she had to talk to Bill alone. She would be fine. Wouldn't she?

"Of course, Bella" He replied then gave Sookie a peck on the cheek.

Bella watched Bill exit the house and followed after him. She shut the front door behind her and looked at Bill cautiously. Time to lie. Well, as close to a lie as she could with being fae.

"Bill, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I want to sort this out between us, get to know you better. For Sookie's sake. She is family and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her" Bella stated. It was true, just not the way he probably thought.

Bill smiled at her, looking pleased, "I would like this also. Sookie's happiness is important to me and so are you Bella. I am glad you have come to your senses, I would like to get to know you better also" Bill moved to touch her arm or something but was interrupted by the sound of a whooshing noise and a throat clearing.

Bill turned at vampire speed to see Godric standing at the bottom of the porch steps. Her heart rate increased. He looked his usual gorgeous self.

"Good evening Mr Compton, is there something I can help you with?" Godric said coldly. His face looked neutral and he made his way up the steps slowly.

"No, not at all Sheriff. I was just talking to Bella here" Bill replied politely.

Godric walked beside me and put his arm around her pointedly. She blushed, happy that it was dark.

"I see, next time you wish to talk to  _ **my**_ human please consult me first" Godric said icily. Part of Bella was outraged at him saying this but another was worried that a fight might break out. Bill looked well... displeased would be an understatement. It seemed he was unhappy that she was with Godric. Interesting.

"I was unaware she was claimed" He challenged. Uh-oh. Not smart.

"She. Is.  **Mine**." Godric said forcefully, pulling her slightly closer to him. Part of her preened at his possessive display as her logical side scoffed in disgust. She loved how... animal Godric sounded as he claimed her. How strong. She felt a slight tingling sensation fluttering through her body. Dear, god, not now.

Bella decided to cut in, to distract herself and stop the situation from escalating, "I'm sorry Godric, this is my fault, I wanted to speak to Bill. It's fine" She said and turned herself to look at him. She was very close to him. He gave one curt nod.

"Leave us, Mr Compton, I wish to speak to Bella" Godric said in an authoritative voice. Bill was gone very quickly and back in the house.

Bella wondered what Godric was going to say but instead of talking she felt his mouth promptly cover hers. Shocked, she moaned into the kiss, submitting to him completely. He growled lowly pulling her flush against him. His kiss was heated, passionate and full of possessiveness. It made Bella flush with desire; she recognized the feeling as. Godric's tongue caressed and massaged her own, his kissing technique was flawless. He knew the exact amount of pressure, tongue and passion to utilize in order make her a quivering mess of female hormones right on her grandmothers porch.

Eventually he pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers. He was panting,

"I am sorry, Bella. That was inappropriate. I was worried for your safety after I heard your message and seeing you with Bill did not help the situtation. I apologize"

Bella panted against him, "Don't worry about it. That kiss was amazing" She pulled back and smiled at him slightly. She noticed his fangs were out. She felt a jolt of lust, remembering how pleasurable those fangs were.

"We can discuss your vision later, your grandmother is waiting for us" Godric stated calmly, trying to control his rising lust and protective instincts. When he had heard her voice mail, he was enraged and felt trapped by the sun to see if his mate was safe. Logically he knew she was, in her vision this time she was not injured or in danger, she was vampire. However, this seemed to make him panic more. What is she was turned and was not  _his_ child? He could not tolerate that. He would be her maker. So when he landed at the farmhouse and saw her conversing with Compton he almost lost his temper. He didn't thankfully, but still had to claim Bella in some way. A kiss was all that was acceptable at the moment unfortunately.

Godric could hear an old women inside exclaim, "I can't wait to meet Bella's boyfriend!" He felt a thrill go through him at this. From the information he had gathered on human romances, this implied more than a casual sexual relationship. One with feelings. Did she perceive their relationship in a different way now? Did she want more? Either way, it pleased him she had told her grandmother there was more than lust between them.

"We had better get inside, Bella. I can hear that we are expected" Godric said to his mate calmly, looking deep into her brown eyes. She nodded and he couldn't resist but give her a last tender peck on the lips. He would never tire of kissing her.

He entered the farmhouse, followed behind Bella into her living room to see her cousin, Compton and an elderly women conversing politely.

When the older women noticed them she stood and smiled, "Hello there, you must be Godric. I am Adele, Bella's grandmother" She introduced herself graciously. He nodded his head and held his hand out to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Stackhouse. Indeed, I am Godric. This is a wonderful home you have here" He said lightly. He was good at assessing humans and believed manners were important to her. He curiously wanted to make a good impression.

Godric noticed the pleased look in her eye, "Please, have a seat Godric. Can I get you a true blood?" She inquired.

"No thank you, I am fine" He said and Bella led him to the couch where Sookie and Bill were not seated. Adele sat back onto her comfortable chair and assessed Godric with a level stare.

Godric sat next to his Bella on the couch and felt his hand immediately grabbed by hers. She shot him a desperate look but he could not interpret the meaning. He was too busy enjoying that she had initiated simple, but intimate contact. She sought him for comfort. He let a small smile fill his face.

He could also see Sookie eyeing him curiously and Bill with distaste and very closely. Compton was monitoring the interactions between him and Bella closely.

Adele spoke again, "Godric, forgive my boldness but may I ask if you were alive during the civil war?" He noticed the hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Yes, I was. However, I was not in the America's during this time period" He said and saw as she sagged with disappointment. Godric noticed the smugness on Comptons face with amusement.

They chatted amiably for about an hour, asking him various personal questions. He answered graciously and tried to give the best impression. He was beginning to become impatient for alone time with Bella, to inquire about her vision as well as be alone with her.

Eventually, Adele stood and stretched, "It is time for me to get to bed, It was a pleasure to meet you Godric" She smiled at him warmly, "I am glad Bella has fallen for such a wonderful young man such as yourself" Godric ignored the young man part but grinned as she said 'fallen for'.

He could smell the blood rush to Bella's face. He felt inwardly giddy. Was she developing romantic feelings? Had she told her grandmother this?

"...gran" Bella groaned. He felt even happier, she did not want her grandmother to speak. This must have meant she confessed to more than sexual feelings towards him. She cared for him!

He heard Sookie giggle, "Yeah, it's cute seeing Bella with a crush"

He could not stop grinning and gave Bella a satisfied look, bringing her hand up to kiss gently. Her face increased in color.

He heard the room chuckle, well all except from Bill, who looked on in disapproval.

Bella stood up abruptly, "Well, since your going to bed gran, I think me and Godric should take a walk, yeah? Its a beautiful night" She suggested, looking at him hopefully.

He smiled, "I would love to accompany you on a walk" He said.

"Don't be out too late, Bella" Adele warned her sternly.

Bella agreed and he allowed himself to be pulled out of the house and into the dark night.


	28. Chapter 28

Godric had stopped grinning but could still feel a happy warmth fill his chest. He was currently being 'dragged' by Bella through the woods. He could not help hoping that her feelings for him were developing into something more. Godric knew Bella desired him physically and although this thrilled him, he wanted something more with her. Something deeper. He wanted her to care for him, be happy with him, love him. Part of him knew that such a innocent creature could not love a monster such as himself but he was her mate. For her to desire him physically and be with him was enough. But the fact that it was possible that she harbored even a small amount of romantic feelings for him made him absolutely giddy inside. He craved her. All of her. He knew that this was a useless and impossible thing to want but he would take all of her he could get. He would wait for her for eternity, even if she never returned his feelings.

He was led to a small clearing. It was peaceful here with a small patch of grass, surrounded by flowers. It wasn't much but she stopped here and sat down promptly on the grass, letting go of his hand. He frowned. He wanted to touch her again, so he sat down beside her and took her hand in his again.

He could see her perfectly in the dark, thanks to his vampire vision and saw that she looked relieved to be alone with him. He smiled.

"Hello Bella" He said softly, hoping to bring her attention to him. Lifting his hand, he trailed a finger down her cheek softly; enjoying the warmth and texture of her skin.

He could smell her blush, his smile widened.

"Hey Godric" She replied quietly, looking into his eyes. He stared at her honey eyes and felt lost in her gaze. He felt a connection to her in that moment. He felt complete, happy, whole. He badly wanted to confess his love and ask her to be with him eternally but knew he couldn't. She did not return his feelings. Or perhaps she did... a little maybe? Back at her grandmothers house they seemed to think she did. Knowing it was a bad idea, he still couldn't resist asking her,

"Care to explain the situation at your grandmothers home? Your family seems to be under the impression that we are involved in a romantic relationship" He said as soothingly as possible. Despite this, she still tensed up. He needed to reassure her.

Godric moved behind Bella and wrapped her in his arms; her back to his front. He reveled her proximity and warmth. She relaxed a fraction but he could still identify the signs of nervousness. A huge part of him was almost sick with hope and anticipation. It rushed through his body, centering in his chest.

Bella sighed, "Sorry about that, it's my fault. I needed a plausible explanation as to why you would be around so much and I didn't want to say about the danger or admit to my family I had a lover. I didn't think how it might sound to you" He could smell her face reddening.

"And what did you think it would sound like?" He said very softly

. "That I... you know, had feelings for you. I didn't mean to make it weird. Sorry if I did, you didn't think I did, did you?"

Godric's heart plummeted. It felt like there was a rock settling in his abdomen, or rather a black hole that sucked all feeling from his body; leaving behind a numb pain.

"No, of course not. That would be utterly foolish. Who would ever develop feelings for someone like me?" He said sadly, realizing the truth in his statement. Just because the fates deemed her his mate did not mean that she could love him. He was a killer. A monster.

He felt Bella shift to turn around and look at him. He looked back at her blankly. He had no idea what expression he bore on his face but assumed it was not good from the worried look she was giving him. She bit her lip and observed his face worriedly, her eyes filled with compassion.

"Godric, what are you talking about? You are not a monster, anyone could love you, don't be silly" She said warmly. He did not believe her words. He looked away ashamed.

"I am a monster, Bella. Most of the world knows me as 'death'. I have a feared reputation, I have slaughtered and tortured many humans for centuries with no remorse and without a second thought. It was a game to me and it mattered not the evil I spread. I am a  _monster_  Bella. No one could ever love me" He explained in a defeated voice. It was all true, he could not hide his past or nature from her. He braced himself for her screams or sounds of disgust.

She did neither.

Instead there was simply silence.

After a while, he heard her move. He kept his body completely frozen, not breathing. He felt her lean toward him and lift a finger under his chin. He allowed her to lift his face to look into her eyes. Godric did not allow himself to feel any hope at this gesture.

"Godric, do you still do those things?" She said so quietly and softly that if he were a vampire he would not of heard her.

"No, I have not for a while" He answered, waiting for her outrage.

It was silent again. He looked into her eyes but could not determine her expression, if anything she looked thoughtful.

"why did you do such a thing?" She said in a small voice again, looking wary of his reply. She should be. He could not lie or deny his mate anything. The regret and shame he felt at his past burned brighter than ever. If he had known that he had such an amazing future, a potential to be with this sweet women then he never would have done any of those atrocious things.

"Because I enjoyed it... I... had a difficult start to live and to my undead life, Bella. All I knew was pain for a very long time. I was filled with a sense of rage and injustice. I felt powerless and weak. Bringing pain... taking lives, brought back some of that power and made me feel strong. I relished in causing pain, as it was unfair that I had been subjected to such and others weren't. Inflicting and feeling pain was all I knew of life, I wanted to be the one giving rather than receiving it. Doing this made my inner pain lessen, taking joy in ending the lives of others. I am a monster" He explained in a desperately wounded voice.

She was silent again for a while and it was killing him, knowing what she must think of him now.

"Why did you stop?" She asked. He was surprised by her question but answered her obediently.

"I realized it was wrong. I spent centuries feeling that a great injustice had been done to me and inflicting pain and death onto others to ease this feeling. I realized that  _I_ was as bad as those who had done this to me. Out of all the torture I have ever gone through, I never suspected the worst would be when it finally ended: to become just like them" Godric's voice broke and he could feel blood tears fall from his cheeks. He bowed my head, unable to look her in the eye any longer.

It felt like his chest was ripped open, because of his sordid past he would lose the one thing that mattered most to him: Bella. This was no more than he deserved.  _This is my punishment for all the wrongs I have committed. To never have which I wanted most; which I needed, Bella. Her love._  When he discovered her in the fellowship, he felt a joy and a sense of peace believing that the fates had forgiven him and shown this by rewarding him with a mate. He was wrong, he knew he was wrong. Deep, deep down he still felt the guilt and burden of his past. This guilt would only be relieved by her presence, it was no longer all consuming and agonising but still there. It was like he was having an inner battle, a part of him believed that he deserved Bella and was forgiven because of his remorse but another part felt disgusted and knew this was impossible, his past was unforgivable. This much be his punishment, to spend an eternity with Bella hating him.

As he thought this, he bowed his head with blood trailing down his face, he couldn't bare to see the anger, disgust and hatred in Bella's eyes. He took a steady breath, inhaling her scent and knew he had to face this. This was his punishment.

As he looked up into her beautiful honey eyes, he saw them filled with human tears. She was crying because of him. He did not think the pain in his chest could get any worse but seeing his past cause her pain was too much.

"Bella-I- I am so sorry, please don't cry, hate me, despise me but please do not cry because of me. You do not deserve any pain" He whispered his voice filled with pain.

Bella shook her head strongly. This made the smell of her tears more potent. They were pure Bella essence, it smelled to sweet, so pure and wonderful. He wanted to taste her tears but knew he did not deserve to.

"No, Godric. NO, I do not hate you, I am not crying because of you, I am crying  _for_ you" Bella said, taking an adorable sniffle. He was confused but completely transfixed by the passionate gleam in her eye.

Bella lifted a hand and cupped his face, uncaring about the blood, "I am crying because it is so difficult to see you in so much pain. I am so sorry about your past. It sounds horrible" She whispered, her face full of compassion.

Godric was even more confused, he furrowed his brow and went to reply but was interrupted with his finger over his lips,

"-Shh, I know, I'm not saying that what you did in the past wasn't horrible, atrocious and so so wrong. But its not unforgivable Godric. You've changed, I can see that. You feel so much pain, guilt and remorse about your past. I understand that, you are not the same person you were, you  _do_ deserve love. How can someone like you not? After all the pain you've been through and you've changed, very few people change their ways but you  _have"_ Bella was now sobbing, looking at him desperately.

Godric tears fell harder as he looked at his love. The hole in his chest was still open, raw and exposed but now it was filled with adoration and love for his Bella.

Then it seemed like Bella could not contain herself, she lunged forward and grabbed him in a fierce hug. She clung to him desperately, sobbing into his neck. Godric cried just as hard, feeling like all the pain and guilt was flowing out of him. He was enveloped in her; her warm scent was a safe haven for him. They grieved together. To Godric, it was beautiful.

After a while, they both started to calm down but still held onto each other desperately, almost afraid to let go. As he calmed, the feeling of guilt started to subside, he felt almost...  _forgiven_ for his past.  _Accepted_ despite of it. He was truly in awe of the women he was holding. She. Was. Incredible. Part of him could not believe someone was so compassionate, understanding and wonderful. She truly was an angel. His angel. His arms tightened around her fractionally.

They were interrupted from their moment with Godric's phone ringing.

_So... tell me what you want, what you really really want, I'll tell you what I..._

Godric felt an intense anger and frustration. His progeny needed to stop changing his ringtone to this  _infuriating_ song.

Bella moved back hastily and appeared to clean her face from her delicious tears. He felt disappointed, he wanted to clean her himself, care for her.

"Hello" He answered his cell phone with a cool voice.

"Master, I told you to call me as soon as possible to fill me in on the details of Bella's vision. Has something happened? Shall I come down? Is Sookie alright? Why have-" Eric's voice came through the phone. It was as close to worried as he has ever heard his progeny.

"Enough. Nothing has happened, I have not been able to find out details about Bella's vision as of yet. Do not come down, it is unnecessary, I will give Bella the phone in a moment and we can find out now, Sookie Stackhouse is safe to my knowledge. Is that acceptable?" Godric finished.

Bella had finished cleaning her face and looked at him curiously, 'Eric?' She mouthed to him. He nodded in return.

"I see. Yes, put Bella on the phone" His son stated.

Godric handed the phone over to her, "He wishes to speak to you about your vision Bella" he explained. Bella looked hesitant but took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey, sasquach" She greeted.

"Hello tiny, I need you to tell me everything about your vision. Every tiny detail and miss nothing out, am I clear?" Eric commanded her. She bit her lip and blushed for some reason. He wondered why.

Bella looked at his face as Eric spoke and an adorable crease line formed between her eyebrows as they furrowed looking at him. As he was pondering they way she was looking at him, she lifted her other hand and started wiping the blood off of his face. He was frozen, she was cleaning him? He closed his eyes in bliss.  _Yes,_ She was taking care of him just like a mate would. He began purring loudly, enjoying the moment. She licked her thumb and continued trying to wipe his face, it took a lot of effort to remain still and not nuzzle into her.

"-Bella, what on earth are you doing to my maker to make him purr like that? You are not pleasuring him whilst on the phone to me, are you?" Eric's amused voice came through the phone.

Bella gasped and removed her hand. He opened her eyes to see her face red and looking shocked and embarrassed. He growled in frustration. He heard laughter through the phone.

"It appears you were" He sounded beyond amused.

Thankfully Bella spoke then, "Enough Eric, you want to hear about my vision well let me think..." She began, changing the subject. His son was extremely irritating sometimes.

"Well as I said, it began with Sookie... she was beaten and bloody, she looked really weak. She was also naked and covered in lots of fang marks..." Bella paused as he could hear his son growling in contained fury, "She was glaring murderously at Bill... he was there, looking at her on his knee's. It looked like he was pleading with her, his face was full of remorse" Eric snarled here. Bella shot me a worried look. I held her other hand in order to help sooth her.

"What else. You mentioned... bodily fluids? What kind?" Eric said through clenched teeth, Bella shot me another worried look. I nodded to her in encouragement.

"Eric... I think you know what kind..." Bella said in a pained whisper. He heard Eric snarl in fury and could hear crashing in the background. Bella was looking at Godric desperately, He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently. He could understand his son's rage. Godric did not care much for Bella's cousin, especially with the way she had been acting but it still angered him to hear that she would be used in such a way, if not for the fact it was disgusting, it would still anger him as it caused his mate and son distress.

"Continue" Eric returned, speaking in a cool, collected voice. Godric sent him a burst of approval and pride through the bond. He knew it must have been hard for Eric to control and contain his rage like that. He was proud of him.

"Next I saw me and Godric at some fancy ball. We were dressed ridiculously high class and I was a vampire" Bella explained.

"How did you know you were vampire. Explain in more detail. What exactly were you doing in your vision. I need everything you can remember, it is important. Did you recognize where you were?" Eric asked in his Sheriff mode.

Bella sighed and a faint blush colored her cheeks. Godric was curious about this.

"I didn't recognize where we were. Some ball room? I was standing next to Godric, we seemed to be having a pleasant time. I knew I was vampire as he handed me a glass of blood and..."

Godric was staring at Bella curiously. She seemed nervous to reveal this about him. Part of Godric had calmed at hearing that she was with him whilst she was vampire. It seemed likely then that in this future  _he_ was her maker. Good. He would not mind if Bella was vampire but would prevent it if it is not what she desired, although he would like a maker/child bond with her. A bond... that was something to think about...

"...and what tiny?" Eric said, a little impatient. Godric was brought back from his inner musings.

"...and my fangs clicked out, then Godric kissed me" She explained, shooting him a nervous, shy look. He was pleased. He was now certain that he was her maker, no maker would allow a their newborn to kiss another vampire.

"I see, what did you see next in your vision?" Eric asked.

Bella heart rate increased and she looked away from me, blushing deeply. He was burning with curiosity, what did she see?

"I just saw another glimpse of me and Godric, me as a vampire" She said quickly, sending him a quick nervous glance.

Eric sighed heavily through the phone, "Tiny, I need to know everything. I can practically feel your embarrassment from here. This is important. I promise not to tease you about it, okay?" Eric said reasonably. Bella still looked nervous and refused to look him in the eye.

"Me and Godric were in a fancy room, flashing around it in vampire speed, crashing things... throwing one another..."

"You were fighting? What was it you were fighting about? Who was on the offensive Bella. This is important" Eric's voice rang authority and Bella blushed deeper.

Godric was worried like Eric also, he would  _never_ hurt his mate. Not ever, so he must have done something to warrant her attacking him. This saddened him deeply.

"Oh uh no. We... we weren't fighting Eric. We were you know..." She trailed off suggestively. His fangs clicked out. Oh... they were... good. His chest rumbled in appreciation and eyes darkened. Bella eyed him nervously and noticing his look, bit her lip shyly and squeezed her legs together. Hmm, he could take her right now.

The phone was silent but to Godric it was obvious that Eric was trying to contain himself, he had said no teasing after all.

"How are you certain that you were not fighting?" Eric said seriously. Godric sent a brief burst of appreciation through the bond to his son. This must be hard on him.

"Oh, I don't really. I just... there was a bed and Godric moaned when I bit into him..." Bella said, unable to look him in the eye.

Godric began purring, she bit him? Drinking his blood, his life force. His cock was throbbing and very hard. He would enjoy being bitten by Bella, her taking of him what she wanted. He was hers.

"... I see. What else what is your vision?" Eric asked, a tiny note of strain on his voice. Godric barely noticed this as his eyes were running hungrily over Bella's form, desperate for some contact.

"You were in a big hall room, your were covered in blood and so was the room. Blood and guts. There was a few vampires littered about. Me, Pam and Godric was there. I was... licking blood of off Godric face"

His purring increased and he could not help himself. He settled behind her, nuzzling into the back of her neck, taking in her aroma. He was beyond pleased of her behavior in the future. It showed progress in their relationship. No signs of romance but licking blood off of ones face was an intimate experience between vampires. He nuzzled into her, purring contentedly. His need strained against him but he ignored it for the moment.

"Eric?" Bella said hesitantly. His chest rumbled in displeasure. He disliked her saying any others name but his.

He heard Eric chuckle, "Yes, tiny?"

"Is it alright If I live back here again? I want to find out what Bill's up to and it will be easier if I'm here. I might not be able to see you much because Sookie is still mad at you" Bella said nervously. Godric burried into her, trying to comfort her. It worked, she relaxed a little. His purring increased, he was happy that he could help his mate in some way.

Eric sighed, "I do not like the idea but it may be necessary for now. You have Godric and Alcide whilst Sookie can have no direct bodyguard. I am concerned with Sookie's safety, stay there and try find out as much as you can. Try to keep Bill away from her" Eric ended with a note of pleading in his voice.

"I will, I am doing everything I can for her. Believe me Eric, we  _will_ figure this out and Sookie will be fine. I won't let anything happen to her" She spoke with determination in her voice. Godric's interest in the conversation was waning. He wanted to care, he truly did but aside from Eric and Bella's attachment to the telepath her future held no concern for him. Not that he wanted her to suffer per say, but he did not feel any emotional pain from it. Not like Eric and Bella. He sighed. He would need to keep her irritating cousin safe so as to not hurt her.

"I know, tiny, I know. I must go now, I have vermin to enthrall and vampires to punish" He hung up on her.

Godric smiled, pleased to have Bella to himself for now.

She turned around and smiled at them. Then a small breeze hit them and Bella shivered. She was cold, this would not do.

"Come, let us return to your grandmothers home. It is getting late" He said gently, helping her to stand. Bella nodded wearily and began walking towards to farmhouse. He followed behind her silently.

Bella was filled with worry. Her cousin was in serious trouble and she couldn't even warn her. All thanks to Bill. Stupid Bill, controlling her. A hundred million thoughts plagued her mind. Like, how did she become a vampire? What happened in that hall? It looked like some battle. Why was Sookie so... broken like that? Who would do that? Did Bill? Is that why he looked to be so remorseful in the vision? How on earth did they manage to get into that position. It made no sense. How could Bill cause all of this?

She made her way back, barely paying attention to her surroundings. She reached her farmhouse and walked inside blankly. Bella was drained. She made her way to her bedroom, barely able to tell where she was going in the darkness. She could feel Godric following beside her silently.

When Bella made it to her bedroom she located some pajama and went to change in the bathroom.

She changed quickly, brushed her teeth and hair, preparing for bed. Godric was out there but she had no idea what to say to him. This was such a mess. She felt immeasurably sad.

Bella exited the bathroom and walked over to her bed. The room was dark, only the moonlight illuminating it slightly. She could see Godric was pushed the covers back and beckoned her to lie down. She obeyed and slipped under the covers, getting comfortable. The bed was soft and inviting. Feeling the bed dip with Godric entering it, she turned so she could face him.

"Is everything alright, my l-little one" Godric asked worriedly. She sighed and nodded, barely able to make out his perfect features in the dark.

"I am fine Godric, just tired I suppose" She said with little emotion in her voice. She saw his facial expression change but could not make it out.

"No, you are not. What is the issue Bella? Tell me. Trust me, please, I am here for you to talk to. I will always be here for you and never betray your trust" He said softly and moved towards her.

It felt like a little part of her cracked when he said always. Did he really mean that?

She felt him slowly take her into his arms, giving her time to protest. She couldn't, she felt strangely frozen and raw. What he said opened an old wound and it was not helping she was in a vulnerable state already.

"...Do you mean that?" She squeaked in a tiny voice, burring her head into his chest, gripping him tightly, hoping he would not let go.

He was silent for a few moments and her heart picked up. She felt foolish for hoping, it was stupid to-

"Of course, my petite. You can trust me with anything, I will never betray you, I swear" He said in a comforting but strong voice. She bit her lip for her position on his chest and tightened her arms around him.

"Not that... did you mean that... you were here for me? Always here for me?" She said very nervously. Him saying this to her made her hopeful, scared, worried, exited, nervous and a hundred other emotions. She felt a little of her inner walls protecting her heart crumble.

She felt Godric began to move and panicked. She held onto him tighter and started panting.

"No, No, Don't go Godric, I-" She got out, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Bella was terrified of abandonment, after Edward. She could not bare it if Godric left her also.

"Shhh, min kära. I am here, I am not going anywhere I swear. Let me look at you, let me show you what I mean" he spoke such a... caring voice that it warmed her heart. She nodded stiffly and allowed him to move but was ready to grab him in any moment, not that I would work. There was no way she could keep him here, she was weak and slow.

Godric moved down and looked her in the eyes. She gasped at the intensity there. It was dark but even she could she the emotions burning behind her eyes. This seemed to draw her in, like a moth. She felt a tingling warmth in her chest.

"Bella. Listen to me. I do not know where this has come from but believe me when I say that I will  _always_ be here for you. This is swear. For as long as you wish, I will be by your side, protecting you, helping you, lo-... I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and safe, believe me. You mean so much to my bloodline in such a short time. Even if the future where you are not a vampire does not exist, you are already a part of my family, my line. There is nothing that can change this, for eternity you can rely on me and I will always be there. Ask Eric, for a thousand years I have been his companion and looked out for him. The only reason I parted from him was to allow Eric to go his own way, live his own life. I will do the same for you if you let me. I will never leave your side if you do not wish so. I swear this to you"

Godric's eyes bored onto hers intensely and she could feel the sincerity pouring off him in waves... it made her feel... well better. It was odd but it felt like her insides had been stitched up, there was a feeling of where an old wound is but it is no longer bleeding, open. She continued staring into Godric's eyes, waiting and feeling. He stared back, remaining still, in only the way a vampire can.

A deep part of her still felt unworthy, useless and that no one would ever stick by her but a small part... a tiny slither started to believe that Godric would. Godric always would. He would be there.

She hadn't noticed that she was crying when he raised his hand and swiped the tears away gently.

"No matter what, I will be here" He said quietly and she sighed, feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

Bella wanted to be close to him again, to feel a connection and for once, did exactly what she wanted. Bella embraced Godric, tucking herself into him. She breathed in his fresh scent and nuzzled him. He began purring and she smiled. She loved it when he purred. His body was comfort, safety, acceptance, friendship, caring and affection. It was everything she wanted. It was blissful. He was blissful.

Afraid her thoughts were taking a dangerous turn she pulled back to look at Godric. He looked at her warmly, his eyes showing their affection for her.

Things were getting a bit too... deep for Bella to handle right now. She didn't want to stop and reflect upon how close she is getting to Godric, she refused to think about it.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep" She said shyly.

Godric nodded and began to pull away from her. No.

"Um, do you mind if we just... cuddle like this? You can leave once I'm asleep" She said quietly and hopefully. She was feeling more comfortable asking for things she wanted and expressing herself to Godric.

"Of course, Bella. Sleep Well, little one" He whispered. Bella fell asleep, feeling safe, comfortable and accepted.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella woke the next day in a peaceful mood. She felt content, happy and ready to start the day. The house was empty as Sookie was gone and her grandmother had some garden club to go to. Bella enjoyed to quiet and decided that today was a day for reflection and relaxation.

After getting dressed (in a Pam selected outfit of course) she made a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, scoffing them down.

As she washed her dirty dishes, Bella saw something from the corner of her eye.  _Something was hurling straight towards her! What the hell!_ She had no time to think and simply reacted. Bella jerked her head out of the direction of the unknown object quickly to avoid any impact. She heard a crashing noise in front of her. Unfortunately, her sudden movement out the way unbalanced her. Of course, being Bella, she tripped over her own foot trying to grab purchase on the kitchen counter and failed. She fell spectacularly, landing on her bottom with a thud.

"Ouch" She muttered, feeling the burning pain of impact all the way to her bones. That was going to leave a bad bruise.

"Not bad, although your balance needs serious improvement" An unknown male voice rang throughout her kitchen. Started, Bella scrabbled her feet, unable to see just who was speaking and what was going on. She felt immediate panic at the man who had sneaked in her gran's house.

When she rose, she saw a tall impossibly beautiful man standing at the entrance to the kitchen. He had long raven colored hair, which flowed around his beautiful face. He was not vampire beautiful exactly but still equally as mesmerizing. She was tall, taller than Bella herself, with a lean, graceful figure. One of a supermodel. What in the  _hell_ was this stranger doing in her grandmothers kitchen?!

"Who are you? What the fuck are you doing here? Why did you throw that at me? What the hell is going on" Bella raved, furious. Her panic was slowly seeping into a rage at the man in front of her. She observed him very carefully, taking note of any movement he made. He simply stared back at her blankly, he had intense green eyes.

"Forgive me, Lady Bridgant. I am Preston Parole, I am to be your instructor in all things fae. The prince sent me" The man spoke. She continued glaring at him, still unsure if she could trust him. Niall had mentioned he would be spending a tutor her away... was this him? She got that strange feeling deep down, the fuzzes, that she got with Niall and Sookie but this was... different. It wasn't as warming and as welcoming but it was as if a part of her recognized him.

Whilst Bella assessed the man in front of her, considering a plan of action, he spoke again,

"Please, My Lady. Calm down, you may hurt yourself. I have not taught you to wield your power safely yet" He said with a slightly apprehensive look on his face. His eyes flickered down a few times and she followed his line of sight, down her body.

She gasped. Her hands were clenched to fists and there was a light blue light emanating from them. The blue glowed beautifully, shimmering in the light. It created a distinct bright glow throughout her kitchen, she had no idea how she didn't notice it before. She couldn't help but stare. What in the world? It is the same light that she used with Eric.

As she watched the light in awe, her rage slipped and the light dimmed until it vanished completely.

After a moment, she looked towards Preston with a confused look upon her face.

"I don't understand. You are sent to be my teacher on my fae powers?" She said unsure, still suspicious of the man. He had just thrown something at her.

She looked to where she was standing previously and saw a tennis ball had knocked down all the figurines above the sink in her grandmothers kitchen. She scowled, the shelf was hanging off, how on earth was she supposed to fix that?

Looking back at the man, he looked relieved and smiled at her. He had a dashing smile, she had to admit.

"Yes, My lady. I am to begin your instruction immediately. If you would please step with me outside, so as to not do any damage to your home?" He suggested with amusement dancing in his eyes. She glared at him.

"About that, what am I supposed to do with that?" She waved her hand towards the destruction, "Before we start, you'd better clean that mess up or my gran will smack you with her frying pan when she gets home" She finished by crossing her arms expectantly and looking at him.

He smiled at her wryly.

"Of course, My lady" Preston replied.

Bella was surprised as she watched him wave his hand half-heartedly and a strange very light yellow glow came from his fingertips before disappearing. She looked back at the sink and saw everything back to normal. She stared in shock.  _Oh my god, I so want to do that._

"We will begin our training sessions now?" She heard him say bemusedly as she continued staring where the mess had once been.

She looked back at him with a stunned expression, "Oh uh yeah. Training" She said confusedly. He bowed to her for some reason then made his way outside.

As she followed him, Bella thought that he seemed to not give much of a teacher vibe. She got the distinct impression that  _she_ was in charge, which seemed silly.

As she exited the house, she saw him standing a few feet away watching her. After seeing his little display in the kitchen, Bella was very much exited to learn about her new powers. Think how much time she would save! Niall had said he was sending a teacher but looking at Preston he looked more like a model than a teacher. Although it was unfair to think this, perhaps all supernatural creatures just  _had_ to be devastatingly beautiful?

As she neared him, a tennis ball appeared in his hand. She jumped back a little startled. That ball came out of thin air!

Preston looked at her, then began his lesson, "I apologize for startling you earlier, My Lady, I was testing to see how well your reflexes are. You did quite well, except when you fell. We must improve your balance and basic abilities before we move on to anything more complicated"

She groaned, just what Bella needed. She was terrible at any physical activity, she thought she was learning about cool faery powers, not how to improve her balance. It was impossible. Bella Swan would simply never be graceful. It was a fact.

She looked at him doubtfully, "Do we need to? I am a hopeless cause Preston, I am far too clumsy. It's embarrassing actually. There's no use teaching me anything like that. Maybe we can just move on to the superpower part and leave all the other stuff out"

"Nonsense, I will be your tutor in not just your fae powers but also your warrior abilities. You come from a royal line, you will be positively deadly once I am through with you" Preston said dismissively.

Bella sighed. She thought this was going to be some cool teaching on how to use magic, not gym class all over again. She had just graduated high school, this was so unfair.

"Fine" She sighed resigned, "What first?"

As soon as she said those words the tennis ball flew out of Preston's hands and hit her squarely on the shoulder. She jumped, a little startled and looked at the ball bouncing on the grass then back at Preston. It did not  _hurt_ per se but she definitely felt the ball smack her. Before she could question him, he spoke,

"First things first, I will help you with your defense skills. Lesson one: Evasion. I will continue throwing these balls at you and all you must do is avoid them. Simple. Are you ready?" He asked but before she could speak another ball hit her swiftly in her stomach.

She scowled at him, "I wasn't ready" she said.

"One must always be ready for an attack, you cannot always be prepared, follow your instincts and let them guide you in the face of danger" Preston spoke wisely, with a patient look on his face.

"Yeah, attack of the killer tennis balls" She muttered petulantly, "Oww!" She screeched when a ball hit her squarely on the forehead.

Bella saw him about to start when she said, "Yeah yeah, always be prepared, face of danger, I got it" She lowered herself into what she believed what a defensive crouch. It seemed more like she was a sumo wrestler bracing for impact; whatever, it was the best she could do. Preston's lips twitched before she saw him throw a tennis ball at her quickly.

This went on for sixty minutes. Yes, an hour of trying to dodge tennis balls. Just when she would get the hang of it he would do something that would throw her off, like throw the balls in a more rapid succession or throw two at once. Bella was panting and sweating ridiculously, her clothes dirty and grass stained. She had become less elegant in her dodges and took to diving away and tumbling around the ground to avoid the tennis balls. After a while of being constantly pelted with tennis balls, it began to hurt. Bella also swore the balls were somehow getting bigger, do you even get bigger tennis balls? Don't they need to be a regulation size of something?

One last ball was thrown at her face. Instinctively she moved head and tilted her body to the side, narrowly missing the ball. It sped past her, feeling a slightly breeze. That was a close one. It would have hurt to get smacked right in the face like that.

Bella rounded to Preston and shot him a huge, smug smile.

"Did you see that Preston?! That was some Matrix shit right there! I'm getting great at this" She beamed at him proudly. Preston smiled back indulgently and began walking towards her.

"Yes I did, you have improved greatly in the short while we have practiced. Now we must move on to more important matters as your grandmother will be home shortly" He said as he stopped in front of her.

Bella nodded and waited for instruction. Preston sat down crossed legged and motioned for her to follow suite.

As Bella sat down she watched Preston curiously, wondering what was in store.

"First thing you must learn as a faery is how to locate and bring forth your light voluntarily. Your light was brought out prematurely in the face of danger but any fae can sense how strong you spark is. By learning how to tap into your light you will hopefully learn to harness your seer abilities. Every magical thing that we are capable of comes from our spark. It is what makes faery's live such long lives, the more powerful the spark, the longer you live" Preston explained to her.

She nodded and asked, "How old are you?" she just had to ask.

Preston smiled at her charmingly, "432 years old, My lady" Preston answered. Her mouth dropped open. Wow, he didn't look it.

"Enough of that, 'My Lady' crap, it's just Bella" She stated, uncomfortable with the formalities.

Uncertainty flashed through his eyes, "That would be highly inappropriate of me, to address you so informally..." He said warily.

She sighed, "Let's make a deal, you can call me My lady all you like when we're around others but when it's just me and you, call me Bella, okay?" She suggested, hoping he wouldn't stick to the my lady crap.

Preston smiled happily, "Of course My la-Bella" He replied.

She smiled back at him happy.

He cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to the lesson, "Close your eyes" He said in a gentle voice. She complied and allowed herself to relax.

"Focus on your breathing, in and out. In and out" He continued in a soothing voice. She complied and found herself relaxing and focusing her mind.

"Now feel every inch of your body. Your toes, your knee's, your head, your back, your hands, your fingers, allow all of your muscles to relax"

Bella done this, focusing on different parts of her body.

"Now, feel within yourself a warmth, a power, a magic that animates your entire body"

Bella tried to look for this feeling but could not find it. She sighed frustrated, unable to find this feeling.

"I can't feel anything" She got out, irritated.

"Relax, you will find it. Listen to your heart beat, your breathing, just like your spark, these keep you alive, animate you, concentrate" His voice was the same smooth tone it had been.

Bella felt her heart beating, concentrating on it. She memorized the feel of her lungs inflating and deflating. Amongst these feelings, she felt a trickle of something in her abdomen. She frowned, focusing on the feeling. It was an odd buzzing sensation. The more she focused the more noticeable it became. Her chest began to feel warm and tingly, a strange feeling. It was... powerful and wonderful. It was soothing. It was like she has a link to her very soul and was embracing it, she sighed contentedly.

"That's it" Preston's voice was back to normal with a proud ring to it which made her open her eyes and look at him curiously. "That is your spark. Feel it, embrace it, it was a part of you now and will only continue to grow stronger" He was looking ridiculously pleased with her for some reason.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked warily. He smiled at her cheerily.

"Not many fae can sense their spark so quickly. It is truly remarkable. You will certainly be very powerful, M-Bella" He looked at her happily. She smiled back, happy she done good.

Suddenly, Preston stood and she followed him up.

"It is time for me to take my leave now, Bella. Here" He said. Bella watched as a large book appeared in his hands. It looked fancy and old, a far cry from a basic paper back.

"This is a book on fae culture, etiquette and history. It is a special book that can only be read by fae. See how much you can get through tonight. I will be testing you tomorrow. Our sessions will be everyday at midday for as long as I deem necessary. I am also enrolling you in some human classes to help with your basic skills. A leaflet appeared on his hand for a community centre in Shreveport. Go to the Yoga and boxing classes. They won't do much, I'm afraid but it will help improve your balance and aggression" He said.

Bella's eyebrow's rose, "Aggression?" She questioned. Why would she need to be aggressive?

Preston smiled at her, "I am teaching you how to fight, Bella, become absolutely lethal and we need you to be more aggressive. You will never be able to properly fight without tapping into your inner animal. The boxing lessons will help with this" He explained. Bella nodded even though she still did not understand.

He handed her the huge tome, with the leaflet sitting on top, she huffed. It was heavier than it looked.

"Until next time, Bella" Preston said then 'popped' away.

Bella sighed and made her way inside with the massive book. She was sweating from being outside and over exerting herself. She needed a big glass of ice tea and a cool shower.

* * *

After her delicious supper, Bella settled into the comfy sofa in her grandmothers house whilst said grandmother watched her 'stories'. She had a shower earlier and changed into some nice cosy sweats, or what qualified as 'sweats' in her Pam approved/designer clothes.

She settled in and opened the big mysterious book that Preston had given her. It seemed she would be doing a lot of studying with the supernatural with the books Eric and Preston would give her. Part of her wanted to protest but in reality she didn't mind, it was so  _fascinating_. It was learning about a whole new culture. A pretty barbaric one, she was beginning to realize.

Bella browsed through the book, reading the parts which caught her eye. There was a section of Royal families and she was able to see her 'family tree'. It bothered her that she was not on it and neither was Sookie. It also had 'part human' beneath those that were not full fae. There was no such thing as a 'bastard' in fae families but any child not born from a political marriage did not have rights to the throne, although they still held a position of power within the family.

Other than that, she was delighted reading up upon fae and their history in particular. It said that they were a larger part of the human realm before vampires became dominant as it became more dangerous and with the industrial revolution making iron very common, it become unlikely that fae would venture into this realm.

It also mentioned the fertility problems the fae women were plagued with. This was partly blamed on mating with humans, others blamed it on not enough diversification. Fae tended to mate with those with the same powers, hoping to make them stronger, instead of mating with those with different abilities and making things more diverse. Whatever the reason, most fae had fertility problems. Especially more powerful female fae. She frowned at this.

She had been so absorbed in her book she did not notice that it turned dark outside. Hearing someone at the door she stood and stretched her legs stiffly.

"Coming" She yelled and made her way to the front door. She had a pretty good idea who it was and was not disappointed,

"Godric" She greeted cheerfully, swinging the door open to reveal his perfect figure. His eyes lit up in happiness when he saw her. He held out a beautiful bouquet of freesia's.

"For you, my beauty" He said charmingly. She blushed and smiled shyly, taking the flowers from him. She was beyond happy to see him. Being around Godric was the best part of the day.

"Come in" She grinned and moved aside to allow him into her home. Bella was exited, she could only imagine what the night had in store for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Bella turned around to Godric on the sofa and gave him a huge grin.  _Finally._ He had arrived a couple hours ago but thanks to her gran, they haven't had any alone time yet. It was nice at first, chatting with her grandmother but sitting next to Godric even  _she_ could feel the tension in the air. She was desperate to lean over and kiss the living daylights out of him! She also wanted to be closer to him, tell him all about her day filled with Preston.

"Is everything alright, Isabella? You seem quite pleased for some reason" Godric said teasingly, looking at her with a playful glint in his eye. He turned his body on the couch and gave her a questioning look, tilting his head to the side adorably.

She smiled back at him coyly, "I am fine Godric, just happy to get some alone time" She smiled and turned her body to face him also.

He arched an eyebrow, "Alone time? Why do you want some alone time, what could we possibly do now and not with your grandmother present?" He said in a light, teasing tone. She shook her head amused and bit her lip.

Bella crawled towards him on the couch slowly, staring him right in the eye. His eyes darkened as she neared.

"Oh I don't know, I'll just have to figure it out" She murmured then crawled onto his lap, loosely straddling him.

Bella grinned widely at Godric and wrapped her arms around his neck, promptly burring her face in his neck and enjoying the closeness. She heard a slight rumbling come from him. It relaxed her.

She pulled back and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips, enjoying the smooth texture and feel of him so close.

"Hi" She said shyly, after pulling back from the sweet kiss, her face very near his.

Godric looked down at her adoringly and raised his hand to stroke the side of her face.

"Hello, little one" He said back quietly, an amused smile playing around his lips.

"I missed you" She said quietly. Godric's eyes softened and he continued stroking her, moving to her upper arms, touching her gently.

"I have been here for a while, Bella" He said back and leaned forward to nuzzle into her, placing a kiss on her jaw.

She sighed, "I know but I missed being with you like this, close like this. I've been dying to kiss you all night" She confessed. Realizing what she had said, she blushed deeply and felt embarrassed. Her ever present insecurities rising to the surface. Boy, was she being forward with him? How would he take it? She leaned back and looked him in the eye. She was surprised to see the joy and amusement there. She hadn't crossed any boundaries, thank god, but just to be sure she said...

"Is this alright? I mean me kissing you... talking to you like this... I know we are lovers but..." She said hesitantly, still unable to wrap her head around the fact that he wasn't put off by her forward behavior.

Godric shot her an exasperated look and she immediately shut up. He reached up and cupped her face, looking into her eyes softly but determinedly.

"Bella, of course it is alright. I am  _your_ lover. You are being silly, you can kiss me whenever you wish as I will do with you. We are here to fulfill each others needs, do not ever feel hesitant to voice them to me, I will never judge you. We will can be intimate whenever we desire. Tell me Bella... do you desire me, now?" His voice became lower and throatier. She gulped. She did want him... after getting a taste of him recently it has only made her want him, no,  _crave_ him more than ever. Should she tell him and risk hurting herself? Staring deeply into Godric's eyes she decided.

"yes Godric, I want you. I-I've been dying to be close to you all night and have been craving you all day. I don't know what's gotten into me..." She bit her lip blushing and looked away. She certainly was honest.

Bella heard a purring come from Godric and it immediately reassured her. When she looked back, he was giving her a heated stare.

"What have you been craving exactly? Tell me and you shall receive, my lover" He purred, leaning forward, eyes smoldering into hers. Bella felt a flash of arousal shoot through her. Dam! He was just so sexy.

"I-I don't know just to... kiss you and... see where it goes, I guess? I just want to go with what feels natural..." She confessed, praying she didn't sound foolish but Godric only smiled softly.

"Well, we better make up for lost time then, wont we?" He muttered, then captured her lips in his own. The kiss was leisurely and soft, each exploring the other with patience and simply enjoying the feel of the other. She felt him brush his tongue against her lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She complied and allowed him access to her mouth. He kissed her expertly, making her heart beat fast. His kisses always made her wanting; wanting more of him.

Bella moved closer to Godric and brought her hand up to back of his neck, fisting her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck,  _God, he tastes so good,_  Bella thought.

Pulling back, in need of air, she removed her lips from his but stayed close to him, panting softly at his lips.

"Wow" She said breathlessly. Unable to resist, she continued giving him chaste kisses and groaned.

"ugh, why do you have to be so good at this" She moaned, in mock irritation.

She felt, rather than saw Godric smile around her lips and he let out a playful growl.

Bella gasped as she was suddenly on her back on the couch. Looking up she saw Godric kneeling between her legs. His eyes were dark, and glittered with want as he looked down at her. She panted, looking at his expression.

He moved slowly, sensuously, and Bella was entranced with his movement. He leaned over her slowly. She could feel the proximity of his body, without them touching, it vibrated her very being.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, "oh what you do to me, dear Isabella. You are so beautiful like this, panting with need, moaning in lust, you make me desperate to fuck you, to feel that sweet little pussy of yours wrapped around me" He whispered. His words send a jolt through her and she moaned quietly.

Godric made a humming noise and peppered light kissed along her face, towards her jaw. Bella panted desperately, he wanted to...  _fuck_ her? Oh god, how she wanted that too. To feel him inside of her... Bella groaned as she felt him begin to place open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Oh... Godric" She moaned out, and heard a  _snick._ Bella looked down to her chest to see Godric staring at her, fangs released with a feral glint in his eye. Seeing him looking at her like that... like he wanted to devour her made her snap.

"please Godric, please, fuck me, I need to feel you inside of me.  _Please Godric"_ She moaned out, desperate. Every part of her being was screaming out to submit herself to him. She wanted to be  _his._ Completely, utterly and irrevocably his.

Bella gasped as she tumbled from the couch gently, wrapped in Godric's arms to land softly on her back on the floor. She looked up at Godric's face and stopped suddenly at the pained look on his face.

He spoke in a pained whisper, "Oh Bella, I would love nothing more than that but... I cannot. Not in the heat on the moment. Not until you are ready"

Bella's bubble burst. He was rejecting her...? Before she could give this train of though proper direction, Godric gazed fixed back on hers intently, his gaze burning into hers.

"this does not mean I will not pleasure you... I am desperate to get a taste of your pussy" Godric said lowly, his voice hoarse, she gasped.

_Surely he didn't mean?_ She thought in a daze. What Godric was saying sounded so... dirty but god it sent a thrill through her and nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Distracted from her thoughts, she barely noticed him travelling down her body. She was brought back to him and she felt him circle her navel with his tongue. Pushing her top up slowly, he gently kissed and sucked every available part of her skin... doing this... it felt like he was worshiping her, it made her feel desirable.

Bella groaned as she felt him push her top up and the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts to his gaze. Before she could feel self-conscious or nervous about this, she heard Godric growl,

"Fuck, Bella, fuck. You are so perfect... so so perfect... so sweet... so fucking gorgeous..." he chanted in a seemingly reverent tone, which matched the adoring gaze which was focused solely on her chest.  _Oh god... he actually likes what he see's!_ This pleased Bella to no end and gaining some confidence arched her breast up towards his face a little.

"Please" She begged, unsure exactly of what she was asking for.

Godric trained his steely gaze back to her eyes and smirked, "you want me to love your beautiful breasts, yes?" He questioned smugly. She nodded. Bella watched as he slowly lowered his face to her left breast and moved his tongue out to lick her nipple very gently. At the sensation, she shivered, it felt great but it wasn't enough. She let out a high pitched keening noise, imploring him for more without words.

Without a word Godric moved his mouth over her nipple and began sucking. She moaned, it was incredible. As he leisurely sucked and nibbled, his other hand began to caress her other breast, reaching towards the nipple and rubbing it softly.  _Dear lord, this feels so fucking good,_ Bella had no idea it would feel like this if someone touched her breasts, she panted heavily and her mind turned foggy in pleasure.

With a sigh of disappointment, he left her breast moving further down. His head was at her navel when he began pushing down her pants slowly. She sat up abruptly. He was too close to her... he would  _see_ it. She could feel how hot and wet she must be down there. She couldn't let him get  _that_ close. How embarrassing.

As she sat up Godric snarled and pushed her swiftly back down to the ground. She landed softly on the carpet and stared wide eyed up at the black eyes of her lover. His pupils were completely blown, fangs out and bared in her direction. He looked dangerous... Bella could feel a rush of wetness pool below at the commanding look in his eye. He was definitely in charge... for some reason this exited her more.

"Isabella" He growled out. She shivered... he seemed different now... more animalistic. She was thrilled, feeling like a prey, anticipating what he would do with her, ready to give him anything he desired.

"Do not move, do you hear me? you must trust me on this" His voice continued to sound like a growl, eyes boring into hers deeply, imploring her to obey. Bella wanted to trust him but feel so embarrassed and unsure...

"But-but Godric, I-your too close and I just-" She pleaded desperately. Trying to hold on to her though process, it was decidedly difficult with him looking at her like that. Bella desperately wished for him to continue but the insecure feeling settling in her chest was too much.

Godric began nuzzling into her neck and then whispered into her ear, "Oh, little one, how naive you are, do you not understand how much I crave you? How much I need to see and lick up your sweet juices. Believe me when I say, I want to fuck you with my tongue, feel you come on my face and hear your cries of pleasure. Please,  _please_ allow me this honor Bella" His voice became strained at the end and she felt as he thrust his hips against hers and felt his  _very_ hard need against her core. Loosing herself to pleasure again she exclaimed, "oh god yes, Godric"

Quick as a flash he was knelt between her legs and pulling her pants down. Soon they were off and followed by her panties. Godric opened up her legs and lowered his face...

Bella gasped as she felt Godric's tongue... down there.  _DEAR GOD, it feels so soft... so... good... so... oh,_ Her thoughts rambled incoherently as he swiped his tongue up and down leisurely. His hands moved and cupped her butt cheeks and squeezed tightly, enjoying the feel of them, at this, Bella moaned, loudly. She enjoyed the idea of Godric taking pleasure from her body... that it aroused him.

Godric's movements sped up and he began growling as more wetness came from out of her. This caused vibrations down low, adding to her pleasure. His thumb came up and began stroking her clit thoroughly as he inserted his tongue into her deeply. At that she gasped and lifted herself off the floor, only Godric keeping her anchored. Bella felt it building and now, had a vague idea of what was coming...

She exploded onto his mouth, moaning breathlessly and rocking her hips, grinding into him. She could feel her muscles contract around his tongue, her whole body seemed to shudder in pleasure and tingle, being released where he was expertly licking her. After letting out a final keening moan she collapsed onto the floor. Panting heavily, she felt like mush. But oh did she feel satisfied.

In her relaxed state, she noticed Godric slipping on her pants and picking her up bridal style to carry her to the sofa. She sighed as she was placed down and snuggled into Godric chest contentedly, feeling grateful and pleased.

She snuggled into his chest and began placing light kisses along his neck and nuzzling him, making content little noises. Godric chuckled,

"What are you doing down there, little one?" He said with affection. She giggled.

"I don't know I guess I just want to be closer to you, I am feeling very grateful" She grinned, looking up at him. He smiled back.

"No need, it was my pleasure" He stated then leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Bella gasped, "Oh no, I forgot about you completely!" She exclaimed horrified, dear god, she was a selfish lover!

Seeing the distraught look on her face, Godric turned her head to look at him in the eye. He ran his fingers down her face, soothing her.

"Relax, dear one, I am completely satisfied, I took care of my own pleasure and yours at the same time" He muttered reassuringly. For a moment Bella was confused... what did he... oh.

"You mean... did you..." She whispered, wide eyed. Godric gave her a wicked grin.

"Did I touch myself, to your beautiful cries and heavenly taste, yes I did" He grinned cheekily. Bella blushed and bit her lip. She felt a jolt of arousal go through her but not wanting to seem completely sex crazed to Godric, she changed the topic before he noticed.

"I had a visit from a Faery today" She told him. Godric tensed at this and nodded seriously.

She sighed and sat up, sensing the need for a serious conversation, Godric followed suit.

"Remember I said that Niall was sending a teacher for my fae powers? Well he arrived today. His name is Preston" Bella explained. Godric let out a growl and his fangs  _snicked_  down. She shot him a confused look. He sent her back a sheepish glance before retracting her fangs.

"My apologies, please, continue" He said calmly, like nothing had happened... moving on.

"Well it wasn't much, he is teaching me attack, defense skills and the basics about fae. I also received another Supe textbook, yay. Apparently ill be getting them too. So far, nothing interesting but I hope it gets better. I can't wait till I can 'pop'" She grinned, sharing her enthusiasm with him. He smiled back at her gently, relishing her happiness as she explained her day in detail.

Godric listened raptly to Bella's conversation, giving some insight now and then. He of course, was extremely skilled in fighting and could see the fae's plan of training her. Fae were extremely slippery creatures and difficult to catch, they rely heavily on their magic and evasive skills. Unfortunately, what the make up for in special skills, they lack in combat abilities... He must change this.

"Little one, would you... be adverse to doing a little training with me also?" Godric asked lightly, hoping she would agree. He needed her as strong as possible.

She looked at him in shock and caution, "Why? Why is it so important I am oh so trained and oh so knowledgeable? I am already getting lessons" She sighed.

He wrapped his arms around her, to appease her, his chest to her back, kissing the back of her head lightly. "I know, Bella. It is because you must be prepared, the supernatural world is a very dangerous place and if your as powerful as everyone believes you to be then you will play a key part in it" Godric explained sadly to his mate. He wished she did not need to be involved in the supernatural bullshit.

Bella nodded and agreed to being 'trained' by Godric also. Doing so with him wouldn't be so bad, she supposed, more time spent with Mr. Gorgeous, the better.

That night they spent wrapped around each other, chatting aimlessly about anything and everything on their mind. They each discussed their pasts, hesitantly at first but with more confidence as the night wore on. Bella was amazed at how incredible Godric was. He was so non-judgmental, compassionate and considerate. She wondered if she would ever stop being mesmerized by him. She told him things that she had never spoken aloud to anyone. Not Jacob or Edward. He was like the best of both worlds between them both, her best friend and lover rolled into one. She never wanted to let him go.

Halfway through their evening together, Bella heard someone enter the house. Sookie and Bill entered the living room, breaking the peaceful bubble they had wrapped themselves in.

"Oh, I didn't know y'all were still awake. Shouldn't you be goin' to bed soon Bells? It's getting pretty late" Sookie said as she waltzed over and sat on the couch. She had on her Merlottes uniform. Bill followed closely behind her, silent but observing.

Bella nodded to appease her cousin, "Yeah I'm just going to sleep in a minute. You okay Sook? You look beat, how about we go for a nice spa trip tomorrow then go out for dinner and a film? You look like you need a break" Bella suggested. This was stage one into getting her away from Bill. Spend as much time with her as possible, around her Godric lovin' time and training. Find out what Bill is up to, piece of cake.

"Uh, darling, actually I had a date planned for us tomorrow. Perhaps another time?" Bill cut in. Bella fought her rising rage.

"Oh, think we can go on a double date?" She grinned, looking at Sookie. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bill frown but she didn't care. So what if she was imposing? She needed to start splitting them up as soon as possible.

"I am afraid not Bella, I already have our evening planned and organised, perhaps another time." Bill said absently, dismissing her. She tried to keep her anger from showing.

"How about the next night then?" She grinned, staring at her cousin with a hopeful puppy-dog look.

"Of course honey, we would love to" Sookie caved and flashed her a grin. Bella tried hard not to let out a victory dance.

* * *

Later that night, Godric lay in Bella's bed with her whilst she slept, her wrapped around his form tightly, much to his delight. His mind wandered to what she had told him about her lessons. He was pleased that she was learning to defend herself properly, for when he was not around of course. It irked him that he could not be with her during daylight hours. He worried for her safety. She needed to learn as much as she could about the supernatural as soon as possible. Something was coming, according to her visions and had to do with the vampire whom had claimed her cousin. He sighed, he wished he could just end him here and now, save all this hassle but knew things were not that simple any more.

Things had been progressing well with his little mate. He was a very lucky man to have such a passionate woman belong to him. Part of him worried that they were moving too quickly with their physical relationship. She had begged him to fuck her. Closing his eyes, he gulped and pulled her body slightly closer to his. He could feel his need rising as he remembered her pleas. He had no idea how he had the willpower to stop. He knew Bella was not ready for that yet, no. He had to make the consummation of their relationship special.

Unfortunately he knew he had to leave his angel now in order to make it back in time for sunrise. He sighed, moving out of the bed, hoping not to wake her.

"...Go-dric?" She murmured, stretching and looking for him in the darkness.

"Sh, I am here. I must be off now for it is sunrise soon" He hushed her, hoping she would fall back in slumber.

She moaned, rolling onto her back then closed her eyes.

"M'kay, night. Tell Eric I miss him..." She mumbled. He waited for a few moments until she fell asleep then rushed out of her home.

He sped to Eric's primary residence and zoomed into the underground chamber. Surprisingly, Eric was already there, staring off into space in down time.

"Hello, son" He greeted as he made his way to the bed. The sun would not rise for a little while yet. He wondered what Eric was doing here so early, he usually arrived right before dawn.

Eric's eyes flickered to him and he nodded respectfully, "Good morning master" He spoke in a respectful but dull voice.

Godric frowned. Something was wrong with Eric. He proceeded with caution, knowing his son was not one to show his emotions – which is regrettably his fault – so he proceeded as he normally would and hoped that Eric would inadvertently reveal what was bothering him.

Godric undressed himself for bed and threw his clothes to the hamper on the other side of the room, this made the clothes fly past Eric and as they did his nostrils flared.

"Fun night with Bella?" He said, tone emotionless.

Godric made his way to the bed.

"Yes, it was a very enjoyable evening. We spent some time with her grandmother and we talked about our pasts, sharing our experiences" He said fondly, remembering the night. His mate was amazing.

Eric snorted. Godric turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You cannot fool me master, I can smell her all over you. That is not all you did this evening, there is no need to deceive me" Eric said hollowly, not looking him in the eye.

Godric frowned, "I was not deceiving you my son, I simply did not tell you of our intimate experiences tonight. This bothers you?" Godric asked confused.

Eric growled and turned to face Godric fully on the bed, "Yes it does. I do not know why you are not being fully honest with me. Tell me what happened. I can handle myself, are you so unsure in your relationship that you are purposefully withholding information from me? Am I not worthy enough to be told how my sister and makers relationship is progressing?" Eric ranted, appearing angry.

Godric growled at him in warning, "Be aware of your place my son, you are over stepping your boundaries" He cautioned.

Eric hung his head in submission. Godric could feel the remorse flowing through the bond, good.

"now tell me what is bothering you" Godric asked forcefully but without using a makers command to force him.

Eric exhaled angrily and flopped down on the bed.

"You and Bella are off playing happy mates, Sookie is in serious danger from Compton and Pam is busy with her bitch with the talented tongue. I just feel like I am slipping away from you all, that I am not a part of the bloodline any longer"

Godric sent his son a burst of love. Ruthless, calculating and manipulative his son may be but he had a heart as gold as his hair. He was one of a kind. He was also used to being the center of attention. Godric needed to reassure his son of his importance within the family despite not being in the spotlight.

He pondered how to reassure his progeny but knowing Eric he detests showing weakness and would not see his assurances of proof of his place within his heart and line.

"Tonight, I finally got a proper taste of Bella's pussy" He sighed wistfully. It was the only way.

Eric made no sound of acknowledgement but he could feel the curiosity in the bond.

"She was magnificent, Eric. Bella responds so perfectly, her every touch, every sigh, the feel of her climaxing" Godric shuddered, recalling earlier in the evening.

Eric turned around to look at his maker intrigued.

Godric smiled and looked at his son in the eyes, "It is truly wondrous to feel her slowly opening up to trust me with her body. She is so shy and unsure of herself, it is a blessing to make her feel so cherished. For every ounce of affection you give her you will receive back ten fold, without conditions. She cares so intensely for everybody, it is an honor to be one of the people she regards. Not to mention how great it feels to help her. She needs me... needs this. Bella needs to feel desired and loved. She had been scarred emotionally and needs her confidence and self esteem back. She is one of a kind, my son" Godric told him.

Godric felt odd feelings coming through the bond... Eric was considering something hard. He felt, determined, hesitant, want, lust, affection, longing and... hope? Godric wondered at this but was happy that whatever he said made Eric re-evaluate his feelings.

The sun was staring to rise so they began to drift into death sleep when Godric remembered,

"Oh I forgot to mention. Bella says she misses you" He said quietly before he fell under. The last thing he felt was a sudden burst of determination from his son.


	31. Chapter 31

Bella groaned in pain and self pity as she flopped down onto the sofa. She was panting breathlessly and her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.  _Dear god, that was a hard session today._ She had just finished her daily 'training' with Preston and it felt like she was going to die of exhaustion. Today he had her avoiding tennis balls  _and_ throwing them at a ridiculous, tiny levitating plate. It was so stupid. After she _finally_ hit the dam plate, was she congratulated on a job well done?  _No._ She was told her throw wasn't strong enough and that she had to break the plate! Stupid Preston. The only good part of the day was playing with her light. She practiced making shapes with it. She had fun trying to create a little rainbow between her palms, Preston was not pleased. He did show her how to make it into a ball, a log rope type thing and she even came up with the idea of little bullet bursts of lights to throw at your opponent. He was impressed, a huge ball of light hurling towards you was not exactly inconspicuous but multiple little bullets of light were more discrete and better for wounding. Or so she was told. In actuality she was enjoying shooting tiny beams of light out of her hands, it looked awesome. Bella was also informed by a stoic Preston that making 'pew' noises as she shot out her light bullets, defeated the purpose of using such a method as an attack. Whatever, she was trying to recreate the noise the guns made in star wars! Her light looked like they guns, that's where she got the idea from. Bella sat and pondered the possibility of making her light into a lightsaber... She sighed wistfully.

Bella felt herself calm and wiggled her stiff body on the couch. She glanced outside and saw it was late afternoon. God, she had been training all day. She contemplated moving and changing out of her tank and leggings but decided against it. Godric was supposedly training her again tonight, she thought, so she may as well keep on her outfit. She couldn't be bothered changing anyways.

Bella sighed and figured it was time to work on her 'meditation'. Preston said that this was a potential way for her to bring about her visions. Bella was anxious to get control of her visions soon as possible. They needed all the help they could get to figure out what Bill was up to. Her mind briefly flittered to the Cullens and wondered if Alice could help her with her visions. She sighed, its not like she knew where they were anyway so it didn't matter. Plus she didn't want to have to see Edward. She would just have to figure out her visions on her own.

Bella sat comfortably on the couch, closed her eyes and began clearing her mind. She tried hard of focusing what would be happening tonight. It was difficult trying to focus only on one thing. Her mind kept going off on tangents.

She gasped as a vision hit her.

_Bill and Sookie laying on a bed, Bill on top of Sookie, they were making out passionately... Sookie started unbuttoning his shirt and placing kisses down his chest... Bill growled and started unbuckling his pants... "Suck me, Sookeh" He growled out..._

She finished her gasp as she got pulled out of the vision. She scrunched her face up in disgust and buried her face in her hands. She did  _not_ need to see that. Is that something that will be happening tonight? Oh god, that's disgusting. She wished to god she hadn't seen that.

Okay, time to try again and focusing on  _her_  evening and not Bill and Sookie's, she shuddered then focused.

_Bella walking into Eric's office at Fangtasia, wearing a very cutesy looking outfit, something that she had seen from clothes Pam had picked from her. She looks young and innocent but comfortable..._

Bella blinked rapidly as she came out of another vision. Well, it seemed like she would be going to Fangtasia tonight. At least she knew what she would be wearing, even if it looked kind of silly. The outfit was fine and she didn't care too much anyway. Saves time knowing what's she's wearing in advance.

The rest of the day was spent between practicing her visions, skimming through her supernatural textbooks and snacking in front of the television. All this training was seriously increasing her apatite.

Her visions did not tell her anything useful. They were all seemingly random bits of information that it did not matter if she knew. She saw some guy at Fangtasia have a serious case of the runs, somehow managing soil the entire rest-rooms with his crap, she had no idea how he managed this but did  _not_ look further to find out. She saw that a waitress would spill a drink on a 'fangbanger' in jealousy who was getting to close to comfort with a handsome brunette vampire. The only useful thing was that she saw that for some reason Bella arrived at Fangtasia in her training outfit, bringing a change of clothes with her. Maybe Godric's training was for her to act like a bouncer? Who knew.

Shortly after sundown she heard a sharp knocking on the door. Smiling, she hopped up, taking her bag of 'Little Miss' inspired outfit she had seen in her vision and made her way to the door.

She swung it open and grinned at her incredibly sexy lover Godric. His hair was messed up all sexily tonight. He looked at her affectionately as she opened the door. Unable to resist, she ran forward and grabbed him in a tight hug. Leaning back, she looked into his stormy eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips in greeting.

"Hey" She said smiling.

Godric stared back at her with such tenderness, it made her heart feel all gooey inside.

"Hello, Bella. Good day?" He asked curiously, eyeing her outfit in an assessing manner. She saw him gulp and as his eyes lingered on her form. She had never worn so little around him before. Feeling self-conscious, she tried to divert his attention away from her.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nope, just missed you is all" She said, before stepping out of his arms. Turning around she locked the farmhouse door, picked up her bag then made her way to the car parked in front of the house. The one Godric arrived in.

Making it to the passenger side of the car, she saw that Godric had not moved from the porch and was eyeing her curiously.

"You coming?" She called out confusedly. They were going to Fangtasia, weren't they?

Godric flashed to the car and made his way inside. She followed suit. She settled in comfortably, humming a random tune as he pulled away from her grans.

"Why did you go to the car?" Godric asked, looking at her with deep curiosity, shooting her inquiring looks. She looked at him oddly.

"Uh, because we are going to Fangtasia, that's why?" She said, speaking slowly, like he didn't understand.

He did not say anything for several moments and she began to feel unsure.

"We are going to Fangtasia, aren't we?" She asked, beginning to feel wary. Bella eyed him worriedly.

Godric chuckled and shot her an amused look.

"Yes we are. I take it you are getting better control of your visions, yes?" He asked, with delight lacing his tone. Bella was getting even more confused. Why the subject change?

"Uh yeah, How did you know that?" She asked idly as she watched the tree's flash by in the darkness.

Godric chuckled again, "Because, min kära, I did not inform you of our plans for the evening. Yet you knew where we were going. In addition to knowing that to be dressed ready to begin training and brought a change of clothing"

Bella gaped at him. He hadn't mentioned it to her? She thought back... He did, didn't he? No, she just knew where they were going because of her visions.

She groaned in embarrassment, her face flaming a brilliant red.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. That is so rude! I've had visions of being at Fangtasia tonight. I can't believe I did that" Her voice was muffled as she rubbed her face in exasperation. God, she didn't want to be one of  _those._ An annoying know it all, like Alice Cullen.

Godric chuckled again and moved his hand to squeeze hers gently.

"Relax, little one. I am thrilled you have more control over your visions. I take it you have seen what I have planned for this evening?" He asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

She shook her head, feeling her pony tail swish behind her, whilst eyeing the usual patrons of the bar.

"Nope, I didn't see anything good. Just that I was to show up here, dressed like this and bring a change of clothing. I have absolutely no idea, doesn't make much sense but its what I saw. Everything else was just stupid trivial things" She explained, exiting the car as he parked in the employee's section.

Godric followed her and locked the car behind him. They made their way to the back entrance of the club.

"Excellent, my surprise is not spoiled then" He commented, opening the door for her. She walked inside and wondered at his 'surprise'.

She followed Godric wordlessly, occasionally checking out his ass as he walked. Internally, she pouted wondering if because of all the 'training' then they might not have time to fool around as much. She had been debating internally whether or not it was appropriate to touch him whilst he was driving.

As she was distracted in her thoughts, she had no idea where she was being lead, it was a door she hadn't noticed before. Godric opened the heavy steel door and flickered on a dull light. There wasn't much to see besides a huge concrete staircase. She followed it down and looked into the mainly bare room with chains hanging from the ceiling and various what looked like silver weapons hanging on the walls. She stood in the middle of the room inspecting it with deep confusion.  _What on earth..._

She gasped and spun around to face Godric.

"A dungeon! There is a fuckin' dungeon in Fangtasia?!" She screeched in shock and horror.

Godric approached her slowly and made shushing noises. He stood in front of her and held the top of her arms, rubbing gently.

"Calm yourself, little one. I suppose you may call it a dungeon but we call it the basement" His lips twitched. She scowled and stepped away from him.  _How dare he try to make light of this situation. What the fuck!_

"This isn't funny. There are torture devices all along the wall! Of course this is a dungeon, what the hell! What is this stuff used for? What kind of sick things go on down here?" She asked, beginning to feel queasy. Her memory flashed back to James and how he 'played with his food'. She prayed to god this isn't what was happening here. Could Godric, Eric and Pam do something like that? She really  _really_ hoped not.

Godric looked into her eyes and much to her frustration, it began to calm her, along with the gentle motions of his arms. She looked down as he spoke, "Bella, calm yourself. Remember that Eric is the Sheriff of Area 5. Part of his job is the enforce the rules and implement punishments. Here is where he does that. We do not needlessly torture innocent people, Isabella. I thought you knew us better than that" His voice was hard and reprimanding. She shot her head up and looked at the forlorn look on Godric's face and immediately felt terrible. What was she thinking?

She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his middle, snuggling into his chest, "I am sorry, Godric. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. This place just freaked me out a little. I don't get it. What kind of... punishments does he have to act out? This all looks completely medieval" Bella shuddered, taking a look at the weapons adorning the walls from the comfort of her lovers arms.  _Keep an open mind Bella, life isn't black and white,_ She chanted to herself.

Godric sighed, she could feel his chest rise and deflate from the position on his chest, "Yes, it is all rather Medieval but bare in mind that some vampires are from much older time periods. Particularly the ones in power" He said dryly. She nodded, half way understanding.

"It just so... barbaric" She whispered, eyeing what looked like a flogger with silver tips.

Godric nodded sagely, "Yes it is. The whole supernatural world is rather barbaric, min kära. It is regretful that you will have to witness this but it is unavoidable. Supernatural punishments are... shall we say more physical than human" She flinched but he continued, "Eric is by no means sadistic and harsh with his punishments but they must be done to keep order within our world. It is a necessary evil, I'm afraid. Fae can be just as brutal, if not more so than vampires" He said grimly.

She shivered, wondering how punishments could get worse than this. Bella was not completely naive, she had known that when crimes were committed punishments were extremely harsh in the supernatural world. She just didn't want to think about it. She had been purposefully avoiding any reference to such in the books she had read. She supposed it was time to put on her big girl panties and face the reality of her situation.

After a few short moments, she steeled herself and moved from Godric's embrace.

"So, what are we doing down here?" She questioned, changing to subject to the original purpose she was down here.

Godric gave her an odd look, "Is that all, there is nothing more that you would like to ask? You have no objections to this?"

Bella shook her head sadly, "No. I am not happy with this but I understand it. There is nothing that I can do about it. If this is what is necessary to keep the order in the supernatural world then fair enough. I don't like it but I need to accept it as a reality and move on. There is nothing I can do to change that, there is no point not accepting the inevitable" She explained, still eyeing the various weapons around the room.

When she looked back at Godric he was beaming with... pride? Admiration? Surely she was wrong.

"You are amazing, My Isabella" He whispered, while placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips. She blushed at the compliment but was internally very pleased, enjoying his kiss.

"So what are we doing down here?" She asked again, in hope to change the subject, the way he was looking at her was so sweet but she felt undeserving.

"Yes, we are here to begin your training. Tonight is easy. We will find your weapon" He explained and zoomed away placing various odd metal objects on the table against the wall.

"Weapon? Why do I need one? I have my light and all that" She wondered. She could fry people with her fingertips, why did she have to learn this?

As he was setting them on the table carefully, he turned as shot her a sardonic smile.

"That is a very fae answer, which in some ways is a good thing but" He paused, placing what looked like a gigantic sword on the table, it clashing loudly. Her eyes widened. "It also means that you show the same weakness of the fae. We must train you in every possible way. By training with a weapon you will not have this weakness and be at an advantage to any fae" He continued.

She was confused. God it seemed like they were preparing her for a bloody war.

"Fine, lets just get this over with" She muttered approaching the table, seeing that he had finished. Dear god there was a lot of crap there. A lot of sharp, shiny and extremely dangerous crap. There was a lot of what looked to be knives and swords, some bent in curious angels, some thick and heavy. Dear god, there was a giant battle axe that was taller than her! He can't be serious, did he really think he could teach her to fight with that never mind pick it up?!

Shaking her head, she scanned the table and picked up something which looked the least threatening. It was a little dart. It didn't seem so bad. It even had a little red feather on the end of it.

She turned around to Godric and presented her find.

"Here. This" She stated showing him her prize.

Godric looked at her bemusedly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, it looked like he was fighting a smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this" She replied indignantly. Godric nodded and took a few steps back.

"Okay. I will attack you and you must try to defend yourself with your weapon. First one on their back wins" He instructed.

She gaped. What on earth was he talking about? Stop him with this little thing?! What the-  _oomph._

She found herself sprawled on the floor with Godric above her, grinning at her mischievously.

"You must always be ready for an attack" He chastened. She growled in annoyance. Godric let out a laugh then stood up, bringing her with him.

"Okay, try again. This time concentrate" He said and walked slightly backwards. Bella focused on him closely and carefully. She watched him like a hawk. To her surprise, she could tell when he began advancing towards her. He moved quickly and she began to panic. She threw her little dart at him like she would a tennis ball. She watched dejected as the dart moved forward and lightly tapped him on the chest before falling to the ground. She glared at it. Well that was no good.

Oddly, when the dart stopped Godric stopped his pursuit. He looked at her, down to his chest and then at the floor where the dart was laying. He was frozen for three seconds before he burst into roaring laughter. She crossed her hands above her chest and looked away.

He continued laughing uproariously for some reason and Bella huffed in annoyance. It was  _not_ that funny. As he continued chortling, her anger built until she came up with a genius plan.

She moved swiftly as she was able and tackled him, hoping to get him onto his back and winning this round. Unfortunately, the man had reflexes like a... well... a vampire and spun her around, so her back was to the ground.

He continued chuckling as he looked down at her. Godric began raining kisses over her face, smiling widely and then placed a final one on her lips.

"Admiral idea, Bella, using my mirth to your advantage. Very devious" He grinned at her, looking like his face would split from amusement. She huffed, acting annoyed but couldn't help but feel amused also. It was hard to stay mad at him with him when his delicious body was pressed against hers like this and he looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Okay, so not the dart. Let me pick something else" She muttered and tried to push him off her. He got one last kiss in before allowing her to rise. Bella walked over to the table and wondered what to pick... She picked up what looked like a very large curved dagger and swished it through the air a few times. This seems fine.

She noticed Godric picking up what looked like a sword. She eyed him as he walked to the center of the room and stood with his sword wielding efficiently, looking like an extension of his arm.

"Now, try to injure me with your weapon" He said and stood at the ready.

Bella approached him slowly and held her dagger in what she hoped was the proper manner, at her side but ready to use. She approached Godric and tried to stab at him quickly, striking out at him like a snake. He barely moved, only swaying to the left and raising his sword. He used it to bat away her knife before it could touch him. She tried and tried to get a hit at him but he used his sword very well. She danced around him, jumping backwards and forwards, trying to take him unawares and did everything she could think of but still could not get near him.

After a while, she was panting and threw the dagger down on the ground.

"So, not the dagger then" Godric said and approached the table. She watched him, trying to catch her breath, as he returned the dagger and picked up what a chain with a big heavy ball at the end of it. It was that thing she saw in that movie 'kill Bill'. What did he call it? Something hammer.

"Let's try this" He said, approaching her.

She eyed the ball thing dubiously but did as he asked, taking the chain from his hands. She huffed, it was heavier than it looked and it looked pretty heavy.

This went on for quite a while, Bella trying to hit him with various weapons only to be easily stopped by his dam sword. She liked the motions of a sword, how it cut through the air but it was too heavy and difficult to hold. The ball/chain thing was good to swish about but she didn't have the aim to use it properly.

After trying out another version of a sword, this time it was long and curved she groaned.

"Why do I even have to do this? What if I don't find one? Why do I need a weapon" She moaned in annoyance, her patience thinning.

Godric returned the curvy sword and stood at the table.

"It is important to find which weapon is the right fit for you, everyone in my bloodline wields a weapon and it is my wish for you to do so too" He smiled at her.

"What weapon is yours?" She asked curiously, walking over to him. He grinned at her.

"What do you think is mine?"

Bella looked at the instruments strewn across the table.

"uh... no idea. That sword you were using?" She guessed. Seems reasonable enough, he did handle it like a pro.

Godric shook his head and scoffed. Bella began wondering what Eric and Pam's weapons were.

"Eric wields a sword doesn't he?" Bella asked, looking at Godric for confirmation.

He smirked, "Yes, how did you know?"

Bella shrugged, "He seemed like a sword type of guy" She replied, nonchalantly. Godric snorted.

"In particular, he wields a double handed broad sword" He explained. Bella nodded, not knowing the difference.

"Yeah yeah, fancy sword, got it" She mumbled.

Godric sighed, "I must teach you the differences in weapons but not tonight. No, tonight we must find yours..." His voice trailed off as he looked at the remaining weapons.

Bella sighed, thinking that she didn't have one.

"What's Pam's?" She wondered.

Godric lifted the thin knife things with pointy bits sticking out of the sides.

"Remember these?" He teased. Oh yes she did, Bella was particularly useless with them.

"This is a Sia and is Pam's preferred choice in weapon" He explained. Bella eyed the thin stick things dubiously. They looked cool but she had no idea how anyone would use them.

Godric picked up another type of sword. She sighed. Here we go again.

As he handed it to her, she noticed it was a little different. It was a double edged sword with only a little handle in the middle to hold it. She took it awkwardly and went into position to get her ass handed to her again.

She got the feel of the sword in her hand. It was different as you needed to balance it. She began swishing it in a figure eight movement, getting the feeling and balance of the weapon in her hands. It was still heavy like the other swords but the two sides made it a little different. More in harmony. She twirled it around the air in a smooth motion, much like a baton, to get a feel of it. She had done baton twirling with her mother as one of her hobbies, surprisingly she was very good at it. There wasn't even one trip to the emergency room. Too bad her mom moved on nude painting soon after.

As she stood across from Godric he was eyeing her with interest. She paid him no mind and decided to get this over with. Gripping the handle with both hands she swung at him, using her whole body in the motion for maximum impact.

He blocked as usual, the clang of the metals beating against each other ringing throughout the dungeon. With the double edged sword she was able to swipe at him constantly, using a pattern and rhythm with the sword. This went on for a little while and for once she actually felt that they were doing a dance together and she was not simply being pushed off by him... it was a little fun. She got into it and started trying very hard to get him, she became desperate and focused all her attention on him solely.

Unfortunately, it ended with the sword being knocked out of her hands and banging to the floor. She panted, feeling sweat drip down her face and stared at the sword on the floor. Surprisingly, Bella was a little disappointed, she had no reason to be. It was ridiculous, there was no way she was ever going to win against Godric. But still... She pouted internally, feeling disappointed.

Bella felt her chin being lifted, she looked into Godric's warm, welcoming eyes, he was staring at her in pride and happiness. "Congratulations, min kära, I think we have found your weapon" He said quietly with satisfaction lacing his tone. She grinned at him and threw herself into his arms. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately, it was her favourite place to be.

"Oh- thank- god. I don't think I could take anymore" She panted against him, still tired from the tough session.

He pulled back from her, "Uh Bella- This is not such a good idea-" Godric's voice was strained as he looked between their bodies.

Bella gasped in understanding, "Oh god, I am all sweaty, I am so sorry Godric" She moved away from him and towards her bag of clothes.

"You don't suppose there is a shower in here too is there?" She asked hopefully, looking at him with big doe eyes. Praying she could wash herself before facing the 'vermin' as Pam like to call them.

Godric smiled in affirmative and began leading her out of the basement.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess what Godrics weapon is? Props to anyone who guesses correctly** _and_ just to be extra nice ill post the next chapter if someone guesses right :)  
  
**Obvs, let me know what you think and give me your idea's. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

Godric sat in Eric's office on the couch, trying very hard to stop himself from barging into the shower with Bella and taking her against the wall like an animal. Training with her is proving to be more difficult then he originally thought. He had not anticipated his bodies reaction to seeing her panting, sweating and lunging at him. He closed his eyes. Gods he could see her now, in her anger, fierce and beautiful. He swallowed. He had been hard from almost the beginning and could not get rid of his need. Godric thought he would go mad when she embraced him, panting against him, her hot breath against his neck, her warm, moist body against his. He swallowed again.

"Everything alright master?" Eric's voice brought him out of his inner thoughts.

Godric blinked and saw Eric behind his desk with a large smirk on his face. He groaned painfully.

"Yes, I had not expected this type of a reaction to training her" He got out, listening to her washing her delightful body in the shower... where she was... naked and dripping wet...

Eric laughed loudly, breaking him from his fantasies.

"Well get a hold of yourself, master. Your fangs are showing" Eric said with much amusement, snickering.

Godric felt his retracted fangs with his tongue in embarrassment. He had not noticed them release.

"So what weapon is hers?" Eric asked as he looked through papers on his desk, signing things and checking things over.

"A doubled bladed sword" Godric said proudly.

Eric looked at him and smiled hugely, "Impressive" He stated, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Indeed" Godric replied smugly.

He heard her turn the shower off and could hear her begin to get ready. Pamela had a hair drier in her office and he could hear his mate began to dry her hair.

Godric sat, impatiently, waiting for his Bella when Eric spoke.

"master, if it is acceptable to you I would like to give Bella a test today on the book I have given her, see how she is progressing. This is part of her punishment" Eric inquired in a respectful tone.

"Of course, my son. I will give you both some time alone for your testing" Godric replied amiably. Eric nodded indifferently but had a wicked glint in his eye, making Godric pity Bella for whatever he has planned.

Bella walked through the door at that moment, looking uneasily at her feet, avoiding eye contact. When he saw her attire, he sucked in a deep breath. She was magnificent. The outfit that Pam had chosen was clearly meant to emphasize her innocence and boy did it. She wore a cream lace dress. It had long sleeves and was surprisingly modest, not clinging to her delicious curves but still show casing them. It showed her creamy legs with adorable little shoes with a bow on them. Her hair hug down in a wave of brown down her back, it was pleated beautifully away from her face and pushed back with a delicate headband. Her outfit made her big doe eyes appear larger and her face sweeter and more inviting. It was simply put: mouthwatering. His mate stood there looking oh so deliciously corruptible.

He stared at her in lust until she cleared her throat and shuffled nervously. He stood and approached his angel.

"You look radiant, my Bella" He whispered reverently, staring deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. She stared back at him with a sweet blush adorning her features. Godric longed to feel her delicious lips against his. He licked his lips, wondering if they could have some alone time in Eric's office before her test.

A throat cleared behind him and he sighed in disappointment.  _Later,_ He promised himself.

"Bella, It is time for your test on all things faery. I hope you have studied up well" Eric flashed her a devilish grin. His mate sighed.

"Okay, fine. What is this test" She grumbled. Bella was happy that she could finally relax for the night but apparently not. Stupid testing. Stupid 'punishment'.

Godric tugged on her arm to get her attention.

"I will leave you to your testing. I shall be out at the bar waiting for you" He explained then leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto her lips. She swooned internally at the kiss.

Godric then left the office, Bella watched him leave and stared at the door longingly wishing he was still with her. Preferably still kissing her.

She heard a chair scrape back, she looked towards Eric as he stood.

"Please, sit" He ordered, gesturing to the chair across from his desk. She complied and sat obediently, waiting for the stupid test to begin.

"Okay, first question, I'll start of easy. Name the two major weaknesses of the fae" He started, walking around the desk towards her.

"Iron and Lemons" She responded strongly, knowing for sure she was correct.

"Excellent" He purred, staring at her intensely. She ignored him.

"What are the different types of Faeries" He continued.

"Sky, water, earth and fire" She responded.

"Correct" He said sternly. He was now somewhere behind her. She kept her eyes focused ahead.

"What are other types of fae besides Faeries"

Bella considered her options.

"Elves, daemons, sprites, angels and pixies" She recited.

"Correct. Except that pixies are now extinct" Eric commented.

She turned around in her chair to give him a questioning look,

Eric turned her back around forcefully but gently, "Eyes front" He commanded. Bella rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't see her.

"Pixies were exceedingly irritating and troublesome, they were hunted out of sheer dislike for their mischievous behaviour. Plus, it was good luck to kill a pixie, they were difficult to catch" The Viking explained from behind her.

She scowled at the wall, what a terrible reason for the extinction of a whole race!

"What are the three biggest strengths of the fae" He continued. Bella considered this for a moment.

"Their deviousness, their raw magical power and..." She faltered, unsure. What else could there be? Long life-span?

As she wondered at this she felt Eric stand behind her. He trailed a finger across her shoulder blades, the motion made her shiver. Bella felt him lean towards her, his breath hot at her ear.

"Their allure, Bella" He murmured, into her ear.

"W-what?" She asked uneasily, wondering why he was behaving so strangely.

"Their attractiveness, their raw sexuality that they use to their advantages, Faeries are very beautiful and intoxicating creatures, they can seduce almost any being to anything" He continued, his lips ghosting at the shell of her ear.

Her heart sped up but she tried to remain calm, "Oh..." She got out stupidly.

Eric chuckled lowly behind her, he was so close she could feel the vibrations from his chest.

"Yes, the fae are most poised in the art of seduction, tell me, are you,  _my lover"_ Eric purred out and began nibbling behind at her ear.

Bella gasped, remembering what had happened the previous night.

_'"Tell me and you shall receive, my lover" Godric purred, leaning forward, eyes smoldering into hers.'_

She felt a flash of arousal go through her at the memory.

All of a sudden she was stood up and pressed up against a large Viking. Even more alarming was that he attached his lips to hers quickly and was teasing them into action, before her brain registered any movement.

Bella jumped back startled, staring wide eyed at Eric.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" She stretched in shock. Why was Eric trying to kiss her? What the hell was going on!

He simply smirked at her and removed his top slowly, she eyed his chest as he did so. He gave her a heated stare. She scowled. She was not checking him out!

"Something that clearly, we both want" He said huskily and began stalking forward. Bella blanched. She did not want this! Why would he think that?!

"No, Eric, stop. I don't want that, I don't know what your talking about. Stop this" She begged uneasily. He was starting to worry her, what was he doing?

He stopped in front of her still smirking and took a deep deliberate breath, "The smell of your arousal begs to differ" He commented, pushing some hair back. She batted his hand away and moved backwards, he simply followed her movement.

"I... That's... I was thinking about something for last night with  _Godric._ Not because of anything you did" She explained, scowling at him. He continued looking at her heatedly and backed her into the wall.

"Ah, yes. I heard it was your first time experiencing the delights of oral sex. Tell me, did you enjoy Godric sucking on your pussy?" Eric said lowly, whilst leaning towards her. She tried to back off but there wasn't any space. He placed a kiss on her jaw and began down her neck. She didn't  _hate_ the feeling per se but it was  _wrong._ Her and Godric were... well they were lovers but monogamous lovers! This was wrong and Eric liked Sookie... why was he doing this? How could she stop this?

"GODRIC" Bella yelled as loud as she could.

In an instant, Godric was in Eric's office with his fangs bared. Pam beside him in a defensive crouch. Eric froze from his position at her neck. _Oh shit,_ Bella thought. She looked at Godric with wide eyes, not knowing exactly what she was expressing. He looked so...  _murderous._ His fangs were out and a continuous rumbling was coming from his chest. His eyed locked on Eric's form over her. Eric still hadn't moved from her. She began to worry for his safety.

"Eric. Ta dig från min kompis. (Remove yourself from my mate)" Godric voice was pure icy rage, promising retribution. Bella shivered in fear for Eric, Godric needed to calm down.

Eric moved slowly, his eyes cast downward the entire time. He moved away from her body but stayed by her side, looking down, his posture submissive in the extreme.

The room was very tense. Pam stood watching with a horrified face, eyes darting between everyone in the room. Bella's insides were screwing up in worry.

Godric's eyes were glaring murderously at Eric. She had never seem him so enraged before. He had never looked so... dangerous before. She could see why people feared him.

"Godric..." Bella whispered, quietly. Staring into the pitch black eyes of Godric, she began seriously panicking for Eric's safety.

His eyes met hers, "Bella, go with Pamela out to the bar. I will join you after I am done dealing with my  _son"_ Godric spoke harshly and filled with venom at the end. She bit her lip and gave Pam a worried look.

"What are you going to do with him?" She whispered, her mind flashing to the dungeon worriedly, shooting Eric a concerned look. Godric apparently did not like this and snarled loudly as her eyes strayed.

"Bella go with Pamela,  _Now"_ He spat out. Bella balked, feeling her anger rising.

"No, not until you tell me what you are going to do with Eric" She insisted. Godric's fury seemed to rise by the second.

Bella saw Eric's head move in her direction slightly, to look at her in confusion. Apparently this was all that it took for Godric to snap. He moved forward in vamp speed towards Eric, snarling viciously.

Bella panicked, what was he going to do! She couldn't let Eric get hurt! That was too much. Godric needed to calm down.

Instinctively she put her hand up in a halt motion and saw as Godric crashed against an invisible barrier with a bang. He stopped, staring in front of him in awe then towards Bella then back at the invisible wall before him. Bella panted, feeling herself start to get angry.

"This is incredible, min kärlek (my love)" Godric breathed. Pam moved forward and touched the barrier like Godric, inspecting it and testing out its durability.

On closer inspection, it was not in fact invisible but nearly. It looked a little like a bubble. Mostly see through with swirling colours and slightly distorted view. But she wasn't thinking about that right now,  _now_ she was angry at the hotheaded vamp trying to attack his son!

"Godric" Bella began in a neutral tone, trying to keep her rage on the inside.

"What was that?" She questioned, giving him a cold look. He looked at her in shock then threw Eric a hateful glare before looking back at her.

"That is nothing to concern yourself with, Bella" He said frowning, "You should go with Pamela while I sort out the situation"

Bella's temper rose, "Situation? There is no situation anymore Godric. You went to  _attack_ Eric! That is completely unacceptable. What is wrong with you!" Her voice rose with heat and anger as she spoke. Godric looked at her baffled.

"Bella, he... surely you cannot allow me to let him get away with this?" He spoke in befuddlement.

She shook her head, "no i get it, your his maker and he needs to be punished yada yada but  _not_ physically. You are too angry right now and need to wait to talk to him. Jesus, calm down Godric,  _nothing_ happened" She said firmly, eyeing him sternly, still keeping the wall up.

Godric's eyes filled with rage again, " _He_ tried to seduce you,  _Kissed you,_ kissed what is  _mine._ He deserves everything he gets" He snarled, "He behaved completely inappropriately-" Bella cut him off.

"Inappropriately!" She yelled, "Your one to talk. I heard you told Eric about what we did last night.  _What the fuck?!_ Why would you tell him something like that?  _That's_ completely inappropriate! Why did you tell him!" She shouted at Godric, mortified that he told Eric such intimate details of their relationship.

Godric looked at her confusedly, switching his gaze to glares at Eric and a confused look at her.

"I do not understand" He sighed in exasperation, "Can you put that shield down, I will not attack Eric now" He huffed out.

Bella reluctantly nodded and moved her hand down, the barrier disappearing. Immediately Godric zoomed to her and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her and well rubbed himself all over her, like a large cat. Was he... marking her with his scent?! Jezz, vampires.

Bella tried to remove herself from his embrace, unsuccessfully, as he tightened the grip and growled a little, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Stop it, I'm mad at you for telling Eric about us" She mumbled, trying to stay mad when he was acting so adorable.

Bella noticed that Eric had hastily retreated behind his desk, eyeing his maker warily and Pam looked deeply relived and was even smiling slightly as she walked further into the room.

"I do not understand this, Eric is my son, we have no secrets, or I thought we did" He fixed his impressive glare onto the Viking again, prompting him to look towards the ground.

Pam, not wanting things to escalate again, stepped in, "Dear Abby says that it is uncouth and inappropriate to discuss ones intimate details with a third party. It is ungentlemanly and disrespectful to your partner" Pam explained.

Bella shot her a grateful look. But apparently, Godric still didn't get it.

"I do not understand..." He repeated, exasperated.

Bella sighed, "it means don't talk to anybody about what we do! It's disrespectful and frankly  _humiliating"_ She explained, feeling exasperated herself.

Godric hands roamed her body, even her legs, he also licked her neck clean of every trace of Eric. She rolled her eyes, dear god this is ridiculous she thought but secretly liked the attention.

At Godric's even more confused look, Pam explained, "Bella is a modest women" She chastened playfully, hoping to ease some of the tension out of the room.

"Oh" Godric replied and turned her around in his arms, "Forgive me, i will refrain from doing so in the future" He flashed her a charming smile and moved forward to kiss her.

"Uh-uh, no way" Bella leaned backwards.

"No kisses tonight. In fact, I am going home and I will see you tomorrow. You need two sort things out anyway and I'm still pretty annoyed at you. You can find some way to make it up with me tomorrow night. We have that double-date with Bill and Sookie" Bella said to him and this time he allowed her to move from his arms.

She straightened her dress and hair, moving to sit down on the sofa. Bella felt a pang of sympathy looking at the despondent look Godric was giving her.

"But... But... What about your safety? I am your body guard, you need to be protected" He said in a defeated voice that made her want to hug him.

"Pam can come with me tonight, right?" She asked, looking at her for confirmation. She smirked,

"Of course, kitten. I would love to" She said amused.

Godric frowned and looked at the ground, "If that is what you wish..." He sighed.

She stood and made her way over to him,

"It is" She affirmed and in a moment of weakness, leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. She then embraced him goodbye,

"Go easy on him" She whispered into Godric's ear, hoping he would listen. He gave her a rueful smile, even though his eyes danced with unrestrained anger.

"I will try" Was all he said. Bella nodded knowing this was the best she could get.

Quietly, she left the office not looking back.

She made her way out of the back door with Pam following behind her. She could hear her with her heals clacking noisily on the ground.

They walked in silence to her mini-van. They rode in silence for a while until Pam spoke up tentatively.

"Thank you for defending my maker. He really fucked up big this time. I have never seen my grand-sire so furious before. I truly thought that he may of ended him" Pam said quietly, staring straight ahead at the dark road. She didn't turn on the headlights. Bella supposed she didn't need to.

She sighed, "He wouldn't of killed him but seriously hurt him? Yes, definitely. I wonder what on earth Eric was thinking. Was it really worth it? Trying to bed me, you saw how angry Godric was" She shook her head in exasperation at her brother. God, he was like a brother to her! What was he thinking!

Pam was quiet for a moment before responding, "I do not think it was merely about bedding you" She said quietly.

Bella waited for her to elaborate.

Pam sighed, "I think it was more about the intimacy than the actual pleasure of bedding you"

Bella wondered what this meant, "What?"

"Eric has been feeling left out lately. He is always at the center of everyone attention and not being the most important person in your life hurts his ego. He truly thinks of himself as your brother and is hoping to get closer to you, fucking is a way to closer bond with someone. That in addition to being constantly rejected by the telepath he needs some reassurance. To my knowledge, Eric has only ever cared for those in his bloodline which now includes you and your cousin. He doesn't do things half way, he cares with everything he is and her constant rejection of him is... difficult. He most likely sees how affectionate you are and wants some caring of his own. My maker is ruthless, calculating and the strongest person I have ever met but he is but a man and every man has a weakness. His is that he cares too much about those he loves" Pam ended her speech with sadness clear in her voice. It was odd seeing her so serious. It was obvious how much she adored her maker.

"I had noticed his attitude lately but did not think he would do something so foolish" She added.

Bella nodded, understanding a little and decided to go easy on Eric for trying to sleep with her. She would still get him back but pushing him away won't help anything.

Bella contemplated how on  _earth_ she did not see this in her visions. I mean  _come on!_ She saw that guy with diarrhea but not this disaster that could have been easily fixed if she'd known beforehand? Ugh, it was so stupid.

With Pam's fast driving they made it back to her grans in record time.

"Is anyone in the house?" Bella asked, nodding towards her grans.

"There is an elderly women sleeping but that is all" Pam told her. Bella nodded and stepped out of the car.

They walked up to the farmhouse in companionable silence, "Won't you please come inside Pam" Bella said as she made her way up the porch steps.

Just before she opened the front door she turned to Pam, "Godric and I are going on a double-date with Sookie and Bill. I need some help in making the night more... interesting" Bella shot Pam a wicked look. Pam smirked back.

"It would be my pleasure" She purred as they entered the dark farmhouse together.

* * *

A loud crash echoed throughout a wooded area in the outskirts of Shreveport. A tree had been toppled over by an incredible force smashing into it at extraordinary speeds.

Eric lay panting on the forest floor, in the debris of a fallen tree, drenched in his own blood, accepting his fate. Him and his maker had been fighting for the last hour, each taking their frustrations out on the other. Mostly Godric on him with him meagerly defending himself.

" _Tell me why"_ Godric hissed and he landed with thump beside his  _son._  Godric looked down at his prone from in anger, he had never felt so betrayed before. His own progeny no less. He swallowed back the pain and stared hard down at Eric.

Eric lay slumped on the ground and looked towards the sky whilst addressing his maker, "I... I wanted her..." He whispered. Godric growled in warning to where his son was leading with his. It was fucking  _clear_ that he had wanted her.  _Wanted what was mine! My Bella! My love! MY MATE!_ He seethed internally. Godric was fighting back his instincts as a vampire to destroy any possible male suitor for his mate. If it was anyone but Eric he would not have hesitated to destroy him.

"She... is my sister and I am losing her already. I am being forgotten. Pam has no need of me. You have her and she has you" Eric said in a very quiet voice, "I want that. I want to be a part of it. I knew if I seduced her you would not deny her in allowing me to enter your bond..." Eric stopped hearing the rising growl.

"I can feel your emotions through the bond and it is so... peaceful" Eric sighed and closed his eyes, "You have everything, your missing half, your fated one, she... makes you whole... I simply wanted that." His voice faded as it was filled with emotion. Godric saw blood tears well up in his sons eyes.

He sighed, sitting down next to his progeny on the forest floor. Despite his fury, he was still his maker.

"You are aware that even if you had seduced her and I allowed you into our forming relationship then this would never happen. She and I are mates. The bond between us is infinite. You would never of fit into that equation" He explained quietly. The night was peaceful and his words hung in the air.

Eric swallowed, "I have been around for a thousand years and have never been denied anything I want. I have had to work hard sometimes to achieve my goals but never have I been denied...  _unwanted_ like this before" He confessed to his sire.

Godric looked curiously at him, "you are speaking of the telepath?" He asked.

Eric's jaw clenched and unclenched but did not speak.

Godric sighed again weary, "You were trying to substitute Bella's love for her cousins" He stated.

Eric sat up in protest with his eyebrows furrowed and opened his mouth to complain. Godric held a hand up not to interrupt him.

"I am aware that you did not mean it in this manner but that is what you were trying to achieve. You crave the companionship and love of Sookie Stackhouse but her constant rejection and apparent dislike of you is bruising your ego" Godric shook his head in disappointment, "I have always told you anything worth having is worth fighting for and yet you seem to forget this when it comes to this woman. After centuries of arrogance  _now_  you feel unworthy" His head continued shaking now in disbelief.

He locked eyes with his son to convey the importance of what he was saying, "You know as well as I do how to get Sookie Stackhouse to be yours. Simply show her your true self. Show her you  _have_ feelings and  _care_ for her. Be open, honest and treat her equally and you will have her complete devotion. She is not a difficult creature to figure out. You allow your insecurities to plague any interaction between you. You want to be the one in power, in control, you believe this will prevent any heart ache. It will not"

Godric paused for a minute, looking to the stars before he continued, "Your bravery on the battlefield is unquestionable but matters of the heart are complex. You know that bravery was one of the qualities I saw in you that made me want you as my son. I have allowed you to sort the situation with you and Miss Stackhouse on your own to figure your own way; I have faith in you"

Godric closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He felt weary. Being a maker was difficult. It never ends. There is always something to teach or guide.

"However" He said, his voice icy, "Your interaction with Bella was disgraceful. I cannot explain to you how disappointed and furious I am with you. Trying to steal  _my_ mate" Godric growled and his fangs slipped out. He glared at him, "This  _will not be forgotten"_ He swore, eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Eric bowed his head with a shiver of fear.

Godric looked away, trying to compose himself, "I will wait until my temper has cooled to think of a punishment for you. Until then you are not allowed any interaction with Bella whilst alone. I will be watching you and monitoring the bond carefully so tread lightly" Godric said darkly. Eric nodded.

Godric turned a blazing glare onto his son and flashed forward, gripping his throat tightly, "and do not forget, son or no..." Godric said dangerously low, "Bella. Is.  _MINE_ " He snarled, fangs and all before flashing up and flying away into the night sky.

Eric sighed, all the tension leaving his body. He knew that it was a bloody miracle the little damage that had been done to him. His punishment was not death but he shuddered to think of what his maker will come up with. He was creative. Even he knew how stupid and suicidal his plan had been. He groaned, thinking about what Godric said about Sookie. Staring at the stars, he contemplated his words and created a new plan of action against his Sookie.

* * *

Bella stretched in her sleep, moaning lightly in enjoyment. She felt... good. As she slowly sunk into awareness she kept feeling better and better, in her enjoyment panting and moaning lightly. She felt a hand down her panties, rubbing that spot... oh so perfectly... slowly and amazingly hard, she rocked into the delicious pressure.

Bella in her semi-conscious state did not think much of this and enjoyed the feelings invoked in her body without much thought. She felt the spot being pinched and moaned very loudly, arching her back in enjoyment. Her eyes flew open.

Bella looked around her darkened bedroom in shock trying to figure out what was going on. She felt very very exited and was panting desperately. She felt a body underneath her shift slightly and a finger run through her wet folds. She groaned.

"Godric?" She questioned, her voice thick with sleep. Still completely unsure what was going on.

"Yes, min kompis?" The gravely voice of Godric whispered in her ear. She felt him dip a finger inside her lightly then return to rubbing up and down her folds roughly but oh so perfectly. She let out a keening moan and arched into his body, which she realised was laying on top of his, her back to his chest.

"Wha-" she panted, "What are you do-ing here?" She moaned. Bella felt so hot right now it was questionable that she may explode. Godric had never been so rough with her before but his pressure was  _just_ right.

"your-your not supposed to be here" She continued to pant, trying to keep a train of thought. She shifted and felt his  _very_ large cock press into her backside, she gasped and she heard him growl quietly.

"I-I'm mad at you" she whined and began rocking into his hand which was rubbing that spot oh so perfectly again.

Bella felt him shift and place himself to her side so that he hovered over her without removing his hand from touching her. As he moved she got a good look at his face. She gasped. Godric eyes bore onto hers in the low light, feral, fangs out and pinning her to the bed. Her breath hitched. He looked just like he was back at Fangtasia when he was about to hurt Eric.

Two fingers plunged inside her without warning. She groaned and arched into him.

"I can come see  _ **min**_ _kompis_ whenever I wish" He snarled at her quietly, glaring at her in indignation. She keened as his fingers went deep, deep inside to touching something that felt... felt... fuck. They went in and out at a steady pace, hard and intense.

She panted looking at him, she felt a frisson of excitement seeing him like this... he looked magnificent.

"Godric..." She tried breathless. He bared his fangs more and licked them with his tongue, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest.

Bella could feel the familiar stirrings building down low. She was going to cum. And soon. She threw her head back in ecstasy gasping as his hand sped up. He was pumping his fingers so powerfully and deeply it was driving her wild.  _Dear god, had anything ever felt this good?_ She thought desperately, feeling wild and out of control. Her hips slammed into his fingers.

"Oh-god-Godric-so-good-so-fuck-please-mor-don't-ahhh" She screamed out, feeling herself explode around his fingers. She came so hard she screamed out in complete and utter ecstasy, her loud cries of delight echoing throughout the room.  _Oh... fuck... that was..._ Bella thought in a daze, coming down from the best orgasm ever.

Bella stared into Godric's eyes in a daze.  _That was incredible_ she thought.

She opened her mouth to say something when he stole her breath with a kiss. The kiss was beautiful, it was a hot mess full of passion, tongues and an aching need. She groaned and weaved her fingers through the back of his hair.

"Godric..." She sighed in wonder as he trailed kissed down her neck. He was touching her body sensuously, every where, making her heart pound and heat pool down low. She wanted his fingers inside of her again.

He growled quietly into her neck placing wet kisses everywhere while panting wildly. He moved to look into her eyes... they were so wild and unrestrained. He brushed a thumb over her nipple. She gasped and keened,

"Ohh" She moaned at the delicious sensation.

"Yessss" He hissed. Godric moved quick as a flash and had removed her vest top, attacking her breasts with expert precision. He nibbled and licked her nipple roughly, whilst using his hand to massage her breast and rub her nipple. This drove Bella wild. Her breats were so sensitive and the feeling of him kneading her nipples was exquisite. Sparks of sensation few downwards and she began rocking her hips, seeking friction.

Godrics mouth moved to her other breast whilst his hands began exploring her body, stroking and massaging every curve. Bella panted and screwed her eyes shut, the feeling was too intense for her. Her body began twitching and she moaned, groaned and whined loudly as she enjoyed the feelings but  _needed more._

"Please, Godric, more, more" She begged, her voice full of need. He looked up at her from his position on her breast and bared his fangs at her as his eyes shown in triumph.

"What do you need, min söta (my sweet)" He asked, giving her a predatory look.

"You, please Godric, touch me" She thrust her hips upwards to make her point clear.

Godric growled at her and licked his fangs. He continued stroking her nipples with her thumbs and moved forward slowly. Godric rested his fangs on her jugular and scrapped them back and forth softly.

"ja , min kära , jag kommer röra dig , jag kommer att älska dig , jag kommer att ta dig till himlen , jag kommer att hävda dig, jag kommer att göra dig min, du . är. Gruvan" (yes, my dear, i will touch you, i will love you, i will take you to the heavens, i will claim you, i will make you mine, you. are.  _mine_.) He whispered into her throat. As he spoke one hand stuck down her shorts and rubbed her softly through her panties. She moaned loudly in delight and frustration. It was more but still not nearly enough.

Bella was wiggling and twitching wildly, needing release, needing more stimulation and was imaging throwing Godric down and jumping on top of him to rub against him where she needed him most. Feel his hard cock against her, she groaned imaging that. She needed him, needed more, needed him inside of her.

She felt his fangs rub against her again and she shivered, "Oh fuck, bite me Godric,  _please"_ She groaned out and thankfully he complied. He bit her roughly but it only heightened her pleasure. She could feel him drinking from her roughly. One of his hands now squeezed her ass cheek while the other still rubbed her through her panties. She grinding hard down on the hand, praying for some more friction.

"Ugh, harder Godric" She gasped out, through pants. He stuck his fangs deeper and bit her harder, the feeling almost painful but oh so incredible. She keened long and loudly before releasing.

As she came down from her high she felt Godric nuzzling into her neck and making content little purring noises. Although she just came she still burned with desire. He hadn't touched her properly, she hadn't got her fill of him yet, she needed him and was sick and tired of his teasing.

In a swift motion she turned him onto his back. Bella quickly straddled him, trapping him with her legs. She placed her core right over his straining erection and groaned. This is what she needed.

She looked at Godric, he was baring his teeth at her and a rumble echoed in his chest. She growled back and leaned down over him, whilst grinding into him and enjoying the feeling.

She glared at him in the eye, daring him to object and slowly licked her blood off of his fangs and lips. She ground slowly but hard into him.

"It's my turn now" She threatened him, warning him again. She did not look at his face or wait for a reply as she attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss. She poured all of her need and frustration into the kiss, enjoying his taste, taking from him what she wanted.

Her hands began to wander over his chest which was still covered in a shirt. She growled angrily at the fabric. She pulled back from kissing him and tore open his shirt, her hands greedily roaming his magnificent chest.

"Yes" She breathed, taking in the fine specimen of man in from of her. She kissed, licked and touched him to her hearts delight all while speeding up her grinding. She let out gradual breathy moans in delight.

Bella could feel it getting easier to grind, especially when Godric began thrusting upwards also. The fabric between them was pretty damp, wetting his trousers but she cared not, only focusing on her pleasure.

Her pleasure was building and getting so much, her hips were beginning to jerk quickly and she was moaning loudly in delight. She fell forward and cuddled into his neck, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her release building. Being her so close she could her him whispering,

"min kärlek , du är min , så jävla vacker (my love, you are mine, so dam beautiful)"

With a gasp, Bella came fantastically shuddering and sobbing. As she came she bit down roughly on Godric's neck causing him to roar and shudder below her. She did not break skin much to her disappointment and collapsed, sated onto his chest, basking in the afterglow.

She lay atop of him panting as he began stroking her hair. She nuzzled against him and felt him begin to her. She smiled serenely. She felt wonderful. She was so glad Godric came by, although she told him not to stop by she was infinitely grateful he did. She needed him here with her.

"thank you" She said quietly, feeling closer to him than ever. She was pretty pissed with him earlier but felt it felt amazing that everything between them was right again.

He chuckled softly, "It is not me who should be thanking you? I should not have come... I am very sorry I did not listen...I..." He began to sound hesitant and she lifted her head up to look him in the eye curiously.

He looked pained, "After... seeing you with Eric... I needed to reassure you are mine. I cannot loose you" He pleaded in a vulnerable tone. Bella felt warmth burst in her chest and affection for Godric tingle in her chest. He was so sweet and didn't want to loose her.

She smiled at him and cupped his face, "It's okay Godric. I forgive you. You won't lose me. I promise. I am right here. I am yours and only yours" She said softly, eyes shinning with tenderness, "Just as you are mine" She added, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Yes, yes I am" He assured, staring at her with such sincerity it made her heart clench. She sighed and smiled, leaning back down on him. He resumed stroking her hair.

Bella felt peaceful, relieved and oh so comfortable as she lay with Godric. Before when she had went to bed without him and on bad terms with him it settled heavily in her stomach uncomfortably and she felt a little wrong. She shouldn't ever be angry with Godric. With him back, it felt like everything was right in the world.

As she settled into sleep she thought that she didn't want to lose him either.


	33. Chapter 33

_Bill sat on a park bench next to a young girl with black hair who was sobbing into his shoulder... "It will be alright my dear" His accented voice said as he continued to console the girl. She seemed to be around sixteen years of age. "No, it won't. They found out and kicked me out! The think I am some sort of freak, I am a freak" she wailed._

" _No, Vera, you most certainly are not a freak. You are special. Very special" Bill stated strongly._

_She continued to sob._

" _No, I'm not. I'm a freak who healed my freakin' cat. What am I? Where will I go?" She whispered heart brokenly._

_Bill lifted a finger under her chin and looked her in the eye, "I know a place where you will be accepted for you who are. A place where someone like you can thrive and be taken care of, you will want for nothing. Do you want me to take you there Vera?" Bill questioned still looking in her eyes._

_She nodded brokenly and the pair stood and made their way out of the park..._

Bella blinked her eyes rapidly as she woke up. She looked around the her lightened bedroom confusedly. Waking up with a vision was not a peaceful way to rise she thought. She finally got some insight into what Bill was up to. According to her dream he was... taking a young girl away? A young girl who was probably part fae judging by her comment about healing her cat and taking her somewhere. Could other supes heal? She was pretty sure they didn't. At least not in this realm. She scowled, deep in thought. At least now she knew a  _part_ of the reason Bill was interested in Sookie and her. Perhaps because they were part fae and he... for some reason was interested in them? But he only found out that recently when Sookie told him.

Frustrated, she groaned and hopped out of bed and into her bathroom. As she showered and got ready for the day, her mind wandered. What on earth...? Was it the faerie blood Bill was interested in? That didn't explain her particularly doom filled other visions. It was bigger than just Bill but at least there was another missing piece of the puzzle. Unfortunately, it only filled her with more questions than answers.

Bella sighed and made her way into the kitchen where she heard her grandmother laughing animatedly.

Curious, she walked into the kitchen and stopped, startled at the guest sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh Bella, Good Morning, here I would like you to meet Mr. Matias. Mr. Matias, this is my granddaughter Bella" Her grandmother introduced with a gentle smile at her face. Bella, smiled warily, at 'Mr Matias' as she replied,

"It is nice to meet you Mister" She said to her fairy great-grandfather. Niall smiled back at her gently and waved a hand.

"Please join us for breakfast Isabella, there is plenty for everybody" He said with a flourish. Bella nodded mutely and made her way to the table quietly wondering what the fuck was going on. She didn't like lying to her grandmother.

As Bella ate she tried to think of a polite way to ask  _why_ her great-grandfather was joining them for breakfast and why was he using a fake name. She caught his eye and threw him a ' _what the fuck look'_ he smirked a little before speaking,

"I was on my way to the local watering hole Merlottes and got lost. Your grandmother was kind enough to offer me breakfast and directions" He sent a charming smile to her grandmother. Adele smiled back happily,

"So did you have fun on your 'date' last night dear?" Adele inquired lightly taking a sip of her sweet tea and smirking into the glass.

Bella started to slowly blush as she saw the twinkling light in her grandmothers eyes.  _OH MY GOD SHE DID NOT HEAR ME AND GODRIC LAST NIGHT. NO SHE DIDN'T. SHE COULDN'T. SHE FUCKING DID,_ Bella screamed internally, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.  _Kill me know, just kill me, I need to crawl in a hole and die. Fuck._ Bella was seriously considering bashing her head in when Niall cut in.

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend Isabella?" He inquired lightly but with a unmistakable steel to his question which made the hairs on the back of her neck raise.  _Oh fuck, he wasn't supposed to know about Godric. He doesn't know, does he? He seems doesn't seem happy, maybe he won't find out he's a vampire...?_ She panicked even more. She darted quick glances between her grandmother and great-grandfather and wondered which situation was worse.

"Oh yes, Mr Matias, Godric is Bella's boyfriend. Sweet young lad" Adele stated proudly in-between bites of bacon. Nialls fork dropped lightly on his plate and his eyes burned into hers. She could clearly see the rage in them. Gone was the sweet kind grandfather figure he had been up until this moment, now he was every inch the prince of fae who's kin was consorting with and under potential threat of a very old dangerous vampire. This could go wrong on so many levels. She had to play this  _perfectly._ Or she could start a war. War between fae and vampires have been started for way less. They really hated each other. Or rather fae hated vampires, vampires  _loved_ fae. Loved to eat them.

"Godric? What an unusual name for a young boy to have" He stated lightly and began eating again but without taking his eyes off of her. Adele remained blissfully ignorant to the tension in the room.

"Hm, oh yes. Young Godric is a vampire so he is not so young I suppose. It is hard for me to think of him as so old when he looks about Bella's age" Adele explained.

Nialls eyes hardened even more and he nodded whilst keeping his expression carefully blank.

"I see. How is your relationship going with your vampire?" Niall asked her with a polite smile and rage burning behind his eyes.

"Oh, uh, its going fine" She smiled warily at him and stuffed her mouth with food.

Adele gave a chuckle, "Things are more than  _fine_ with him if what I heard last night was any indication" She winked at her granddaughter. Bella's mouth dropped open.  _No. No. NO NO NO._ It was bad enough that her grandmother would say things like this but to drop hints that she had been canoodling with a dangerous vampire to her FAERY GRANDFATHER. Dear god, could it get any worse?

"Oh, young love?" Niall prompted.

Adele smiled, "Oh definitely, they just can't seem to keep their hands off each other"

Apparently it could.

Bella wanted to kill herself. Jump out the window. Stab herself in the heart. Smash her head against the table. Anything to get away from this. To not be here. To not be  _her._

Her grandmother had just told Niall Brigant Prince of the Sky fae that his young, not yet matured granddaughter was being molested by vampire and not just  _any_ vampire but death AND she was in love with him. Yes kill her now.

Niall coughed a little then stood up.

"If you will excuse me I must be going. Thank you very much for this delicious meal. Perhaps we will see each other around,  _and we can talk more then"_ Niall said. That last part was clearly for her.

Bella understood, "I'll see you out, 'Mr Matias'" Bella offered. Her grandmother nodded approvingly at her polite behaviour.

She nibbled at her lip as she lead the Prince of Faeries to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you sir" Bella said loudly for her grandmothers sake and opened the door slowly, carefully keeping her eyes to the floor.

She looked up to see the hard gaze of her great-grandfather.

"We will speak after your session with Preston, Isabella" He said quietly but with steel. She nodded, continuing to nibble on her lip and he left and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Bella panted breathlessly and collapsed on the warm grass in her front garden. She had a yoga class today in Shreveport then her lessons with Preston and she was completely beat.

She had explained to him about her awesome shield power and was told this was fairly common power among fae. Today's lesson was centered around her 'shield' and how to manipulate, control, bring forth, and adjust it. If she tried hard enough, it was completely invisible but that was extremely difficult and used up a lot of her energy. She was told that her powers although limitless can deplete if she used them a lot and a way to gain more magical energy would be to soak up some sun. That made her laugh. Like a solar panel, soaking up energy. The more she used her powers the easier it was to regenerate energy. Good to know.

Right now she panted on the grass, sweating under the boiling Louisiana heat and felt like she could melt.

She heard Preston walk over to her.

"Good session today. Your powers are developing at a fast rate. Do you have any questions?" He said politely and sat down cross legged across from her. She sat up to look at him wobbly and cursed having to move at all.

She looked into Preston's eyes seriously, "Well, you have gave me a basic book of the fae race but I was wondering if I could get one on rules, laws and the judicial system of the fae" Bella asked. Ever since seeing that dungeon in Fangtasia she knew that she had two options. 1: be naive and pretend that this aspect of the supernatural world doesn't exist and bury her head in the sand, or, 2: accept it as a reality even if it is something she disagrees with. This is her life now and she needs to learn how it works in order to do the right thing as much as she can.

Obviously she picked option number two. She didn't want to know about all of the suffering and darker side of the supe world but it is a reality and her ignoring it won't change it. She needed to grow up.

Preston gave her a odd look, one she couldn't decipher.

"Of course, My Lady. I will find a suitable book for you" He said obediently.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile and jumped a little when she heard a voice speak from above her.

"My dear, will you give Preston and I a moment before we speak?" Niall said.

She looked up at him and hastily rose nodding in agreement. Bella decided that she better change – she was pretty sweaty - for this 'talk' or more likely a Faery type of scolding. She winced.

Bella changed into a casual but pretty summer dress, it was a silver colored and complimented her dark hair well.

As she exited the house she saw both Preston and her great-grandfather looking at her. She blushed under their gaze and looked down. She walked over to them and Preston stepped forward.

"My Lady, this is the book you requested" He said respectfully with a little bow. She nodded, taking it off of him and looked him in the eyes,

"Thank you Preston"

"Come, we must be going Isabella" Niall said sternly. Bella nodded and followed her great-grandfather to a car that had appeared in her drive in the time she went to change.

She entered the passenger side without making eye contact with him, praying he wasn't too mad. Now would be an excellent time for her teleportation powers to activate. Or invisibility. Hm, is that a fae power?

"Great-grandfather, is invisibility a fae power?" She asked curiously.

She finally looked towards him and saw her giving her a curious look. Niall made his way out of hummingbird lane and began speeding down the country roads. She wondered where he was going.

"Have you shown signs of this ability, my dear?" His voice held deep curiosity and he had a small smile at the corner of his lips.

"No I was just wondering" She replied and looked out the window.

The car was silent and tense for a few moments before it was broken by the Prince.

"So. You belong to  _Death"_ He said tonelessly. She flinched. Bella didn't dare to look at him in the face. She began to feel afraid, she wondered if she would be punished.

"Sort of.. I guess. I don't  _belong_ to him" She muttered, still looking out the window. The way he made it sound... like she was a slave.

"Explain. I do not know the differences and terms that the human culture uses to refer to attachments. Do you belong to him? Are you involved in a supposed  _romantic_ companionship? Are you _his_ to do with as he pleases? Does he drink your blood?... Has he offered you his blood" As he spoke his voice got harsher and harsher until the last question in which his voice sounded Arctic.

She shot him a fearful look and saw him staring determinately ahead but could feel the waves of power and displeasure radiating off of him. She took in a deep calming breath. Bella knew that it was extremely important that she worded this correctly.

"I suppose that you could say that I  _belong_ to him but only if you say that he also  _belongs_ to me" She began firmly, staring straight at him to convey her truthfulness.

Bella continued, "I understand what you are implying and our relationship is  _equal._ I am not controlled or commanded by him in any way. You make it sound as if I am a toy or a pet" She frowned, "I would never let somebody treat me like that. I do have some respect" She huffed and looked back out the window.

The car was silent for a few more seconds before he spoke again.

"Then explain this...  _attachment_ you seem to have with death" He commanded.

She sighed, "I don't really know what you mean. Me and Godric are friends, he is an interesting individual and treats me well. I really like him. There is no 'romantic attachment' between us" She sighed angrily. She didn't know what was worse telling the Prince of fae she was romantically interested in a notorious vampire or telling him he was her lover. Judging by how he spat the word 'romantically' earlier she is going to assume the later.

"Godric and I are lovers" She stated in a strong confident voice that did not match the embarrassed blush adorning her face, "I told my gran we were together because humans don't really accept when physical relationships and romantic relationships don't go hand in hand and because it is so embarrassing. She's Christian, she would have a heart attack" She sighed. This technically true, she supposed.

Bella paused for a few moment to peek at the thoughtful look on her great-grandfathers face and hoped she was doing well.

"I know Godric through Eric Northman, I know you are worried about him taking advantage of me. He's a vampire and I'm fae and everything but please don't worry about it. Godric treats me really well, he decided to help me by teaching me how to fight and helping to train me. He is also acting as my night-time body guard because he thinks Bill is some sort of a threat" She told him, hoping to score some brownie points for Godric.

He looked over at her in the car and raised his eyebrows, "Night-time bodyguard? You have a day-time one too? Who organised this?" He asked.

Bella smiled, "Yeah, He's a werewolf named Alcide, Eric did. He treats me really well too you know" She gave him a pointed look. His lips twitched.

"Ah, I wondered why the were was following us" Niall mused as his eyes flickered out the side of his window.

Bella gasped and turned around and looked in all directions hoping to see Alcide. She shouldn't of been so surprised, Eric did say he was following her but she was.

"Where? I don't see him" She huffed, continuing to look around the cars.

"You wouldn't, my dear. He is not supposed to be seen" Niall explained to her with a patient voice. Then how could he see him? Stupid Prince of fae not explaining to her.

Bella made a noise of acknowledgement then became quiet. She had explained the situation with Godric to the best of her abilities without telling her prejudged against vampires great-grandfather the true extent of her relationship and how much she lov-liked and trusted Godric. She had said her piece and handed the reins over to him.

After another ten minutes he parked in front of a nice looking restaurant. She looked up at him startled.

"What? I cannot take my great-granddaughter out for lunch?" He said with amusement.

Bella shook her head, "Oh, I am uh, just confused, I thought you were mad at me" She looked at him for an explanation.

He sighed and turned to look her in the eyes, "I was. I was positively furious. But most of all disappointed. I had thought you smarter and wiser than your cousin to get under the thrall of a vampire but I can see I was mistaken" Bella imaged this was his version of an apology. Princes hardly apologized.

She raised her eyebrows for him to continue talking, "I can see that you are a lot more shrewd than I gave you credit for. You have found a way to make an extremely powerful ally, a  _vampire,_ but still powerful none the same. Vampires are the most influential supe in this realm and involving yourself with them is a very wise decision. One that is, unfortunately, a necessary evil" His face screwed up in disgust.

He then adorned a thoughtful look, "Even for a vampire, The Northman is as honorable as they come and calculating and respected enough to become a good ally. Additionally, the fearsome reputation of death and his sheer power alone..." He lead off, looking at her proudly from some reason.

Bella stayed silent through this whole exchange, trying not to let shock show on her face at what he was thinking. Faeries were devious, she thought and he believed her to be power hungry, selfish and as manipulative as the rest of him. Internally, she became worried. Is this the type of man her great-grandfather was?

"You have convinced him to teach and protect you. This is quite remarkable, my dear" He gave her a pleased smile.

"-last of all I cannot fault you on having him as a lover in your life. His services are quite useful and in this realm there is not very many options are there?" He smirked at her.

She was shocked on so so so many levels. Her brain was spinning.

"your... not mad I have a lover?" She asked, skipping over the whole 'services are quite useful' comment, if he thought she used him for his help in exchange for.. you know... then she would possibly consider kinslaying and regicide.

He laughed heartily, "Of course not my dear. It is typically expected for important members of the royal line to have many lovers. It shows good standing. I am however not very happy it is with a vampire. If you wish I can send over one of my subjects?" He offered.

Bella tried to keep the horrified look off of her face, "NO! I mean no... I don't think that's a good idea..." She said warily, hoping this didn't upset him.

He nodded in agreement, "Yes I suppose your right, Vampires are possessive aren't they?" He sighed.

"Well, enough of this talk. Let us go enjoy our lunch, shall we?" He smiled at her charmingly and 'popped' out of the car to the side of her door and opened it for her in a gentlemanly manner. She smiled at him in thanks and tried to desperately keep down her feelings of unease and distrust she now had in her great-grandfather.

* * *

Bella giggled as Niall dropped her back off at her grandmothers house. The lunch that they had was surprisingly pleasant. Despite his age Niall was easy to socialize with and he had a great sense of humor. He was pretty charming. Bella felt pretty conflicted as the car came to a stop, Niall Prince of fae was a shrewd, manipulative and devious man... but he was also her great-grandfather who seemed so great and caring. It didn't sit well with Bella to love and respect someone but not trust them. Especially family. It was just wrong.

Her great-grandfather once again popped himself out of the car to open her door for her.

She came out and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you so much for lunch Great-grandfather, I really enjoyed it" She said with affection.

He gave her a comforting smile and drew her in for a hug. She sighed in bliss. She could feel a soft warming sensation as they were so close. It was as if her spark recognized him as her kin. It probably did.

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. I am proud to have you as part of my family" He said back warmly. She grinned at the compliment and drew apart from him.

He leaned forward to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I shall see you soon for update on your progress. Be safe, my dear" He said then popped away right before her eyes.

She smiled slightly as she walked up to the farmhouse. She really had an enjoyable day. Aside from the portion of the day when he scared her and made her feel like he was a pretty sketchy character, she really enjoyed spending time with him.

As Bella walked up to the house she could see Sookie sunbathing on her favorite lounger. They had their double-date tonight. She grinned internally at what she had planned.

"Hey Sook" She called out in greeting as she came up next to her cousin.

Sookie sat up and removed her sunglasses whilst giving her a grin.

"Hiya cus, what'cha doing?" Sookie asked.

Bella shrugged, "Just about to start getting ready for our big double-date tonight. I need your help finding something good to wear, we're going clubbing and I have no idea what to wear"

Sookie grinned and jumped up from her chair, bouncing in excitement, "We're going  _clubbing!_ I haven' gone dancin' in  _ages"_ Sookie squealed excitedly.

Bella grinned with her cousin.

Sookie's face fell, "But wait, how you goin' to go clubbing your only eighteen" Sookie gave her cousin a reprimanding look.

Bella smiled back sheepishly, "I got a fake ID" At the look on her cousins fake she hastily continued, "C'mon Sook, this will be my first time ever going to a club and getting drunk! Don't you want to be there for that? Plus we can have so much fun with Bill and Godric! I got tickets for a showing of the rocky horror picture show! Then we can stop by Merlottes for a bite to eat and show off our amazing vamp boyfriends to the rest of Bon Temps and then go to my first club! Please please pleaseeee, it will be such a good night Sooks, you've been too serious lately, let your hair down once in a while! When was the last time you got totally trashed?"

Now Bella gave Sookie a reprimanding look and Sookie gave her the sheepish one.

"Well... two years ago at the new years party and Merlottes..." Sookie admitted.

Bella gasped in mock-outrage.

"What! That's way too long" Bella announced hauntingly. She grabbed her cousins arm and started dragging her inside the farmhouse.

"You only live once you know... Except if your a vampire which we are not and never will be!" Bella said firmly.

Sookie snorted, "Amen to that" she agreed whilst being lead to her bedroom.

"You need to start  _living._ Tonight we are going to get totally fucked, dress up in our sexist outfits, let our guys slobber all over us and girls be totally jealous us and of our awesome, sexy, gorgeous vamps" Bella finished and pushed Sookie gently onto the bed.  _Well my sexy, awesome gorgeous vamp. No ones gonna be jealous of you because of Bill; if anything they'll pity you. After tonight you'll see what a boring creep he is._

Sookie laughed and smiled up excitedly to her cousin.

"Ok ok, I'm in" She grinned.

Bella cheered and then promptly threw open Sookie's wardrobe.

Bella started riffling through Sookie's closet looking for something that one would wear to a club. Dear lord how many sun dresses does her cousin own?

Bella huffed and began rifling through her drawers.

Nothing.

"What the fuck is this?" Bella stifled a giggle at the ridiculous eighteenth century nightdress she had in her hand. What the fuck was this thing? Her grandmother didn't even wear anything this ugly.

As Bella turned her gaze to Sookie, she saw her cousin blush.

"Uh... Bill got it for me" She admitted, her face crimson.

Bella gaped for a second then burst out laughing.

Sookie tried to give her cousin a disproving look but Bella could see the laughter dancing in her eyes and how she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"It's not that bad" Sookie defended.

Bella shot her an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding? Not that bad?" Bella said, voice filled with disbelief.

"Be honest here" Bella said seriously as she walked over to her cousin.

"do you honestly think that this isn't that bad?" She said before throwing it on over her clothes and making a ridiculous sexy pose.

Sookie laughed.

"Dear lord... no... it's soo fucking  _ugly!"_ Sookie got out between laughs.

Bella joined in and began twirling around in the thing, watching it as it flowed out with the movement. They both laughed more at this.

"How do you feel sexy in this thing?" Bella asked curiously, after they had calmed down.

Sookie snorted, "I don't, but Bill seems to like it. He says it is something that a, 'respectful young lady' would wear"

Bella laughed, "Because that is how you want your boyfriend to see you, as a 'respectful young lady' and not a sexy, smart, incredible women. Hell, that's how I want gran to look at me not Godric" Bella said.

This was Bella's sneaky way of beginning to turn Sookie against Bill. She knew that if she made any accusations against Bill whilst Sookie was wearing her rose tinted glasses then it would be for nothing and just alienate her cousin again.  _Buuut,_ if she made Sookie see what a douche-bag Bill really was and point out the problems in their relationship then she might be open to listen. Or so she hoped. This was phase one of her plan.

Sookie frowned but didn't comment. Bella smiled internally.

Bella sighed dramatically, "Well we won't find anything in here to wear, your closest is more modest than grans" She laughed as Sookie blushed.

"Come into my room, I've been given a whole lot of clothes, most of which I don't wear and most of it will fit you" Bella offered and the cousins walked to Bella's bedroom.

Bella began throwing clothes that would fit Sookie at her as she sat on the bed.

"look through that and tell me if you like anything" She said as she continued tossing clothes at her.

She heard Sookie gasp and Bella spun around to see what she found.

"Oh my fuckin' god. I  _love_ this dress!" Sookie said, whilst holding up a pretty scarlet colored dress. It didn't seem all that great to Bella but she grinned.

"It's nice, try it on" She encouraged.

Sookie, so exited, stripped right then and there and Bella watched her put the dress on. After she smoothed it down it was Bella's turn to gasp.

"Wow, Sook... That's... God, you look incredible!" Bella gaped at her cousin.

The dress clung to her curves perfectly, making her soft in all the right places, giving her curves that Kim Kardashian would be jealous of. It dipped down low in the front giving a teasing glimpse of her breasts. Even Bella had to admit that Sookie's tits looked perfect in that dress. Nice, round, firm, pretty big but not too large. If Bella didn't know better she would think that she had plastic surgery for such bad boys. The dress made her look so sexy without crossing that line into slutty or too much skin on display. It had long sleeves and wasn't too short in length. All in all, she looked fucking amazing.

Sookie grinned as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror in Bella's room. Sookie preened and seemed to get exited with her amazing dress. As she should be. She looked better than most people on television and they had teams of makeup artists and spend millions on plastic surgery.

Bella slipped out the room and took a bottle of wine from her grans collection, hoping she wouldn't mind and made her way back to her room.

She poured two glasses for Sookie and herself and handed one over.

"Cheers to finding the dress that makes you look so hot that if I wasn't your cousin, I would want you" Bella said as she and Sookie clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers, I can't wait to see Bill's reaction" Sookie grinned at her. As Bella took a sip she smirked.

_Yeah, me too._


	34. Chapter 34

Bella and Sookie sat in the couch on their grans living room, pleasantly buzzed. They had had a wonderful evening getting ready for their double-date. Her gran had even decided to help and done their hair all whilst sipping on some very delicious red wine. Well, at first Bella cringed at the taste but the more she drank, the more she enjoyed it.

Their gran made then a nice dinner and all three women had a great amount of fun.

Sookie had on her trade marked red dress and her hair was straightened for once, making it appear longer and giving her an edgier look. She had on light eye shadow that blended to become darker at the corner of her eyes. It made her blue eyes really pop. She wore 'fuck me' heals, in black which matched her black coat and some lovely hooped earnings. All in all, she looked hot.

Bella had gone for the opposite from Sookie. Her dress was navy and did not cling to her but only at her top half and flowed outwards. What Bella really loved about the dress was how it pushed up her girls, making them look almost as good as Sookie's. Not as big but definitely second glance worthy. It did not dip low or show any cleavage at all but clung to and definitely showed off her assets. Finally she wore plat-formed boots with a heal. They were surprisingly comfortable, she just hoped she wouldn't break her neck or something. Sookie convinced her to put them on. Her + high-heals = horrific accident. Oh well, thank God-ric will be there to catch her when she falls.

Her hair was amazing. Thanks to the tireless work from her Gran and cousin. It was half up, half down, with the half up part pleated beautifully and intricately. The rest of her hair flew down in voluminous bouncy waves. The best thing about her was by far her hair. Pairing this with a light sexy smoky eyed look and a nude lip stick, she was ready to go. She was really looking forward tonight.

The door bell went. Both Sookie and Bella looked at each other and squealed in excitement. They were a bit tipsy.

Her grandmother chuckled as she stood to answer the door.

Sookie and Bella giggled at each other, standing and smoothing out their hair and dresses in case the person at the door was their vampire.

They both turned eagerly to see who arrived first. To her delight, it was Godric. She positively beamed at him.

"Godric!" She called out cheerily and walked over to him as he stood in the entrance to the living room. Bella did not note the look of utter astonishment he gave her as he took her in. She gave him an affectionate hug and sighed in bliss as she cuddled him.

She pulled back to finally see the dumbfounded look on her face.

"what is it?" She asked, brows wrinkling in concern.

"Y-you look... wow" He stared wide eyed at her. She grinned and looked back to her gran and Sookie. Sookie gave her a thumbs up and her gran winked at her.

Bella giggled in glee and returned to sit near Sookie on the couch.

Godric stood there for a while gaping at her and she admittedly felt a little smug she could make him react in such a way. Tonight was indeed going to be fun.

"Close you mouth, son, you don't want to catch flies" Her grandmother scolded lightly with amusement.

Godric's eyes flickered to her grandmother and looked at her... sheepishly? GODRIC was embarrassed. Oh my god! She was going to have so much fun tonight.

"I'm sorry Mrs Stackhouse... I-" Godric tried to explain before he was cut off again by Adele.

"It's alright, just quit drooling over my granddaughter and take a seat" She chuckled and gave him a wink.

Godric bowed his head and made his way to the other couch.

As he sat down he finally looked at Sookie, "You are also looking quite enchanting tonight Miss Stackhouse. It is a good thing that you are taken or I would have a hard time trying to beat off all of the men trying to get to you and Bella tonight" He complimented. Sookie grinned at him, flattered.

"Thank you and please, call me Sookie" She smiled and Adele shot Godric an affectionate look.

Godric was relieved to note that another vampire – most likely Compton – arrived at that moment. The attention was solely on him and he did not like it. Especially when he was not being as sociable as he would normally be as he was distracted by his Bella.

She looked like a temptress tonight, no doubt about it. She had never looked so mature and sexy before and it was making it difficult for Godric. She looked confident and in charge and he badly wanted to show her just who she belonged to. That she was  _his_.

As he watched Sookie Stackhouse walk away he could see her beauty. She certainly was an attractive women, no doubt about that. However it was severely out shined by her goddess like cousin. It was the first time he could see why his son would of taken such an interest in her. Excluding her behaviour of course. Unfortunately for him, he needed to ensure her safety so as to not distress his mate or child.

As he was contemplating this another part of his mind was solely focused on Bella. She gave him a coy grin and walked over to sit beside him on the couch. He tried to not allow the proximity affect him. After the previous night he was still feeling insecure and wanted to reassure she was his, preferably by making her scream.

He smiled and looked into her deep brown eyes. Gods, she was beautiful. So perfect. Her cheeks were flushed pink and eyes sparked with delight.

"Hey there" She whispered. This shot through Godric. Her tone of voice was so low and seductive every part of him was rapidly focused on her.

"Hello, ma petite" He replied, giving a polite smile whilst trying to hide his reaction. By the smirk she gave him, he didn't think he hid it very well.

She leaned towards him and snaked her arm around him. Then she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. His heart and cock squeezed in delight at the proximity.

"I've missed you today" She whispered and began placing soft kisses up his shoulder. He swallowed. Godric could hear that out on the hall there was some commotion going on but knew that her kin could walk through any minute. He did not want to be caught in a compromising position. Or with his fangs out.

He inhaled sharply as she bit at his neck. The vixen was going to kill him.

"Bella, stop, your family..." he trailed off. Godric stopped talking as Bella moaned into his neck and continued kissing him. He raised her head and looked at her desperately, pleading with his eyes for her to stop.

His fangs released at the look on her face.

Her pupils were blown wide, face flushed, gently panting and eyeing him hungrily. All sense of propriety flew out of window and he knew he had to have her. Now.

"But I want you..." She murmured in a low seductive tone. He growled lowly back at her ready to comply with her wishes when he heard a human stomping their approach. In a possessive mode, he turned and bared his fangs at whoever dared to interrupt them.

Sookie stomped back into the living room to see Godric giving her a death glare – fangs and all. With Bella latched onto him like a Velcro monkey. She didn't stop to think for a second what danger she might be in and let out a giggle.

"Interrupting something am I?" She smiled at the pair. They were truly a perfect couple in Sookie's opinion. They just fit so well together, complimented each other perfectly and seemed just so... right. Like two halves of a whole. She sighed wistfully. Maybe someday she and Bill could be like that...

She frowned thinking about his reaction to her outfit.

" _Bill!" Sookie called out happily and moved forward to give him a hug in greeting in her grandmothers hallway._

" _Good evening Sookie" He replied. She smiled. Slowly he pulled back and trailed his eyes slowly down, checking out her outfit! She was so looking forward to his reaction, if Godric was any indication, this would be great! She wanted to look nice for her man._

_To her surprise he frowned, "What are you wearing?" He looked up at her with a disapproving gaze. Shocked, she blinked at him._

" _Uh, you don't like it...?" She asked, feeling crushing disappointment and inadequacy. Why did he not like it? Did she look fat...?_

" _Sookie, you are dressed like a prostitute. Change. I am disappointed that you would dress in such a way. Go change or I will not be accompanying you this evening" He said firmly in his strong accent._

_Sookie gaped for three seconds. It felt like there was a war inside of her. Part of her was pushing her to go change and apologize and even feel shame at being dressed like this... but another part, one that was getting stronger by the minute was outraged at his statement. Her and Bella had worked so hard on getting her ready to look good for this man and here he was... insulting her! She did not look like a prostitute! She looked hot for once! These feelings swirled inside of her._

_The part that told her to go change suddenly swelled inside of her and she was about to go change when a part of her spoke up. No. She couldn't. Bella lent her the dress and helped her get ready. Tonight was more important than Bill, it was about Bella. Her cousin that she needed to make things up with. She had no idea why things had been so strained with them but this was her opportunity to make it right. She couldn't change. Bill would just have to deal with it._

" _No Bill" She said firmly. She watched as his eyes widened._

" _I'm not changing! I look hot, just cos I'm not dressed like a nun doesn't mean I look like a prostitute. How dare you say that to me! If you don't wanna come out with us tonight then fine but I'm gonna go have fun with Bella and Godric-" Sookie fumed, looking straight at Bill. This was the first time she had shown the famous Stackhouse temper to him and he looked flabbergasted. It was about time she stuck up for herself and did what she wanted to do. It felt great._

_Bill opened his mouth to reprimand her when gran spoke, "Now Bill, let me get you a true blood" Adele said and led Bill away to the kitchen. Bill, with his southern manners and all couldn't refuse the request. As she walked away her grandmother winked at her and Sookie knew she had done the right thing._

_She walked back to the living room..._

Sookie shook her head, trying to forget about Bill acting like an A-hole. She wondered what had gotten into him.

She heard Bella sigh dramatically and looked at her cousin, "Yes, you are interrupting something. But it's okay, we have time for that later" Bella shot Sookie a wicked look and she laughed. From what Sookie could tell Bella's confident side came out when she was drinking. She certainly said what she wanted. Sookie laughed harder when she saw the complete shock and lust Godric was shooting her cousin. Looks like she was frisky when she was drinking. Godric was in for a shock.

Her grandmother and Bill then returned to the living room.

"Sookie, I apologize for being so harsh and candid in my estimation of your dress. It was not intentional to hurt your feelings. Please, I would still like to accompany you this evening" Bill said good naturedly. He shot her a charming smile and Sookie smiled back, extremely relieved.

"Oh good, d'ya mind driving tonight?" Sookie asked politely. Her and Bella had discussed it and decided Bill should be the driver. They were going to be in no condition to drive and didn't want Godric pulled over by the cops thinking he was an under aged driver.

He nodded then kissed her cheek before swiftly leaving the house to retrieve his car.

As Sookie watched him leave she heard Bella snort loudly. In shock she turned to look at her cousin. She was still draped over Godric but shooting her a disbelieving look.

"Oh my god, that was the shittest attempt at an apology I've ever heard!" Bella shook her head in annoyance and Sookie stared at her confusedly.

"What? He apologized for being so rude and horrible about my dress" Sookie replied, then looked at her grandmother for reassurance.

Adele sighed from her position on her chair.

"C'mon gran, I'm right aren't I? That shouldn't even count as an apology" Bella said then began peppering gentle kisses on Godric. He looked like he had no idea what they were talking about, his attention solely fixed on his girlfriend. He looked like she was the centre of her universe, Sookie smiled internally at this.

"Well, Sookie, dear. Bill didn't apologize for his behaviour, he apologized for being blunt and that you took it in the wrong way. Not because he was out of order. I gave him a talking to in the kitchen but seems as if he didn't listen to my well placed advice" Adele huffed in irritation. Sookie gaped at her grandmother...

Adele was usually so... welcoming about Bill. She seemed pissed off at him. This threw Sookie through a loop. She respected and listened to everything her grandmother said and felt. She was one smart lady. Adele was angry at Bill... should she still be?

Sookie sat down slowly on the couch and began thinking over his apology and what exactly he said.

She didn't have time to think it over much as Bill arrived back at the farmhouse with their ride. Sookie promised to think more on it later.

Sookie took her southern gentleman's hand and gave him a dreamy look. He gave her a tight-lipped smile back as he lead her to the car. As she opened the passenger side of the door Bill placed a hand on her arm. She looked at him expectantly.

"Here, my love. It is chilly this evening and I do not want you to catch a cold which such little clothes on" Bill said and handed her a huge, heavy coat.

Sookie's irradiation flashed at the condescending tone of voice he used and the subtle dig at what she was wearing.

She nodded and took the huge hideous coat and slipped in the passenger seat.

Sookie started to feel a little uncomfortable with Bills behaviour, she wondered what was wrong with him tonight.

Bella and Godric entered the back seat, with Bella giggling and cuddling up to him, whispering in his ear. Sookie caught the look of pure adoration and love in Godric's eyes and felt a flash of fondness and happiness for her cousin.

"Enough behaving like a trollop in my car, Isabella" Bill said sharply as he pulled away from the farmhouse. Sookie sucked in a deep breath at what Bill had said. A part of her wanted to pounce on him for being so cruel to her cousin but that part was beaten down by an increasingly louder part that told her to shut up and do what Bill says.

Fortunately, she did not have to say anything.

"Compton, a warning, if you insult or demean my Isabella in any way again I will rip your tongue from your mouth and feed it to my dogs. Am I clear?" Godric said in calm, good-natured tone but with a hand on Bills shoulder in clear warning. Bill gulped and nodded sharply.

Godric then turned to Bella and placed a kiss on his lips, "Don't listen to him. You are perfect" He whispered.

Sookie had to look out of the window to hide the smile threatening to errupt at Godric's chivalrous behaviour. That was how her cousin deserved to be treated. Like a princess.

As they drove further and further into Shreveport, Sookie secretly observed her cousin and her boyfriend. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other, smiles off their faces and adoration shining in their eyes. A part of her couldn't help but compare them to her and Bill. Bill had never stood up for her once, even when she worked in Merlottes and everybody was horrible to her. Heck, he didn't even try to reassure her and tell her how great she was.

She frowned, eyeing Bill out of the corner of her eye, her mind racing...

Several hours later, Bella and Sookie stumbled out of a theatre in Shreveport giggling in delight. Sookie had forgotten how great it was to spend time with her cousin. She had so much fun! The Rocky Horror Picture Show was a favourite of theirs, for the sheer ridiculousness of the story and great songs. They had so much fun dancing and singing along. They even sung along to, damit Janet, with Bella singing Brad and her singing Janet. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

Bella giggled, "Hold on, I'll go find Godric. There's Bill, tell him to bring the car around" she said and gave Sookie a hug before walking off. Sookie smiled widely at her cousin as she walked away.

Sookie noticed Bill walking towards her with a blank expression on his face. Her smile flattered. Bill had been... Well he had been a bit of a bore tonight. Everyone and she meant  _everyone_ sang along and danced except him. He refused and she swore she saw him sneering a few times. When she had asked him about it he claimed it was because he was a vampire and could not act in such a way. But, Godric had even done a little dancing. Well, he stood and allowed Bella to move his arms to the time warp while he smiled indulgently and affectionately at her. When Sookie tried to do this with Bill he glared at her and flashed his fangs.

His behaviour had been odd tonight, admittedly but she couldn't blame him for not being as easy going as her and her cousin. He was more a serious type of man and that wasn't his fault.

She gave him a smile as he came over and went to give him a hug but he stopped her tugging on her arm harshly and began dragging her along.

"Ow-Bill stop" Sookie got out in shock. What was he doing?

She trailed behind him all the way to the car in a daze. When they reached the car, he opened the door for her and practically shoved her inside then zoomed around to the drivers side.

"Bill, what the fuck?" Sookie said, beginning to feel angry.

Bill growled. Sookie startled at the sound.

"I do not even know what to say to you" Bill got out through clenched teeth. Sookie sat frozen and waited for him to continue.

"Your behaviour was so... childish and ridiculous back there. I am ashamed to be seen with you" He shot her a glare and began driving back to the theatre.

The drive back only took a minute or so and Sookie had not collected her thoughts by then. She had no idea what to say or think for that matter.

The car stopped and she saw Godric and Bella approaching the car. Whatever she was going to say she would need to wait till later and boy would she say something.

Bella opened the passenger door.

"Out, girls in back, boys in front" Bella declared giving her a grin. Sookie grinned back, the happy, carefree aura around her cousin contagious. She had been sipping champagne through the night and kept her buzz going. Sookie, being an experienced drinker, hers had faded hours ago.

Sookie complied and sat with her cousin in the back.

As Bill began driving he asked, "Where to?"

Bella smiled, "Merlottes. We need to get a bite to eat before we start drinking properly" She grinned at Bill.

Bill frowned at her.

"Merlottes... surely you would want to go somewhere with a little more class?" Bill suggested in a superior tone. Bella giggled, not the least bit offended even if Sookie's hackles rose a bit.

"Na, not for me. I am a simple girl, a nice greasy Lafayette burger would really hit the spot right now" Bella replied and sat back, getting comfortable. Sookie heard Bill snort and Godric give her a fond look.

"Now Sookie... I've got a surprise for you" Bella said to her. Sookie looked to her cousin in surprise.

Bella pulled out a CD of the Rocky Horror Picture Show playlist. They cousins squealed in delight. She heard Godric chuckle.

"Honey, put this in for us and blast it" Bella handed it to Godric and grinned at him. He smiled back and winked.

"Of course" He replied.

And so the car ride was spent belting out songs from the Rocky Horror Picture show. They even improvised some dance movements in the car, laughing all the while.

Finally, the best song came on.

"TIME WARP" her and Bella screamed at the same time. They began dancing.

"It's astounding... time is fleeting... madness takes control" They sang the song loudly to each other.

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAIN. LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAAAAAAIN" They screamed flailing their limbs in the air and giggling.

All of a sudden, they jolted forward in the car as it swerved off onto a country road. As the car stopped Bill removed the CD and crushed it in his hand, opening the window and throwing the debris out the side of the car.

Sookie gaped at her boyfriend.

"What was that for?" Sookie screeched in outrage.

Bill didn't even acknowledge her as he pulled back onto the road and began driving again.

The car was deathly silent after that. Bill did not even bother to answer Sookie's question and the rest of the journey was awkward and quiet.

The awkwardness had faded as they entered Merlottes and the girls began eating. Well, the tension between Bill and everybody remained but Godric, Sookie and Bella chatted and laughed animatedly.

Sookie had tried to engage Bill a few times to no avail, he simply continued looking around Merlottes with a look of distain on his face and brushing off her attempts at conversation. The anger at him that began at his comment about her dress, began to build and build. How had she never noticed this before? Was he always like this? Sookie thought back and realised that, yes, yes he was. Why was it just bothering her now?

"May I have this dance?" Godric's voice brought Sookie out of her musings. She saw Godric standing and extending a hand towards her cousin. A slow romantic song was playing and Bella blushed in happiness.

"Of course" She breathed and took his hand.

Sookie sighed happily, watching her cousin being twirled around expertly and smiling in joy as she was swept up by the man of her dreams. Even though he was a vampire, the whole bar's thoughts were filled with jealousy and admiration as they watched the young couple dance. Soon enough, a few other people began dancing along side of them. Sookie's eyes sparkled.

She turned to her boyfriend and gave him a hopeful look. Bill's eyes met her and he scoffed, "You cannot be serious. There is no proper dance floor. This is just ridiculous, they cannot even dance" Bill said hauntingly. Sookie sighed. He was right, most of the people weren't dancing properly but they still smiled and were enjoying themselves. Something he didn't seem capable of doing. She didn't even have it in her to be angry.

"Bill, I think you should go" She said strongly, giving him a stern look. He raised his eyebrows.

"Your clearly not enjoyin' yourself and don't want to be here. Just go home, we can talk another night" Sookie suggested, hoping that he would just leave. He was sucking the fun out of everything.

"But what about you? I need to be here to keep you safe. It is getting late, come with me and I will accompany you home" He stated and stood to leave.

"No, no. I'll be fine. I am going home after this, I promise. I just don't want to stop Bella and Godric's moment" She lied hastily, happy that she did not tell Bill about the plans to go to a club.

Bill gave her an approving look. One she was beginning to hate.

"Okay, my dear. I will speak to you tomorrow" He said and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She nodded and felt a bold of dread fill her and the thought of seeing him  _again_ tomorrow. She frowned. That wasn't normal was it?

She didn't sit and ponder her sudden change of heart and decided it would be better to get a drink instead.

Bella was surprised to see Sookie pounding down shots when she returned from her dance with Godric. He was so perfect. The whole bar started dancing when he asked her on a whim. At first it was slow and romantic but the citizens of Bon Temps couldn't keep things classy for long, no. They started being rowdy and grinding with each other. She had some fun grinding up against Godric and feeling the hard panes of his delicious body but after a while she got out of breath and wanted a break. As she walked back to her seat she gave her vampire a dreamy look, he was looking particularly sexy tonight, she thought. He has been beyond amazing, putting up with her and her cousin acting crazy, being so kind caring and frankly hilarious. He had been whispering in her ear impressions of Bill all night, making her laugh so hard that she almost pee'd. When she whispered asking if he could hear them he smirked and replied that her supernatural hearing was kicking in and no he couldn't. That made Bella pretty exited.

As she slid back in the booth the booth Bella wondered where Bill went. He certainly wasn't up dancing.

"Hey Sook, where's Bill?" Bella asked her cousin as Godric slipped in next to her. He took her hand in hers under the table, she shot him a happy smile and squeezed his hand. He had been her rock tonight. Bella leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, she had been giving him little kisses all night, unable to resist. That and drinking was making her bold.

Sook threw back a shot before answering, "Sent him home. He was being a bore. Time for us to finally have some fun!" Sookie called out and then took another shot.

Bella grinned at her cousin and started bouncing in her seat. She was so exited.

"yaaay! I'll go get us some more shots" Bella grinned at her cousin and moved to get up. Before she left for the bar she saw Godric stand up and hold his hand up.

"Care for a dance?" He asked politely.

Sookie looked up and beamed at Godric. Bella's heart melted a little. From what she could tell Godric wasn't fond of dancing and even less so when it wasn't with her but he was dancing with Sookie. She looked into his eyes and smiled happily, blowing him a kiss in the process. She had no idea what was on her face but the expression he gave back was... beautiful... angelic with a little smile at the corner of his lips and his eyes warmed with affection. Bella blushed at the look and left to get the shots.

Bella walked up to the bar and saw Sookie's boss Sam behind the counter. Sookie pointed him out to her when they came in. He didn't know her as he hadn't been in Bon Temps when she lived here as a kid.

She caught his eye and placed her order. The bar was pretty quiet as most of the patrons were dancing and Sam poured her shots and kept shooting her looks. She wondered why.

"I've not seen you around here, you passin' through?" Sam asked, giving her more inquiring looks.

She gave him a kind smile, "Na, just moved back in with my gran. Adele Stackhouse, I'm sure you know her" Bella tried to stifle a giggle as she he startled and spilled most of the shots.

"Wha-yo-your Sookie's and Jason's sister? You don't look like her much" Sam gaped. He looked completely blown away, Bella wondered why it mattered.

Bella giggled lightly, "Na, I'm her cousin and the beautiful Stackhouse gene must of skipped a generation, I look too much like my dad" She explained as he finished off re-pouring her drinks and wiping the mess away.

"Well I don't know about that, you don't look much like Sookie but your beautiful in your own way" He flashed her a charming grin. Bella blushed, hastily grabbed her drinks and scampered off. She was being silly, Sookie's boss wasn't flirting with her.

She reached the table and sat back down. Godric and Sookie were still dancing. Looking to the make shift dance floor Bella smiled in fondness. Sookie looked like she was having a blast, swaying her hips and being swung by her amazing boyfriend. Wait. She meant lover. Yeah lover. Sookie just thinks he's her boyfriend. Oddly, Bella felt a stab of disappointment when she thought this. Ignoring it she tossed back a shot.

Bella coughed and scrunched her face up as she finished her shot. That was vile.

"Save some for me" Her perky cousins voice called out. Bella turned and saw Sookie and Godric slide back in the booth. She smiled and raised a shot up.

"Cheers to a fun night, and it's only just beginning" Bella said.

Sookie grinned back, "Cheers!" She called and tapped her shot against hers. They threw them back and began giggling, after her coughing fit of course.

After finishing all of the shots, Sookie announced that she needed to pee and went off to the restroom.

Bella turned around and gave Godric another kiss on the lips, "Thank you for dancing with Sookie. Thank you for this amazing night. Just thank you!" Bella grinned drunkenly, feeling the effects of the shots. Man, she was a lightweight.

Godric smiled and pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her, "It was my pleasure" He replied and began kissing her neck.

Bella giggled and looked up to see Sam giving Godric a glare. It made her uncomfortable.

"Forgive me, I have changed the arrangements for tonight a little" Godric muttered into her skin. Pulling back, she looked at him in shock unsure if she should be angry.

"What? Why? I don-" Bella began but was interrupted as Godric placed a finger to her lips. She gave it a kiss. His lips twitched.

"See for yourself" He said quietly as his eyes flickered towards the door as it was swung open.

Bella's eyes widened as a certain Viking walked into Merlottes.


	35. Chapter 35

"Eric?" Bella whispered, looking at Godric. He watched her warily, afraid he had overstepped any boundaries.

"Eric..." She whispered again, looking at the Viking making his way towards their booth.

"Godric" She turned to look at him. "You. Are. A. Genius" She squealed and threw herself into his arms and peppered kisses around his face. She laughed happily and excitedly at the brilliant idea.

Godric chuckled lowly back and seemed to bask in her attention; she smiled internally.

Bella leaned forward and placed her lips on his, "Thank you" She breathed out. He inhaled deeply, "this is such a good idea, I will have to thank you properly later" She murmured seductively. He growled and pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

The kiss was interrupted by a certain blond giant.

"Hello Bella, miss me?" Eric's voice said through the haze of her mind. Alcohol and kissing Godric were not good for her awareness. Bella spun around quickly and threw him a wide grin.

"ERIC! Of course I did, except if your going to try to sleep with me again then no I didn't. Buuut.. yeah I missed you... mostly" She smiled happily and took a sip of Sookie's drink, she wouldn't mind.

Eric blinked and laughed.

"You are even more amusing when you are drinking sister" Eric sniggered. Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

"What're you doing here?" Sookie stomped over angrily as she returned to the table. Bella shrunk back into Godrics chest, hopefully this would go well. She felt him wrap a protective arm around her.  _Don't be an ass Eric!_ She pleaded internally.

Eric put his hands up in defence, "No need to be so aggressive, I am here to make amends" Eric flashed her a charming grin. Sookie folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"I bought a present" He said and proceeded to show her an expensive bottle of champagne, holding it out for her cousin to take. Sookie eyed the bottle suspiciously before taking it.

"Thank you Eric" She said stiffly.

Eric, for once ignored her behaviour.

"I would also like to extend you all an invitation to my club this night. Godric has told me Bill has left and with him, your ride, I can drive you and if you come to my club and I will give you free drinks all night" Eric smiled and looked at her this time. Bella's eyes widened and she gaped.

"Oh my God!" She called out and stood up, squeezing by Godric, who Bella swore coped a feel as she went by.

Bella went to Sookie who was still eyeing Eric warily.

"Please please please Sook,  _free_ drinks. Pleaseee, we can ignore all the fangbangers, just pleaaaassseee" Bella gave her cousin the best puppy dog eyed look she could manage and she caved.

"Okay, sure thing. But if he starts actin' like a creep, we're out of there" Sookie stated, giving Eric a warning glare.

"Of course. I will be on my best behaviour. Shall we?" Eric said politely, extending an arm to take. Sookie spared a look at Bella before taking it and collecting her coat and purse.

Bella and Godric trailed behind the blond pair as they left the bar.

As they walked through the parking lot Sookie seemed tense, as if waiting for the ball to drop and Bella simply cuddled into Godric as much as she could whilst walking and giggled mischievously.

They made it to some large red car Bella wasn't paying much attention to. The girls slipped into the back seat and the Vampires sat up front. The car was complete with champagne glasses to drink the ridiculously expensive bottle he'd given them. Bella grinned and leaned forward to plant a kiss on the back of Eric's head.

He jumped slightly in his seat and swung round to stare at her.

"Thank you Mr Viking" She said in a sweet voice. Eric shook his head and let out a burst of laughter as he started the car.

"this night is going to be EPIC" Bella sang into the night air. The whole car laughed as they sped down the quiet country road.

The car journey was friendly enough with an under current of tension. This tension came from, of course, Eric and Sookie. Sookie seemed suspicious of his behaviour and caught herself from being too friendly with him. This frustrated Bella to no end. Bella decided the best solution to this was to get Sookie to drink.

Bella had constantly re-filled her cousins glass through the journey so that she has drank most of the bottle. It sure showed. She was louder than usual and more affectionate. Sookie kept leaning forward to hug Bella, much to her amusement and gave her little kisses on the cheek.

Eric shifted awkwardly at these displays as Godric glared at him. Bella found this hilarious.

"Ugh, I am not lookin' forward to hearin' all those Fangbangers thoughts tonight" Sookie snorted gulping down the rest of her glass.

"How so? Surely theirs thoughts can't be that bad. Not any worse than most humans" Eric commented. Bella giggled. Eric had been trying to strike up conversations with Sookie all night. She replied politely but never engaged him properly. Even when she spoke back amiably he grinned in delight. It was adorable.

Sookie groaned, "Yes it is. You have no idea the thoughts these freaks have! There is this one guy who is turned on by Pam hitting him. Seriously, he completely gets off on that shit. Then there is the group of people who are  _obsessed_ with your ass Eric. I am not even kidding. They have a club. A club with a fucking shrine!" Sookie shouted.

Godric roared loudly in the car and Bella giggled.

"Aw the Eric bum club" Bella cooed. Sookie then laughed along with them.

Eric hadn't said anything. Bella observed him curiously to see him steadily looking out the window not commenting on their conversation... that didn't seem like him...

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped. Godric and Sookie looked at her.

"Eric is embarrassed!" She sang out and pat him on the back of the head.

"It's okay big bro, no need to be embarrassed that there is a shrine dedicated solely to your bum. Be happy. I'm proud people like my big bros bum" Bella got out then giggled uncontrollably. Godric joined in the laughter.

"I am not embarrassed" He said tersely, turning his head from the group of people.

"Aw, the big bad sheriff is blushing! Not so scary not are you?" Sookie cooed at Eric.

He perked up at this.

"Oh I am very scary" he growled out and flashed his fangs at Sookie. She giggled back at him.

"Sorry, not scared at all mister Vampire. I see scarier things in the mind of Jane Bodehouse" Sookie snickered back at him.

Eric snorted.

"That cannot be true" He scoffed.

"Hey, you don't have to listen to her complainin' about how itchy her haemorrhoids are" Sookie shuddered exaggeratedly.

Eric screwed his face up, "I stand corrected. I will scare you at some point Sookie, I must keep my scary Sheriff reputation, you know" Eric shot her a determined look.

Sookie smiled, "good luck with that"

The car then pulled to a stop in the employee's section of Fangtasia. Quick as a flash Eric disappeared and opened the car door at Sookie's side.

"Boo" Eric said darkly as he leaned forward close to Sookie's face.

She merely looked at him and then laughed. Eric pouted at her.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots" Sookie smirked at him, "your too cute" Sookie pinched his nose then winked at him.

Bella shot Godric a gleeful look and he smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows. Suddenly, her door was thrown open by a her sexy lover.

"My Lady" Godric said formally and held his hand out for her to take. Bella smiled up at him and took his hand. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they began walking to the back entrance to Fangtasia.

"Eric!" Sookie's voice squealed from behind them. Both Godric and Bella turned around to look at what the commotion was.

Sookie was hoisted up on Eric's shoulder and he was sauntering casually towards them with a non-nonchalant look on his face. Bella smiled at the sight.

"Put me down!" Sookie shouted in outrage but couldn't quite hold in her giggles.

"Surrender! say I am the biggest baddest vampire you know!" Eric said back. He reached them and stopped walking.

"Never!" Sookie called out and retaliated by using her hand to smack him on the bottom. Eric growled playfully at this.

"Oh do that again lover" He purred. Sookie squealed.

"Ugh, your such a perv" Sookie said in mock disgust.

"Yes I am. I am also a scary vampire. I will get you to say it one way or another" Eric threatened. Sookie scoffed from her undignified position hanging off of his shoulder.

Eric then hit below the belt. He started tickling her.

Bella and Godric watched in bemusement as Eric tickled Sookie with her laughing hysterically and squirming around on his shoulder and surely would have fallen off if it wasn't for the firm grip he had around her body.

This went on for a while until Bella ran out of patience.

"Okay, Eric you are the most terrifying vampire ever, okay?" Bella huffed out, delighted by how well they were getting along but wanted to get inside.

Eric then carefully lowered Sookie to the ground. She swayed a little and smacked him on the arm.

"don't do that again" She glared at him but with a smile on her flushed face.

Eric winked at her, "I can't promise anything. I concede for now. Your cousin certainly has more sense than you. I have the rest of the night to convince you" Eric then smirked at her and put an arm around her and lead her inside of the club.

Bella sighed, " _finally"_ she said and began walking towards the back door.

But as she took a step a figure flashed in front of her. She blinked and saw Godric standing there blocking her path.

She looked at him quizzically.

Godric narrowed his eyes at her, "So, Eric is the most freighting vampire you know?" Godric growled out lowly.

Bella blinked then smiled, "Yep he is. You think you are scary? Pff, death or not, your just my cuddly little vamper" Bella cooed and stroked his cheek. Bella saw his lips twitch but stoically keep on his 'angry vampire face'.

"Oh really?" He rumbled lowly. Godric's fangs released with a  _'snick'_ then he took a slow menacing step forward. Bella didn't move an inch and stared at him straight in the eye. He simply smirked at this and moved even closer. They were now a hairs breadth away. Her breathing became shallower.

"Your not afraid of me no?" He murmured quietly. Fangs shinning in the moonlight and eyes boring onto hers. She gulped. Bella wasn't afraid but his proximity was affecting her in different ways.

"No" She whispered, eyes locked onto his lips, her speeding up.

Godric made a humming noise, "Well, lets just see what we can do about that then" He said before Bella was catapulted in the air.

She screamed.

It took a few seconds for her head to catch up with what was happening. She realised that she was flying through the air, going straight upwards at incredible speeds. The wind whipped her hair flat, burned her eyes and made goose bumps erupt in her skin. She continued screaming in shock.

"GODRIC" She screamed, pleading with him to stop but also in sheer excitement. The amount of adrenaline flowing through her veins was great and it was an incredible rush. She had never felt so alive.

Just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. They were so high up, Bella didn't dare look down. She panted and shivered in his arms. Bella looked up to see his amused face.

"Still not scary?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. Bella shook her head.

"No, not at all" she panted back, trying to take the deer in headlights look off her face.

Godric sighed exaggeratedly, "Very well, I must take drastic measures then"

Bella felt a shot of fear and excitement go through her at this wondering what he would do next. Not in a million years did she see this coming.

He dropped her.

It felt like she simply slipped out of his arms and she tried to desperately cling on to him; failing miserably. She truly panicked as she flew down to the earth, alone.

"GOOODRICCC!" she screamed pleading for him to save her. Later, she would know that of course he would catch her but at that moment she was just terrified for her life.

She scrunched her eyes up heard a faint pop noise in the air before she landed on the ground on her two feet. It felt like she was suddenly thrown into a washing machine or a worm hole. It seemed like she was pushed at pulled in a million different directions before she felt the ground. She was unsteady on her feet and dropped to her knee's. Bella panted staring at the concrete ground below her. She felt nauseous and waited for the feeling to pass.

As she felt better she grew confused. One minute she was hurling to her death and then... Bella brought her head up and saw she was behind Fangtasia, right where Godric flew her upwards. She panted and looked around her for a few seconds before it hit her. She popped! That was her very first teleport. Nausea forgotten she jumped up in glee and squealed. That was amazing! She could teleport!

"Bella!" She heard Godric's voice call faintly from far away. Bella looked up, hoping to see him. She only saw the dark night sky.

"I'm here" She shouted as loud as she could hoping he could hear her. Almost instantly she was crushed into his body in a fierce hug. Bella was pushed up swiftly but gently to the wall of Fangtasia.

Godric was breathing in her scent deeply, his face in her neck. Bella felt guilty, she didn't think he would worry. He continued breathing her in desperately as his hands began roaming her body, inspecting her for damage most likely. Bella stood and tired to best to reassure him by running her hands softly through his hair and down his side.

"Sh, I'm ok. I'm ok" She whispered to him. A low grumbling noise was coming from him. She felt even worse for worrying him.

After several moments he raised his face to look at her in the eye. She gasped at his completely black eyes.

"What happened?" He asked horsely, eyes darting across her face as if to reassure himself that she was there.

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Well... I uh... I teleported... Surprise" She said in a weak voice.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. He moved his face towards hers slowly.

"I thought you had perished" He hissed against her lips, accent more pronounced with deep emotion. Bella inhaled sharply.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you..." She whispered, truly feeling guilty.

The growl continued to rumble in his chest and he never moved. Bella didn't know what to think so she tried to ease the tension with a little humour.

"So, I guess I am the scary one of us then, eh?" She laughed nervously. Godric merely chuckled darkly, Bella tried to ignore the delicious sensation of his chest vibrating against hers.

"That was very cruel of you, allowing me to think that I had accidentally ended you" His voice was pure gravel with a little menace thrown in.

Bella gulped.

Godric made a light humming noise amidst the low growling and backed off a little only to run his fangs across her jawline with the occasional swipe of tongue or nip of his blunt teeth. Bella tried not to let the proximity affect her even though her breath sped up and she could feel faint shimmers of excitement trickling downwards.

"Very cruel indeed" He growled out as he reached her ear. His breath was warm against her cold ears making her shiver. He continued his ministrations down her neck.

"What shall I do with you?" He snarled lightly into the base of her throat. She gasped, a thrill of heat shooting through her.

"D-do with me?" She stuttered out breathlessly. He chuckled humourlessly.

"Yes,  _do_ with you. How shall you be punished for almost shattering my dead heart?" He rumbled into the skin on her neck. Right at her jugular, his fangs right there as if in warning.

Bella's legs began shaking.

"P-punish me?" She whispered, her voice thick with arousal.

Godric nodded his head against her.

"Yes. Punish. You have been a very naughty girl, Isabella. A very mischievous little faery" He chided before dropping even lower and running his tongue along the tops of her breasts. She panted desperately. He moved his hands slowly to rub her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Bella moaned loudly. Mind drawing blank of anything that wasn't Godric.

"You wicked little minx" He growled and then pinched her nipple. She moaned again and moved her legs apart subconsciously.

Godrics growl increased.

"Hm, you open your legs for me in an invitation" He purred at her, mouth moving back upwards, "An invitation for what I wonder..." He pondered. One of his hands trailed downwards along the side of her body, down her curves and stopping on her thigh, hand sprawled.

"An invitation for me to fuck your beautiful little pussy with my fingers?" He snapped and moved his hand lightning flash speed to the outskirts of her panties, under her dress. She groaned in delight at the feel of him and moved her body for him to get in a better position. He did nothing but trail his finger lightly over her panties.

"Hm. That does not seem like much of a punishment" He said with a thoughtful voice. He moved his hand away and Bella groaned in disappointment. Pleading with her eyes for him to continue.

He smirked darkly at her. She continued panting, incoherent.

Godric suddenly donned a thoughtful look as his hands trailed around to her bottom, squeezing harshly for a moment before moving to the back of her thighs.

Suddenly, Bella was lifted up off of her feet, her legs being wrapped around Godric's lean waist. She blinked at the change in position and felt her settle comfortably against the wall and her lovers body. As she was placed in the best position she felt something pressing against her centre. She inhaled sharply. He was  _hard_ right against her. She bucked her hips to him and groaned as it created friction on her clit.

She heard Godric growl, she looked up into his intense dark eyes boring into hers.

"Yess" He hissed and thrust against her. She sighed in pleasure. This is what she wanted.

"This is what you want?" He growled, looking at her darkly. She moaned in agreement as he thrust into her again, slowly but very deeply.

"Hm, this would be a suitable punishment, loosing your maidenhead in the back of a club. Being fucked against the wall like the vixen you are" He growled out and continued his slow but firm thrusts.  _Dear god yes,_ Bella thought. She wanted him and wanted him now. She didn't care if she lost her virginity here and now, she just wanted him so desperately that it didn't matter.

"Yes" She breathed.

Godric moved slowly towards her and placed a barely there kiss on her lips. She tried to kiss back but he moved away from her, she tried to follow him but couldn't reach him. She made an annoyed noise at the back of her throat.

"You want me to fuck you right here, right now?" He growled, he finished this by thrusting against her faster now. She moaned.

"Yes yes yes, please Godric. Please, take me" She begged unashamedly.

He thrust against her quickly and harshly, grabbing her bottom tightly in the process, she moaned in delight thinking he was giving into her. Unfortunately, he then sighed, pulling back and dropping her onto the ground.

She looked at him in complete surprise.

"W-what?" She questioned in a daze. Why on earth was he stopping?!

Godric simply sighed again and shook his head back and forth not making eye contact with her.

"I am sorry I cannot. I find myself unable to preform, you insulted my vampire pride and this seems to be too much for me" Godric said in a very sad tone. She looked at him wide eyed confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked bluntly, wanting him to get to the point? His pride? What the fuck?

Godric finally lifted his eyes to hers and although his face with twisted with sadness his eyes danced with barely contained glee and mirth. She even saw his lips twitch a couple times.

"You, min kara, said that I was not a frightening vampire. How can I possibly make love to you when I am not even feared by you" He sighed and pouted.

It took Bella four seconds to realise.

"WHAT!" She shouted and gaped at him. This proved too much for the vampire as he threw his head back and roared with laughter. Bella narrowed her eyes as she watched him laughing in glee.

_That rat bastard, riling me up like this._ Bella thought angrily and took a deep breath to calm down.  _Revenge is a dish best served cold._ She reminded herself, glad that that movie 'Kill Bill' was coming in handy. Who said watching TV was a waste of time.

"Your an asshole you know that?" Bella grumbled and folded her arms across her chest while narrowing her eyes at the Gaul. His laughter had died down at this point and he looked at her and grinned brightly with specks of red in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes but I am  _your_ asshole, correct?" He smiled and moved forward to embrace her loosely. She grumbled her consent.

"Well..." She began, eyeing him with a contemplating expression, "If you mine then does that mean we can continue where we left off...?" Bella asked in a hopeful tone, looking at him with big doe eyes.

He simply laughed again and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I am afraid not. Eric is practically screaming at me through the bond. He needs some assistance where it concerns Sookie it seems" He snickered and pulled away, taking her hand to lead her to the door. Bella pouted, sad that there time alone was coming to an end.

They walked through the back door of Fangtasia, the loud music blaring through the corridors.

"Stupid Eric spoiling our fun, just cos he needs his wing man" Bella grumbled below her breath. Godric gave her a curious look as they entered the main area of the bar. It was fairly full but not overly packed with the typical vampire groupies and the occasional vamp dressed in gothic colours.

"Wing man?" Godric asked as he walked beside her, hand in hers through the crowd. Bella barely noticed the jealous looks and sneers she was receiving.

Bella nodded solemnly and replied, "Yeah your wing man; your partner in crime" She explained to him. He threw her a deeply confused look but they had reached the booth where Eric was sitting with Sookie at this point and didn't ask.

Bella looked and saw the blank look on Erics face although his eyes shone with nervousness and her cousin Sookie... Well Sookie looked totally and completely shitfaced. There was no other way to describe it it. She was slumped slightly in the booth and was sitting very near to Eric, her body completely turned to his. She was giggling and had not noticed them approach. Sookie leaned forward to Eric's ear and whispered loudly.

"And see her in the dark green hot pants and black vest top?..." Sookie paused to snigger, "...she cuts out little bits and pieces from magazines to make collages of your face" Sookie laughed here but tried to control herself, "And... a-and" Sookie tried to get out through her laughs, "she... sells them online" giggling again, "the best part is... she gets them for a couple hundred bucks each" Sookie then burst out into loud laughter moving away from the blank faced sheriff. Bella heard Godric chuckle next to her.

Eric shifted in his seat and sent Godric a pleading look. Godric smiled and lead her to sit down next to him in the booth. That was when Sookie finally noticed them.

"Bellll-a" Sookie slurred loudly, grinning drunkenly. Bella smiled back.

"Hey Sook, what you doing? I see you've started drinking without me" Bella mock pouted then, "What have you been doing to this poor vampire Sook? I've never seen a vampire look constipated before. Well... I have but not Eric" Bella asked. Godric laughed loudly and Eric flashed his fangs at her and growled, eyes filled with rage.

Sookie simply snorted, "Nothing, thaat bad. Right Eric?" Sookie gave Eric a grin and he looked at her warily.

"of course not..." He trailed off, still looking at her with caution. She winked back.

"Good boy" She cooed and pinched his cheek. Bella laughed loudly.

Eric growled and stood.

"Excuse me while I get you ladies some drinks. Master, if you would help me?" Eric asked, looking at Godric. Godric's lips were thin and his face filled with amusement as he nodded and rose.

"Of course. I shall be right back, ma petite" Godric leaned forward and kissed her cheek before walking away casually with Eric towards the bar.

* * *

Godric tried very hard to hold in his laughter as he walked towards the bar with his son. His helpless awkward behaviour was endearing and hilarious to watch. His son had never been so nervous before! Not in battle and certainly not around a women. He tried to contain his mirth and need to tease his progeny mercilessly. He knew he could not do it in such a pubic setting, lest to risk his sons reputation but the thought was tempting.

"Stop it" Eric growled out as they reached the bar, humans parting for them. Godric shot him a burst of confusion through the bond.

He growled and crashed his fist unto the counter.

"I can feel your glee through the bond. Stop it. This situation is not amusing" Eric said very quietly so only he could hear.

Mirth exploded in his veins again. His son was acting so petulant. Eric growled quietly again and called the whore or 'waitress' over to get the drinks.

As she scurried off to retrieve the refreshments Eric turned his body to him and sent him a plea in the bond.

"Please, master, I do not know what to do... she has never been so bold before, I have always had the upper hand. I know not what to do... She has a quick temper and does not respond to my advances... I..." Eric stopped and he could feel the mounting desperation.

Godric cut him off "-calm yourself Eric. Are you certain that you cannot handle this yourself? you truly want my aid? You may come to regret it" Godric warned, forming a brilliant idea in his head.

The whore placed the drinks at him and tried to stay and grab his attention by showing off her fake breasts. He dismissed her with a shake of his hand and a glare, in no mood to deal with fangbangers.

"Yes, please, fader. I need your help" Eric said. Godric could feel the hope and vulnerability coming off Eric in waves. It made him feel nostalgic, like when Eric was a young vampire needing him for guidance. He felt a frisson of doubt for what he was about to do but knew it needed to be done. This was a perfect way to punish him.

"Very well. I have an idea" Godric said cryptically before picking up a tray of various alcoholic drinks and moving towards the booth where his mate sat. Eric lifted the other tray and followed him.

As they slid back in the booth he noticed that Bella was sipping some red drink and was laughing with her cousin. Where did she get the drink? He wondered.

He slipped in beside Bella with his son sitting beside Sookie of course.

"Ericccc, thank you for the drinks" Sookie beamed at him and took one from his tray and took a long sip. Eric shot him an expectant look.

Godric cleared his throat to get the telepaths attention.

"Sookie, do you know much about the bond between a progeny and their maker?" Godric asked. He felt curiosity come from his son but he ignored it for the time being.

She shook her head and turned her body towards him, "Na not much except that yous love each other and that" She said and took another drink. Godric was amused by her naivety and ignorance. Wanting contact with his mate, he took her hand under the table and gave her a slight smile. To his joy, she winked back.

"Yes, that is a rather simplistic view on it but that is correct in most cases" Godric explained, Sookie was listening to him raptly, "However, it is not what I am referring to in this instance. Do you know the difference in power between maker and progeny?" Godric asked her, knowing that she clearly didn't but being polite enough to ask. She donned a confused look.

"Um, nope. D'ya mean like cos Eric calls you master and that? The maker is in charge, cos he teaches and protects the progeny, you mean?" She asked, trying to focus intently on the conversation but her eyes were unfocused with drunkeness. Godric nodded, pleased that she understood, even to the simplest degree.

"Yes, that is true but do you know that there is magic within the bond that helps to aid this process?" Godric asked, again knowing she had no idea.

Sookie shook her head quickly, "like what?"  
"Well, a maker has the ability to feel the emotions coming from the progeny and vice versa, although the maker has dominance in the bond" Sookie looked truly fascinated by this. Erics frustration rose as he no doubt had no idea what Godric was doing. He suppressed a smile.

"Yes and most importantly, they are able to command the progeny and no matter what they have to obey" He finished.

Godric could feel dread and and anxiety start to fill Eric.

Sookies eyes sparkled and she laughed evily, "You mean you can command Eric to do  _anything_ and he has to do it?" She asked in a hopeful and wicked tone.

Godric nodded, "Yes. The reason I am bringing this up is because recently Eric stepped some boundaries and as his maker it is my duty to punish him. I am not one for physically punishing my progenies as most ancient vampires do, I prefer to teach them a lesson. One that they will not soon forget. I find that the best way to do this with Eric is through humiliation" Godric explained and looked at his son to see the utter panic on his face. Godric smirked at him, Eric sent him pleas and desperation through the bond. He ignored it. Eric needed to be punished and this was the perfect way to do so.

Sookie grinned in delight, "Oh really? What are you going to make him do?" She asked and bounced lightly on her seat. Bella giggled and shared the exited look with her cousin. He could see that the alcohol was beginning to affect her again. He suppressed a smile, she was even more adorable when she was drinking.

Godric looked into his sons worried gaze, "Don't do it" Eric mouthed to him. Godric shook his head and gave him a firm look. Eric deserved this for trying to bed  _his_ mate and take was was  _his._

Additionally, it will be hilarious to watch.

"Eric, as your maker I command you to only speak the truth when speaking to or asked a question by Sookie Stackhouse. I also command you to answer fully and truthfully, not evasively and in a way that can be construed in a different way..." He watched his sons eyes widen in horror.

"...I also command you not to run or purposely avoid Miss Stackhouse in any way"

Godric smiled in satisfaction at his brilliant idea for Erics punishment and sat back to observe how this all would play out.


End file.
